Aphrodite's new plant
by Multiverse-0f-Fantasy
Summary: Aphrodite gets experimental with Demeter's plants and creates the perfect specimen. Contains smut with plot.
1. Aphrodite's First Day

"At last" the goddess said triumphantly, taking a step back to admire her handy work.

Aphrodite spent the last hour or so cultivating and growing the new specimen before her, a luscious green plant in a sleek brown plant pot on her dresser. Shed made it by combining an assortment of plants of varying species she "borrowed" from Demeter's garden to create a bulb of pink leaves and green vines that wave softly in the breeze. At the moment it stood at only a foot tall, but that has potential to change.

See, apart from the simple design, Aphrodite had given this plant a couple of unique characteristics not unlike herself. And now she was going to test it for the first time.

(Well, first time with _this_ plant. The previous attempts didn't have quite the effect she was looking for.)

With a wave of her hand, the goddesses clothes vanished, leaving her perfectly smooth skin exposed to the open air, her thick red hair falling down her back to her hips, hovering over her big round ass like a curtain. She combed her fingers through it, moving her hand over the front of her slim body, across her plump breasts and down to her waiting pussy, framed by a neatly trimmed mop of red hair.

 _Gods she was beautiful_ , she thought to herself.

The plant before her remained motionless, save for the gentle wave in the breeze from her window. As she expected. She'd designed the plant not to react to anything other than a specific stimulus, which she was easily about to initiate. _Arousal_.

The idea came to her in a dream (if God's indeed dream). One of her overly extreme sexual fantasies, of her in a Forrest experiencing the ultimate pleasure by many, many dicks. Of course, such a fantasy wasn't beyond her reach being the goddess of beauty and sex, but the idea lingered long enough to jar her attention away from her godly duties (disappointing the horny couple who was servicing her at the time). Also, Demeter really pissed her off recently by comparing her to a grape fruit. So she decided to find out if she could grow the perfect plant to fulfill her sexual needs, whilst also giving the middle finger to Demeter by growing something more beautiful than she can. And so here she is, praying for this beautiful specimen to fuck her brains out as opposed to its previous brethren who tried to take her head off.

(There was that point when Ares arrived for an impromptu massage and almost lost his genitals, which Aphrodite had to admit was kinda funny.)

As she stands before the plant in her oversized luxury bedroom in Olympus, Aphrodite began to stroke the sensitive parts of her soft delicate skin, avoiding the obvious points of contact for now. _You must build up to these things_ , she thought, being an expert in the field.

She ran her fingertips over her hips, her stomach, her neck, everywhere she liked to be touched, the familiar heat starting to build inside herself. As it drew hotter, her hands turned their attention to her chest, circling the large mounds of her breasts carefully, letting out a soft moan as the heat intensified between her thighs. She closed her eyes as her fingers gently touched her nipples, feeling them harden against them, her breath beginning to get heavy. She felt a telltale wetness fall slowly down her leg. She was officially horny.

She sneaked a peek to her new plant, but disappointed to find it still motionless. _Damn! Oh well, best not waste the evening._

She closed her eyes again and returned to her ministrations, not one to let anything get in the way of an orgasm. She continued to play with her boobs a moment before letting her right hand fall to the swollen clit of her pussy, gasping as her hand made contact with the sensitive nub. She began rubbing circles around it as she moaned in heaving breaths, getting lost in the pleasure of the moment.

She nearly didn't notice the feeling of movement until it was right on top of her.

She sensed something in proximity a second before she felt it, but was too preoccupied to react, or even care. But then something cold and smooth touched her dripping pussy from beneath her, and she nearly screamed the room down. The sensation was shocking, but not unwelcome. Her eyes snapped open with glee, knowing what it was. Both her hands were busy pleasuring her body, meaning this new interloper was what she'd been hoping for.

Looking down she found a long, thick vine hovering underneath her, it's smooth green texture slowly brushing the entrance to her pussy. Her eyes followed it back to the pot on her dresser to find the rest of the vines had come to life, growing in size and overflowing from the soil as even more, slight thinner vines grow along side them. The plant lay atop the dresser, many of the vines hovering in the air, all pointing and waving in her direction, edging closer at a snails pace.

"Yes" she smiled. _It worked._

The vine between her legs suddenly shifted, laying it's whole body upon her skin, brushing between her wet lower lips as the tip probed it's way up between her ass cheeks. It even poked at the entrance to her back door as it nestled underneath her.

"Yes!" She gasped, jolting to her toes as she began humping the vine, enjoying the much needed friction against her pussy. The vine rubbed against her, seemingly enjoying the motion her hands stroked it, one hand resting on her butt as the other continued to play with her clit.

 _This is what she wanted._

She stood there humping the vine for many minutes, not carting how much noise she was starting to make or who walked in. All she cared about was the pleasure shooting through her core with each thrust, begging more more.

Her pleas were answered when the rest of the plant closed in on her naked, sweating body. Vines that had been hovering in the air, watching her patiently, moved slowly forward until they touched her sensitive skin, eliciting even more moans from her mouth. She looked down as many encircled her body, not to bind her but to carefully caress her, relaxing into their hold. One encircled her waist to follow the curve of her spine, making her back arch to its surprisingly warm contact. Another followed the curve of her right breast, cradling it gently as it lightly squeezed, making her bite her lower lip. She followed with interest a third toy with her left breast until a thinner version coiled around her nipple to pinch it, making her squeal in delight. Meanwhile further down, many thick, bulbous vines curved across her hips to stroke her bum cheeks, playing with them as they slowly pulled her hips forward in opposition to the vine rubbing her pussy, increasing the friction by like ten.

Aphrodite let herself get lost in the pleasures this plant was bestowing upon her, grinding on the vine with careless abandon as her wailing moans carried down the halls of Olympus. After an eternity of waiting, however, she couldn't push herself over the edge. She needed to climax or she felt like she'd explode. A failing of hers. Despite being the goddess of sex, she needed something _inside_ her.

"Please" she found herself saying aloud, something she'll never admit to doing. "Please fuck me! I need it inside me."

She doubted the plant could understand a word she said, but somehow it must've understood her need. The vine rubbing her pussy started to pull back, moving slowly across her entrance like the tease it was before leaving her. She meowed in disappointment and stared at the vine pleadingly.

In response, it shifted its position until it was rubbing her clit with its tip, circling the sensitive nub while she silently gasped, her jaw slack as her hips quivered expectantly.

"Please" she repeated quietly.

The vine pulled away again, inched below her, pointed straight at her entrance, and finally slid past the soaking wet folds into her core. Aphrodite came the second she felt her womanhood get penetrated, her wordless orgasm shooting through her like a bolt of lightning. It was the longest, hottest climax she'd ever produced, making her legs buckle as she sank to her knees, driving the vine inside her deeper as she collapsed, held up only by the plant now.

The goddess knelt there before her dresser, the vines falling still as she panted heavily, her chest heaving as fluids dripping onto the floor between her legs. She sigh in content.

 _This is what she wanted. Her experiment worked._

She felt one of the thin vines cup her chin and lift her head, allowing her to gaze at her new plant with renowned affection. It seemed to have more to give.

 _Best not let the evening go to waste._

"Fuck me" she challenged it. "Give me your best shot."

This time, it didn't hesitate. It immediately started to thrust the vine between her legs deep into her vagina, pulling out to the tip and plunging as deep as it could go. And it could go deep!

"Fuck!" Aphrodite gasped as it pounded her, harder than she'd ever expected it could. The vine across her skin came to life in new ways, squeezing and caressing her body, hips, breasts, nipples, whatever was in reach. The ones coiling around her breasts were especially rough, kneading them together to accommodate another thick vine rubbing between them, giving her a very sensual titfuck.

She let them have her every which way, conserving her energy to begin bouncing on the vine fucking her core, enjoying each moment. She got so engrossed she forgot what her hands were doing, only to find two rogue vines had coiled around her wrists to keep them away from her body, holding them in the air either side to leave at the plants mercy.

"I love this plant" she muttered under her breath between squeals and moans, before looking up to see a particular thick vine hovering in front of her face. The two stared at each other for a quiet moment, until it shifted to edge towards her gasping, vulnerable mouth.

 _It isn't..._ the goddess thought, before witnessing it shoot forward to plunge into her throat before she could seal her lips. _It is!_

She gulped in the last free air until the vine forced its way down her throat, making her choke momentarily until her godly powers shifted to halt her need to breath, allowing her to deep-throat the intruder with greater ease. When it finally drew to a halt it drew the majority of the way out, before plunging back down, getting into a rhythm parallel to its brother downstairs.

Being spit roasted vertically was something entirely new to Aphrodite, even as an immortal. So it came as no surprise when she climaxed for the second time that evening, her muscles spasming against the vines as they continually fucked her. She could no longer concentrate, the pleasure overwhelming even her, closing her eyes as the vines coiled and squeezed and pounded her, using her body as the plaything she was. (Don't get her wrong. She could break free at any moment. She just didn't want to.)

The session lasted at least another hour, her cries and moans muffled by the vine in her mouth, her juices flowing freely down the vine in her pussy. After an unspecified point the thrusts became more rapid, fucking her harder than before, before finally, her plant climaxed.

Aphrodite didn't even know if it could orgasm, and yet, at the peak of the experience, the vines in her pussy and mouth exploded as hot sticky sap shot from the tips into her vagina and down her throat. The sensation was a surprise, overwhelming and electrifying, causing her toes to curl and eyes to roll back into her skull as she unleashed her latest, explosive orgasm alongside it. The sap filled her up, making her stomach bulge as it filled her womb and stomach.

 _So much..._

When it finally ceased, the vines pulled away, retreating from her holes and skin to retract back to the plant pot on the dresser, shrinking away. The goddess coughed up sap as her mouth was released, her head falling forward as more fell to the floor after leaking out of her pussy entrance.

She knelt there on the floor for a long while, recovering from the crazy, yet astonishing night of blissful sex she ever experienced. She lifted her head to gaze longingly at the plant, now motionless and small on the dresser, imagining more nights, more _days_ , like this one.

"I'll need to think of a name for you my sweet" she smiled.


	2. Demeter Pays a Visit

After the rousing success of her latest experiment last evening, Aphrodite couldn't wait to test out the full range of possibilities her plant opened up. Just thinking about it got her so hot and bothered she couldn't concentrate.

Right now she lay on her bed in a bright pink nightie, her beautiful skin glistening in the sunlight from her oversized window atop Olympus, her boobs rolling under her translucent fabric as she stretched out across the mattress, her mind lost in the sea of possibility.

 _Imagine_ , she thought excitedly.

Across the room her new plant of vines sat on the dresser silently, currently docile.

But not for long.

As the goddess swooned in her fantasy, the plant came to life as a handful of vines began to elongate and reach towards her, drawn to her intoxicating arousal like before. This time she sensed the movement and sat up on her elbows to watch it approach her, a big grin on her face.

"I've been waiting for you" she said seductively, reaching out a foot to welcome them.

One of the vines met her toes in greeting, lightly ticking them as it coiled up her leg to her knee, the texture smooth and cold. The goddess giggled as a thinner vine approached from the larger one to encircle her big toe, snaking under her foot to play with her sensitive skin. Aphrodite laughed, watching in fascination at the foreplay.

Another vine came into view, and her eyes followed it as it reached down to take hold of her other leg, wrapping around it like the first. She tried to playfully pull away, but the vine held her tight, instead pulling her towards the plant.

"Oh my" Aphrodite said in surprise, allowing it to bring her across the bed, her nightie riding up her body until her lower regions were exposed. Then the vines abruptly stoped, instead moving her feet to spread her legs apart, leaving her wet entrance open for a third vine to approach.

"Oh my" the goddess sigh as the vine stroked her lips, falling back onto her back as the vine played with her pussy. It toyed with just long enough to get her horny before penetrating her pussy, sliding easily inside and making her moan loudly. "Fuck me" she moaned as it began thrusting into her, relaxing with her hands in her hair, her feet tickled and caressed, as the plant had its way, content to lie here and be fucked forever.

Just then, the doors to her bedroom slammed open.

"You've crosses a line now you complete whore!" The grizzled mature woman barked as she stormed into Aphrodite's chambers, her sharp features angled into a furious expression. She wore a dark blue gardening apron and yellow gloves (which clashed with her grey hair), waving a trowl in the air like a flag.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes as she hoisted herself to her elbows, the vine pumping inside her continuing unconcerned. "What have I done now, Demeter?" She asked exhasberated.

The older goddess planted herself in front of Aphrodite's bed (no pun intended), glaring at her with absolute hatred. "You stole from my garden! You stole _my_ plants!"

"Oh, that? That was, like, a week ago. I just assumed you didn't notice."

"Well, I noticed. Now you'll return them, or I swear to Zeus, there will be hell to pay!"

Aphrodite sighed in contempt and annoyance. _This is beneath me,_ she thought. "I'm afraid I can't return them" she told her. "They've already served their purpose. Now, if you don't mind, I'm in the middle of something."

Demeter huffed at her indignantly, until her gaze caught sight of the scene she'd failed to take notice of. She noted the perverse position Aphrodite's body was in, and her gaze focused on her displayed pussy, still being penetrated by the vine that continued to fuck it despite the argument interrupting Aphrodite's pleasure.

"What is this?" Demeter recoiled in disgust. "Are you...are you masturbating? During our discussion!"

"For your information, you barged in on me!" Aphrodite fired back, huffing as she dropped her head back to the mattress. "Now if you'll excuse me, I was having a delightful evening. And you're ruining the mood."

While Aphrodite tried to settle back into a relaxing state, Demeter examined the vines more closely, recognizing many of the characteristics and traits from the plants that were stolen. "You...made this? From my plants!" She stared in horror at the revelation. "You perverted them!"

"I experimented and perfected the perfect plant for my specific needs" Aphrodite answered nonchalantly. _Like she needed to explain herself._

"This is..." Demeter continued to stare. "Why would you..?" She followed the vines towards their source, turning around to face a plant unlike any she'd seen before. At she was shocked to find it ready to greet her.

As it turns out, while Demeter was scolding Aphrodite with her back to the dresser, the plant was reacting the the heated confrontation in a startling way. It's vines grew and rose to hover three feet over the goddess so by the time she turn around, it towered over her like a predator. But it had other tricks. Tricks even it's creator hadn't foreseen.

At the base of the plant in the soil. A small bulb of pink petals rose up and opened as Demeter stared at the towering vines startled. Instinctively, she raised her hands to defend herself, preparing to blast it to ashes when the flower jettisoned a plume of pink dust into the goddesses face. She coughed and sputtered as she blasted the plant to pieces.

Except nothing happened.

Demeter paused in confusion as the plant remained unharmed. "What was that?" She asked herself, finding herself feeling physically weaker, almost powerless. The sensation was unsettling.

Suddenly, the vines attacked, wrapping around her limbs and torso. When she tried to fight them off, she discovered her strength was severely depleted, unable to fight back. "What is this! LET GO OF ME!" Demeter cried in alarm as Aphrodite sat up astonished fascination.

 _Well that's new,_ Aphrodite thought as she watched the vines bind Demeter tightly, her arms locked to her sides as she was forced to her knees in front of the plant.

"Get off me!" She screamed, glaring at the plant as a fresh vine sprouted from the soil, horrified to see it expand into a thick cucumber approximately 3 inches wide and 9 inches long, pointing straight at her face. The agricultural goddess gasped at it, then struggled fruitlessly as the vines pulled her closer towards it, vines wrapping around her throat and head to pull her towards the green, cock-like vine.

( _Fruitlessly; that's two)_

"No! NO!" Demeter screamed. "Don't you dare! Aphrodite! Don't you dare..." her sentence was cut off when the vines shoved her head forward to violently force the vine into her mouth, pulling her forward until her nose dug into the soil, the vine pushing hard at the back of her throat making her choke. She finally managed to adjust, never having anything so big in her mouth like this before, before the vines moved her head to pull the vine slowly out to the tip, suddenly shoving it back in. "Mmphfft!" Demeter tried to cry out, but she was helpless as the plant built up a rhythm of pushing and pulling her head to fuck the vine mercilessly.

Aphrodite watched it all unfold, staring in bewilderment and amusement as Demeter gave the plant head.

 _Suck on that!_

"That's what you get for calling me a whoOW WOW!" Aphrodite screamed as the vine in her pussy suddenly reengaged, pushing its way up her walls to her cervix, pressing hard against the opening to her womb. The motion caught her off guard, the painful intrusion turning her on all over again. "Fuck me!" She groan as it thrust against it hard, shooting sparks through her spine. Who knew the plant could do it rough.

More vines floated around Demeter as she continued to give oral to the vine, approaching the beautiful goddess lying on the bed. One wrapped around her waist to lift her hips a few inches off the mattress, forcing her to fall back onto the bed as a second touched her clit, extending waves of pleasure. Aphrodite moaned as the vines fucked her, thinking it couldn't get any better.

Then the third vine shot into her ass without warning, and the goddess screamed, clutching the bedsheets as it burrowed deep into her sphincter while the vine in her pussy finally pushed its way through her cervix into her womb. The combined experience was overwhelming, leading to a painful orgasm that left Aphrodite wanting more. Sure enough, the two vines started fucking her, relentlessly and mercilessly, sending shockwaves through every bone in her body.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..." Aphrodite chanted with each thrust, like a mantra, her hair and body a mess of sweat and juices, surrendering to the punishing pleasure of the plant. A few feet ahead of her, Demeter had resigned herself to her fate as she sucked the vine in her mouth, the vines speeding up their movements. After a few minutes the vines in Demeter's mouth and Aphrodite's holes expanded to twice their size, making both gods scream even louder (though Demeter's were muffled for obvious reasons).

The vines fucked them like this for several more minutes until the vines spasmed and began pumping its cum-like sap through the vines into the goddesses holes. Demeter witnessed the bulges of sap enter her lips and felt them run across her throat to spurt into her stomach, triggering an orgasm she'll never admit to that made her eyes roll back into her skull. Aphrodite got double the treatment, the vines shooting it's sap up her but into her intestines and a second load into her womb, so much so that her belly began to swell until she appeared pregnant. The ordeal triggered another toe curling orgasm that left her clinging to the mattress until the vines finally left her body, leaving her exhausted on the bed.

The vines also released Demeter, letting her slip off the vine to cough up sap as she collapsed to the floor, while the plant shrank back to its original state, small and harmless.

The bedroom was quiet for a moment, the only sound the labored breathing of two well used Greek gods. Demeter rose unsteadily to her feet, wiping away the sap dripping from her chin as she stared at the plant. She waved her hand and was relieved to find her godly powers restored, incinerating the plant instantly.

"Why did you have to go and do that?" Aphrodite whined, too exhausted to get up.

Demeter didn't look at her, seething with hatred and self-loathing. "I don't have the strength to..." she growled. "If I ever see you and that... **rapevine** again, I swear on the Styx..." she left the threat hanging, shuffling out of the room and slamming the door behind her.

Aphrodite let her go, content to lie in her own cum a while longer, patting her sap-filling belly she felt leaking through her holes. She'd never felt so full. She mused over her plant and the name Demeter had called it.

 _Rapevine. I like it._

She smiled as her eyelids drew heavy, drifting into slumber, dreaming about the two extra rapevines she'd grown from a cutting of the original, hidden away in her chambers.


	3. Ares Fails to Satisfy

"Fuck yeah! That's it baby! Come to daddy! Yes!"

Ares' voice echoed across the room like a thunderous boom as he thrusted fast and rough into Aphrodite's pussy, his hips slapping against her at rocket speeds only a god could move at.

Aphrodite lay there underneath the naked, bulking hunk of her lover, moaning loudly to be heard over his voice, grasping his huge muscles tightly as she clung to him, urging him to go harder. And yet, even as she felt the god of war reach the peak of orgasm, she wasn't even close.

"Fuck, shit, fuck, fuck..." Ares stammered, his thrusts picking up the pace, his buttocks tensing up as his face scrunched up, indicating he had reached the end of his tether.

Aphrodite gasped as his body went rigid, feeling his cock twitch inside of her. _No, no, no, not yet!_ Her thoughts cried, but she was too late to act as his cum exploded inside her, the god of war groaning as he filled her up, his strength leaving him as he collapsed beside her, his cock falling out leaving a trail of cum across their skin. He immediately fell asleep, snoring away as the goddess of love lay there disappointed.

"Not again" she sighed, looking over at her lover, wondering why she even tries sometimes. This was just one of the many times the god had left her hanging, leaving her dismayed and frustrated. And always when she needed it. She looked down at herself, scooping up the gods cum that was leaking out of her aching vagina and bringing it to her lips. As she sucked it off her fingers, she cast a glance over to his large horsecock, deciding one way or another he was going to make cum.

Maneuvering herself to her side, she angled her body to line up her head with his penis, taking hold of it in her hand. Using her powers, the organ grew to twice its size, standing upright, now so big her hand could barely wrap around the whole thing. The sight made her mouth water, as it always did.

 _Oh, that's why I keep doing this._

She glanced up at Ares, not surprised to find him still snoring. "Pity" she sighed, focusing her attention to stroking the massive cock in her hand. She rubbed it from base to tip, droplets of cum running down the shaft. She couldn't let it go to waste so she rolled out her tongue and licked the drops up, running all the way along the length to the tip, enjoying the taste in her mouth. "So good" she muttered.

At that moment she heard a noise coming from across the room. She paused to look, her gaze falling to the wardrobe as one of the doors slowly swung open with a creak. She raised her head, ready for an intruder or peeping Tom, but instead she saw the movement of several green vines rustling within the shadows.

She relaxed. It was just one of the rapevine plants she'd hidden away after Demeter destroyed the first one. It must've sensed the activity out here and become active. She went to close the door but then considered the opposite. She giggled. _Why not,_ she decided, letting its vines slither across the floor to towards her bed as she turned back to the task at hand.

Returning her hand to Ares she started jerking him off even faster, listening for any sign of him stirring awake. While that didn't seem to be the case, he did grumble a bit in his sleep, apparently registering what she was going on some level. _I hope you're dreaming about her,_ she thought. _That would make this so much hotter._

As she prepared herself to give Ares the blowjob he didn't deserve, Aphrodite felt the two vines the rapevine had sent out reaching her legs, their smooth touch cold against her skin. Unlike previously, however, they ignored her legs, drifting over them like obstacles rather than restraining them. Instead they homed directly in on her holes, slipping into her pussy and ass without any foreplay.

Aphrodite jumped at the intrusion, taken off guard by their direct approach. _I guess it's just sex tonight, then,_ she assumed as they began thrusting into her. Not that she minded. Being double penetrated was always better than anything else. She looked up at the waiting cock before her and went in for the hat trick.

Her plumb red lips wrapped around the tip of Ares' huge penis and sucked, releasing it with a loud pop. Ares grunted at the action, eliciting a smile as Aphrodite licked her lips hungrily. "Here goes" she said, going back in. Her mouth slipped over his cock like a glove, slowly going further down to fit more inside until she felt like gagging. Then she began bobbing her head up and down, swirling her tongue around the tip like an ice cream cone. Ares groaned sleepily as his lover blew him, unaware that it wasn't a wet dream he was experiencing.

Aphrodite continued her blowjob for several minutes, adjusting her throat muscles to sink deeper with each head bob, now reaching halfway down his cock. Meanwhile the vines inside her kept a steady pace, alternating their thrusts as they penetrated as deep as they could. It wasn't rough, but just enough to make her moan around Ares' and send vibrations scores his groin. He slowly became more responsive, even rocking his hips up to thrust into her mouth.

 _He's sleep fucking me,_ the goddess mused, turned at the idea of the god of war awaking up to find himself butt deep inside her coming his brains out.

Aphrodite picked up the pace as she finally felt her climax approaching, the two vines synchronizing their thrusts to drive her over the edge as she took the ultimate plunge. Inhaling through her nose, she sucked in as much air as possible, pulling up to the tip of Ares' massive cock, before plunging down till her nose hit his balls, now holding the huge penis completely in her mouth, her throat bulging from the size.

Ares grunted sleepily as his hips buckled, firing his load up into Aphrodite's mouth, making her gag as she tried to swallow it all. At the same instant her own body exploded in orgasm, her muscles clenching around the vines as they drew still, her cum spraying over them as her eyes watered. It felt like her whole body was on fire.

When it was finally over, the vines retracted from her holes, leaving her empty but satisfied. She slowly pulled Ares's cock of her mouth, keeping her lips tight around the shaft to suck up every drop of his cum, swallowing it slowly to feel it run down her throat. It tasted delicious.

She sighed in content as she nestled back up to her lovers side, still snoring away, unaware of what had just transpired. She smiled, wondering wether she should ever tell him what happened tonight. Maybe he'd get a kick out of knowing it took a sex plant to get her off when he couldn't.

She lay upon Ares muscular chest, thinking back to how the rapevine had pleasured her in so many ways. Then she taught about when it had face-fucked Demeter in front of her. She cast a glance at the wardrobe, wondering why she should be so selfish about her plants.

 _Who else could benefit from the pleasures of her Rapevine?_

—

The cabin was dark this time of night, with all the inhabitants sound asleep. Which meant nobody was awake to greet her when the goddess materialized inside the building. Nobody saw her as she casually strode to the back of the cabin to place the potted plant on the dresser, carefully giving the waving vines a gentle kiss before she left, casting one last look around at her own beautiful children before disappearing into thin air, leaving the rapevine in the care of cabin 10.


	4. Piper's Wet Dream

Piper McLean slept soundly near the back of her "family" cabin at camp half blood, snuggling comfortably into her pillow as the gentle sound of slumbering demigods filled the silence. Cabin 10 was often considered the quietest of the camps groups, but the truth was the walls had been secretly enchanted decades ago to be sound proofed for privacy. Doesn't take Athena to figure out why.

That said, tonight was a quiet night, allowing Pipers thoughts and dreams to drift peacefully across her mind. Most of them of one individual; Jason.

The idea was passable, yet ludicrous. True, Piper was mad about Jason, but they'd recently taken a break in their relationship to "work things out", whatever that meant. That was over a week ago, and they hadn't talked since. So understandably, Piper was kinda mad at him. And yet, he was in her dreams. Fortunately, that had a simple explanation; she hasn't had sex since they broke up.

Not that she couldn't have sex if she wanted to. There was always an eager line behind her hoping to get lucky. But the daughters of Aphrodite already have a slutty reputation around camp and she wasn't about to prove everyone right by jumping into bed with the first guy who asked. Positive points for pride and integrity, negative points for her own self interests. This left her wanting and needy every night for the past three nights now, dreaming not of being with Jason per say, but rather having his throbbing cock deep inside her.

Tonight was no different as she shifted restlessly in her bed, the lucid dreams of being fucked occupying her mind as her thighs rubbed together unconsciously, seeking some friction in her slumber. But vivid dreams were never enough, as all they succeeded in doing was making Piper frustratingly horny.

But on this night, something took notice.

Unbeknownst to her or anyone else in the cabin, a new addition had been gifted them, now sitting silently on the dresser besides Piper's bed. The dark vine vines shivered across the bright pink leaves as the plant came to life, reacting to the sleeping teen's increasingly heated state. The vines quietly grew longer as they oozed over the dresser and snaked across the floor, hidden within the shadows as they reached the bed frame and carefully slid under the blue bedsheets.

Piper's body shifted again, her perfectly smooth body reacting to the growing intensity of her dream, making the patch of grey fabric covering her crotch darken while her small nipples became hard underneath her pale green T-shirt. She moaned soundlessly as her hand brushed up over her body to tuck underneath her head, her fingers tangling in her chocolatey-brown hair, while the other settled teasingly close to the hem of her panties.

The vines edged closer to the unaware girl, cresting the mattress and moving through the sheets until it found her, lightly touching her skin as the first vine drifted over her stomach. Sensing the presence on her body, Piper mistook the sensation as part of her dream, imagining Jason's fingers running up her belly. "Ohh.." she groaned aloud, even as the vine snaked up her chest, sneaking beneath the T-shirt to explore her torso, finding the two small mounds that served as her breasts. It approach them cautiously, feeling its way to her erect nipple, gently touching it and causing a sharp inhale from its owner.

The girl remained asleep, so the rest followed suit. Two more vines followed the first under her shirt, slithering around her upper body like serpents, coiling around her boobs as a third snuck between them to seek out her neckline. The two around her breasts gently began to fondle them, squeezing and molding them as the first continued to poke and pinch her nipples, listening for the slight hitches in Piper's breath. Piper relaxed into the grasp of the plant, unaware everything she believed was the lucid concoctions of her imagination was something very real. Her head rolled to the side as one vine wrapped around the back of her neck to caress her cheek, mistaking it for her lovers hand as he pleasured her.

While all this was happening, down below the first vine had found the helm of her panties as was slowly creeping under the fabric towards the area where the cloth was damp. Piper gasped when it found the tip of her clit, causing it to stiffen as it waited to see her stir awake. She didn't, the vines at her breasts relaxing her back to slumber, leaving it free to reach down at make contact with her most sensitive body part.

"Jason.." she groaned as the vine touched her, gently massaging her clit. Two others slipped between her thighs to tease her entrance, running through her folds but never entering her, letting the sensations take over her body.

Piper couldn't understand what was happening. She'd never had a dream like this before, it felt so real. It didn't matter how, she needed it. This feeling, this overwhelming pleasure, it was better than anything she'd felt before. _Yes!_ Her body screamed, her mind broken as she gave in to the pleasure. _Yes, yes, yes, yes..._

Her sleep-addled body rocked into the vines, her hips shifting back and forth to increase the friction the vines were inflicting on her. Her chest rose and fell with her unsteady breathing, her breasts rolling around in the vines grasp as they played with her nipples, plucking and squeezing them to make her moan. The vine at her cheek toyed with her lips, running across them as her tongue rose trying to kiss it, begging for it to enter her mouth.

It took the probing vine running up the length of the of her pussy to tip Piper over the edge, her lips parting wide as she moaned silently as she climaxed, her body stiffening as the vines slowed to a stop. The orgasm lasted only twenty seconds, long enough for Piper's hands to cling to her hair and her toes to curl, leaving her sweating and breathless, her fluids staining the bedsheets.

Piper let out a gratified sigh as the vines slowly retreated, leaving her alone to savor the sweet release she'd been after for a week.


	5. Demeter's Secret Garden

Demeter toiled away in her lush fields, distracting herself with her garden while she fumed, her angered thoughts thinking of more and more ways to get revenge on the whore that was Aphrodite.

 _How dare she... of all the nerve! Using my plants to create that...perversion! One capable of..._

She stopped herself before her mind could return to the memory of her most humiliating moment, trapped in the rapevine's grasp, its thick vine down her throat, her own strength failing her in her hour of greatest need. She swore she'd punish the goddess of love for it, even if it took another era.

The most humiliating part, which she daren't admit to herself, was by the end of the ordeal, she _enjoyed_ it. As perverse and repulsive as the act was, the goddess wished she could replicate it if only for a moment. But Demeter shook her head. The plant was destroyed, and that was that.

She finished her work in the field and walked across the grounds to a small private grove, hidden away outside the walls of Olympus. In the middle stood a glistening greenhouse, which Demeter often came to for isolation and contemplation, surrounded by the most beautiful of her plants. The goddess brushed the dirt off her brown gardening overalls and opened the glass doors, breathing in the scent of her tranquil flowers. She stepped inside, placing her tools down, and tended to the flowers.

Then she heard rustling behind her. She turned back to see a sight that chilled her to the bone. Several green vines rising out of the shrubbery to hover in the air before her, pink petals serving as their base upon the ground. Aphrodite's rapevine.

 _No! How?_

 _D_ emeter gawked at the large plant, temporarily frozen in shock as the vines crept closer to her, hovering six inches off the ground. When she finally snapped back to alertness, she raised her hands to strike it down like before, preparing herself for any attack.

But this time she paused. This one felt...different. As the goddess of horticulture, she had a way of "speaking" to the wilderness. And what she heard here was not the animalistic intent of the original. This was a curiosity not unlike a newborn. _Not the same,_ she realized, taking a step closer to examine the plant.

Like an open book, she saw how it came into being, a stray cutting that fell from the original into this greenhouse when Aphrodite snuck in to acquire a final addition to alter the rapevine to survive on its own without outside influence.

 _Of course. Aphrodite cannot even bring herself to tend to her own plant._

Demeter looked at the new rapevine, wondering what to do with it. By rights she should destroy it, but couldn't bring herself to do so. It was, after all, _innocent._ But the instinct was still there, like a primal urge drawing the vines closer to her body. _It was created for a purpose._

Demeter stiffened at the thought of another assault, but still hesitated. _Maybe this one is different? Maybe..._ Demeter tried to fight the knowing urge heating up between her legs. She couldn't believe a part of her was considering this. It was a preserving, an abomination. But even the most ugly plants had the most positive effects, just as the most beautiful are the most deadly. And the goddess had to admit, she'd been rather lacking for companionship recently. She needed to blow off steam.

Sensing her arousal, the vines crept closer, now making contact with her body. Demeter flinched, but did nothing to stop them as they brushed over her overalls, following the shape of her breasts, her hips, her neckline. When the smooth vines touched her skin, it made her moan as her defenses crumbled and her doubts vanished.

 _Fuck it._

Demeter was about to relax into the vines as they slowly coiled around her when she stopped. "Wait!" She gasped, and so her surprise the vines listened, flicking back as it startled. She hurried back to the glass door of the greenhouse, pulling it shut and hooking the latch. Now no one would disturbed her. She turned back to the rapevine, took a deep breath, and said in a calm, nervous tone, "have your way with me."

It was like a dog had been let off the lease. The vines reached forward and instantly took hold of the goddess, lifting her up off her feet as dozens wrapped around her limbs and torso. Almost immediately her overalls were pulled over her shoulders and fell to the floor, leaving Demeter naked and exposed as the vines caressed and explored every inch of her. And she let them, sighing loudly as they filled her senses with pleasure she hadn't felt in centuries. And when the first vine penetrated her vagina, she cried out in blissful song.

Nothing was off limits to this plant. Her arms and legs were wrapped up nicely, tiny vines lacing between her fingers and toes, tickling her everywhere. A pair of thick strong appendages held her waist, keeping her in the air as more coiled around her breasts, kneading them softly as they flicked her nipples. The vine in her pussy thrusted hard and fast, wriggling around her walls so she felt every inch of it inside her. A rather intimate vine looped around her neck to caress her cheek, moving to tickle her ear and make her giggle, even as a bold vine circled her ass, opening her up to slip inside. Now two vines in her Demeter was a shuddering wreak, the pleasure overwhelming. She felt a vine pull her head back to greet a fresh vine as it pushed past her lips into her mouth, curling and playing with her tongue before thrusting further into the back of her throat. She didn't fight this one, not this time, instead proceeding to lick and suck on the appendage as it fucked her.

Being triple fucked by the rapevine was the most unique experience Demeter had ever had, and no sooner had she came, she felt the two vines at her breasts suddenly cum too, sticky sap covering her chest, making her skin tingle. She closed her eyes and imagined the same sap being pumped inside of her, filling her up as the vines continued to fuck her, not caring that to anyone outside the greenhouse she was visible through the clear glass. And after an hour of constant fucking and multiple orgasms, she got just that.

Several hours later, Demeter exited the greenhouse, locking the glass door behind her. She carelessly adjusted the overalls she hastily put back on and shuffled out of the garden, unable to move faster than a slow walk due to the ache in her lower regions, the unsteadiness of her knees and the uncomfortable bulge in her stomach. She swallowed the remaining sap in her mouth as she left, licking her lips as she promised herself to return to the greenhouse soon, intending to keep what happened her today a secret.

As she left, her pussy and ass leaked more sap with each step, leaving a clear trail back to the greenhouse.


	6. Piper Recieves a Gift

Things in Camp half-blood were calm, save the vigorous training every demigod was subjected to. But no monster attacks, no wars, just a standard everyday lifestyle for the children of Greek gods. Piper savored the peace and quiet as she strolled into cabin 10, wearing her orange camp half-blood T-shirt, faded jeans and hiking boots, wondering when the excitement would begin.

As she entered the cabin her thoughts returned to the previous night, and the vivid dream she had of fucking Jason. It'd been on her mind all morning, still amazed at how real it was. Piper wasn't immune to the occasional wet dream, in fact always looked forward to them. But she knew this one was different somehow, she felt like a part of it _was_ real.

Piper smirked as she sat down on her bed to untie her boots. _There was no way that was possible. Not unless someone snuck in to the cabin to take advantage while she was asleep._ The idea chilled her, but also aroused her. _What if Jason missed her_ , she thought, despite how creepy that sounded.

Just as she finished untying her boots, Piper's kaleidoscope eyes found the plant pot on her dresser. _That's odd. I don't have a plant._ She stood up to stand in front of it, examining the small pink petals and thin green vines. It was like nothing she'd seen before, but it stirred something...a memory she couldn't recall. She looked across to see a pink envelope beside it, reaching forward to pick it up. As she did, one of the tiny vines suddenly reached across to her outstretched hand, curling around her palm, feeling her out. She quickly snatched her hand away, staring at the seemingly harmless plant startled. She returned her attention to the envelope and opened it, the smell of perfume leaving no doubt who it was from.

"Damnit mother" Piper cursed, wondering what she wanted now. Gods rarely sent their kids messages unless they needed something. Turning her back to the plant, Piper read the engraved card. " _For my children. May you enjoy it as much as I do."_

"You gave us a plant for...entertainment?" Piper asked aloud.

As she reread the message, trying to desert it's meaning, the plant known as a rapevine came to life behind her, it's vines growing until they reached her height, silently creeping up to her. As they closed in on her, the unaware demigod suddenly had a flash as a memory projected through her mind. She remembered why it looked familiar. In the final moments of her dream before she climaxed, Piper had a vision of her mother in her bed chambers, being fucked by the same plant.

The image shocked her, distracting her from the plant as it reached around her body to carefully touch her boobs. "You gave us the plant to..." the implications made Piper nauseas. "Oh my goAhD!" Piper gasped as one of the vines reach up under her and felt her up between her thighs, making her jump to her tippy toes as it rubbed her crotch softly. Piper stared down at it with wide eyes, now realizing she was being fondled in other places.

She was too startled to move, frozen in place as the vines caressed her, stroking her boobs, rubbing underneath her, even running down her spine. Piper couldn't wrap her head around it. _I just saw my mom having sex and now I'm being felt up by a plant. A plant my mother sent me to have sex with. What kind of family am I from?_ Despite how utterly screwed up the situation was, Piper found herself resisting the urge to...resist. After all, the plant (so far) wasn't hurting her. In fact, the sensations were rather nice.

Piper stood there quietly in her cabin, allowing the vines to fondle and caress her body, letting a few more intertwine with her limbs, exploring her slowly, more gently than any of her previous lovers (which really only included Jason...and maybe Leo). The vine between her legs settled into a curve as she fell back to the balls of her feet, humping the smooth appendage through her jeans, sighing as the heat in her groin built up. Vines stroked and squeezed her, massaging her muscles, ensuring she relaxed. None of them restrained her, she had full freedom of movement, her hands running up and down their lengths, feeling them as much as they were feeling her. They were flawless. _Defiantly my mother's creation._ She moaned slightly and one of the vines cupped her breast, the tip circling the area around her hardening nipple, teasing her.

The memory of her mother returned to her mind, but this time she pictured herself in her place. The idea was ludicrous, but then, she hadn't had sex in a week. _And Jason did say we should take a break,_ Piper thought. She considered what Jason might think. _Does it count as cheating if it's with a plant? Or is it technically like masturbating?_ She didn't have an answer, just an overwhelming desire to be fucked.

Making up her mind, Piper swatted the vines around her chest off of her so she could cross her arms and pull the T-shirt over her head, her chocolate brown hair falling down her bare shoulders as her grey bra was revealed. The vines tickled her soft armpits as she tossed the shirt away, making her giggle as they returned to touch her bare skin, following the curve of her waist and back as she arched into their touch. She casually reached behind her and unhooked her bra, letting it fall away to reveal her beautiful round tits, which the vines eagerly latched onto, coiling around the mounds and toying with her erect nipples. Piper moaned as she let them play, enjoying the pleasure they brought to them.

After a sufficient number of minutes having her boobs fondled, Piper's hands reached down to start undoing her jeans as her feet kicked off her hiking boots, throwing them across the cabin. She watched one fly out of the open door, disappearing outside as she unzipped her jeans, bending down to push them down her legs slowly, teasing the rapevine behind her. Once done, she reached back and did the same with her grey panties, revealing her round arse to the vines, who reached down to stroke it. Piper smiled as she rose back up straight, back into the grasp of the plant, kicking the clothing away as she felt the bigger vine return under her, following the crack of her arse to the top of her navel, grinding against her eagerly.

Piper humped the vine beneath her until she felt it shift, retracting under her to poke her clit, the contact making her squeak. It toyed with her a moment, her moans growing in volume as the rest became more intimate with the rest of her. One vine slithered around her waist to rise up between her breasts, waiting for her to push them together so it could tit-fuck them. The action wasn't something she did often, but it felt nice. But what she really wanted was the vine beneath inside her, silently willing it to enter her throbbing pussy.

The vine ignored her at first, instead stroking the fold of her entrance, teasing her further. She moaned louder, unable to vocalize her need, her wet snatch dripping. Then finally, it relented, slipping between her folds and sliding inside her, triggering the most grateful groan Piper had ever exhaled. _Gods, Jason never teased me like this,_ Piper thought, immediately banishing her boyfriend from her mind.

She her hips rocked up and down as the vine thrust into her, building a slow and gentle rhythm that sent butterflies flying in her stomach. She felt light-headed from the pleasure, her hands wandering over her body and hair, neglecting the vine rubbing between her breasts. The vines kept her body occupied, QuickRing their ministrations as the vine inside her found her g-spot. She shrieked loudly, falling back against the dresser, her shaky arms holding her upright as the vine pounded into her faster, hitting that g-spot with unwavering precision. Her voice was just a constant stream of moans, screams and gasps how, her hips bouncing on the plant, spiraling further and further into escasty.

Piper didn't have a chance to silence her orgasm, letting out a deafening cry as her core burst, her cum flooding over the vine as it slowed to ride it out, the wet sloppy sounds vine entering vagina replacing her hitching gasps as she slumped back with exhaustion. _Gods that felt good!_

She looked down at the tangled vines, many slick with cum and sweat, silently thanking them for that much needed release. The vine at her pussy left her, raising up to stroke her cheek, her fluids dripping from the tip. She lent forward and gave it a kiss, licking her cum off it to taste. "What the hell?"

Piper stopped suddenly to look around the vine to find two teenage girls standing in the doorway to the cabin, one tall Asian girl with brown eyes and long black hair, the other slim sporting blue eyes and black hair. Piper recognized her cabin mates as Drew and Silena. Both were wearing orange camp half-blood T-shirts, but Silena was wearing shorts where's Drew had a knee length shirt. And both were staring at their head counselor.

"Piper? What happened? What is that?" Silena stammered, her eyes transfixed fearfully on the plant holding her.

"It's okay" piper told them calmly, straightening herself up to convey assurance. It won't hurt you. Why are you here? I thought you were at the beach."

"We came back for some towels" Drew told her. She then brought up Piper's hiking boot in her hand. Then we're found this outside and heard screaming. We thought you were in trouble." She eyed the plant cautiously. "What is that?"

Piper glanced at the vines, smiling pleasantly. "I gift from our mother" she told them. She then saw a couple of rogue vines snaking under the beds in the girls direction, a knowing smirk curling at her lips. "You really should try it. It's wonderful."

Both Drew and Silena looked at each other hesitantly as the vines approached the two of them, coiling up their legs to greet them. They each cried out in alarm, but neither made any action to stop it. Piper's words had been carefully dressed with her charm-speak, giving their new plant time to talk them round.

The vines made quick work of seducing the girls, the vine on Silena wrapping around under her shirt to take hold of her breasts, making her moan softly. The two on Drew were more direct, diving under her skirt to pull her panties aside and penetrate her womanhood. Drew gasped sharply, but then groaned pleasurably. Piper smiled as she watched her friends get claimed, feeling the vines holding spur back into action, confirming they weren't done with her either.

 _Mom always sends the best gifts._


	7. Slumber Party in Cabin 10

Needless to say, things got rather...interesting for the children of Aphrodite that afternoon. It didn't take long for word to get around the cabin about their mother's latest addition, and naturally the everyone was curious. And as head consular, Piper felt it was her duty to personally introduce each of her siblings to the rapevine. Within hours, they'd all been acquainted in the best possible way.

The rest of the evening got more complicated. With the Aphrodite campers suddenly becoming suspiciously absent Piper was left to make excuses. Luckily cabin 10 has an audacious reputation, meaning the rest of the camp just figured they were sneaking off to get fucked by someone (which wasn't entirely inaccurate). Nevertheless, the whole cabin agreed to keep their new plant a secret, hidden away from the other campers and, more importantly, the director. If Chiron discovered the existence of the rapevine he'd have it confiscated immediately, or worse, destroyed. So they kept quiet, quickly making it the best kept secret of Camp Half-Blood.

That night, the camp was silent as everyone slept soundly in their cabins. The camp was hidden from the rest of the world by an ancient enchantment that both defended it from monsters and rendered it invisible to mortals. Such enchantments were extended to the cabins themselves, giving them unique properties such as durable structures (in case of attacks), central heating for the cold nights, and noise cancelation. i.e. _sound proofed walls_.

Which was fortunate, because there wasn't much sleeping going on in cabin 10. Behind the sealed wooden doors, the pink walls reverberated with an onslaught of wild erotic noises. Justin Timberlake blasted out of the stereo speakers inside, doing nothing to disguise the wails, screams and moans of an entire cabin engaged in lustful activities. Boys and girls, who are normally separated by a pastel blue curtain dividing the cabin, are scattered across the blue and green beds as green vines covered the floor, walls and ceiling, fucking them all in every way imaginable, as well as a few they'd never even considered.

Nobody knew who started the orgy. No one was sure who the plant chose first, or maybe it just decided to have sex with everyone all at once. All anyone knew was once it started, no one wanted it to stop.

Piper was among the few who managed to remain on her own bed as she moaned wildly on her hands and knees. Things escalated quickly after that first vine pulled her shirt off of her body, and now she was an absolute mess. She was completely naked, her chocolate brown hair was tangled and slick with sap, her bare skin glistened as she was covered head to toe in the sticky substance, she had light marks and bruises on her arms and back from where some of the vines tried to be rough with her, she'd climaxed at least six times in four different positions, leaving her heaving and aching as she knelt there, her shaking arms barely holding her up as two thick, monstrous vines pounded into her two gaping holes down south. They thrust deep enough to punch the opening to her cervix, each impact sending sparks of pleasurable pain up her spine, making her gasp for air between moans. It still hurt, but in her blissful state she couldn't bring herself to stop it.

As she knelt there her glazed kaleidoscope eyes tracked around the cabin at her scattered siblings, all in similar if not more intense situations. From right to let, Piper's gaze drifted over each of the figures trying to ensure they were okay.

The first girl was suspended in the air by several vines, holding her arms and thighs as her pussy and mouth were fucked, her body caked in sweat and sap. Second girl was on her bed, feet held up in the air as her ass and pussy were pounded, her moans lost in the blaring music. The third was a teenage boy, pinned against the wall with his face shoved against the wood as her vines coiled around her body, thrusting into his exposed ass violently. Yet his face indicated he was enjoying every second on it.

Continuing her survey around the room, Piper found another of her sister's being triple penetrated, vines thrusting into her holes simultaneously with another pair squeezed her breasts, and a final thick one held her in the air by the waist. She screamed into her gag as sap leaked out her holes, her body spasming as the rocketing orgasm hit her. Piper felt sympathy as she watched her sister's belly swell, remembering how she was caught off guard at the vines coming into her for the first time. The vine in question was in her mouth, the sap exploding with such force Piper's cheeks puffed out and she practically choked before pulling it out of her mouth coughing it up.

Her eyes passed across the cabin lazily, barely registering the girl spit-roasted on her bed, the boy sucking of a vine as another strokes his erect cock roughly or the guy suspended in the air by several vines, taking one in his mouth and one up his ass while a thin vine pokes at his urethra before pushing inside his twitching cock, effectively spearing him and making him squirm. Piper's gaze drifted to the ceiling to find another girl trapped on the roof, encased in a cocoon of vines, only her head and shoulders revealed as she sucks a pretty big vine eagerly, the vines around her body shifting as she squirms inside, leaving Piper to imagine what they could be doing to her within.

More of her siblings were surrounding her in further examples, all being pleasured and fucked, all crying out in ecstasy. The screams and moans reached Piper's ears, like a chorus of bliss melding with the loud music. Piper's own sounds joined them as the vines increased their tempo, pushing harder into her wet and sore entrances. The vine in her ass burrowed through her bowls as if digging to China, the sensation slightly uncomfortable. But it was the one in her vagina that made her scream when it finally punched its way through the opening of her cervix into her womb with an audible "pop". Piper's arms gave out as she came again, falling on her face into the mattress as they pounded deeper and harder. Despite the rough treatment she was getting, she knew the plant wouldn't go any lasting damage. At least three of the campers had been rendered unconscious during the orgy and each had been released and carefully placed on the floor or beds to sleep. The rapevine was intense but not a beast.

As Piper lay there to be claimed, she found her gaze watching Drew and Silena on the floor beside her, each covering in sap and their eyes gazed over. Each had a vine in their pussy, thrusting wildly as Drew crawled over to Silena, who was on her back flat on the floor staring up at the ceiling. Drew leant over her sister on her hands and knees, brushing a tender hand across her cheek, drawing her attention. They smiled at each other, just as a new vine penetrated Drew's already a used ass. She moaned loudly as it pushed inside her, then Piper gawped in wonder as it kept pushing, going deeper than she'd ever seen. Luckily for Drew, the vine was thinner then most the others, so it slid in continuously without slowing. Drew shook and squirmed, her face contorting as her moans hitched and fizzled out, replaced with mild choking sounds. Then her eyes went wide as the vine came out of her mouth, having just traveled all the way through her body to come out the other end.

Piper stared, inhaling sharply as she watched the vine continue out Drew's mouth and find its way into Silena's gasping lips, traveling down her throat as the two girl's faces were pulled together, sharing the vine as it slithered through Drew into Silena, eventually completing its journey when it poked its head out between her bum cheeks.

The shocking sight was too much for Piper, her juices exploding across the ponding vines fucking her as they too reached their apex. The vine in her ass merciless pulled out to fire it's load all over Piper's back, soaking her thoroughly in another layer of sap. The vine in her pussy came directly into her womb, expanding her stomach until she seemed 6 months pregnant, making her groan and clutch the bedsheets tightly, her eyes rolling back into her skull.

When the vine pulled out she collapsed to her side, her body clenching into a fetal position as her limbs shook, her hand instinctively falling to her swollen belly. Her eyelids drew heavy as the rapevine let her fall into unconsciousness, moving on to the rest of Aphrodite's children who hadn't already passed out.


	8. Athena Takes a Bath

Sometimes even a goddess needs to relax every once in a while. All those meeting and miracles and whining mortals can really take it out of you if you let it. Make you crazy, mad, _stupid_. And if there was one thing the goddess of wisdom was never going to let herself become, it's stupid!

So to combat that, Athena always liked to take some time to herself, to relax, away from the distractions of the cosmos. And what better way than a nice warm bath in her private chambers of Olympus? She strode into her chambers to her bathroom, marble white with porcelain floors, wide open windows overlooking the earth below, the sun shining filling the room with a warm glow, the water in the modest rectangle cut into the floor glistening as she knelt beside it. A simple dip of her hand confirmed the sufficient temperature, the bath specially designed to her specifications and built by Hephaestus to always be as hot as she requires it.

Smiling, Athena undid the clasps of her godly outfit and shrugged off her clothing, leaving her graceful beauty to soak in the sun a moment before she stepped into the water. She sank down to her shoulders, reclining into her favorite spot, closed her eyes and let out a long and exhausted breath. She needed this. _No plans to make. No treaties to sign. No unnecessary distractions. Just peace._ It was rare for the goddess to just turn off her brain, but today she allowed the indulgence of utter, thoughtless, silence.

She got maybe twelve seconds of peace until she heard a certain annoying goddess behind her say "ok, now I truly am jealous!"

Athena scowled in annoyance as she looked up to find Aphrodite strolling into her bathroom, staring god-smacked at the chambers in her utterly revealing dress. "How did you get that oaf of a husband of mine to make this for you?" She asked. "I can barely get him to make me a simple waterbed."

"What do you want Aphrodite" Athena asked curtly, eager to get her out of her chambers to return to her peaceful solitude. As Aphrodite turned around to face her, however, she noted the curious little object nestled in the crook of her arm. She found herself drawn to it, realizing it was merely a plant pot with a small green plant inside. _Disappointing._

"I was just wandering through Olympus and thought I'd pop in" Aphrodite said with a smile. Athena went to roll her eyes, but the way she smirked made her pause. Like she was hiding something. "There's something I wanted to give you" Aphrodite continued, holding up the plant in her hands.

Athena narrowed her eyes questioningly. "Since when did you garden?"

"That's a funny story, but first..." Aphrodite walked forward and carefully placed the plant pot on the opposite side of her bath so she was facing it. It sat there silently as the goddess walked around to join her, sitting upon the floor beside her. "What do you think?" She asked warmly, that smile there once again.

"You should really ask Demeter" Athena chided, in no mood for games.

"Just...take a moment" she insisted.

Athena sighed, annoyed and frustrated, but humored her for a brief moment. Turning all her attention to the plant, she realized it was composed of a large bulb with several bright pink leaves hovering over the soil, and a dozen smooth wavy vines rising out of the center. It was unusual, but hardly impressive. But once the plant started to move on its own, Athena became more intrigued, leaning forward to examine it as the petals expanded slightly.

Then, without warning, a burst of pollen burst from the petals, blowing in her face by the wind. Athena coughed as they filled her lungs, startling her momentarily. The plant fell still once again. "What was that?" Athena asked.

"I call it a rapevine" Aphrodite told her, voice soothing, like talking to a cat. Athena hated that tone. Aphrodite always used it when seducing the male gods. "I made it myself" she continued, placing her hands on Athena's shoulders, gently massaging them. "Borrowed a few things from Demeter's greenhouse, but I was bored. Needed a project. Then I made this. Isn't it beautiful? So much it can do."

Athena had stopped listening when she realized her body was beginning to heat up. But not from the bath, from something far more alarming. _Arousal? What did Aphrodite do to her?_ "I don't have time for this" she said sharply, rising up to leave.

Aphrodite's hands held her down, and Athena was shocked to discover she couldn't move. Her strength had left her. She could feel it, the tingling in her body, her godly powers were inhibited. _How?_

"Among others" Aphrodite continued as if unaware of Athena's growing unease, "its pollen can temporarily render gods mortal, so to speak. That was completely an accident, but a welcome one." She smiled as she glanced down at the unsteady goddess caught in her grasp. "It's quite refreshing, you know, being restrained with no way to escape, while those thick vines fuck your brains out. It's truly...intoxicating."

Athena suddenly went pale at her words. _Restrained? Fucked? Vines?_ She gazed worryingly forward, and sure enough she saw the rapevine was moving again, it's vines growing longer and thinker as they left the soil and dipped down into the water, heading in her direction. _Oh no!_

"At first I wanted to keep it all for myself" Aphrodite said absentmindedly, barely acknowledging the squirming figure being held in the bath as the vines slithered along underwater towards the frantic limbs. "My own personal sex machine. But then I realized I couldn't let it wilt away in my wardrobe. Others should be able to experience the same joy I do. And I have plenty of specimens, with the means to grow more. So I chose to share my beautiful plant."

The first of the vines reached Athena's foot, which she tried to pull away until it wrapped tightly around her ankle, holding it in place so another could begin coiling up her leg slowly.

"I already dropped one off with my children at that quaint little camp of theirs. I knew they'd be very grateful. I check in every once in a while, she how my lovely plant is settling in. I'm pleased to say it's making those heroes very happy. Though, I must admit, I find myself indulging in a little...solo entertainment during those viewing. I know, it's crazy getting off with yourself while watching your kids having sex, but...it's too hot not to."

Both her legs were trapped now, the goddess inhaling sharply as they wrapped around her thighs and moved closer to her core. A separate appendage wrapped around her waist and held her in position as the vines pryed open her thighs to reveal her moist entrance. Athena grit her teeth, trying to ignore how much her groin was aching for the touch of those vines, telling herself it was the pollen affecting her. _She's not being turned on by a plant. This is not making her horny!_

"So then I realized it'd be a good idea to share this girlfriend with my fellow olympians. After all, what we do is very stressful. Everyone deserves to relax. So that why I'm here" Aphrodite finally finished, gazing back down to see Athena wriggling against the vines, powerless to stop them as they approached her core. "I figured if anyone needed to relax, it was you Athena. You're so uptight, you just need to let go."

As she said this, her hands moved down off her shoulders to her vulnerable boobs, making Athena gasp sharply, caught off guard by the groping motions of the goddesses fingers as she massaged her mounds expertly. "Stop this" Athena tried to shout, but her voice was catching of the moans she was desperately holding back. Aphrodite smiled, not being fooled for a second, pinching her erect nipples to elicit a squeak. "You won't get away with this" she muttered, glaring at the goddess above her.

"I'm just helping you relax, along with my friend here." She gestured to the rapevine, which was making its move on Athena's pussy, opening her up for a teasing vine to prod at her folds, circling the opening. Athena immediately dropped her hands between her legs, covering herself to protect her womanhood from attack, but the vines took her wrists and pinned them to her sides. She struggled helplessly as the vines traveled up her arms to her shoulders, circling around to wrap around her breasts and begin playing with them. Athena let out a reluctant moan as they toyed with her nipples, the vines returning to her clit down below.

Aphrodite continued to play with the goddess of wisdom, plunging her arm into the water to find Athena's vagina, her fingers stroking between her folds, feeling the soft flesh her plant would soon be exploring. She traced her fingertips up Athena's body, between her supple breasts, stroking her long neck right up to her narrow chin, tilting her head back to look into her grey eyes, finding they glazing over with overwhelming pleasure. She smiled, leaning in to gently kiss the goddess on the lips, distracting her from the waiting onslaught below the waist.

Athena moaned involuntarily into the kiss, her resistance crumbling away to give in to pleasure. _Why is this happening?_ Her head cried. But her body had relinquished control, allow what was about to happen happen. She felt the vines at her entrance as two small appendages pulled her folds apart like a curtain, opening the way for a shockingly thick vine head.

The goddess broke the kiss when it poked her opening. "Wait!" She said urgently, staring down through the water at the massive plant. She wanted to object, say something that would talk her way out of this mad situation. But to her shock, all she could think was _it won't fit._ The rapevine paid her no heed, moving its vine forward and slipping into the open, wet pussy without any hinderance.

"Interesting" Aphrodite mused as Athena groaned, her eyes rolling back into her skull as she was penetrated. "For a maiden goddess, that entered rather easily." She glanced towards the moaning woman questioningly, breaking into a wide grin as she leant closer, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. "Who's been tending to your womanly desires then?" She whispered in Athena's ear, gently biting the earlobe teasingly.

Athena couldn't answer, but her faced reddened in embarrassment. Not just because of the inclination of her status, but because she was enjoying the experience so much.

Aphrodite pulled Athena's face back to face her. "Well. What do you have to say now?"

The goddess stared wordlessly as the vine thrust into her repeatedly, the vines coiling around her breasts and limbs caressing her skin. After a moment of silence bliss, Athena managed to groan two simple words: "fuck me." Aphrodite smiled, pulling herself into a deep and passionate kiss, exploring her mouth with her slender tongue, muffling the moans that emanated from her throat. All of Athena's resistance was gone. All that remained was the need to climax.

Athena managed to hold on another four minutes before her kiss was broken with a series of gasps and screams. "Oh chaos!" She cried, shaking in the vines grasp, the water around her rippling wildly. "Oh chaos! I'm cumming!" With her own words, the dam broke and the orgasm ripped through her body violently, her hips buckling against the pounding vine. She screamed loudly, nearly deafening the goddess sitting beside her, who leant back to watch the goddess of wisdom completely lose it. It was quite a sight.

Coming down from her high, Athena slumped against the rim of her bath, breathing heavily as the vines grip loosened. She sighed with exhaustion as her gaze lolled upward to see Aphrodite stripping off her clothing and stepping down into the water beside her.

"Well now" she cooed, snuggling beside her to capture her lips once again. "I knew you'd enjoy that." She reached down into the bath and took hold of the vine still situated inside Athena's pussy, removing it to bring up out of the water to examine. Athena saw it glistening with a mix of bath water and her juices, saying nothing as Aphrodite brought it to her mouth, licking up its length and sucking on the tip. "Mm. You taste like olives" she remarked, before lowering it back underwater to place into her own vagina with a sigh. She leant forward to kiss Athena, smiling as she winked at her. "But I prefer to get mine straight from the tap."

With that, she sank down into the bath out of sight. Athena started to get some composure back, just in time to feel Aphrodites lips on her own. "Oh no" she gasped, the feeling of her tongue pushing inside her stirring her body awake, simultaneously reactivating the dormant vines on her body.

As the sensations began anew, Athena instead chose to sink deeper into her bath, relenting with a deep and relaxing _oh yes!_


	9. Annabeth goes Snooping

Annabeth always had a nose for trouble. It's what makes her different to the rest of the camp, she always goes looking for it. _Or it always finds me_ , she'd argue. Either way, that's why the daughter of Athena is presently sneaking into cabin 10 while everyone is having dinner at the open auditorium. No one around to get in her way.

Annabeth was considered the smartest girl in the camp, having led the demigods in numerous battles against the titans and giants. So she knew when something was amiss. Campers sneaking away at odd hours, skipping classes or training, even lunch or the nightly singalong. Annabeth started paying attention and noticed a pattern; they were all Aphrodite's kids and they always snuck away back to their cabin, locking the doors behind them each time. Occasionally she'd get a chance to stake out the cabin during these suspicious exits, waiting out of sight for them to leave the cabin, noting how they changed clothes, something coming out with tangled hair or sweaty skin, something no child of Aphrodite would be caught dead looking like in public. One of the more surprising stakeouts saw two girls enter the cabin, then while Annabeth watched, two more campers, a girl and a boy, would knock quietly on the door and wait eagerly for the door to open to let them slip inside. In that brief moment, Annabeth heard some peculiar noises from inside the cabin. She wasn't sure, but she swore she heard the campers screaming, moaning, and laughing all at once. _What the hell is going on in there?_

It was after that night she started volunteering for cabin inspection duty, figuring it was the best way to get eyes inside the cabin without breaking any rules or drawing suspicion. But each time she came up empty, finding the place consistently spotless. In fact, too spotless, even for the cabin 10. After her third strike during inspection, she found herself kicking a dresser in frustration.

"You okay Annabeth?" Her inspection buddy asked.

She shook her head, straightening the items on the dresser out. She hated being wrong, if she was wrong. Her grey eyes scanned the items; magazines, hair brush, makeup kit, water bottle and a potted plant. Nothing out of the ordinary. "We're done here" she said, turning to leave.

As her buddy exited the cabin, Annabeth cast one final glance around the room in defeat, before suddenly gasping as she came to a stop. _Something just pinched my butt!_

Annabeth whirled around immediately, but found nothing, no one. She was sure something touched her. She scanned the cabin, narrowing her eyes looking for any inconsistency. There, out the corner of her eye, she saw it. The plant moved. Her gaze locked onto the plant, only to find it silent and still.

 _What the hell?_ She was sure she saw it. She wanted to go back and investigate, but she was being called away. She memorized the look of the plant and started research immediately, only to find no such plant has ever existed. She couldn't find anything about it anywhere. She was seeking answers and ended up with more questions. That's when she came to the realization she had only one course of action.

Which brought her here, sneaking into cabin 10 while everyone was distracted, hoping to figure out what's going on. She entered, locked the door behind her, and headed straight for the plant. _What are you?_ She asked herself _,_ drawing up to the small green thing with its wavy vines and pink petal base. She had defiantly never seen anything like it.

She knelt down to get a closer look, her blonde her hair drifting over her face before she tied it back into a ponytail. She hated it when it got in her face like that, always distracted her. She refocused her attention on the plant before her brain reminded her, _you tied it back before you left your cabin. So how did it come undone?_

The question didn't strike her until her hand was gently examining the vines, finding one of them longer than the rest, spilling over the pot and across the dresser. Her eyes followed it until she found it lifting into the air, hovering next to her head silently.

"What the hell?" Annabeth gasped, her back straightening as she realized she wasn't imagining things. The plant was alive. She made to back away, but found her hand was caught by another vine wrapping around her wrist, holding her tightly. Annabeth cursed in Greek, trying to pry her hand free. When that failed she reached down and drew her trusty dagger, aiming to slice off her restraint.

The plant moved faster, however, growing another vine to swat the dagger out of her hand before grabbing her other wrist. Within seconds both of Annabeth's hands were yanked forward, tied up by a single thick, sturdy vine and suddenly pulled over her head. She cried out in alarm as she was lifted into the air, her legs flailing around wildly as she dangled from the ceiling, defenseless and at the plants mercy.

She stared forward at the plant as it slowly grew bigger before her, understanding her mistake in coming here. "Ok" Annabeth stammered, working her clever brain to find a way out of this predicament. "You're alive. You clearly know how to defend yourself. Don't suppose you can talk." She was met with only silence. _Dang it,_ she thought, realized she couldn't talk her way out like she usually does. _Ok, just focus. It has you caught. The question now is what is it most likely to do with you now?_

She didn't have to wait long for that to be answered as it quickly made its intentions quite clear. It's vines surged forward and began undressing her in a hurry, much to Annabeth's utter shock. It caught her flailing legs to pry her shoes off her feet, leaving her grey socks on as they moved up to the waistband of her jeans, ignoring the zip and instead attempting to pull them down urgently. "Hey!" Annabeth cried as she fought them, squirming her hips desperately. While that was happening, another pair lifted her orange camp half-blood T-shirt up to her shoulders, quickly realizing they couldn't remove it without releasing her hands. Changing their minds, they let it drop back into place and instead snaking under it. "Stop! What are you.." Annabeth argued, trying not to let her breath hitch from the contact with her skin. The vines withered under the fabric for a moment before pulling at it outwards. Annabeth heard the telltale ripping noises and screamed as her T-shirt was torn apart, revealing her toned torso and modest rack held within a blue lace bra. _That was my favourite shirt_ , she pouted.

Down at her hips the vines finally got a grip on her jeans and managed to pull them down to her thighs, the action stretching Annabeth until her arms nearly came out of their sockets. Annabeth looked down, and then screamed again. Her jeans had not only revealed her body below the waist, it had also dragged her grey panties down with them, exposing her big round butt and neatly trimmed pussy. She cheeks flushed red, despite the fact nobody was in the cabin to see her.

 _Why not,_ Annabeth realized her mistake, something she should've done from the start. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" She screamed out at the top of her lungs, hoping someone would hear her. Yes, if they came now they'd see quite the display. But it was better than being molested by this plant, or whatever it had planned to do with her. She screamed again, until her brain once again reminded her, _the assholes who live here soundproofed the walls. A stampeding elephant could run amok in here and no one would hear a peep._

Annabeth slumped in defeat. She wasn't getting help from outside, she was on her own in here with his thing. She grunted as the plant finished pulled her jeans down her legs, letting them land in a crumpled heap on the floor below her, along with the panties and tattered remains of her shirt. With a swift yank, her bra broke in two and drifted down to join them, leaving Annabeth hanging in the middle of the cabin, dressed in nothing but her socks, her boobs falling across her rib cage like two balloons.

Now Annabeth was embarrassed. She hated her boobs. Percy would always comment how big and squishy there were and spend at least half an hour playing with them before he'd even consider having sex with her. It frustrated her as she always had to intervene in order to get things moving. _Why did she have to be this well endowed?_

But that was the least of her worries, her mind racing with the possibilities of what this plant could have planted with her. She was ashamed to admit she had a pretty good idea. She'd watched plenty of Japanese porn, some of which included situations like this. Annabeth wasn't ready to star in her own porn film. She wasn't kinky like that, she had a boyfriend, she was in a relationship! She couldn't do this, she couldn't cheat on Percy like this.

The plant cared not for her fears, it's vines returning to her body in slow, predatory motions. Three long, smooth appendages slithered across the floor underneath her before shooting up to grasp her dangling feet. She cried out in alarm, not bothering to scream into an empty room as the began coiling up her legs slowly, binding them together as the vines wrapped her up like a gift. When they passed her waist, Annabeth forced herself to stay silent as they crossed her ticklish stomach, winding up to settle beneath her breasts, which rose and fell with her deep breaths, keeping her emotions in check. Upstairs, her mind was firing on all cylinders.

 _Think! You can do this. There's always a way out. Use your brain. Ignore the vines touching you. Pay no heed to how they're...touching your boobs. Focus. They have you suspended in the air, no possible way to break free. I'm not strong enough to OH! Oh my! It's wrapped around my left breast, tightlEEE...oh my. Why does that feel good? It nothing like how Percy touches me. Stop! Stay focused. Breathe. Think. Walls are thick, door's locked. Why did I have to lock the door? Oh, right, so I wouldn't get distract...oh gods! That's so nice. The way it's teasing my nipple, it's so...Damnit! Get a hold of yourself! You're not getting turned on by a plant. Think of about Percy. Oh god, don't think about Percy! Not like that, it'll only make things..._ _ **better!**_ _So good! So...NO! Ignore it! Ignore the vines on your body. Ignore the...where's that one going? Across my back, coiling up my right arm...oh, the other one, sliding between my breasts to my neck. It's wrapping around...is it going to choke me? Oh god, it's going to kill...no, it just...oh! Tickling my ear. Oh gods, stop...it tickles, ha ha...STOP! Stop getting distracted! You need to get out of here! What are your options? Maybe one of the Aphrodite kids will come back for some...oh gods, is_ _ **this**_ _what they've been doing? Sneaking off to fuck a...oh my...ok, I guess I can see why they'd want to...damnit, I can't...help it...it's too good...forgive me Percy...ohmft!_

Annabeth had effective lose all train of thought once the vine dived into her throat, having slipped down her left arm while she was distracted. After the sensual experience the vine at her breasts had granted her she was willingly open to be sucking the fresh contender, forgetting her urge to flee in terror. The vine was gentle, letting the young blonde twirl her tongue around her intruders tip as it explored inside her mouth. She lost her logical wits as she opened her mouth wider, inviting it to go deeper down her throat, sucking it contently as the vines binding her legs shifted.

The binding loosened, allowing one of her legs to be lifted away from the other, revealing her dripping wet entrance to the plant. Annabeth glanced down, her cheeks reddening. She hadn't realized how hot she was all of a sudden. _I never thought I'd be into this kinda thing._ _What if someone sees..._

She forgot those fears as the vines approached her pussy, rubbing her clit as they teased her entrance. She moaned into the vine in her mouth, rocking her hips into their touch. _I'm so horny right now, I need something inside me. I wish Percy was here. I wish I had his big, stiff cock inside me._

Annabeth got her wish (the first one) as one of the thick, green vines pushed through her throbbing wet lips and slid deep into her core, making her groan in glee as it began thrusting inside her. Her body swung up and down into it, her moans muffled by the vine fucking her throat, going only deep enough not to trigger Annabeth's hindering gag reflex. But it was wonderful, sucking the thick green cock while riding the other. She came without warning, her juices leaking over the vines below her. _Oh my god_! _I've never cum that quickly before. What is this thing? Wait! It's leaving my pussy. No! Come back! So empty. I need more! Please._

Annabeth's pleas were silenced by the vine as it's twin pulled out of her entrance, slick with her juices. Fortunately, another was fast to take its place, sliding in without hesitation, earning a gratified sigh. The previous owner, meanwhile, had bigger plans, maneuvering itself towards her round butt and exposed back door.

She felt it before it touched her, feeling the wetness from her cum trailing between her cheeks as the plant circled her anus. Annabeth widened her eyes. She'd never had anything back there, ever. She once told Percy if he so much as suggested sticking his cock in her ass he'd be sticking it back on with thread. But now this plant wanted to claim her virgin hole...and she let it. She relaxed herself as the vine, sufficiently lubricated by her own juices, slid slowly into her ass and up her rectum, causing her eyes to roll back as she bite down on the vine in her mouth, groaning loudly. The penetration was unholy, but soon the initial pain passed, and now it was fucking her in all three holes and she was loving it.

 _Oh my...it's so good. Fuck me! Fuck me raw!_

The vines pounded into her for half an hour, making her cum three more times before it too fired it's load into her. Annabeth cried out in surprise when the vines shot into her mouth, pussy and ass, sap bursting out her holes as she struggled to hold it in, gagging on the stuff while her walls constricted. The vines left her, spraying the remaining sap all over her body, smothering her. Once they were finished, the other vines caressed her skin as the retreated, bar the one hold her wrists above her head, leaving her hanging in a dripping, soaking mess.

Annabeth hung there silently, her breathing heavy, her head rolled forward as her sticky blonde her clung to her face. Sap and cum ran down her legs, pooling on the ground below her. The plant fell still, watching her silently. After a few minutes she found the strength to lift her head, revealing a smile on her lips, looking up at the plant.

 _So this is what Piper and her friends have been keeping from me,_ the young woman thought, licking her lips. _They shouldn't have been so selfish. It deserves to be shared._

She stared at the vines, locking then with her most seductive smirk. "Ready for round two?"


	10. Hera gets Punished

Hera slumped back in her throne high in Olympus, shooting away the last of her handmaidens for a bit of peace. As usual, her husband and king Zeus was too busy galavanting around somewhere instead of performing his duties as ruler of the cosmos, leaving her to pick up the slack. This was the first time in days she had even a moment to herself, ordering her servants to leave her and ensure she not be disturbed for anything. She went so far as to threaten disintegration if even a whisper reach her ears.

Now she sat in the empty throne room, breathing in the silence and allowing herself to relax. "Idiots" she sighed, referring to her family of olympians leaving everything up to her. "This day couldn't get any worse."

 _ **A few hours earlier...**_

Aphrodite had returned to her chambers furious. Hera, the so called queen, had insulted her for the final time. Bad enough she forced her to marry her ugliest son all those Melli is ago, but now she had the gall to suggest she needed a face lift? The nerve.

The goddess of love had stormed back to her chambers, already plotting the perfect revenge for such an insult. That's when it came to her, and she immediately got to work. Within minutes she'd gathered what she needed, strode purposely to the throne room and placed her trap beneath Hera's decorative (if inferior) throne.

Now all she had to do was leave and wait.

 _ **Now...**_

Seconds after Hera uttered those words, her chair erupted in a frenzy of activity.

First, before the queen could react, the large cloud of pink dust burst from underneath her, covering her head to toe and filling her startled lungs via gasping breaths. Hera coughed and sputtered, her eyes stinging as she moved to leave her seat quickly.

But at that moment, restraints materialized around her wrists, locking her to the armrests. She pulled at them urgently, horrified to find her strength failing her. More restraints caught her legs and waist, tying her to the chair tightly, immobilizing her.

"What is the meaning of this!" Hera demanded, straining against the bindings. She tried to use her godly powers to escape, only to find none working. She was powerless. "What have you done to me!" She screamed at the empty room. Someone was behind this, she knew it. But she saw no one. She glared back at her restraints, still fighting against them, discovering they were rigid, brown vines, growing tighter the more she fought.

"Release me!" The queen ordered, ignoring the growing discomfort as the vines grew tighter, tight enough to start turning her fingers purple as they cut off circulation. "I demand you to release me at once!" The vines responded by lashing more around her arms and torso, tying her up tighter. Hera cried out in alarm as a particularly aggressive one whipped around her neck and pulled her back, slamming her skull into the headrest violently. The impact about knocked her out, sending stars over her vision as the vines held her in place.

"I swear" Hera growled in a daze, "whatever you are, you will payURK!"

Heras words were cut of and the vine around her throat constricted, squeezing her windpipe and cutting off her airway. She struggled to breath as she strained desperately, the restraints tightening more and more, her face turning blue as it choked her. _It's going to kill me_ , she thought in fear, powerless to fight it as her limbs turned a painful shade of purple, her lungs burning trying to retrieve oxygen.

Then, without a sound, the vines grip lessened ever so slightly, enough for her to suck in the much needed air before she passed out. She gasped in breath after breath, hyperventilating from the panic that had set in. _Whatever this is, I can't escape it. And it can hurt me._ The fact that she was vulnerable scared her more than the mysterious plant assaulting her. Which was bad, cause it was the plant that she should be afraid of.

As soon as she had recovered enough air to breath normally, the vines attacked her again, their grip tightening as a fresh batch shot out from underneath her seat to tear at her robes. "Stop!" She commanded, however fruitless it was. She had no authority any longer. She screamed as the vines ripped her clothing to shreds, using vines rimmed with sharp rose thorns. Said thorns, whilst tearing at her robes, cut into her flesh whilst doing so, ignoring the cries of pain as they drew blood. Once they were done, Hera was completely naked in her own throne, her body riddled with cuts and scratches. She glared at the vines in fury, which turned quickly to fear as a new, thick, mangled vine rose up before her, aiming itself at her exposed vagina.

"No!" She growled, trying to sound intimidating. "Do you dare!" The vine poised itself as her restraints tightened, prying open her thighs to open a bigger target. "Don't you dare!" She cried, more fearful and desperate now. "NO! DON'T..." she screamed at the vine launched forward, plunging through her tight entrance violently, forcing itself deep into her.

Hera cringed, wailing in pain as she felt it rip through her insides. There was no pleasure in this act. Just intense pain, heightened by the stinging buzz of her hand and feet once again being denied blood flow. "Please" The queen whined, fighting back tears as it began pulling its way back. But sure enough, it started. The vicious pounding of her womanhood, the uneven appendage tearing her tight walls apart, each thrust sending new waves of agony through her.

"No! Stop this! Please!" Hera rarely begged for anything, but she was pleading now. She didn't want this. It hurt, hurt so much. She'd never felt such pain. But the plant ignored her pleas, her screams, her tears, forcing itself into her over and over again. It sent two more to her bleeding chest, wrapping them around her medium sized breasts like rope, binding them tight. Then they squeezed, pulling the as tight as they could, making the goddess scream anew. "Stop!" She pleaded, feeling her breasts about to explode. "It hurts! It hurts!" Her torment got worse when two unique vines approached, each with a Venus flytrap attached to the tip. They latched onto her red nipples, the thin teeth digging into the sensitive numbs, and pulled, making Hera scream.

Finally it got sick of her whining and sent another, similarly uneven vine into her wailing mouth, forcing it down her hoarse throat, making her gag as it silenced her. The experience was unpleasant enough, but the vine around her neck contrasted again, making her throat a tighter fit for it to fuck, also restricting her airway. Hera tried to make a sound, a plea for mercy, but the plant fucked her neck raw, slamming her head hard against the chair with each thrust.

The torment grew worse with each passing second, her lungs burned for air, her skull cracking on the headrest, her limbs loosing all feeling, and her mangled vagina literally leaking blood. And the pain, it was never ending. It was all Hera could feel. Nothing else as her tears flowed freely down her cheeks, her mouth and body abused beyond comprehension. And it _still_ wasn't over.

The vines took to her abused pussy again, two more appendages snaking through to join the first. _No! There can't!_ her thoughts cried as they pushed their way inside her, sending fresh waves of agony through her as the three, massive, mangled vines forced themselves deeper into her abused body, finding her cervix. Without a moments hesitation they plowed through it into her womb, prying her open with an agonizing, muffled scream. _Stop! It's too much! They're too big! They're ripping me open!_

She could do nothing but look down at her swollen stomach, the large shapes of her violent intruders pet rude girl through her skin as they writhed and fought each other for territory inside her battered, bruised, painful body, fighting to stay conscious as her skulled back in her chair, praying for the pain to be over soon, even if it means it kills her.

Meanwhile, hiding in the shadows, the goddess of love watched her prized creation inflict her punishment. This wasn't like her other rapevines, this was something special made just for her queen. And she took pride in her work as she watched her suffer.

Aphrodite smiled dovishly as she quietly turned and left the room, leaving her to her fate. "Paybacks a bitch" she whispered, locking the room behind her.

*** **Author's** **Note** ***

 **Ok, during this story at some point, someone asked me whether the rapevine was actually going to** _ **rape**_ **someone, calling this more soft-core. I guess it was a valid question, and I wrote this chapter for the sake of trying to write a more "hardcore" sex scene.**

 **Now, here's the thing,** _ **I didn't want to write this!**_ **Yes, I understand people get off on this sort of thing, and I'm man enough to admit I've Jack off to my share of "tentacle rape" porn videos before. But I can't condone rape, and I am certainly not comfortable with the prospect, even if it is pure fiction. Hentai videos I can get away with because I mute it (mostly because the Japanese voices just annoy me), but when I see anything really depicting rape, I switch off immediately.**

 **So you can imagine how uncomfortable I was writing this chapter, and understand I never want to go down this road again. And this was to Hera, who I always thought was a bitch at the best of times. I could never do this to any of the other characters in this universe, just like I would never wish rape upon anyone ever. It's not pleasant, for anyone.**

 **And for the record...this is the** _ **tamest**_ **I could get this scenario. My brain went to some really dark places during this chapter, ideas that scared me more than when I read Steven King describing how a dog was poisoned in** _ **IT**_ **.**

 **So, it was asked, here's the response. Don't ask me to do another. I like writing this series, but I can only write what I can enjoy, what I'm comfortable with. So if that leaves my work as "soft-core" then so be it. I'd would say enjoy, but I can't consider it appropriate.**

 **P.S. with everything I said taken on board, I'm still keeping the title of the plant as "rapevine". It just sounds cooler than "fuckvine", or "consent-a-bush."**


	11. Best Freinds Make Out Part 1

**You all read the last chaper? Good, let's never go there again. Back to somewhere more pleasant...**

 _Gods, I thought they'd never let me leave._

Dinner at the auditorium was mundane enough after the week Piper has had, but it only got more frustrating when an argument broke out between Drew and Clarisse, one that she had to step in to resolve. Nothing major, just swapped insults offending the opposing parties (which to the Aphrodite and Ares cabins equalled a declaration of war). Piper had to spend the next hour negotiating the truce, not helped at all by the insistence nagging in her brain for a particular plant they secretly kept hidden in their cabin. When the conflict had ended, she left immediately before she could be drawn into a rematch, jogging quickly towards the cabins.

She slowed to a casual walk, smiling politely at passing demigods, careful to avoid any suspicious gestures that could draw attention. _You'd think after two weeks of sneaking around like a horny teenager I'd be better at it._ She reached her cabin, finding the door locked, just as she left it. She cast a glance around before opening the door, slipping inside, making sure she wasn't seen before closing it.

Once it was locked, she allowed herself to breath a sigh of relief. She'd been pushing back the dirty thoughts of returning to this cabin all day, fighting the images of the rapevine mercilessly fucking her in every hole, cumming inside her till she burst. Wasn't enough the whole cabin got fucked on a nightly basis, most of her siblings had already slipped away for a midday quickie. It was like a drug they become addicted to, probably because that's how mother made it. She'd resisted till now, distracting herself with her duties as head consular. But now she was alone, and she could get her fix.

She stood there facing the door, dressed in her orange T-shirt, ripped faded jeans and hiking boots. She smiled as she heard the rustling of the plant behind her, lowering her hands and eagerly unzipping her jeans in preparation for their lust filled evening. "I've been thinking about you all day" she said coyly as she turned to face her lover, but suddenly freezing in shock at the sight in front of her.

The rapevine was huge, it's vines occupying the whole space at the back of the cabin. The plant pot was lost somewhere on the floor, hidden my the giant pink petals that spread across the floor, increasing its radius by a factor of ten, at least. But it's size wasn't what startled Piper (though the sight helped dampen the space between her legs considerably), it was the figure that sat within the massive plant. The young woman was trapped in the tangle of vines, her legs and arms bound and hidden within the mass of appendages, leaving her entire, naked torso exposed. Piper stared at the slim figure, her kaleidoscope eyes unintentionally following the curve of her hips up her waist to her modest, round breasts, following her smooth neckline to the long, curly blonde hair framing the unmistakable features of her best friend.

"Annabeth?" Piper gasped, launching herself forward, completely forgetting why she came back here in the first place. Her mind fired the obvious questions; why was she here, how'd she get in, what did the plant do to her, but her immediate concern was whether the rapevine had hurt her. "Annabeth!" She cried, rushing to her friends side, shaking her awake.

"Piper?" The daughter of Athena mumbled, her stormy grey eyes fluttering open as her head rose sluggishly up to look at her with a glazed expression. "Is that really you?"

"Hang on Annie" Piper cried, franticly pulling on the vines holding her, attempting to free the captive demigod. She forgot what it was for, forgot she'd been having sex with it for weeks, forgot all of it. She almost made a play for her dagger when she heard Annabeth's words stop her in her tracks.

"It's ok" she told her, a smile spreading on her face. "I hasn't hurt me Pipes. It's been...amazing."

Piper came up in front of her, her eyes locking with hers full of worry and concern. But then she saw it, and it finally clicked. _Holy shit_ , she thought. _She's completely out of it. Like..."morning after" out of it. She screwed my plant. Or did it screw her?_ "Annie?" She said cautiously. "What are you even doing here?"

"I had to know" she said, her voice quiet, slurring, like she was drunk. Maybe, she was defiantly drunk on something. "I saw you. All of you...sneaking in here...disappearing...I thought you were in trouble...I didn't know.." she paused, narrowing her gaze at her best friend. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to" Piper said sadly. "But I...I didn't know how to explain it. My mom...she made it." She paused a moment, casting a glance down Annabeth's naked body, suddenly becoming aware of how wet she was getting. _Seriously? Now?_ She silently scolded herself for not having an off switch, returning her gaze to hers. "You sure you're ok? It didn't hurt you?"

"No. It was..." Annabeth's words trailed off, her eyes falling down Piper's slender body as they clouded over again. Piper quickly shook her again, afraid she was falling asleep. But to her relief, her head rose back up, her eyes clearing. "You are so beautiful" she told her quietly.

Before Piper had time to be confused, Annabeth's head lunged forward like a panther, catching the unassuming girl's lips with her own.

Piper let out a startled yelp as the young woman kissed her, her body tensing from the shock of the incident, her eyes opening wide as her hands hovered uncertainly over the naked body. _Holy shit! What do I do?_ Piper's mind screamed, caught completely off guard. Annabeth was her best friend, and she was kissing her. She had no idea how to handle that. They'd never done anything like this before, barely even a peck on the cheek.

And yet to her surprise, she didn't pull away. In fact, she found herself leaning into it, placing her hands on Annabeth's shoulders as she slowly pushed her off her. "Annie" Piper gasped, suddenly breathless. "What are you..?"

Annabeth silenced her with another kiss, lasting only a second before Piper broke away. "I want this" she whispered, her face so close she was breathing in her scent. "I want you."

Piper stood there hesitantly, her mouth open as her mind and emotion spun around her. One part told her this was a terrible thing to consider, but the other was getting really turn on at the thought. She kept her lips away from Annabeth's as she attempted to recapture them, fighting the butterflies in her stomach. _I can't do this. I want to, but I can't. She my best friend._

"What about Percy?" She asked her.

"What about Jason?" She fired back.

She hated it when the daughter of Athena outwitted her, conceding defeat as she let her peck her lips. Their gaze locked, and the battle was decided. They both won.

"Screw them" Piper declared, diving into Annabeth and sharing their first of many passionate snogs. They moaned into each others mouths as they explored each other tenderly with their tongues, occasionally fighting for control of the kiss but inevitably getting lost in the moment. With Annabeth restrained it was up to Piper to bring them closer together, wrapping her hands around her neck and back, pulling herself in to crush their bodies together. The feeling of Annabeth's boobs pressed against hers make Piper breathless, leaving her mouth open for her lover to invade with her tongue. _Always pressing the advantage_ , she laughed.

The experience was also having an equal effect on Annabeth, being the first time kissing another girl. She was so dosed with unbridled need she would never had considered the idea otherwise. And she was glad to have her first lesbian experience with her best friend, losing herself in her amazingly sweet scent. She was so turn on she could feel the wetness leaking down inside her thighs, which were intensified when Piper's leg absently found its way between them.

Annabeth moaned in her mouth, a sound that sent Piper's hormones into overdrive. Her hands began exploring independent of her control, all her focus on the endless kiss neither of them dared break. Not until her palm found her left breast, squeezing the soft mound and earning a sharp moan that made her arch her back, pulling her mouth away from the disheartened brunette.

Piper glanced down at Annabeth's boobs, taking the other in her free hand and slowly massaging them "oh god, Pipes" she groan, thrusting out her chest towards her. "That's so good!"

"I thought you hated it when Percy played with your boobs?" Piper queried, pressing a thumb to her nipples.

"I do" she squealed. "But they're so sensitive right now. You're making me so hot Pipes. I'm so horny. Kiss me, right now!"

Piper smiled, leaning in to oblige, moaning softly. She removed one of her hands to caress her neck, her cheek, gently grasping her hair to pull her away so she could lower down to the soft skin of her neck.

"Oh yes, right there!" Annabeth moaned, no longer silent as she pleasured her. She continued to massage her breast as her other hand got tangled in the beautiful blonde hair, her lips tracing a line down to Annabeth's collarbone. "Oh, that's it. I love it, I OH!"

Piper glanced up, not sure what she did to elicit such a reaction. But them she looked down to find the rapevine (which she forgot was still here) had started playing with Annabeth's clit with a soft, green vine, making her groan and buckle her hips. "Oh yes, that it! Touch my pussy! Fuck me right there! Oh!"

Piper giggled as she listened to the blonde barking orders. "You're so sexy when you're bossy" she whispered in her ear, relieved to finally make that confession as she slipped down to kiss between her breasts, slowly licking them in a wide circle. Annabeth shivered to her touch as she homed in on her right nipple, carefully licking it once, twice, then wrapping her mouth around it to gently suck the erect nub.

"Oh fuck!" Annabeth moaned, losing it as she sucked her tits, moving from one breast to the other, pleasuring her beyond possibility. Inside, Annabeth hated all the attention her chest was getting, but she couldn't deny how good it felt and wasn't in a hurry to turn Piper down. "Oh fuck" she shrieked as Piper carefully bite her sensitive nipple, sending sparks across her body towards her groin. "Oh shit, I'm close. I'm gonna cum, Pipes. You're gonna make me cum!"

"Good" Piper grinned. "You're so hot Annie." She grasped both her breasts in her hands and plunged her face into them, motor boating her tits before blowing a raspberry between them. It was more than enough to make her release the floodgates, screaming loudly as her body shook wildly from the climax.

Piper glanced up to see her best friends head lolling forward, the pleasure overwhelming her logical mind. She found her gaze and smiled blissfully through her steamy grey eyes. The brunette made to stand up and kiss her again when she felt something tug on her leg, before falling face-first to the cum-sodden floor below. "Ow!" She yelped, her nose bouncing off the bright pink petal cushioning her fall. "What the hell?"

She flipped her prone body over onto her back to find a green vine wrapping around her ankle, the one responsible for pulling the rug out from under her. She eyed the thing with a furious expression, but turned bemused when more arrived and began to tug on her jeans, pulling them off her legs in one fell swoop (made easy by the zip Piper had failed to close up when all this started). "I guess someone's unhappy about being left out" Annabeth chuckled as Piper's jeans were tossed aside, leaving the vine to retake her foot and suddenly lift her up off the ground by the ankle, holding her upside down in front of the blonde.

"Ok, I've never done this before" Piper said in surprise, her head about two feet off the ground, her T-shirt falling to her armpits, revealing her lace red underwear. "At least, not in this context" she corrected as the vines came back to pull her t-shirt over her head and down her arms.

Annabeth looked down at the half naked brunette in awe, always imagining what her body looked like outside of that sexy outfit. "I like your tits" she told her.

Piper smiled, reached around to unhook her bra. "They look better without this stupid thing" she said coyly, releasing her breasts and letting the garment fall. Up above, two naughty vines were slowly peeling away her panties, tearing the fabric so they'd slip of her free foot, leaving her in her hiking boots which they chose to let her keep. _Good,_ Annabeth thought gratefully. _She looks so hot like this._

Piper hung there awkwardly, looking up at Annabeth's naked body as she gazed upon hers. "Now What?"

"I don't know" Annabeth admitted, biting her lower lip. "I just want you."

"Which part?" She began rubbing her body teasingly, running over her skin slowly, drawing Annabeth's gaze along her neckline, her hips, her breasts, her ass...Piper made a show of fondling her breasts and rubbing her clit, warming herself up as she watched her best friend drool over her.

But her show was short lived when the rapevine intervened, grabbing her waist, leg and both her hands, pulling them away to bind behind her back. Both girls meowed in disappointment, but then squeaked in excitement as they were lined up with each other's pussy. Piper jumped forward eagerly, kissing the blondes wet snatch with a sloppy smush. Annabeth laughed as she was pleasured, each kiss making her hips twitch for more. But once again, the plant intervened, a thick, bulbous vine slipping out from between her legs like an oversized cock, shoving itself in Piper's face.

"Hey" Piper said frustrated, pulling away from the green member. "I was enjoying that!"

"I think it'd rather have you suck it off" Annabeth interjected, glancing down between their boobs to look at the large appendage rubbing between her thighs.

"But I want to suck on you" she pouted.

"It's ok" the blonde cooed assuredly, returning her attention to Piper's waiting, exposed entrance before her as two vines coiled around the brunettes thighs and opened her up to her. "You were amazing to me already. Now let me return the favor."

Without further encouragement, Annabeth pressed her face forward and started licking up her best friends pussy, running through her wet folds as if it was a delicious ice cream. _Actually, it's better than ice cream_ , she mused, lapping her up like a starving cat.

Piper stared moaning immediately, absolutely loving the treatment the novice demigod was giving her. "That so good, Annie!" She cried, wondering how on earth she was capable of such pleasure. No time to wonder though, as a tender new vine slithered around her throat and across the back of her head, turning her to the thick green cock waiting for her. Piper opened wide as it pushed her face into it, the vine easily sliding to the back of her throat as her head back swinging back and forth, the insistent pressure on the back of her skull spurring her to take it deeper up her throat. She didn't fight it, happily sucking the length as it fucked her, letting her focus drift to the feel of her breasts swaying across her torso to tough Annabeth's belly, feeling hers press snugly against her waist as the girls wondrous tongue explored her womanhood.

Annabeth became equally lost in the augmented 69 position, her pussy rubbing against the thick shaft of the vine below, exciting moans that reverberated through

Piper's vagina, which she'd now engulfed with her whole mouth to delve deep into the gorgeous girl. It was too amazing for words how fucking the daughter of Aphrodite was, her mind imagining the big green cock was her own as she thrust into her tight mouth, imagining her amazing tongue licking the length was enough to make the daughter of Athena scream in pleasure.

The two (three) of them pleasured each other like that for mere minutes, and it was the rapevine that was the first to crack. Piper felt it reaching the end of its rope as it began ponding her faster, her head being shoved down its shaft so fast she was getting whiplash. She moaned and gasped her muffled sounds, trying to warn Annabeth she was close to climax as well. But her warning was unheeded as the vine exploded in her mouth, sap bursting up her throat, so much she felt her muscles gagging in response, trying to force it out before she choked. She snapped her eyes shut as she focused on trying to swallow that massive load, releasing her own cum into Annabeth's waiting mouth as she orgasmed. Annabeth's eyes widened in shock and glee as she eagerly drank her juices from the tap, the sudden spray setting her off again as her fluids drenched the vine underneath her, coating Piper's face in a wet glean.

The circle closed as Piper swallowed the last gulp, the vine removing itself from her lips, leaving droplets of sap to face across her face mixing with Annabeth's cum. "Holy shit Annie" she sighed, licking up what she could off her face. "Where did you learn to do that?"

Annabeth finally pulled away from the gapping pussy, watching it quiver as she smugly licked her lips. "I don't know. It just came to me, I guess."

Piper giggled softly, kissing Annabeth on the clit in thanks. The two girls hung there in the rapevines grasp, catching their breath as they waited for the plant to play its next move.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	12. Best Friends Make Out Part 2

Piper's naked body was swung around right side up, the sudden elevation making her dizzy as she readjusted her equilibrium. The rape vine adjusted its hold on her, releasing her arms as the vine around her waist was replaced with two more across her chest, coiling around her breasts to hold her steady. Her knees were bent as two fresh limbs wrapped around her legs, holding her up as she relaxed against the bare skin of her best friend, still trapped by the tangle of vines behind her.

"I wish they'd take my shoes off" she sighed, resting her head on Annabeth's shoulder. She was still wearing her hiking boots, the only article of clothing left on her body after the exciting upside down strip tease the plant subjected her too.

"I think you look hot in just your boots" Annabeth told her, kissing her neck tenderly.

Piper smirked, relishing her lips on her skin. "Maybe I should where them more often, and pay you a visit sometime."

The statement surprised them both. _Are they really discussing taking this further?_ Annabeth thought. _That'd be crazy! I have a boyfriend for Christ sake!_

 _A boyfriend you just cheated on with a plant,_ _ **and**_ _your best friend,_ her brain reminded her.

Piper felt the groan through her collarbone and sighed in sympathy. _What are we doing? I may be on a break, but Annie isn't. It's so confusing, but is it wrong?_ "Do you want to stop?" She asked her, trying to be supportive.

Annabeth looked at her, her grey eyes conflicted. "Does it make me a bad person if I say no?" She asked after a long pause.

Piper bit her bottom lip, her hand reaching back to stroke her softly. "If it does, then I'm just as bad."

They looked at each other, their eyes locking as they each fought their conflicting emotions. Piper's hand found its way to Annabeth's face, which she brushed up against mewling. That decided it, as the two dove into the kiss, once again throwing it to the wind. Their tongues wrapped around each other, still able to taste each others cum in their mouths. And this time, the rapevine made sure to be involved.

It's vines molded themselves around Piper's breasts, massaging them vigorously as the two girls made out, playing with her bouncing mounds and erect nipples, making her moan into the passionate kiss as they fondled her. Down below, the vines found both their clits, toying with their sensitivity until they were throbbing with need. "Fuck" Annabeth breathed, temporarily pulling away to address the plant. "Fuck us, please!"

The vines stroked their soaking pussies with their tips, opening them up to slowly enter the withering bodies, sinking deeper and deeper until they sat snuggly inside them. Then they pulled out all the way to the tip, before plunging back in again.

"Oh fuck!" Piper cried, arching her back against Annabeth's chest, her spongy boobs the best cushion she'd ever had. Her breasts swayed as the vines caressed and messed with them, heightening her pleasure further as her fingers got tangled in Annabeth's messy blonde hair. She dragged her back into a steamy kiss, devouring her as much as possible as her free hand dived for her clit, adding further fuel for the furnace.

Annabeth lost herself in Piper's face, kissing her lips and jaw, licking up the remains of her own cum, sweat and sap as Piper moaned loudly, overwhelmed by the plant. She wasn't fairing much better, her own snatch harboring it's own horny appendage as it thrust into her relentlessly. Each thrust was edging closer to her g-spot, so it was only a matter of time until she'd been a wailing siren too. She cringed slightly as Piper's moans intensified into shrieks, forcing her to silence her with another kiss lest she be deafened.

The rapevine enjoyed the two girls as they rocked up and down in its grasp, allowing them a little more freedom as it released the daughter of Athena's arms so she may take hold of her lover. Sure enough, Annabeth wrapped her arms around her gratefully, pulling her into a tight embrace with one hand holding Piper's head and pushing the kiss deeper, her tongue slipping down her throat just as the vine hit that sweet trigger inside her.

Annabeth moaned inside Piper's mouth, her grip tightening around her. _She's going to squeeze me to death_ , Piper thought, her mind inches away from become a blank screen of white noise and static. Not wavering in her part of snogging her, she grabbed Annabeth's hand (the one holding her waist) and pulled it down until her fingers made contact with her oversensitive clit. The touch made the brunette shriek, her other hand keeping the blonde's head in place to muffle the sound. Once she regained control she began her motions using Annabeth's captive hand, showing her how to pleasure her the way she wanted. Annabeth tried to be an attentive student, opening her eyes to try and watch her actions, but it proved difficult with all the kissing and the fucking.

But after a few more moments, it didn't matter, as the daughter of Aphrodite climaxed in her hand, fluids leaking down the pumping vine. Piper screamed silently, her voice lost in the moans of her friend as she tipped over the edge after her. The twin orgasms excited the plant holding them, doubling the speed of its thrusts, plowing through their climaxes like a steamroller.

"Oh gods!" Piper moaned, the two of them finally coming up for air and breaking into a drenching sweat.

Annabeth screamed beside her, abandoning her efforts to pleasure the brunette and instead plunging her hand between her own thighs, rocking her hips against the pounding vine beneath her. "Oh my god, Pipes! It's making me cum again!"

"Me too!" She cried, furiously rubbing her clit as she matched its pace. She could feel the telltale twitching of the plant reaching its peak, preparing herself for it.

Seconds later, the vines exploded inside them, its hot, sticky sap shooting into their pussies with the force of a firehose, filling them up and bursting around the edges. Both girls lost it simultaneously, the shared orgasm buckling their hips and making them clamp hard around the thick appendages, the screams filling the empty cabin. They clung to each other desperately as their bodies shook violently, falling down from their high into a numb, blissful state of exhaustion. Once it was all over the rapevine finally released them both. Piper slumped to the ground, rolling onto her back as Annabeth fell on top of her, their bodies collapsing into each other in a sweaty heap, the vine pulling out of their holes and dripping sap all over their tangled legs alas the plant shrank back into its plant pot, content with its fill of demigods for the day.

The two naked girls lay there spent on the floor, their limbs tired and aching, their breath heavy from exhaustion. Piper stared up at the ceiling of Cabin 10, the last few hours playing through her head on a loop. _That really just happened?_ She still couldn't believe it. She glanced down at the limp body of her best friend, her head slumped across Piper's heaving chest. _I just had sex with my best friend. Oh god, I slept with Percy's girlfriend!_ The revaluation made her feel sick, the guilt finally hitting her.

"Where did you find this thing?" Annabeth asked her, her voice sleepy as if she was straining to stay away.

"My mom gave it to us" Piper answered, her heart feeling heavy. "I should've told you. I'm sorry."

"I get why you hid it from Chiron. I just can't believe it felt that..." her voice fell into an exhausted sigh. "I _liked_ being fucked by it. Being fucked by you." She pushed her head up to look at Piper, her grey eyes welling with tears. "I'm a horrible person."

"No you're not" Piper assured her, wrapping her arms around her.

"I cheated on Percy. And I enjoyed it. He won't forgive me for this."

"He will. He loves you. We both made a mistake. We'll working it out. We always do."

Annabeth relaxed slightly, grateful to have a best friend still. _We'll get through this,_ she told herself. _We've survived worse._

Piper smiled, silently hoping this wouldn't break her two friends apart. She'd never forgive herself if it did. "We should get out of here" she said finally. "Before people start looking for us."

"Yeah" Annabeth muttered, her head falling against Piper's warm body. "Can we just stay here a little while longer?"

"Sure" she said softly, her eyes growing heavy as the two of the began drift off into a gentle slumber, nestled snuggly in each other's embrace.

"Bloody thing tore up my favorite shirt" Annabethed mumbled.


	13. Hestia Hides in Plain Sight

Olympus was forever a bustle of activity. Has been ever since it was built eons ago. When the god weren't ruling the world they were at each other's throats, plotting some war or another, carrying out petty pranks or comebacks, or in Aphrodite's case, sleeping around with other gods and deities. Things were rarely quiet and always busy.

 _And yet they never see me._

Throughout all the commotion and chaos, there's always one who manages to roam unhindered and at peace. The eldest daughter of Kronos was always the most unassuming of the olympians, barely taken notice by her siblings as they scurry about their days. Hestia didn't mind when no one paid her any attention. It left her alone to do her own thing in peace. And besides, if she wanted people to see her, they would.

Despite being the eldest goddess among her dysfunctional family, Hestia was always regarded as the youngest, especially by her brothers. In a way, she considers it explains her rather mischievous side as she often scopes out the halls of Olympus by herself, observing the other gods in some of their more private moments. She witnessed a lot over the centuries, keeping nearly all her families secrets in confidence, content knowing thing they weren't aware she knew. Things like Apollo's secret hall of mirrors he uses to ogle at himself, Hermès many stashes, Hera's tricks and devices to keep an eye on her husband.

And, more recently, Aphrodite's latest horticultural creation.

Hestia started investigating the moment she found the goddess stealing Demeter's plants, following her to her bed chambers to witness her first session with the new plant, since christened rapevine. She stood quietly peeking through the doorway, watching as Aphrodite's plant fucked her beyond belief, unseen as she stared in wonder and amazement. "Wow" she muttered under her breath, glancing around to make sure she was alone, before turning back to watch in silence.

After that she kept an ear out for the goddesses sensual activities, finding a strange exhilaration in watching this plant make love to the beautiful goddess. Each time she found her she settled in out of sight, eyes glued to the live show, occasionally finding herself needing to touch her own pleasure center to share in the experience. Despite being a virgin goddess, Hestia wasn't ignorant of the concept of masturbating, having developed a somewhat "unhealthy" habit to relieve stress over the centuries. In most cases, she even went as far to seek out visual aid to reach climax. (Which wasn't hard, given her brothers love for anything that moves.)

Now she discovered, as bizarre as the sight is, Hestia found it rather alluring watching the goddess get pleasured and fucked by a host of tentacle vines, able to bring herself to climax very easily within minutes of watching them. Then she found the rapevine being passed around, giving her even more opportunities to get herself off. First Demeter, initially in Aphrodite's cabin and later in her greenhouse, then Athena, the hot bathtub sex with Aphrodite nearly making her scream out loud and give away her presence, and she even witnessed Ares getting a subtle pampering in his sleep.

Hestia watched, came, and slipped away before anyone ever realized she was there, content and satisfied. Until now.

She sat beside her hearth in the Hall of the Gods, the massive throne room where the seats of the gods circled the hearth in a wide U, stoking the fire within in blissful silence. She was alone right now, and will be for another few hours. After that they will all be here for the summer solstice, where they convene for their annual meetings. It used to just be 12 gods, but after the last titan war, things changed and they made space for some new voices.

 _Just a lot more noise_ , Hestia sighed, tending to her fire. As she stared down into the flames, her mind drifted to the memories of the rapevine fucking the many goddesses and gods over the last few months. She recalled them all in perfect clarity, sending a familiar warmth down between her legs and across her body. She released a slow, shallow breath as she closed her eyes, her thighs rubbing together as her hand carelessly stroke her boobs through her clothing. She pictured the plant in her mind, imagining what it would be like to have those big, green vines wrapping around her, stripping her bare, plunging those huge smooth dicks into her...

Hestia gasped loudly, dropping her poker into the hearth as her eyes shot open, surprised to find her hand under her dress, getting drenched in her fluids leaking out her throbbing entrance. She quickly pulled out, her head spinning on a swivel in fear that someone saw her.

Nothing. She was alone.

She caught her breath and slumped down beside the fire on the floor, staring at her wet, soaking fingers as she held them to her face. _I almost came just by thinking about it._ She brought them to her lips, smelling her own, cinnamon scent as she open her mouth to quickly lick them clean, moaning quietly as she tasted herself on her tongue. _Imagine if it fucked you for real,_ she thought, the trepidation sending butterflies in her stomach.

 _What's stopping you?_ A voice in the back of her head asked.

She opened her eyes slowly, cocking her head to the query. It was the same voice that got her into this; that little part of your brain that tells you to do things you'd never consider. Jump of a bridge. Spy on that person. Watch two people have sex. She liked that voice, made life interesting.

 _You know where the plants are kept. Why not try it out yourself?_

"That's absurd" she muttered, standing up to retrieve the poker from the fire, unconcerned by the heat.

 _Is it? It looks like fun. You've always wanted to try sex, just never wanted a husband._

It had a point. But then...

 _No one need know._

"I can't" she said, shaking the idea away. "It's crazy. What if someone.." she trailed off as she found herself in a similar state of trepidation, butterflies swirling in her stomach. _What if someone saw?_ She stalled to a halt as she came to a revelation about herself, one she never registered why she'd almost climaxed earlier, looking around the room for witnesses.

 _She wanted someone to be watching her,_ she realized. In fact moment, believing she was exposed, she was _turn on._

She whirled around in her mind, her thoughts spinning out of control. _She got horny from people watching her? How did I not know this? Though, I've never done it in public, I've always watched. I guess it makes sense when watching other people's a turn on. But I can't just let myself get fucked by a plant and ask someone to watch! That's insane._

 _Maybe they don't need to see you. You just need to be in a position where they could._

Hestia stood there a long while, the corners of her mouth curling into a wide, mischievous smile as a crazy, insane, bonkers idea formed in her mind. It was stupid and risky and guaranteed to fail and be the worst mistake she'd ever make...but she liked it.

She moved quickly, she only had a few hours to prepare. First, she snuck into Hephaestus's forge to find something she'd need, a special amulet the god of fire made decades ago as a substitute for Athena's cap of invisibility (which she since passed onto her daughter), which was also based of her brothers helm of darkness. The amulet, though completed, never got used and has since been gathering dust in Hephaestus's workshop along with a thousand of his other tinkering and devices. Careful not to trigger any of his homemade booby traps, Hestia searched through all the scrap and machines until she found it. She put it around her neck and turned the dial hidden around the gemstone. Sure enough, looking through a nearby mirror, her reflection disappeared. She turned it a few degrees more, delighted to find the cloaking friend expanding until the desks she was standing beside vanished with her. "You always made the best toys" she giggled, deactivating the device and retracing her steps to exit the forge quietly.

Next, she made her way through the halls towards Aphrodite's room, where she hit her first snag. The goddess was presently inside and in the middle of consorting with her frequent lover Ares. Hestia pulled up short outside her closed door, hearing their raised voices from inside. _Damn it! They could be at this all afternoon,_ she cursed, remembering the many solstice meetings they'd arrived late to due to such distraction. She shrugged of the urge to sneak a peek and instead turned her attention to drawing them out.

Fortunately, Apollo likes to keep his record player on full volume, so all she needed was to switch it on and Ares, the hot head he is, would naturally come running to smash it to pieces. Crossing the corridor to find the archers room vacant, she ran over, hooked up the record and hit play.

Nothing happened.

Hestia examined the device in confusion, finding no fault. But she suddenly felt a buzzing on her skin from where the amulet sat. She looked down and found the devices secondary function set to max; sound cancellation. "Cool" Hestia said aloud, shocked to find her voice non existent. She tapped the gemstone, and immediately cried out as Apollo's horrible taste in music burst through the halls of Olympus. Sprinting back out into the hallway, she waited out of sight as Aphrodite's bedroom door swung open.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO DESTROY THAT FUCKING THING?" The god of war bellowed over the noise, storming out of the room, his gaze burning with fury, the full monty of display as he stomped down the hall towards the source. Hestia took a moment to admire the mans stature, giggling at the sight of his massive horse coco as it swayed through the air.

Seconds later, Aphrodite followed him, draping a sheet across her shoulder, looking mildly flustered and irritated. "DO YOU HAVE TO DO THIS NOW?" She shouted after him. "I WAS SO CLOSE TO ENJOYING MYSELF!"

Hestia rolled her eyes as she watched them leave, wondering why the goddess really kept the man as a lover if he's so unsatisfying. _If you had what he's got, would you let him go?_

 _Valid point,_ she shrugged, slipping into Aphrodite's room behind them, emerging into a mess of tattered cushions and cracked furniture, the bed a heap of interrupted intercourse. Hestia cut through the mess, heading directly for the wardrobe, where she kept them hidden. Opening the doors, she found the row of plant pots, each with their own little green and pink dormant rapevine. From the hallway, she heard a deafening crash cutting off the music. "I SWEAR! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT ANNOYING LITTLE WELP..!"

Hestia grabbed one of the plants carefully, closing the wardrobe and swiftly leaving the premises before the two lovebirds had time to come back and find her.

After that, it was smooth sailing. She returned to her own room, changed her clothes into a simple long brown sleeveless dress, tied around the waist by a cord. She braided her hair so it fell neatly down her back between her shoulder blades, complimenting her big brown eyes. She forwent underwear, figuring there was no point considering what she planned to do. She checked the settings on the amulet, ensuring it worked as she wanted it to before clasping it around her slim neck, the gemstone settled between her flat breasts, ready and waiting. She stood before the mirror, for once admiring how pretty she looked, before taking a deep excited breath and walking barefoot back to the hall of gods, the dormant plant held tightly in her hands.

She arrived back in the throne room with half an hour to spare, taking into account the early arrivals like Athena. She strolled to her spot at the hearth, placing the plant down next to it as she sat down, her bare feet swinging gracefully inches above the floor as she waited patiently for everyone to arrive. _This is the craziest idea you've ever had,_ her mind whirled, still spinning since she concocted it. _If it doesn't work, every one in Olympus will be there to see you losing your virginity to a plant._

"Better a plant than a husband" she countered under her breath. She slowed her breathing as goosebumps rose on her arms, the nerves starting to kick in. This was going to be her first time, and she wanted it to be memorable, on her terms. _And it'll be our little secret._ She giggled, a playful grin spreading across her face as she heard the first voices echo towards the hall.

She took a deep breath and tapped the gemstone around her neck, the telltale wisp of air telling her the cloaking field was active. She set it to a narrow dome to begin with, enough to render her and the plant beside her invisible and still allow people to walk by without passing through the field and discovering her. _In theory_. Her first test subject arrived in the form of the goddess of wisdom, followed by her handmaidens. _So predictable_. They strode in carrying huge piles of documents, which they stacked beside her throne on the left hand side of the hearth. Athena dismissed them as she sat down to prepare for the meeting, going over her countless notes and reports. _Ok, time to test this thing._

"Hi Athena" Hestia called, waving from her seat by the fire.

The goddess continued reading her notes.

 _She cant see me_ , she thought in relief. The device was working, the field hiding her from view. What caught Hestia off guard was the sound of her own voice. She had set it to mask any sound inside the field but wasn't sure if she'd be able to hear herself this time. Evidently, she could. _But she can't._ Upping the ante, she raised her voice as loud as she could. "HEY, ATHENA! OVER HERE!"

Nothing. The goddess couldn't hear her.

 _Its working._ She laughed inside her little bubble, hopping excitedly in her seat as she looked down at the little plant beside her, the vines beginning to stir as they sensed her excitement. "Not yet" she cooed, settling down as she petted the plant, a small thin vine reaching up to weave between her fingers. "But soon, when they're all here."

And so they waited as the rest of the pantheon arrived, one by one, entering the hall and taking their seat. For each god, Hestia would greet them, calling their name and waving her arm, occasionally crack a joke or remark, trying to get their attention. None of them heard or saw her, walking past her bubble unaware she was even in the room. She remained seated as she watched them, looking around at the hall at the various faces, her gaze drifting over each of them recalling all the little secrets and skeletons she had stored away in her brain. She smiled as Zeus and Hera walked into the hall, taking their places, the last to arrive.

"If we are all present" Zeus announced, his voice booming across the chamber, "then let this meeting commence."

 _Now the fun really begins._

Almost immediately, Athena started talking, scrolling through her list of notes. Hestia listened for a minute before shaking her head, gently turning the dial on the amulet to muffle her voice. _She'll be there for at least an hour before anyone else has a chance to speak._ Now with all the gods present at the meeting, she adjusted the cloaking field, expanding the bubble by a few feet around her. _Enough room for it to work it's magic._

Turning her attention to the rapevine, she hopped down to the floor, picked it up and paced it on the ground at her feet before hopping back to her place at the hearth. "Okay then" she said nervously, glancing around at the tired gods as they listened to Athena's opening statement. "How does this work? Do I need to do anything?"

The plant sat still by her feet, the green vines gently waving in the air. Hestia stared at it for a while, before recalling how Aphrodite mentioned it was attracted to arousal. She closed her eyes and concentrated, imagining her most intense fantasies playing out at this moment. It didn't take long, her body warming up as playful, dirty images flashed through her mind, along with a few teasing images she committed to memory. _Athena's quite hot actually,_ she mused, opening her eyes and looking at the goddess, still talking the pantheon to sleep, picturing her in that bathtub being eaten out by Aphrodite.

The rapevine detected her hormones and responded accordingly, it's vines rising up to greet her bare feet as they dangled in the air, stroking her soft flesh as the slowly wrapped around them. Hestia gasped in surprise as the tiny strands tickled under her feet, looking down in wonder as the vines grew in size to coil around her ankles and up her legs, further appendages snaking up the hearth to find her tapping fingers on the marble. "Finally" she said, raising a hand to touch one of the vines, the length wrapping around her forearm to slither towards her shoulder. A second vine mirrored the first with her other arm, the two of them feeling cool and smooth against her skin as they made their made to her collarbone silently. Below, the vines entrenching up her legs slipped under her dress to slide along her thighs towards her.

"Wait" she said suddenly, her breath catching as she processed all the sensations. "It's my first time. Could we...take it slow?" She had no idea if it could understand her, and yet the vines stopped in their tracks. _Maybe they can think for themselves. Or at least take commands._

After a brief pause, the rapevine changed its approach, holding back from its initial advances and instead stimulating her innocent body. The vines around her arms began massaging her shoulders, relaxing her as the small vines in the plant pot gently caressed the soles of her feet and her legs. Hestia moaned softly in its grasp, closing her eyes as she lowered her defenses. Around her the muffled voices grew even quieter, her mind drifting into blissful silence. When the first vine left her shoulder to snake under her dress to her chest, she didn't object. Rather she let out a groan as it circled her tiny breasts, teasing her hard nipples, careful to avoid the amulet hiding them from their audience.

The plant grew fresh vines that hovered below her, waiting patiently as a new one reached up to point towards her waist at the cord holding her dress. "Yes" she breathed, nodding in acknowledgement at the silent query, grateful to be asked first. It grasped the cord and pulled it loose, the brown fabric falling loose as the waiting vines glided inside, wrapping around her body and stimulating her further, coiling around her waist and stroking her back, her neck, her chest. "Oh wow!" She moaned, her voice rising in pitch as her thighs became wet, rubbing together in earnest. A stray length brushed past her sensitive clit and she jumped into a shriek, the touch sending a jolt of pleasure like lightning.

She snapped her eyes up, suddenly worried the invisible field would fail under all this noise. Around her, gods and goddesses had begun talking amongst themselves, unaware what was transpiring mere feet away from them. Hestia laughed nervously, looking around at the oblivious men and women as the rapevine adjusted its hold on her, gently lifting her off the hearth to suspend her in the air above the plant. She was only a foot from the ground, but it felt like she was floating, her arms and legs dangling and swaying, making her giggle like a child. It shifted her body till she was slanted slightly, pushing her dress off her shoulders and letting it slide down her body to the ground, covering the plant pot while the vines continued to emerge from under the material.

Now naked and trapped by the rapevine, Hestia gave herself over to it, reclining back into the vines as they settled her into a comfortable position, her body on full display to the hall of gods and its inhabitants. She cast her gaze around the bickering gods in their thrones, feeling exposed, venerable, and _horny._ She was so turned on right now her entrance was dripping with fluids, the heat turning her cheeks red as the vines started pleasuring her anew in front of everyone, her moans echoing in her little bubble. _This is heaven._

Outside the bubble, Poseidon and Demeter rose to their feet to shout at each other, joined by Ares and Artemis, the latter trying to quell the fight while the former balled his fists to escalate it. Hestia could hear their booming voices through the field, shaking the small bubble, growing worried as they edged closer to her position, a hair breath away from the invisible barrier. Standing this close she could see the sharp wrinkled on Demeter's face, smell her brothers salty body odor. _Too close,_ she inhaled, referring to both their proximity and the plants intimate progress as it softy probed her sex, making her moan through gritted teeth, conscious of how loud she was getting despite the cloak.

As it toyed with her, a new vine touched her bottom lip, gently sneaking permission to enter her mouth. _This is it! The big moment._ She nervously glanced at the vine hovering before her face, giving it a quick peck on the tip, before nodding to the vine at her vagina. "Do it" she whispered, her eyes locking to the arguing gods just outside, daring them to find her. "I'm ready."

At her cue, the vine carefully nudged its way between her folds, slowly sliding inside her for the first time. She moaned very loudly, her high pitched voice bouncing all around her as she clung to the vines holding her, her back arching into the plants grip. It wasn't the biggest appendage it could've penetrated her with, so the rapevine indeed was being kind, softly easing her through her first real sexual experience.

As the young goddess cried out, her mouth wide open in shock and alarm, the waiting vine slipped into her mouth, letting her clamp her jaw around it to stifle the sound. It waiting a moment to let her calm down, beginning to suck on the gag as it continued its gentle insertion through her tight walls. Hestia kept her gaze on the gods outside, who'd calmed their quarrel to a heated disagreement. She watched them intently, distracting herself from the discomfort of the invading growth pushing through her, cringing as it reached her virgin barrier. Her body stiffened, bracing itself for what was to happen, her fists clenched in a white knuckle vice.

The rapevine paused only briefly, pulling back, then plunging forward with just enough force to break through her hymen. Hestia screamed into her gag, her body reacting to the sharp pain violently. The plant held her gently, letting her writhe and cry, waiting for her discomfort to pass as it stopped its movements. After a long moment Hestia stopped screaming, hyperventilating from her nose, a tear running down her red cheek as she willed her body to relax. _That hurt more than I thought it would._ It took her a while to calm down, her body adjusting to the vine now deeper inside her pussy than anything she'd ever tried. The plant removed the length from her mouth, let her breath easier as she opened her eyes, finding the gods retaking their seats. _Then didn't hear, or see,_ she thought with a sigh of relief. Even with the cloaking field up, she doubted Hephaestus's amulet could held the silence had she not been sucking a plant cock at the crucial moment.

Having now gotten past the painful part of the experience, she signaled to the rapevine to have its way, starting her first true evening of passion as she felt her womanhood be truly fucked for the first time in centuries. The vine started slow, just as she wanted, but soon enough it was thrusting faster and harder into her, her moans and shrieks urging for more as the rest of the vines caressed and squeezed her body, heightening her senses until she could think of anything but the pure, undiluted bliss of the moment. "Fuck!" She screamed, cascading into orgasmic heaven as she came, her hips buckling against the vine as it slowed its thrusts to help her ride the climax. "Don't stop" she begged, breathless as she soured through her high. "Fuck me till I pass out. Till I can't even stand."

It was more than happy to oblige, pounding her pussy and teasing her sensitive pleasure points; her nipples, her clit, her spine, her neck, wherever she wanted. It made love to her throughout the entire Solstice meeting, hidden from the pantheon, treating her to the wonders of sex she'd never believed existed. _I wish it would never end,_ her mind and body cried as she collapsed further into her deepest desires with a wide smile on her pretty little face.

Sitting in his respective throne in the hall of gods, Hephaestus was falling asleep listening to all his fellow olympians continue their meeting, the droning conversation making his bored overworked brain shut down. For the twelve time today he asked himself why he came to these things, wishing to be back in his workshop tinkering.

His mind cycled through all the gadgets and gizmos he could be working on, all the improvements he could be making. But out the corner of his eyes, something flashed briefly that made him recall the amulet he made for Athena all those decades ago, the one that generated an invisibility bubble. He recalled how he made it within days, but never gave it to the goddess due to the glitch he could never quite fix. Nothing serious, a minor fluctuation in the field that rendered the subject visible for a micro second, a flickering anomaly. He tried for a week, coming up a failure each time. So it never got off the shelf in his workshop, neither him or Athena accepting anything less than perfection.

He wondered what triggered the memory until her saw the same flash in his peripheral vision again, his gaze drifting over to a spot beside the hearth in the center of the room. As he stared, narrowing his gaze, he saw it; a flicker. Something materializing in the air for a split second before vanishing. Being a god, he registered this moment clearly, his intense gaze seeing the image of a large mass of green arms holding a small figure, the naked body of a young teenage girl with braided brown hair, her expression that of joy and lust as the arms played with her tiny boobs while penetrating her small pussy vigorously.

Hephaestus blinked sharply, the image gone as quickly as it arrived. He glanced around at the rest of the hall, wondering if anyone else saw that he saw. No one showed any indications of seeing anything, leading him to conclude his mind was playing tricks on him. It was the only explanation, because for a split second he could've sworn the girl he was seeing was their own goddess of the hearth, Hestia.

He shook the absurdity away, knowing full well she'd never get herself into a predicament like that ever. He didn't see any more flickers like that for the rest of the day, but he never found himself bored any further, spending the rest of the meeting trying to conceal the massive erection now in his lap.


	14. Thalia and the Lake

The waterfall glistened bright white in the moonlight as it roared gracefully into the sparkling lake, which was tucked away within the densely populated woods the Hunters of Artemis were currently camped at. The hunt had been long and exhausting, so the immortal band was taking the night to rest and relax in preparation for the coming dawn, when they'd set off once again. The night was quiet, peaceful, allowing the famed lieutenant Thalia Grace some time to herself in peace.

She rose out of the clear water to greet the chill of the moonlit air, sighing heavily as she combed her hair back with her fingers, the water trickling down her naked body as she rose to her feet, the lake reaching to just below her breasts. She forgot how calming it was at night, without the wild animals and monsters she'd hunt daily. Even so, she always preferred bathing alone, preferring it to the bustle of her sister's together. _So quiet, I can hear myself breath again._

She stood there in the water a long while, twisting her black hair dry over her shoulder when her highly attuned senses picked out a rustle in the nearby bushes. Instinctively, she lowered herself into the lake down to her neck, covering her presence and her dignity. Her gaze locked to the bush, worried if it was either a stalking predator or a peeping Tom. Careful not to make a sound, she drifted over to the edge of the lake, closing in on her target, not letting her eyes leave the canopy. Her bow and spear were nearby on the shore, just to the right of the her as she carefully closed the distance.

Before she got within six feet of her weapons, there was a splash behind her. Her head spun immediately, seeing nothing but a circle of ripples a few yards behind her. She froze, looking for any indicators of what made it, finding nothing. She slowly turned back around, coming face to face with something she'd never encountered before.

She gasped in shock as her legs instinctively sprung her body backwards, sending her flying across the lake away from the creature that now studied her. It was long and green, about six inches in diameter, emerging from the water like a serpent. It's head was a narrowed tip, rounded with a small hole or slit, which opened and closed like a fish bobbing its mouth. The creature didn't move to approach the demigod as she slowed to a stop several yards away from it, staring intent,y at the strange thing.

 _What the hell are you?_

Thalia studied the creature as it studied her, examining its uniqueness, trying to place it among the long list of mythical and modern creatures Artemis had made her read up on, coming up empty. She'd never seen anything like this. She kept herself poised, ready for an attack, but it just waited there, staring at her (if it even could. She couldn't see any eyes on the creature.)

"You're new" she said slowly, keeping her voice low as she took a step closer. It twitched in response, the head drifting closer. "Stay back!" She told it sharply, tensing up.

To her surprise, it did just that, coming to a stop.

 _Ok, so it understands me?_ "Can you understand me?" She found herself asking it.

It nodded.

"Are you here to attack me? Eat me?"

It shook its head.

"Then why are you here?" It didn't answer. _Maybe it didn't have one,_ she thought. Not the first beast she talked to that could only answer in _yes_ or _no_ or _die_. "You're not here to hurt me?"

It shook its head.

"Ok then. No sudden moves." She edged closer, her body rising up as she stood up straight. Thalia was a tall person, and yet this thing towered over her easy. Yet as she came closer, it lowered itself to her eye line, watching her carefully. She cautiously raised her hand towards it, reaching out to touch the creature. It flicked away from her hand. "It's ok" she said assuredly. "I won't hurt you, so long you don't hurt me. Deal?"

It nodded its head, moving closer so her fingers could make contact with the sooth green texture of its skin. It didn't feel like an animal hide, more like the stem of a flower. Her hand slowly drifted up its body to the head, sensing no other features such as eyes, gills, anything. Her fingertips reached the slit at the tip, so small her finger filled it completely, feeling no jaw or teeth. _I don't think it's dangerous_ her gut told her, even as it gently nudged her hand with its head like a pet nuzzling it's owner. "What are you?" She whispered in curiosity.

It continued nuzzling her fingers as she stroked it carefully, the small opening feeling her skin tentatively. She found herself smiling when it pulled her fingertip in with a suction like motion, pulling away with a pop. "Does that mean you like me now?" She asked it.

It nodded.

 _Did I just make a friend? I just befriended an unknown creature, in a lake, in my birthday suit. A day in the life of a demigod,_ she mused as the creature began drifting around her. She followed it cautiously, turning on the spot as it circled around her. "You don't talk much, do you?"

It shook its head.

"Can you tell me where you come from?"

It cocked its head, as if confused.

"Do you live in this lake?"

Another shake.

"Are there more of you?"

This time it nodded.

The two of them continued circling, completing a full rotation before Thalia found it cocking it's head as it studied her. "So what are you doing here?" It didn't respond, it's head hovering over her exposed chest as it began circling her again. She glanced down at herself, seeing the rest of her body through the clear water. "Are you checking me out?"

It cocked its head a moment, before nodding.

Thalia cocked an eyebrow as it circled around her, a smirk coming to her face as she decided to remain still, letting it survey her properly. "See anything you like?" She asked it playfully, finding the idea of a snakelike creature ogling her rather pleasing.

She wasn't against being appreciated for her good looks, but being a hunter meant she could never be bound by certain proclivities, such as love. Which meant she could never be with any man who might enjoy her company, the hunters of Artemis being a strict "girls only" club. The rule of relationships extended to girls too, all love prohibited, but lately Artemis has allowed the term "relationship" to be a little flexible when within the pack. Many of the girls have, in stressful times, comforted each other in other ways. As long as nothing was serious and it was all totally beneficial to their role as hunters, Artemis turned the other cheek to their creative relaxation methods.

 _Not that I made a habit of said practices. Being the leader I have to set an example. But some of my sisters are hot and I'm usually under a lot of stress._

Her wandering thoughts distracted her as the creature came back around to face her, its head closer now almost brushing her cheek. Her electric blue eyes found it as her body felt something shifting in the water around her. She looked down in time to see the rest of its body wrapped around her, binding her legs together as it caught her in its coil.

 _The sneaky little bastard!_

Her face looked back up to it, a smirk edging at her mouth as she cocked her head to the creature. "You sly little bugger" she said with a low, coy voice, silently amazed and slightly turned on at being duped. "So...now that you have me, what are you going to do with me?"

The creature regarded her silently as its body slowly constricted, squeezing her gently before releasing again. It started a pattern, massaging her whole body in a slow, relaxing motion. "Wow, this is weird" Thalia said, closing her eyes as she relaxed her muscles, enjoying it. The creatures head stroked her cheek, where she felt it's mouth sucking her skin briefly, giving her a quick kiss. It made her smile as she felt it trace down her neck, giving her more kisses as it drifted over her chest, which was rising more briskly as her breathing drew heavier. She gasped as it kissed its way towards her hardening nipple, sucking the nub in its mouth briefly, making her moan.

 _This feels so weird, but so good,_ she thought as it kissed down her belly underwater towards her navel. She caught her breath suddenly when she realized it destination. "Wait!" She cried, reaching down to grab it before it could reach her pussy, which was beginning to throb with anticipating desire. The creature reappeared out of the water, cocking its head at her as she turned red. "Sorry, that was nice. But I've...never had anything...you know... _down in_ there. I mean, I've had people touch me there, but they were only...a few girls fingered me, licked my pussy. Sorry, I'm trying to say...I'm still a virgin." She let out an embarrassed breath, looking down into the water apologetically as the creature hovered there. It drifted closer, lifting up her chin so she could look at it. "So, what I'm trying to say is...be gentle with me? I've never done this before."

 _With a boy or a strange lake creature._

It nodded slowly, quickly pecking the tip of her nose, making her giggle. She stared at it was an affectionate smile, leaning forward to kiss it back. It leant in to kiss her bottom lip, running along it softly. Thalia closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of it as it caressed her lips, kissing it often, moving to its shaft occasionally. Their steamy kissing got her really hot, her thighs rubbing together to starve the fire igniting in her groin. Her lips found its tip again, kissing passionately as it nuzzled into it, nudging its way into her mouth. Thalia didn't object as she took it it, her mouth wrapping around the creature, licking its head as it explored her, moaning softly.

Was she stood there lost in the creatures embrace, several new shapes began emerging from the lake bed around her feet, rising up to the surface, resisting the urge to touch the naked demigod as the broke past the water level to ogle her.

She faintly felt the ripples on her skin, her eyes falling open to gaze around her. She saw that dozens other tentacle like creatures had emerged from the lake and had surrounded her, watching silently as she sucked the head of the thing in her mouth. She gaged in alarm, causing the creature to pull out, disheartened at the premature exit. She nodded to the other tentacles. "Friends of yours?"

It nodded.

"What do they want" she swallowed, glancing around at them wildly. Not from fear, but excitement.

Confirming her suspicions, the creature pointed at her body, lessening it's grip on her till it's body was coiled around her waist, leaving the rest of her limbs available.

She looked at each of the tentacles carefully, seeing they were all similar in shape and color to the one she'd been making love to, but varied in size. Some were as thin as a pencil, others almost as big as the first. None shared the firsts sucker opening, none that she saw. But they all looked equally appeasable. She smiled broadly, whipping her hair back as it announced to the assembled party "come and get me then!"

The tentacles swarmed her almost instantly, wrapping around her limbs and body so fast she nearly got whiplash. Most remained below the water level, hidden in the lake, leaving Thalia's head, neck and shoulders untouched, along with her big boobs which just touched the water. But what they were doing to her below them, that was indescribable. Every muscle was massaged, each patch of skin was stroked and caressed, every pleasure spot she knew of was found and toyed with, sending an overload of sensations she couldn't begin to handle. A few cheeky tentacles squeezed and slapped her ass, making her jerk and moan, enjoying the attention. Her wet entrance was, for now, left alone with the exception of a teasing stroke across her folds every so often, just to keep her on her toes.

Thalia succumbed to a stream of moans, overwhelmed by the sensory output. Her knees were begging it shake and were it not for the tentacles holding her up she'd have buckled by now. The initial creature stayed out the water, caressing her face and neck, extending its embrace as she mewled like a kitten.

 _This is so hot,_ her body sighed, not caring whether this was a good or bad idea. She hadn't been pleasured like this in forever, and was finding it more relaxing than anything a bath could do. As her head rolled forward with a sigh she found herself greeted by a new appendage, this one with a small flower bud on its tip. As she looked at it, it opened up to reveal a bright pink blossom of petals. It looked beautiful. "That's amazing" she said, lost for words.

The flower lowered back down and this time approached her heaving chest, zeroing in on one of her rolling mounds. The petals closed around the breast, encasing it within the blossom as she felt suction from the center of the flower, focused on her sensitive nipple. Her back arched as she moaned loudly, her head falling back as it sucked her boob vigorously. "That is amazing!" She cried, her eyes rolling into her skull as her inner walls opened up as she came into the lake. The climax felt like a great weight was lifting as she began slumping deeper into the tentacles embrace, reaching up to stroke the head of the first creature watching over her, sliming gratefully.

The tentacles underwater finally stoped teasing her and moved in on her throbbing entrance, eager to take this to the next level. She felt them open her up, her muscles instinctively tensing. _Wait!_ Her mind screamed. _I don't know if I'm ready._

Her body said different, loosening her hips and pushing her legs further apart, her fresh pussy greeting the new studs. They took the invite seriously, aligning them selves at her lower regions carefully. The lead prodded her sex carefully, preparing her for the main event.

The creature watching her nudged her cheek questioningly as she breathed rapidly, bracing herself. "Do it" she told them.

A second later, the tentacle shot into her vagina in one swift motion, penetrating her hard and diving deep inside her tight virgin core.

Thalia screamed in shock at the intrusion, barely registering the pain of her hymen breaking, too stunned at realizing she was really going to get fucked after all this time. She bit her lip, holding back the cries as tears ran down her face, controlling her breathing. She could feel it inside her, wriggling around, like something alien trying to break free. It felt so weird, so full, but also so _good_. After a few minutes the discomfort was replaced by pleasure, her cries becoming moans, and only then was she humping the tentacle with her hips as it thrust inside her, fucking her.

 _Her first fuck. She was going to enjoy it._

The pleasures the tentacles were subjecting her to intensified, more arriving to rub her clit, wrap around her free breast to tease her nipple, snap her ass harder just to make her shriek. It was unlike anything Thalia could've prepared for, clutching the appendages as she jerked her hips against the pounding thing inside her, her voice bouncing across the lake eliminating all semblance of peace and quiet.

The tentacles took it up a gear by bringing a second tentacle up between her legs, this thing aiming for her back entrance. She felt it prodding at her hole and nearly fainted. _There too!_ It didn't wait for permission before pushing between her butt cheeks, poking its head inside her tight ring as she screamed, trying to relax to let it in. It pushed harder, twisting inside as it's brethren pulled her onto it, bring her eyes to tears. _It's too big,_ she cried wordlessly. _It won't fit!_

It took several uncomfortable minutes before it was deep enough in to begin thrusting into her rectum, matching pace with the one in her pussy. Thalia hollered loudly as she was penetrated in both her holes, turning it into a hat trick when the first creature came back and she eagerly pulled it into her mouth, lifting her head back to let it slip down her throat and begin fucking her just as hard.

All pain, fear and concern left the demigods body. All that remained was pleasure. Endless, unadulterated heat, passion, pure bliss. The tentacles claimed her, all of her, every hole, every limb, everything they wanted they could have. She let them use her, abuse her, cause she didn't care. All that mattered was the pleasure as orgasm followed orgasm, climax after climax.

After an eternity, the pounding ended, slowing to a crawl as the tentacle in her mouth, which she been sucking like a baby, released something down her throat. Thalia's eyes drifted open, apparently having briefly falling unconscious during their lust fueled session, tasted the sweet, sticky substance falling into her stomach as the tentacles left her, detaching from her breasts and pulling out of her body, leaving her empty.

The creature slipped out from between her lips and looked down at her as she sighed, swallowing the stuff it left behind. "Holy shit" she breathed, her chest heaving out of the water. She glanced up at the creature with a satisfied smile, her blue eyes glinting in the moonlight. "That was amazing. Beyond amazing. Thank you."

The creature pecked her nose once more, making her giggle as a new, larger tentacle, began wrapping around her body, pinning her arms to her chest as the old ones left. She looked down at it, then back up with a cocked eyebrow. "You're not finished yet, are you?"

It shook its head, sliding into the water as it unraveled itself from around her waist. Thalia shivered as it shank lower, falling between her thighs and lining up as her well used, recently opened entrance. Thalia knew what was coming, sucking in a nervous breath. The creature was twice as big as the tentacle that had just taken her virginity. It was larger, _wider_ , than the first. The daughter of Zeus opened her legs wider and waited for it to enter her, releasing a groan of pleasure as she felt it slide up through her vagina, deep into her core all the way to her cervix. It poked it roughly, eliciting a yelp as it pulled almost all the way out. Then it ploughed back up, hitting the small opening like a battering ram, the sting of pain shooting up her spine and registering a shock in her brain.

"Holy shit!" Thalia yelped, the sudden surge of desire masking any discomfort as she rode the creature between her legs like a cowgirl, bouncing on it rapidly, encouraging it to go harder, faster, her pleas becoming moans, then screams. It pounded into her as hard as it could, pushing to breach her cervix and enter her deeper, as far as it could. Thalia wanted that too, egging it on, begging it to penetrate her.

Finally, its head breached her opening with an audible _pop_ , triggering an ear shattering scream from the young girl as she climaxed, the orgasm rocking her body wildly in the tentacles grip. It followed suit, the creature shooting its much anticipated load deep into her fertile womb, the sticky substance filling her up till there was nowhere left to go. Thalia's walls clamped tight around the tentacle, blocking all escape as the creature continued cumming, her womb expanding as it blew her up like a balloon, her belly growing until she felt like she was going to burst.

Thalia stared down at her own body in wonder, too high on her orgasm to be concerned as it finished unloading inside her, leaving her looking almost eight months pregnant as it carefully left her body, her cervix and vagina shutting tight, holding its cum inside as she fell backwards, released by the tentacles to drift on her back, floating on the lake staring up into the night sky.

Thalia lay there, exhausted and bloated, gazing up at the moon with awestruck eyes, her crest heaving as she casually stroked her swollen belly. _Holy shit,_ she kept thinking. The only thing she could comprehend. Beside her, the creatures head materialized from the water, nuzzling her cheek. "Hey" she smiled, turning her head to gaze at it. "You were amazing." The two stared at each other a long moment in blissful silence, until she heard raised voices from the woods. Her fellow hunters were calling after her. She sighed, "I need to be getting back. We have a long day ahead of us." She looked down at her body, shaking her head. "I can't go back looking like this."

The creature looked across to her stomach, cocking it's head before disappearing underwater. Seconds later, it came back and wrapped itself around her body again, looping twice over her belly. Them, to Thalia's amazement, it _squeezed_ , forcing her tight walls to open up as its cum was forced out of her, gushing into the lake like hose. Thalia arched her back as she was squeezed like an orange, expecting a scream but instead releasing a long groan as her womb was emptied, the lake water churning around her legs as her toes curled with one like orgasm, her cum mixing with what was leaving her. Once it was finished, her body fell limp, her belly as flat as when it started.

Thalia let herself be carried over to the shore as the creature deposited her at the edge of the lake, giving her one final peck on the cheek. "Thank you" she said breathlessly. She quickly kissed it back, before glancing around. "If I ever want another round, how do I find you? Should I come back here?"

The creature shook its head, instead pointing to the bushes behind her, Thalia looked back, seeing the same bush which she'd heard a disturbance from before this thing showed up. She looked back at it. "In there? What's back there?" She asked it, but it just sank back to the lake, disappearing out of sight.

Thalia stared at the lake a short moment, lost in the memory of the last hour, before turning back to the tree line. She went to stand, but her legs gave out, her body aching all of a sudden. _Wow! They really did a number on me._ Unable to stand, the demigod crawled over to the bush her new friend had pointed to, coming up to the pile of leaves and twigs and pulling them aside to look within.

Hidden within the bush was a single, isolated object. A small plant pot containing a mass of green vines a rounded by bright pink petals. These vines had grown over the rim of the pot and burrowed into the ground around it. Thalia stared at the strange plant, watching the vines pull out of the ground and retract back to its small size, becoming dormant.

Thalia's head whirled over her shoulder to the lake behind her before spinning back to the plant, the pieces falling into place. She assumed she'd just met some kind of lake creature, but that wasn't the case. The thing she'd met, the thing that had fucked her was this small plant. The tentacles were it's vines, growing under the ground and coming out through the lake. The realization chilled her slightly, but then excited her. Sure there were questions, like who left this here and where did it come from, but more importantly what happened needn't be a once off. She could take it with her, study it, and maybe experiment with it even more. _Gods, I should like one of those horny children of Aphrodite,_ she thought, not carding as she picked up the plant.

She sat there in the bushes, naked in the moonlight as she examined her new playmate in her hands. Her fellow hunters called her name again, indicating it was time to return to the camp. She glanced at the woods, cocking her brow with a suggestive smirk. "I wonder if they'll like you as much as I do" She asked the plant.


	15. The Hunters and their Prey

The forest was quiet tonight, the stars glinting in the night sky, the moon high above the horizon as the landscape was cloaked in a view of darkness. This was where the wildlife ran rampant, free to hunt, to hide, to survive against the odds. One such wild animal lurked in the shadows, the crimson fur of the fox weaving its way through the trees, seeking its next meal whilst keeping an ear open for danger. It's paws skittered over the cold hard ground, careful not to make a sound as it roamed, free to hunt as it pleased.

It found the clearing with ease, but stayed to the outskirts. It knew open ground left it venerable, so it kept concealed, hidden in the shadows of the trees as it's beady eyes peered out between the branches. Its ears had picked out the strange noises several miles away, drawing it cautiously closer to investigate. Careless noise meant activity, which meant potential food sources. It's was the silent predators it had to fear, not the noisy ones. So it came, and what it found looked strange to its instinctive mind. It couldn't comprehend what it saw, but it knew it wasn't anything it would find useful in its hunt, so it moved on, leaving the camp of the Hunters of Artemis for greener pastures.

In the middle of the clearing, the camp was a scattered collection of tents, camping equipment, weapons and hides, spoils of the hunt. In the center of the camp sat a fire, glowing brightly as it illuminated the pack of hunters suspended in the air by the green vines growing from the small plant pot sitting beside the fire.

The all hung upside down in various states of undress, forming a large circle as every member of the group was restrained facing outwards, their arms bound behind their backs with their legs parted for all to see. Many of the hunters had been stripped, their bare skin exposed to the elements, coated in sweat glistening in the firelight. Others had held onto their outfits, or at least some of it. Around the circle, grey camo trousers had been bunched up around their ankles or their knees, grey jackets hanging from their shoulders or pulled above their chests, bras hanging loose from elbows and panties wrapped around thighs. A small handful had remained dressed, only for the necessary hole to be tore into the garments to allow access to their private body parts. They were all unarmed, all helpless, and all embroiling in _passion_.

Among the pack was their leader Thalia Grace, who looked back fondly on the night at the lake where she met the rapevine and lost her virginity. After getting dressed and returning to camp, she hid away in her tent with her new friend and brought in a select few to recount her story. They naturally believed it absurd and disturbing, alarmed that she'd bring the plant back to camp when she voiced her plans to introduce it to the pack. They objected, calling it a blasphemous act against their patron Artemis.

An hour getting to know the rapevine charged their minds.

After that, the process was systematic. Each hunter was brought into the fold one by one, be told everything before introducing them to the plant. Many were hesitant, a few leapt at the opportunity. It was methodically executed, ensuring word didn't get around fast enough to start a panic. By the end of the week, every hunter in the group had met the rapevine and shared its delicious spoils. Since then the plants has prove to be a welcome addition to the camp, offering a relaxing cure for stress after a long hard hunt. They set up a special tent for the plant to do supply its services, the lustful moans and delighted squeals drifting through the camp and bring a smile to their sister's faces.

Tonight was special, however. Tonight they decided they should all share the experience together.

Thalia put it to the vote, coming back unanimous, and retrieved the plant from its tent and placed it beside the fire. She no longer needed to converse with the creature to tell it what they wanted, it instinctively knew as it grew its vines and wrapped around them, interrupting their activities to bring them together over the fire. None objected as it started to pleasure them, helping it remove their clothing as it entered their holes, caressed their breasts and stroked their clits, arms, legs, wherever they needed to release the tension.

Now here they were, suspended in the air, bound and eager as the smooth green vines, their sizes tailored to each girl for maximum enjoyment, thrust into their pussies and asses in perfect sync, squelching against the wet walls as cum and sap leaked out to run down their bodies mixing with their sweat. The sweet sounds of pleasure were muffled by the plant cocks pumping into their mouths, each hunter given a dick to suck and deep throat, a tender vine around their necks to hold their heads in place to comfortably fuck them. Their bouncing boobs weren't left unattended either, blossoming vines cupped their breasts and squeezed them rhythmically, pumping them vigorously as they sucked theirs nipples raw, some hunters even finding themselves milked dry.

The rapevine didn't generalize. Each girl got her own personal touch, know what they liked and what they needed. A couple hunters enjoyed a little pain to they were pounded a little rougher than the others, the occasional snap of a vine across their butt cheeks, their belly, their face heightening their pleasure. One girl loved taking twice as many vines into her holes, so got bonus appendages. Many were blessed with an extra vine to tit fuck them. One young hunter sporting flat chest opted out of the blossoms sucking her small tits to instead have her nipples pinched and twisted, a similar treatment upon her clit also.

Each girl got everything they wanted, succumbing to orgasm within minutes, riding out the climax and immediately following up with another. The climax circled back and forth around the circle, each girl setting off another and vice versa. The vines unloaded its sap into them and random intervals, alternating between filling up their asses and pussies to spraying across their bodies, coming into their mouths for them to drink or pounding into their wombs and cumming until their belly's grew bloated.

The whole pack enjoyed their blissful night together, savoring each taste, slap, pinch, stroke or thrust as if it was their last.

Outside the clearing, hidden in the tree line, two beady eyes watched intently as the young, hot hunters were fucked and pleasured, their gaze drifting over their bodies soaking in every detail. The sound of rapid heaving could be faintly heard as the hidden figure watched silently, careful not to disturb the surrounding wilderness Incase he be discovered. The figure stared at them, its face sweating and contorted as it pumped its organ with its hand with a strength and speed that could rival Hermès himself.

The man bit his lower lip as he stifled a groan, his cock exploding in his hand as cum flew from the tip into the bushed masking his presence. He slumped his shoulders, breathing heavily from the climax as he wiped his brow with his other hand. He looked across to a nearby squirrel who was staring at him, shooing it away as he returned his gaze to the orgy in the clearing.

"This is so much better than porn" the god Apollo laughed quietly, his erection already growing hard once more. For the fourth time tonight, he grasped his massive cock in his hand, locked his sight on the show before him, and began pumping.


	16. Mother and Daughter Bonding Part 1

Annabeth sat back on the firm mattress, tapping her knee impatiently as she checked her phone for the eleventh time. "On my way. Be home in five minutes" the text from Percy read. _That was twenty minutes ago_.

The daughter of Athena tossed her phone aside, huffing in frustration as she waited in Percy's bedroom. She'd dressed up especially for this afternoon, wearing light blue jacket over a peach colored button blouse, tight dark grey jeans with neatly polish black shoes. She dropped her small handbag next to her feet as she adjusted the ponytail holding her blonde hair back. She only really dressed this well for special occasions; like going on a date with Percy they were sure wasn't going to be interrupted by monster attacks, or family functions. _Or today._

She took a long breath as she cast her stormy grey eyes over to the chest of drawers across the room, where she'd placed the potted green and pink plant upon it. "Come on Percy, what's taking you so long?" She muttered to herself. Best case, he got distracted on his way home, probably by a hot dog stand or something. Demigods are commonality ADHD and Percy Jackson was particularly prone to losing his focus. Worst case, something turned up that he needed to fight. "Come on, just today, please." Annabeth needed to see him now, more than anything else. She had to make it up to him.

Ever since that evening in Cabin 10, the incident with Piper, Annabeth had been trying to get a moment to talk with her boyfriend. But with her responsibilities around camp and him helping his mom with his new baby sister, they haven't been able to a moment to talk privately. So, for the sake of avoiding the awkwardness, she and her best had agreed to keep some distance from one another, just till she sorted things out with her boyfriend. They had a long talk, both agreeing with the decision, but not before coming to another conclusion.

The two of them fooling around, that could never happen again. But what she did with the plant, Annabeth concluded that since the rapevine wasn't considered a living being like humans, it wasn't technically cheating when she had sex with it. She decreed it as no different to masturbating. Besides, its was to enjoyable to let go. So with a little help from a fellow camper from the Demeter cabin (neglecting to inform him of the plants abilities) Annabeth was given a cutting of the plant and secretly grew an exact duplicate in her room back home in San Francisco, intending to share it with Percy after talking with him.

Hiding the plant from her dad through the following days was hard. Testing the plant to ensure it performed just like its predecessor in her bedroom without her step brothers spying on her through the door, an even greater challenge. But now, having a fully matured rapevine in her closet and finally getting on the phone with her boyfriend, Annabeth visited his apartment with the gift in her arms, butterflies in her stomach as Sally Jackson welcomed her in and invited her to wait for her son in his room.

The plan was to tell Percy everything, how she found the plant in cabin 10, was...enticed to fuck it, then how she ended up having sex with Her best friend. Piper was confident he'd forgive her, but she still had doubts, worried how'd he'd react. That's why she brought the plant, hopeful they could experience it together and he'd understand how intoxicating it was.

Her phone finally pinged and she snatched it up to read the text. "Sorry babe. Got held up. Load of crazy vultures got me and now I'm halfway across the country. Came we reschedule?"

"Goddamnit Seaweed brain!" Annabeth cursed, throwing her head back to silent scream at the gods. _Seriously? Now, of all days_? She shook her head, typing out her response angrily. "Sure. Talk to you later." She hesitated over the send button, adding a final "love you" to the reply before sending it.

She sighed in frustration as she stood up, hoisting her bag over her shoulder and walked to the plant on the drawers. It's vines shifted as she approached, waving gracefully through the air. "I guess it's just you and me tonight" she said sadly. Stroking the vines with her finger. "Not that we'll be doing anything. Fooling around with you is fun and all, but it just feels wrong without Percy there. Brings up...memories." She wanted to say _unpleasant,_ but they were anything but. "Stupid monsters always ruining our date night. Sometimes I just wish AIEE!"

She looked down to find the long green appendages reaching forward to caress her boobs, snaking under her clothes to wrap around her chest and touch her soft skin. "Hey, cut it out!" She scolded, swatting the vines away.

"Everything okay in there?" Sally's voice called from behind the closed door.

Annabeth paled when she heard it, not sure how to explain being molested by a persistent houseplant. "Yeah, everything's fine" she called back, quietly shooing the vines back as they pressed on the offensive, groping her aggressively until she started to moan.

"I haven't heard from Percy in a while. I hope he's alright."

She bite back a moan as they fondled her, her nipples growing hard under the fabric of her clothing. "He's...he's no his way back now. I just texted him." It wasn't a total lie, but the last thing she needed was for Percy's mum to walk in on her being pleasured.

"Oh, good" she called back, followed by footsteps retreating down the hall. "I'll start dinner then, she heard her say, her voice vanishing into the apartment.

Annabeth gasped for air as she let out a long groan, her hand pulling away the vines as she regained her composure. "Not cool!" She told the plant, which just stayed silent as it hovered over her heaving chest. _Damnit, it's got me all worked up now._ She looked down at her house, seeing a couple of the buttons already pulled loose revealing the red lace bra underneath (a gift from Piper). "Fine" she sighed, immediately regretting this decision as she unbuttoned her blouse, opening her chest up to the rapevine. "Five minutes" she told it. "Not a second longer."

She had no idea if it understood her at all, but it took the invitation willingly, reaching out and lifting her bra over her big round breasts and wrapping around them, coiling around her erect nipples quickly and urgently. She sighed as it pleasured her tits, pushing back her embarrassment just this once to let it enjoy her, relaxing into its grasp. She hated her boobs, hated the attention they brought, but couldn't help but moan at how the plant teased her, her breath slowing as her body craved its touch.

"Oh Percy" she moaned, closing her eyes and letting her mind wander, thinking about how he'd play with her, hold her close, kiss her gently. She felt a thick vine rub along her bottom lip, her brain imagining it as Percy's thick throbbing member, giving it a gentle kiss as it probed her mouth, waiting for her to open up...

"Amazing, isn't it."

Annabeth's eyes snapped open as she spun around, her quick thinking brain giving her every defense technique she knew as the rapevine released her immediately. What she found was the form of a tall dark haired woman standing by the bed in a long blue dress, her hair plaited down her back, her large stormy grey eyes watching the demigod with a fondness akin to a...

"Mom?" Annabeth squeaked in shock, suddenly aware of her state of dress. Her arms shot up to cover herself, hiding her exposed breasts from view. "What are you doing here?"

"Why?" The goddess of wisdom said, striding towards her daughter on her long toned legs, her bare feet patting against the floor boards. "Does a mother need a reason to see her favorite daughter?"

"You usually do" she replied, hastily pulling her bra down to hide her boobs. She went to button up her blouse, but Athena's hands took hers and stopped her. She looked up to find her mothers eyes gazing into hers with a strange twinkle. "So...what do you want?" She asked her, suddenly uncomfortable under her strong gaze.

"To see you" she replied, brushing a strand of blonde hair behind Annabeth's ear, her fingertips tracing a line down her neck to her chest, her eyes drifting over her with admiration. "You've truly grown so much these past few years."

 _You noticed?_ she wanted to shout back at her, still harboring resentment for abandoning her since birth and leaving her with her step mother. But something in her voice chilled her spine, sending goosebumps along the skin her mothers hand touched. She didn't know what this was about, but it was making her feel very uneasy.

Athena saw the trepidation in Annabeth's body language, pouting softly as she brought her hand to her cheek. "It okay dear" she spoke softly, calming her with her soothing voice. "You don't have to worry. I would never hurt you." She watched as her daughters eyes met hers questioningly, giving her a pleasant smile. "You worry to much. It's our curse. So many questions to answer. Too many puzzles to solve." She stroke her cheek gently before slowly pulling her closer, leaning in to breath in her sweet olive scent. "You just need to relax, and stop thinking too much."

Annabeth wasn't sure what the most horrifying thing she was expecting from this visit was, but having her own mother kiss her on the lips certainly never occurred to her.

Her head jerk back in surprise as she fell backwards, hitting the chest of drawers and shaking the potted plant behind her, which started to move in response to the growing heat between the two young women. "Mom!" She cried in shock, careful to keep her voice down before she alerted mrs Jackson there was someone in here with her. "What are you doing?"

Athena gave her a smile, stepping forward to close the gap, effectively pinning her daughter in place with nowhere to run. "I'm sorry" she said sadly, her fingers running circles around Annabeth's red bra. "I was bored, and lonely, and I wanted to try something...different. Call me curious, but I wanted to spend time with you. Learn more about you."

She leaned in to peck her lips playfully, making her flinch while she smiled in amusement. "Are you crazy? We can't...do anything. You're my mom."

"I know. Exciting, isn't it."

Annabeth gawped at her, her mouth slack-jawed as her mom moved in to kiss her again. She couldn't react fast enough to pull away, trapped by Athena's strong hand on the back of her head, moaning into the kiss as she tried to break away. She brought her hands up to push against her, but pulled back abruptly when they found her mothers large breasts instead. Athena let her go and giggled, taking her daughters hands and placing them on her chest, crushing them against her mounds, letting her feel how big they were.

"Help me take of this dress?" Athena asked her, dragging her hands up to her shoulders, hooking them under the blue fabric as she kept her gaze on the blonde demigod.

Annabeth gulped back the urge to vomit as she watched the blue dress tumble off her shoulders, falling to the floor around her feet leaving her mother stark naked in too close proximity to her. "This is insane" she said in a rushed voice, averting her gaze from the perfect figure she had no business or desire to look at in this way. "You're my mom. I'm your daughter. This is wrong. I have a boyfriend for crying out loud!"

"You know Percy's not good enough for you" Athena scowled, rather focus on anything but the son of Poseidon. "And anyway, I didn't see him anywhere when you were enjoying the company of that sluts daughter. What was her name? Piper McLean?" Annabeth went white when she heard her best friends name. "So here's a deal" she said, kissing her daughters stunned face as she whispered in her ear, "I won't tell if you won't."

Annabeth let out a pained wimpier as she felt her moms boobs press against hers, her breath coming in fearful gasps as she was forced into a corner. Both metaphorical and physical. Conflicting thoughts and emotions hit her all at once, leaving her defenseless as Athena came in to lock lips with her, relinquishing control, feeling defeated. _I'm sorry Percy_.

If making out with her mom was bad enough, the familiar feeling of the vine brushing between her legs only succeeded in making this day even worse. Annabeth screamed into the goddess's mouth as it rubbed her sex through the fabric of her jeans, bringing her out in a cold sweat. "I see you've acquainted yourself with Aphrodite's little experiment" Athena commented, reaching over to greet the growing green vines that rose up to wrap around the pair of them. "Fascinating specimen, don't you think? I'm familiar with their unique brand of pleasure. Maybe we can share the experience together?"

Annabeth's face scrunched up at the image of her mom being fucked by the rapevine, realizing that thought may soon become reality, with her right next to her. "Oh god" she groaned, dreading what was to come as the vines took hold of her breasts once more, mirroring the motions on her mothers body as they played with them, pulling her bra part to free her chest and attack them without hinderance. Athena laughed, plunging her tongue into her mouth to explore her daughter in a more intimate fashion, indulging her senses while she massaged her soft breasts.

The demigod moaned regrettably as her body gave in to temptation, enjoying the way her mom toyed with her. She struck back with her own tongue, desperate to recapture any semblance of control in the situation, but the goddess was relentless, giving no quarter as she dominated the young girl in her hands. She pulled away, leaving her gasping for air as she dropped her hands to her waist and unhooked her jeans.

"Wait" she gasped, squirming against the drawers as the vines coiled tighter around her body, squeezing her gently till she whimpered. "This is so wrong" she whined, but Athena put a finger to her lips.

"Shh" She hushed her, smiling warmly as she returned to her tight jeans, pulling the down her thighs to her knees. "Don't be shy" she whispered, hooking under her light grey panties and pulling them down, revealing the neatly trimmed pussy hidden beneath. "You are so pretty" she said proudly, cupping her sex and eliciting a loud moan from her daughters lips. "So sexy."

The rapevine moved in on the two of them, wrapping around their limbs and pulling them tighter together, crushing the pair to they could feel every inch of the others body. Annabeth groaned in protest while Athena sighed in delight, enjoying the sensations of many appendages massaging her muscles while kissing her daughters soft skin on her neck and collarbone. Annabeth tried to fight it, but the pleasurable sensations were overwhelming her body, her resistance falling apart. _This is so wrong, but damnit does it have to feel so good?_

Athena took Annabeth's face in her faces and pulled her into another passionate kiss, powerless to stop her, even more powerless to stop the vine from penetrating her core beneath her. The demigod gasped as she broke away from her mother, a pained shriek as she was fucked without mercy. Athena groaned in her ear, her body jerking against hers. "Oh chaos! It's fucking me Annabeth. It's fucking my pussy."

She figured as much, but still found herself replying with "mine too, mom." The two of them rocked against one another, the twin vines pounding them simultaneously as a third slithered up between their breasts to tit fuck them, enjoying the tight squeeze as it thrusted up towards their gaping mouths.

Athena was the first to take it into her lips, plunging down its length as it dove down her throat, fucking her face inches away from Annabeth's. She watched as her mother sucked the vine as hard as she could, her own lips yearning for a dick of their own. The vine slipped out of Athena's mouth, dripping with saliva as it swung around to Annabeth's face, plunging into her waiting mouth without asking for permission. Annabeth gaged on the length, choking on the taste of her mom on her tongue as it deep throated her, thrusting quickly so it could pull out and rejoin her mom.

The two of them shared that vine between them several more times until they both climaxed at the same time, cum coating the vines inside them as the plant jettison a stream of sap from the vine between their boobs, covering their faces and shoulders, soaking their hair as it sank back between their chests, leaving them a hot sticky mess.

"Well, that was fun" Athena laughed, licking the sap from around her mouth. She gazed across at her daughter, who was staring back at her with a tired expression. "What should we do next?" She asked, kissing her daughter softly, sharing the spoils of their afternoon.

To be continued...


	17. Hera gets Gang banged (Chapter 10 Retcon

**I decided to write a reimagining of "Hera gets punished", with a little less "rape".**

 **Haven't decided whether I'll replace the old chapter with this or keep both as a comparison. Might keep the old chapter just for the after message. Was something that needed to be said.**

 **Anyway, here's Hera again with the rapevine and a few other surprises. Enjoy.**

Hera stirred in her throne, her cloudy mind returning to focus. She blinked away the drowsiness as her vision swam back to her, revealing she was sitting in the hall of the gods. _What happened to me?_ She asked herself, recalling the final memories she had.

She remembered strolling to her throne to seek peace and quiet from a hard days work, conducting Olympian business has its queen, as well as her husbands business due to his incompetence. She recalled relaxing briefly in her chair, closing her eyes...they she heard something below her. She went to look, but a pink cloud erupted from under her seat, making her cough. She remembered her body became tingly, her muscles slumping and her eyelids falling heavy, drifting asleep in her throne.

"Wake up my queen" a voice called to her from the haze. Hera strained her sleepy eyes to open, turning to face the sound of the feminine voice as the image came into view. Sitting in an adjacent throne was her son, Ares, clad in a torn shirt and ripped jeans, just the kind of rebel clothing he wore to spite her. But as the god of war stared expressionless at her, Hera was irritated to see the goddess of love sat on his lap, watching her with a smug expression dressed in a tight fitting miniskirt and low cut top.

"Finally" Aphrodite said, rolling her eyes in her direction. "I thought you'd never wake up. We've been sitting here for nearly an hour. I was getting bored."

"What is this" Hera asked groggily. "What did you do to me?" She went to sit up, but found herself unable to move. She looked down and saw she was tied to the chair, bound by her wrists and ankles. She struggled against the restraints, but was unable to free herself. "You dare..." she growled at the pair of them as they watched her struggle, laughing. "How dare you! I am your queen!"

"Oh, yes, we know!" Aphrodite groaned, glaring at their captive. "And you've never let up, with either of us. So we decided to get a little revenge." She cocked her head with a wicked smile. "How are you feeling?"

Hera refused to engage this irritating woman, turning away to avert her gaze in protest. But the question triggered a realization she had failed to come to earlier. The tingling sensation had remained, and it was causing her body to respond in a...peculiar way. Hera shifted in her seat as she felt a heat rise in her stomach, boiling up between her thighs as she felt herself moisten alarmingly. Her breasts tingled under her regal robes, the nipples growing erect beneath the fabric. _What was happening to her?_

Aphrodite could She the concern in her face, sensing the change in her scent as her body succumb to the affects of the pollen she'd been dosed with. "A special blend I perfected just for you" she told her, eyeing the uncomfortable woman in her seat. "It heightens a woman's senses and makes them feel...naughty. Suggestible, if you know what I mean."

Hera's gaze shot daggers at the goddess as she fought her body's arousal, but became alarmed as several large, green appendages rose up from under her chair to greet her. "What is this?" Hera demanded to know. The restraints on her limbs moved to, revealing the same arms had been holding her, now lifting her out of her chair into the air and more wrapped around her, holding her aloft. "Let go of me...oh!" Her voice hitched as a teasing arm brushed along her body over her chest, the touch making her moan slightly. Another flicked between her legs, making her gasp.

"Don't be frightened" Aphrodite smiled, relaxing into Ares arms. "It's just a plant I made. I can it a rapevine, but it's not as bad as it sounds. All it does is bring pleasure. And you need to learn to relax."

Hera stared at the vines of the rapevine as they surrounded her, touching her in places they had no business touching. But as her mind screamed at it to leave her alone, to release her so she could punch the smug face of her sons lover, her body and voice betrayed her, overcome with heated desire to be touched, to feel pleasure, seeking what she'd been missing from her own husband for a long time. "You bitch" she growled angrily, even as she let the vines remove her robes from her body. "I swear, when I get my hand on you, you'll face my wrath like no...Oh chaos!"

Aphrodite smiled as Hera's robes fell away, revealing the taunt, pale skin to the two lovers as the vines wrapped around her limbs, stroking her body and teasing her intimate parts. "Don't be shy. The fun is just beginning."

Hera moaned as the vines caressed her body, the smooth texture stroking her skin like dozens of gentle fingers, exciting her senses much to her dismay. _Could something so good come from someone so...ugh! The nerve._ She glared at the younger woman angrily as she snuggling against Ares chest, her hand drifting to her skirt to reveal her lack of underwear beneath. _Oh god_ , Hera's face wrinkled in disgust as the goddess began touching herself, her taunting eyes watching intently.

"I understand Aphrodite's childish games" she said in a low tone, ignoring the pleasant feeling of the vines coiling around her breasts and fondling her butt cheeks, directing her words to her son. "But why would you do this to your own mother?"

Ares shrugged. "You've fucked with me and my life enough times. Seems fair to watch something fuck with you. And honestly...it's kind of a turn on."

Aphrodite giggled, reaching behind her to grasp his growing bulge, thankfully hidden from Hera's sight. "Speaking of fucking..." she said expectantly.

Hera gasped as the vines found her pussy, wasting no time in slipping inside and thrusting into her entrance. She bit her lip, refusing to show her satisfaction at having something so big inside her. The second intrusion was harder to conceal, the appendage thrusting up into her ass making her cry out in alarm, before sighing in content. She'd never had two dicks fuck her before, her hips rocking against the pounding vines, delighted when a third completed the trifecta by pushing into her mouth. She moaned into the gag, licking the underside with her tongue while keeping a furious expression on her face, masking her enjoyment.

"Oh yes" Aphrodite sighed, plunging her fingers into her own soaking snatch, rubbing herself to her queens restless assault. She was so turned on she could finger herself past the point of orgasm, in fact intending to do just that. Ares shifted behind him, his erection becoming uncomfortable, forcing him to unzip his jeans and let it spring up against her back. She came the moment she felt his rock hard cock against her body, eager to take hold of it and ride Ares into the sunset. But she held her urges in check, content to masturbate to the sight of the Queen of Olympus being gang banged by her rapevine.

Hera rocked and swayed in the plants grasp, her holes pounded and abused yet bringing untold pleasure to the moaning, withering woman. She groaned and screamed, fighting against their grasp outwardly, whilst secretly relishing the sensations. She wanted to let this thing fuck her till she couldn't stand, but will be damned if she'd let that harlot think she'd beaten her, broken her will. No matter how enjoyable the experience was, she would never demean herself by showing it. Fortunately, that meant the plant got to toy with her even more, teasing her nipples and circling her clit, whatever it took to make her cry out in pleasure, the effort straining her lungs as she held them all back, even when she climaxed all over the hall of the gods.

Aphrodite sighed softly as she climaxed, Hera's orgasm setting her off, her cum leaking through her fingers. She brought them to her lips and licked them clean, moaning at her lovely taste. "Is that it?" Ares asked from behind her, his huge cock poking her back.

"No" she told him, patting his neck assuredly. "The main event is about to begin." The two of them glanced at her, wondering what she meant until they heard footsteps come through the door into the room.

From the hallway, three muscular figures emerged, all marching in with a confused expression. "Okay, we're here" the leading figure announced, the unmistakable image of Poseidon startling Hera as she stared up at him. He wore his trademark his Ian shirt and holiday shorts, his feet sporting sandals, his sandy hair combed back completing his surfer look. Close behind him was his brother, Hera's husband Zeus, who wore a traditional Greek robe clasped on his right shoulder, his Sandler's echoing through the halls. Behind them both, the chiseled face of a young man in a brown hoody and green trousers and winged boots came striding in, the overwhelming self confidence evident as the scoundrel Hermès joined his fellow olympians.

"We got your message Ares" the messenger god said, addressing the large man in his seat, taking particular interest in the gorgeous goddess currently exposing her privates for all to see. "When you said you had something to show us" he said wistfully, removing his shades to eye Aphrodite's soaking pussy, "this was not what I had in mind."

"Wow" Poseidon gaped, briefly transfixed before diverting his gaze, his cheeks going red.

"What is the meaning of this, my son!" Zeus roared, ignoring the half naked woman on his lap. "You have any idea what I'm missing to be here?"

Aphrodite smiled, leaning forward to address the assembled party, glancing towards the captive Hera who glared at her from behind the three of them. She was amazed none had noticed her when they entered, walking by her in her current predicament straight towards the attractive goddess. While she was thankful to be spared the humiliating, she realized she'd only prolonged the inevitable. Aphrodite was determined to make this as horrendous and horrifying an experience as she could.

"Oh boys" the goddess of love said coyly, a wide grin on her face. "I'm not who you came to watch today. She is." She pointed to the older woman behind them, and watched with glee as the three male gods all turned to see their queen before them, trapped by the many vines of the green and pink plant, stark naked with her body on display while several vines began to fuck her once more. She watched their eyes bulge out of their sockets, her cheeks turning red in embarrassment as she saw them look over her, letting out a disgruntled moan through her gag as she caught the sight of three new shapes tenting from their groins.

 _This is so humiliating._

"Hera?" Zeus stammered, staring slack jawed at his wife as the vines thrusted into her holes slowly, giving her a breather to look helplessly at her husband and ope he'd have the good sense to free her. His blank expression said otherwise.

"Jesus Hera" Poseidon coughed, averting his gaze and instead finding Aphrodite's throbbing pussy. "Christ Aphrodite. What's going on?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She smiled, leaning back against Ares. "Just enjoy yourselves. You've got front row seats to the experience of a lifetime."

Hera growled at her as she strained in her bindings, finding them growing tighter as the vines picked up their pace, pumping into her harder and earning a groan from her throat, her breasts bouncing on her chest as her body rocked wildly. The gods all stood there, staring at her dumbfounded, unsure what to do with themselves as their crotches grew to double their size. Their eyes followed the shape of her curves as drool fell out the corner of their mouths.

It was Hermès who broke the silence first. "I'm sorry" he said apologetically, his gaze locked onto Hera's rolling mounds as they were fondled by the plant. He walked forward in a trance, hands reaching out to her while she watched him, her eyes widening. "It's like they're calling to me" he said, grasping her boobs in his fingers, making her cry out in alarm, muffled by the vine in her mouth. He started squeezing them gently, sighing at how soft they felt in his palms, kneading them between his fingers like delicate balls of clay.

"Holy shit" he moaned, gazing longingly down at them as Hera closed her eyes, enjoying how he was holding her, playing with her. "They're...your tits are fucking stupendous." She sighed loudly, acknowledging the compliment as Hermès gave in to his urges, plunging his face into her chest and motor-boating her, much to her delight. "Where oh where have you been all my life" he muttered to them as she arched her back, presenting her boobs to the messenger god as he took hold of them graciously, kissing the skin like a worshiping monk seeking blessing from the heavens.

Hera relaxed into his grasp, moaning around the vines as she was pleasured eagerly. She couldn't believe how gentle the man was until he took one of her nipples into his mouth, releasing a startled, muffling moan as he began suckling her like a baby, the feeling making her cum all over the pounding vines beneath her. Neither the plant nor the god paid her any heed, continuing their ministrations as she shook and quivered in orgasm, the overwhelming pleasures her wearing out until she was a wanton wreck of a woman.

"Stop!" The thundering voice of Zeus suddenly blunted. Both Hera and Hermès froze to turn and look at their king as he stood before them, still as shell shocked as his brother. "Stop that!" He commanded, though his tone was less demanding and more stuttering. "That's my wife you're...um..." his words left him as he gasped at the naked goddess wrapped in vines, the tent in his pants perturbing nearly a foot in length.

Hermès glanced down at the breasts in his hands, his eyes darting between them and the Sky god. "I'm sorry, Lord Zeus" he said, keeping his fingers wrapped around her mounds tightly. "But your wife's tits are just so big and juicy." He reached down with his tongue and licked her sensitive nipples again, quickly stealing a kiss making her gasp. He then looked down at the vines pounding into her vagina relentlessly, and at the cum leaking out of her entrance. "Ok" he said, turning his attention to Zeus for a moment. "If I stop sucking your wife's tits right now, can I have at least ten minutes to lick her pussy?"

Hera's head jerked up to stare at him, shocked and disgusted at the suggestion. But when she looked across to her husband, she was flabbergasted to find him considering it. "You will stop what you're doing now?" He asked, his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish. _Are you serious?_ Her glare asked him, but he just looked back at her in a stupefied daze. It appeared all the blood had left the king's brain to travel to other vital organs.

"Very well" Zeus muttered finally, to which Hermès wasted no time in spinning between Hera's outstretched legs before her husband came to his senses. The plant reacted to this agreement too, hoisting her up so her hips were level with the mans head, the vine pulling out of her soaking pussy while her thighs were pried further apart, opening her up for the scoundrel.

Hermès marveled at the queens waiting entrance, hypnotized my the potent scent of her arousal he breathed in as he closed the distance to stoke her folds. "Oh sweet Christmas" he whispered, thanking whatever Devine blessing had granted him such an opportunity. His fingers reached out and carefully pulled her folds apart, revealing the beautiful sight within waiting to be devoured.

Hera shivered as he took his time, relishing the sight few gods had ever bore witness to. Hera breathed rapidly through her nose, horrified her own husband had allowed this but impatiently urging the young god to get on with it. Her sex throbbed with need now there wasn't a thick member filling it and was desperate for more attention. The vine in her ass had ceased moving, waiting for her pussy to be claimed before it would continue.

"Hnnmm!" She groaned at Hermès, taking too long to see to her. He glanced up to see her eyes glaring at him, her head subtly nodding to her crotch telling him to get it over with. He saw the cue, snapping out of his transfixed state and smiling as he brought his face down to greet her, running his long outstretched tongue up the length of her entrance.

They both sighed as they made contact, her taste filling his senses as his tongue excited hers. The vines in her ass pumped a few more times before jettisoning a stream of sap into her butt, another plume falling down her throat. He licked her several more times before the vines decided to retreat from her holes, pulling out of her much to her dismay. She coughed when the plant exited her throat, gulping in a lungful of air in time to expel it suddenly as Hermès mouth latched around her clit, plunging his tongue deep inside her as her ate her pussy inside out. Without a vine to gag her she moaned loudly, her voice bouncing off the walls, hardening all four dicks in the room.

"Oh" Aphrodite moaned, her cum leaking between her fingers once more. "I've been waiting to hear that all afternoon."

"Me too" Ares said behind her, suddenly grasping her waist and lifting her off his lap. She shrieked is surprise, about to scold him for disturbing her, until he dropped her down straight onto his rock hard prick, burying himself inside her core. "But not as much as I've been waiting to do this" he growled in her ear, wrapping his large muscular arms around her body to begin thrusting up into her, he moans mixing with her queens. She laughed delightedly, grasping his hair and griping the arm of his chair so she could jerk her hips in synch with his, maximizing her pleasure as she rode the giant horsecock of her lover.

Poseidon glanced back in a startled fit, no longer sure where to look. But Zeus kept his gaze on his queen, his eyes watching intently as she writhed and wailed to Hermès expert tongue, the sight clicking to those male hormones like a fire cracker. Poseidon glanced over at his brother with trepidation, shocked to find he'd pulled his penis out of his clothing and was stroking it religiously. "Jesus, dude" he whispered to him, painfully aware of how hard his own member was straining against his shorts.

Hera moaned and cried as she was overcome with unrelenting passion, never being taken by such confidence in her life. _Why had she not done this sooner?_ "Oh, fuck me!" She cried, wanting to reach out and pull Hermès deeper into her, but her restraints held firm. "Fuck me! Eat me whole! Fuck yes!" Her words carried around the hall, the commands of the queen of Olympus in heat. "Ram that dirty little mouth inside me!"

"Will someone shut her up already!" Hermès blurted out, leaving her briefly and replacing his tongue with his fingers. "I'm trying to concentrate here!"

Hera threw her head back in escasty when his fingers curled inside her body, finding her g-sport with pinpoint accuracy and sending her limbs into a fit. Her cries of pleasure became louder, bringing the roof down until she felt someone's strong hands grab her head and turn her face to a massive 12 inch cock pointing right at her.

"Here, suck on this" the sea god said, not giving himself time to hesitate as he plunged his penis into her mouth, making her gag on the length as he silenced her. He dint know what he was thinking stepping forward when his brother failed to register Hermès words, but Hera's screams were starting to deafen him. He half expected her jaw to immediately clamp around him and detach his most trusted plaything from his body. But he was in no way ready at how amazing she was at sucking his cock. "Oh lord" he groaned, closing his eyes as Hera gave him head, her tongue lashing around his length like a snake while Hermès returned his mouth to hers.

The three of them quivered and moaned for many more minutes, Hera reaching her next climax quickly while drawing a hesitant orgasm from the sea god, his cum shooting into her throat for her to swallow in one quick gulp, pulling him out and licking his shaft clean.

"Okay, that's enough" Zeus announced, releasing his dick and beginning to disrobe in the middle of the Hall.

"Ten...more...seconds..." Hermès told him, pistoling his fingers in and out of Hera's wet core as he sucked her clit hard, her moans intensifying as he sent her into a further orgasm, he juices spraying over his face as he licked her vagina clean, drinking her love juice till not a single drop was left on her person. "So delicious" he smiled, kissing her clit as he was pulled away by her husband.

Poseidon stepped back tentatively, leaving a deeply satisfied Hera to look up at her king as he gazed lustfully down at her. "You are my wife" he said in a deep, low voice, grasping her thighs and slamming his giant, thick cock inside her loose cunt, earning a grunt from her grinning mouth. "You are my queen. And as you king, your husband," he pulled out of his wife, and punctuated his final sentence with a hard thrust, "I get to fuck you."

"Then fuck me lord Zeus" Hera said, challenging him with her glare. He took the challenge, grabbing her hips and pounding into her with forceful abandon, his massive length plowing deeper than the vines had gone, a noticeable bulge forming in her belly each time the head penetrated her womb. She stared up, mouth agape, lost for words as she was fucked hard and powerfully. Either side of her the two gods watched, massaging their cocks while the plant continued to restrain her, stroking her skin, fondling her breasts and clit.

Behind Zeus, Aphrodite also watched as Hera got claimed by her husband, her own mouth silent as Ares hand clamped over it to stop her screaming, his dick plunging up through her pussy like a drill, his other hand wrapped tightly around her chest, pinning her arms as she bounced on top of him, listening to his grunts as he fucked her.

Hera let herself be claimed by her husband, enjoying the brutal fucking her pussy was being subjected to. But she desired more after what the plant had already done to her. She looked down at the plant holding her up, the vines disappearing under her chair. "Stop" she ordered, clamping her walls around her husbands dick to compel him to listen. He paused, staring at angrily, desperate to fuck her brains out. She stared back at him intently.

"Sit down, with me on your lap" she spoke, not to her king, but to the plant. To her delight, it obeyed. Much to the surprise of Zeus, the vine grabbed his body and flung him across to his throne, wrapping around his arms and waist to tie him to his chair. They brought Hera over and sat her across his lap, her face leaning into his two kiss the bearded man as she slipped her pussy over his thick member. "Now let me fuck you" she whispered to him, rocking her hips into his body as he was allowed to thrust up into her, grunting as she rode him like a cowgirl, the vines heightening their pleasure as he sucked her tits, her moans a symphony in his ears.

"Someone fuck my ass already" she commanded, presenting her sap stained behind to the waiting gods behind her. Poseidon threw caution to the wind and took hold of her waist, aiming his cook at her asshole before pushing inside, the sap held within acting as the perfect lubricant to slide it deep into her bowels. Hera grunted as he hilted at his balls, rocking her body between the two of them as fresh vines coils around the sea gods legs to keep him in place. Not that he was in a hurry to pull out of such a tight ass.

The two brother groaned as they fucked the woman together, her skin caked in sweat as she moaned in delight, a new orgasm gushing around their members and clamming her walls, giving them a tighter squeeze. She looked up to find Hermès still standing on the sidelines, pumping his dick in his hand vigorously. "Are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to come over here and suck that thing like a popsicle?"

The messenger god looked down at his throbbing penis, scampering forward to give it to his queen. She grasped it in her hands, massaging it roughly before bringing her tongue long the length, from base to tip. He groaned uncontrollably as vines wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer so she could take the whole length into her mouth, running her tongue along it as she bobbed her head up and down, giving the best blow job she could ever perform in thank to how he treated her sweet pussy earlier.

She moaned softly as the three gods fucked her simultaneously, feeling the penetration of three huge pricked plunging into her send shockwaves through her system. Each man groaned and grunted as she squeezed and massaged them with her body, each thrust sending her over the edge into a constant orgasmic buzz that felt like she was falling through open air. It was breathtaking, surreal, and above all...immensely satisfying.

After the last climax burned through her system Hera felt her muscles tiring. Even a god can only take so much, especially with three horny male olympians and a plant tending to your every need. Fortunately, Hera had the lot of them almost to breaking point, deciding to finish in spectacular fashion. "Pull out, all of you" she told them, release Hermès with a sloppy pop.

The three gods whined in protest as the vines pulled them away, letting her step off her husbands lap and fall to her knees on the floor. "I'm so close" Zeus whined, his breath heaving.

"Just a little more" Poseidon pleased, rubbing his cock.

Hera smiled at the pouting men, grasping Poseidon and Hermès cocks with her hands and pumping them herself. "I want you to cum" she said, eying each of them expectantly. "Cum all over me. Cover me in your seed. Your queen demands it." She grinned as the two owners moaned at her manhandling, opening her mouth to grasp Zeus' penis with her mouth, sucking the tip the way he likes it. The sky god groaned loudly, joining the three of them as she worked them overtime. The vines around her rubbed her more urgently, squeezing her breasts and fucking her tits, sensing them at their peak too.

 _This is going to be so hot._

Just as she heard them cry out in warning, she released them all, falling back on her heels as the plant suddenly released her, withdrawing it's vines to hover all around her. The men all grabbed their cocks, pumping the shafts and groaning wildly as they came, their cum shooting across her face and chest in three powerful streams of white.

Hera sighed blissfully as their cum hit her skin, feeling it splatter across her cheeks, her boobs and neck, licking the strands around her mouth to taste them. "Mmn" she moaned as they covered her in their cum, the torrents never ending.

Then the vines exploded, sap raining down on her like a waterfall, floating her hair, shoulders, back and legs. She squealed as she held out her tongue, lapping up the sweet substance like nectar, mixing it with the cum of her gods, licking it from her hands and arms as they showered her.

When it finished, Hera was left in a puddle of satisfaction, rubbing the mixture into her skin with a wide smile on her face. Above her the three men heaved with exhaustion, their dicks slinking like sausages, drained and useless.

"That was..." Poseidon huffed.

"So sexy" Hermès finished.

Zeus snored in his throne.

"Oh fuck!" Aphrodite cried out from Ares lap.

Hera looked across to see her son pulling the goddess tightly down against him, her face contorting in escasty as his cum leaked from her entrance, her eyes rolling back into her skull. The queen took a deep breath as she glanced over at the vanishing vines under her chair, smiling at the scheming whore with a knowing smile. She was going to her revenge for this humiliation.

And the joke was on her. Her plants pollen was next to useless, having wore off seconds after been administered. Aphrodite will believe Hera was subjected to this affair against her will, but she was in total control from start to finish. After all, she did her best scheming with she was being fucked.

And though she'd loath to admit it, it was the best damn fuck she'd had in centuries.


	18. Mother and Daughter Bonding Part 2

Annabeth's lips tasted delicious with the mix of sap and saliva coating them, the sweet blend of flavors sending butterflies in Athena's stomach as her tongue explored her daughters mouth. Her naked body pressed snugly against her slim frame, pinning her to the dresser where the glorious tangle of vines spawned from.

The goddess pulled herself away to survey the attractive demigod, her grey eyes analyzing her glistening skin, the matted blonde hair, the blue sap-stained jacket hanging off her shoulders with the see-through button blouse that was formerly peach in color, wide open and exposing her modestly sized breasts. She lowered her gaze to the dark grey jeans and panties bunched around her knees, her hips and thighs wrapped tightly in vines as they thrust slowly inside both of their dripping pussies, the motions rubbing their bodies together in a slow sensual dance.

 _This is the way to relax._

The goddess of wisdom returned her gaze to her daughter's beautiful face, and was saddened to see her gazing past her as if staring into space, a tear running down her cheek. Athena didn't have to read her mind to realize it wasn't her mother she was thinking of. "My dear girl" she said soothingly, reaching up to brush her cheek softly and wipe away her tears. "You shouldn't trouble yourself thinking about that boy."

"This is wrong" she whispered, her voice cracking as she shuddered against the vines holding her in her mothers grasp. "You're my mom. We shouldn't be doing this. What about Percy?"

Athena caught Annabeth's jaw in her hand, turning her gaze back to her so she could look her in the eye as she told her "he was never good enough for you. And he isn't here. So right now, forget about him." Annabeth opened her mouth but she silenced her words with a kiss to her lips. "Just enjoy the moment" she added, lowering her head to kiss her smooth neckline.

Annabeth sighed as her mother caressed her, submitting defeat as she was pleasured by both skin and plant, letting out a moan as the vines retracted out of her core soaked in her juices. Athena's did likewise, leaving the goddess feeling empty as she pulled Annabeth into a deep kiss, seeking to fill the void left behind.

Thankfully, the void was quickly filled as the vine moved from her pussy up to her waiting ass, poking its way between her butt cheeks to slip inside her back door. Thanks to the lubrication of her own juices, the thick appendage slipped easily inside the tight ring of her asshole, making Athena groan loudly into her daughters mouth as it moved through her rectum as deep as it could go. She anticipated the vine treating Annabeth mirroring her situation and helped it along by grasping the demigods cheeks with her long fingers, pulling them apart to give the lubed vine unrestricted access to her ass. Annabeth gasped as it penetrated her, breaking the kiss to moan in a shrill voice.

Athena found it cute how she was attempting to silence her own screams to avoid disturbing mrs Jackson outside the bedroom door. _She needed worry. I've already taken care of it. Poor mortal will never know what transpired here._

The two women humped each other as the vines thrust into their butts in synch, their clits colliding with each thrust, making them moan breathlessly. Annabeth's hands cling to the dresser while Athena's roamed her daughters body, pulling her close as she kissed her neck, gently biting into her collarbone to leave a nice red hickey on her skin.

Annabeth suddenly cried out, her hips buckling up, startling her mother. She looked down to see a new vine had entered her daughter via her pussy, sliding effortlessly inside her deeper and deeper. She closed her eyes and used her godly powers to witness it reach her cervix, pressing hard against it, making Annabeth squeal as she climaxed from the intrusion. But then it kept pushing, folding back on itself and returning the way it came, stretching her walls to twice the size as it retraced it's steps, feeding for of the vine into her as it brushed against her cervix. Annabeth screamed, still trying to ride out her last orgasm as it pushed her body to the limit, the discomfort and pleasure growing unbearable. "Fuck!" She cried, tears forming in her eyes.

Athena wrapped her arms around her, hugging her tight as her daughter shook and wailed into her chest. "I'm here my sweet" she said softly, cradling her child as the vine ran its course, eventually exiting the way it came in, the large green appendage pertruding out of her dripping entrance like a...

"Oh Chaos!" Athena exclaimed when she saw it, slick with juices as it hung there, 14 inches long and almost the width of her fist. It rose up as the demigod opened her eyes, looking down at her new thick green cock. It was the biggest thing either of them had ever seen.

"It's so big" Annabeth whispered, her voice shaking as she struggled to comprehend what the rapevine had done to her, what it had given her.

Athena couldn't wait, grasping the new length in her hand, her fingers unable to reach around it as she rubbed the uneven texture of the plant cock. The appendage shivered under her touch, reacting to her ministrations, which in turn shook Annabeth through her core, causing her to gasp as the double length moved inside her. Athena grinned from ear to ear. _My daughter can feel it inside her. She get pleasure when it does._ She knew what it meant, and so did Annabeth as her eyes locked to her mothers.

Athena licked her lips as she rose up to her face, her hand positioning the cock so it brushed her empty, throbbing entrance, exciting her juices to flow freely. "Fuck me Annabeth" she told her daughter, their noses touching as she begged, her hot breath pouring with need. "Fuck me with your big slimy cock. Fuck your mothers brains out. Make me cum."

As the goddess pleaded, the plants vines moved, one sneaky vine grabbed her knee and hoisted her leg up to wrap around Annabeth's waist, exposing her entrance to the cock as it leveled underneath her, the large head pointing up between her folds. Annabeth's gaze locked with her mothers as the vines lowered her onto the massive erection, the goddess gasping as the vine pushed inside, filling her up and penetrating deep inside her core, forcing open her cervix and hitting inside her womb. "Fuck me" Athena cried as she felt the cock inside her, never having experienced anything so huge in her life. Annabeth wasn't excluded either, the feeling of penetrating the goddess sending ripples of sensations through the vine to send her into another orgasm, her walls trying to clamp around the massive intrusion quaking in her pussy, her fluids dripping around her legs as her hips jerk, forcing the cock deeper still. "Fuck" Athena moaned, the vine head finding the roof of her womb.

 _It's so big. It can't go any further. Oh chaos, she's fucking me. I'm being fucked by my daughter. Bless chaos, it's so big. So good._

The goddess' hips began rocking on their own, assisted by the rapevine as the two women stared at each other, shock all across their faces as they realized it was happening, the duel sensations striking their pleasure centers with absolute, uncontrollable abandon. Annabeth began groaning uncontrollably as Athena screamed in glee, her back arching as she fell into the grasp of the plant, the vines coiling around her limbs and breasts as she rode the cock like a cowgirl suspending in air. Her feet swayed by her daughters head as her toes curled, her body shaking as the first of many orgasms ripped through her like a lightning bolt, heightening her sensitivity to more pleasure.

 _So good. Chaos, this is heaven! Fuck me, I should've done this sooner._

Athena's head lolled back, hanging over the ground as the plant swung her against Annabeth's body, thrusting the throbbing member deep into her with a constant squelching noise as cum and fluids frothed around the green shaft. Just when she thought it couldn't get any better, she heard her daughters voice mutter under her breath "forgive me Percy" seconds before she felt her hand grab the sides of her waist and roughly slam her cock to the hilt.

Athena screamed as the cock buried itself hard into her body, the massive head almost puncturing her womb as it smashed into her, a noticeable bulge erupting from her stomach. Just as the stars across her eyes began clearing it struck again, sending another painful jolt that her fried brain registered as the most intense pleasure she could ever wish for. After the fourth penetration she managed to pull her head up to see Annabeth plunging her cock into her again, her fingers crawling at her hips to pull her as deep as she could go. "Annabeth?" She uttered, a proud smile forming on her drooling lips as she watched her favorite child force herself into her pussy relentlessly. She wanted to praise her but couldn't hold back another shriek as her belly bulged above her.

"Fuck you mom" Annabeth cried, as if trying to curse her for letting this happen. But she could she, she couldn't help it. Just as Athena had to come and spend time with her daughter, Annabeth had to take back control the only way she had left. "Fuck you! Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you..." her words repeated like a mantra, each thrust matching her chant, the pace quickening as she shut her eyes tight, trying to ignore the intense pleasure shooting through her each time her hips collided with Athena's.

The goddess of blissful wisdom slumped back with a loud moan, her Brian shutting down as her body hung in the vines hold, content to let the demigod abuse her to her hearts content. Pleasure became a constant buzz as her mouth hung open, tongue dangling out as her body shook violently, held tightly by the rapevine as the biggest orgasm tore through her aching core. She lost track how long it took, but when Annabeth finally stopped chanting and started screaming from her orgasm the plant joined her, the cock unleashing it's massive load simultaneously with her femcum spraying everywhere, creating the illusion that it was Annabeth pumping Athena with her cum, filling up the goddess till her belly was swollen and full.

Both females shook and then slumped against the vines holding them up, their bodies spent and exhausted, unable to move or breathe. The vine cock began retreating out of Athena's pussy, the length retracing its path through her daughters core as it left the mother, gave a final pulse of sap inside Annabeth, and then exited the dripping, sore vagina. The vines that had been in their asses also left, slipping out unnoticed as the two of them were lowered to the floor, Athena placed carefully on her back as Annabeth collapsed by her side, her half dressed body shuddering, caked in fluids.

They lay there in silence, breath heavy and labored as their bodies recovered, the plant returning to its dormant state on the dresser. Athena stared up at the ceiling, awestruck at the experience she'd just bore witness to. She cautiously placed a hand on her stomach, already feeling the bulge shrinking as cum and sap poured from her entrance between her legs, leaving a stick pool on the floor of Percy Jackson's bedroom.

 _So that's what it feels like to be fucked properly._

She rolled her head to the side to gaze at Annabeth, finding her on her side, her head buried under her arm as she cried silently, her clothes stained and messed up, her hair a mess. Athena pushed herself onto her side, dragging her aching body over to her daughter and wrapping an arm over her shoulders. "Sweetie?" She said questioningly, trying to catch her eye.

Annabeth sniffled as she looked up at her, her cheeks red and wet as she stared back in shock. "I..." she tried to speak, but her words left her. Her logical mind couldn't cope. "I... I just... how could I...?"

"Shh" her mother shushed her, putting a finger to her trembling lips before placing a soft kiss upon them. She pulled the shaking demigod into a loving embrace as she kissed her daughter, savoring the time they've spent together.

She also silently thanked the heavens the furies she sent to waylay Percy did their job perfectly, leaving her daughter all to herself.


	19. Artemis goes Hunting

The campsite was quiet as the goddess stalked silently through the clearing, stepping over the bodies strewn around her careful not to disturb her hunters, all unconscious at her feet and scattered across the ground. Artemis surveyed the carnage with her calculating silver-grey eyes, her small hands tightening on her bow as she observed her packs condition, fearful and furious.

She returned to the camp to find all of her followers passed out on the ground, either completely or partially stripped naked as their clothes and weapons were scattered around the camp. She knelt beside a few of them, enough to observe they were alive and physically unharmed. _Almost unharmed._ Closer inspection revealed all of her hunters had been attacked in a different manner. _Violated_. She stared in horror and disbelief as the slumbering girl's around her, some laying side by side in embrace, were all covering in a sticky substance, mixed with sweat. She found their bodies quivering as this same substance leaked from their bodies, their orifices, pussies and arseholes, all showing signs of aggressive activity.

 _What could've done this? Who would dare violate my hunters in this way?_

Artemis scanned the camp and surrounding area for anything that could point to the perpetrator, cold fury burning through her eyes as she lowered down to check for tracks. Nothing. Whatever assaulted her pack left no trace, save for the substance filling their holes and covering the ground.

Her highly tuned hearing picked up the snap of a twig behind her and her reflexes snapped to attention immediately, her body spinning around, drawing a single silver pointed arrow from her quiver, drawing the bow and releasing it the second her body lined up with the target. Her arrow pierced the air at lightning speed, only to be stopped abruptly by the equally fast reflexes of her opponent.

"Jesus Christ" the young man said startled, holding the silver point an inch from his face. "You nearly took my eye out sis."

"You should know better than to sneak up on my like that" Artemis replied, turning her back on her twin brother.

Apollo released a tentative breath as he dropped the arrow from his hands. He was dressed in his favorite white trousers and black shoes, shirtless leaving his bow and quiver strapped across his broad chest. He brought up his hands to check his blonde hair, neatly gelled back to complete his perfect handsome appearance. "The true image of beauty" he'd claim. Artemis, however, could just as easily topple his podium. Even in her favored teenage form she was considered a natural beauty that could rival even Aphrodite. The difference was she wasn't as egotistical about her appearance as Apollo was. Yes, her shoulder length raven black hair was gracefully flowing to highlight her silver-grey eyes and perfect features, her tall, slim body perfectly shaped with a form-fitting outfit to show how stunning she was, but her choice of appearance was more practical. Tight grey leggings with silver leather boots, a light grey sleeveless tunic with her white quiver strapped comfortably across her back, a dark belt holster for her hunting knives and lures, a sleek hood resting around her shoulders. The only item of clothing considered cosmetic was the small silver moon pendant around her neckline, nestled in the center of her average sized chest.

Apollo stepped out of the bushes into the clearing to join his sister as she continued to survey the camp, whistling as he took in the sight of so many naked young women. _It's like I died and went to Elysium,_ he thought, knowing better than to make a comment like that in front of Artemis. "Something clearly got to them" he said, cocking his head at the sight of two particular hunters cuddling each other. "Looks like quite the party..."

"What are you even doing here Apollo?" Artemis suddenly turned on him, stepping up to the god of music. Even standing before the twenty year old form, her 15 year old frame still managed to put him on edge. "Did you have something to do with this? Because i swear, if you hurt my hunters in any way..."

"Chill, ok!" Apollo stammered, holding up his hands defensively. "I didn't do anything. I got here just after you did" he lied, the memory of him furiously beating his dick still fresh in his mind.

Artemis glared into his blue innocent eyes coldly, deciding to believe him and stepping back. Apollo released another breath, glancing behind her to the campfire a few feet away. "Do you know anything about what happened here?" She asked him suspiciously.

He shrugged, looking around at the carnage. "Can I make an observation?" He asked. When she looked back questioningly, he added "before you decide to take my head off again. What makes you think any of these girls were hurt?"

"Seriously?" She said, pointing to the strewn bodies leaking fluids. "Look at them! They've clearly been attacked. Assaulted. Violated."

"Actually, they seem pretty satisfied" Apollo commented, drawing a horrified look from his sister. "Oh come on, don't be like that. Look, they are all alive, still breathing, no signs of being physically injured. This isn't a bloodbath where something tore though and attacked the camp. This...this is more Friday night at the hammer smith. This is the after party."

"I don't believe this" Artemis huffed, turning away in disgust.

"Your hunters haven't been attacked, they've been having a good time. And who can blame them. An eternity without men is one thing. An eternity without sex?" Artemis looked back with a cold glare. "Come on, can you honestly tell me you've never even masturbated to feel the thrill of a guilty pleasure? Indulged in a sneaky quickie?"

"Never" She said immediately, not the least bit ashamed of admitting it to her brother.

 _Wow,_ he thought. _No wonder you're so uptight._ He watched her as she knelt down beside the sleeping body of her lieutenant, now only a meter away from the campfire where a conspicuous plant pot is sitting. _I guess you'll need what tonight has in store more than I thought._

Unaware of the devilish plotting of her sibling, Artemis checked over Tahlia's body, thankful she is still alive, if unconscious. _What did this to you?_ She rose back to her feet, her silent fury for whatever attack them bubbling away under her skin, tempered by her self control only barely. She was going to find the creature that violated her pack, and she was going to tear it apart.

"Seriously though" Apollo asked, drawing her attention back towards his annoying face and away from the quivering small plant that took notice of the heat coming from her body. "You've never even...toyed with yourself?"

"Are you seriously trying to have this conversation right now?" She asked him incredulously.

"It's just a question. Jesus, I know of at least three maiden goddesses who've at least indulged in a little solo action. Just because no sex doesn't have to mean no pleasure."

"I take my vows seriously, and I trust my followers to do the same. I'm not a horny jackrabbit like you trying to fuck everything that moves."

"That's not fair" he shot back defensively. "We both know that's dad's department."

"You know what I mean" she sighed, frustrated at falling into the same argument she's had countless times with him.

"Ok" Apollo said quickly, his eyes carefully tracking the emergence of the green vines slowly rising up behind the oblivious young goddess, determined to keep her attention on him. Even if it meant getting punched in the face again. "So just to be clear, if had the chance to experience the beautiful feeling of getting fucked, you wouldn't take it?"

"No" She cried.

"Not even if it allowed you to keep your vows?"

"No! How would that even work? I'm a maiden goddess for a reason!"

"You don't need to have sex with someone to get fucked. Just...experience it, like your hunters did last night."

Apollo froze at that moment, and Artemis narrowed her eyes on him. They both saw the slip up. "You do know what did this, Don't you?" She growled angrily.

He carefully took a deep breath, measuring his response as he glanced behind her, grateful to see the plants arms reaching towards her, drawn to her fierce personality. "I might know where it is" he told her, slowly stepping back out of her reach.

She locked him with a dead stare, her fingers clutching her bow as her legs planted themselves into the ground. She was seconds away from burying another arrow into his forehead. "Where is it?" She hissed, failing to notice the thin green vine coiling around her ankle.

Apollo slowly raised a shaking hand, pointing it over her tense shoulder. "It's behind you" he whispered, a small smirk forming at the corners of his mouth.

Artemis stared at him doubtfully, until she picked out the faint rustling sound coming from behind her. Once she heard it, she mentally kicked herself for failing to notice sooner. As a result, she reacted too late as the vines lashed around her hands at the exact moment a plume of pink dust coated her body. She inhaled sharply at the surprise attack, breathing in the pollen and immediately feeling the effects. _Damnit, that was sloppy! Too sloppy, like a amateur._

She shook away the dizziness brought on by the dust and pulled at her restraints. As she expected, they held, the pollen sapping her godly strength. She remembered the feeling well, not the first time she's had her powers dampened on the hunt. But she'd be damned if she was going to give in without a fight, kicking at the plant as it's vines grabbed her legs, wrapping her up tightly and twisting her hand to make her release her weapon.

Standing guiltily in front of her was Apollo, his hands sprayed out apologetically. "Sorry sis."

"You bastard!" She shouted at him, her body lunging forward to throttle him. The vines strained against her, holding her in place as they proceeded to disarm her, her knives and quiver falling to the floor. "What is this thing? What did you do to my pack?"

"Again, I had nothing to do with what happened here" he repeated, slightly insulted he had to repeat himself. "As for this thing...I have no idea. Your hunters were messing with it when I came across them, and enjoying it no less. I figured if they were open to letting it have their way you might be persuaded to try it."

"What?!" She cried, staring at her brother as the vines suddenly started to coil around her limbs and waist, hooking under her outfit in search of a means to remove it. "You're insane! You going to just let it rape me?"

"No! That's why I stayed here" he told her, eyes glued to the plant as it began to undress her against her will. "Look, despite what's just transpired and what your thinking in that head of yours right now, I'm not some sicko looking to get off watching his favorite sister get fucked by a plant. I just...you're always so..."

"Obedient? Reliable? Responsible?"

"Uptight. You never learnt to relax. I just thought if you...enjoyed yourself in a way literally everyone else does, including your own followers, you'd be a little less..." he stalled, looking for a better word than "bitch." He came up empty.

"So what?" She scowled, struggling against the binding appendages as they pulled off her leggings and boots, prying open her tunic to reveal the white bra and underwear underneath. "You thought you'd trick me into falling into this things trap, and somehow I'd enjoy having it force itself on me?"

Apollo shrugged slightly as he carefully watched his sister, averting his gaze from her more intimate parts as he cautiously evaluated her treatment, his hand slowly drawing his own bow as he watched the vines like a hawk. "I'm hopeful you'll be more open to the idea now it's here. But if not, then I won't let it hurt you. I'll free you the second it appears anything but comfortable."

"And I'm supposed to trust your judgement?" Artemis spat at him. He fixed her gaze with a serious glare, indicating he had her back. Even now, wishing she could bury his skull in the dirt with her boot, she recognized the protective brother watching over her. She still trusted him.

 _That arrogant, pompous, self centered stupid lunatic. As if I'd be receptive to anything like this._

Artemis stopped struggling against the restraints, recognizing a hopeless situation when she saw one, instead evaluating her options as the plant finished removing her outfit leaving her tied up in her underwear. _I could scream for help, but all my followers are passed out. I could call for Zeus. Like hades, having dad see me like this is the last thing I need. Maybe if I appeared to be getting raped, convince my brother to free me. No, he'd know if I'm faking it. Shit, I can't see a clean way out. The option I have is..._

Artemis closed her eyes, drawing in a deep breath as she reluctantly committed to her only course of action. _Go along and hope there's an opportunity to break free._ The plan meant submitting to what the plant had intended for her. She opened her eyes, cast a hateful glance at her evil twin brother, and braced herself as the vines folded over her pale skin to begin pleasuring her, immediately regretting her decision.

They didn't waste time as they massaged her limbs, coiling around her breasts to gently squeeze them as they lifted her bra up to free them into the open air. The goddess stifled a gasp as she was groped, startled by how...pleasant it felt. Her body grew warmer as it played with her nipples, tugging them until they were hard as she tried to hide how red her face was getting. _Shit, that actually feels nice._ Further down a thick appendage stroked her backside as a mirroring one drifted over her crotch, her hips sensing the presence as it almost made contact with her damp pussy. _Shit, that feels really good._ Artemis grit her teeth until the vine at her behind fought her off guard, suddenly slapping her ass and forced her to release the moan she was holding back.

It was like a switch had been flicked. As soon as the sound left her lips she couldn't stop. Keens and moans tumbled out her mouth as her body was assaulted...no, her body was begging to be touched. To be felt up. To be fucked. _Chaos, Apollo was right. I needed this. Damnit, I need this._

Apollo watched carefully as his sisters bra was discarded, listening to her mewls and groans as the plant caressed her skin and limbs. His grip loosened as he saw how her face had softened, her fighting spirit replaced by something he'd never seen on her before. Lust. "Enjoying yourself?" He asked, the jest purposeful to measure how into it she was.

She glanced down at him, momentarily forgetting he was there, her cheeks flushing red. She opened her mouth to shout at him but her words were downed out by the wild keen as an impatient vine slipped into her panties to touch her clit. "Fuck!" She cried, her body tensing as she experience her first ever orgasm, her core exploding as she ejaculated all over the vine beneath her, drenching her underwear. "Fuck...fuck you...brother.."

Apollo smiled, proud of his twin sister. He lowered his guard and turned to walk away. "I'll give you some privacy. Just holler if you need any..." He was stopped by another vine from the plant which shot out to grab his hand, pulling back to the campfire. He stared uncertainly at it as more approached and began to undress him. Unlike his sister, the god of music didn't resist, breaking into a grin. "I guess I could give this a try myself."

Artemis stared at the god in bewilderment, unable to believe what she was witnessing. She watched her brother allow the plant to wrap their vines around him, lifting him into the air alongside her, removing his weapons and clothing without a word of protest. When the waistband of his pants were pulled down she immediately turned her head away before she could glimpse the sight of his massive penis springing up to greet them. "You are disgusting" she told him, unwilling to look back at him.

He smiled, respectfully averting his own gaze from her naked body, the sight of her panties falling to the ground caught in the corner of his eye. "We're in this together now" he laughed, relaxing into the vines as they massaged his muscles, the arms holding his arms and thighs and waist, coiling around his abs and stroking his member slowly. "You know" he sighed, closing his eyes, "I feel this deserves a haiku." He took Artemis' groan as a confirmation, so began. "There was a young goddess and hunter, who finally found a beast that could fu..mfph!"

Artemis risked a glance over to see the vine mercifully silence the singing god by plunging its length down his throat, his words now just a garbled noise as he was forced to suck on it. "Ha ha ha" Artemis laughed, for once believing there is justice in the universe. Though she still hated the predicament she'd found herself in, she relented her struggle and relaxed slightly, a way of thanks to the plant for shutting him up.

The vines holding her hefted her higher into the air, positioning her body she she lay facing the sky briefly. Long enough for two new appendages to rise above her to show how they differed from the others. Hovering over her busty chest, the two vines blossomed into a pair of big pink flowers, the petals lined with thin hairs that reminded Artemis of a Venus flytrap. They lowered down to her and patched themselves onto her boobs, hooking onto the skin before the blossoms roughly massaged her. She didn't feel any pain, more a tingle as the flowers latched onto her, but she felt the sudden tightness as they began sucking her nipples harshly. "Holy shit" she muttered under her breath, her erect nipples aching as they rolled her mounds. Who knew having her breast sucked would be such a turn on, her pussy leaking more fluids down her thighs.

Between her legs the vine rubbed her folds gently, passing over her entrance but never venturing in. Equally, a thin vine coated itself in her juices as teased the rim of her asshole, prodding the tight ring occasionally to me her squeak.

The young goddess had never experienced anything like what her body was going through. She felt hot, her breath labored, her skin sweating as she struggled to control her emotions, her responses. By the time the vine slithered between her breasts to nudge between her panting lips she barely had the focus to stop it, letting it into her mouth as it twirled around her tongue, slipping down to the back of her throat where she began to lick and suck it contented, her muffled sighs heightening her senses.

 _Oh my god, it's so good. This is amazing. How could I have been so stubborn?_

The vines shifted her body again, angling her into a sitting position with the vines teasing her dripping entrance below her. She flicked as she felt her back press against something behind her, glancing back to see in surprise her brother had been pushed against her, back to back as the plant pleasured them equally. More smooth arms came to wrap around their bodies, pinning their arms to their sides as they were pressed together, their shoulders touching as a tender vine looped around their necks, holding their heads in place for a synchronized deepthroating. She heard Apollo moan around the vine in his mouth, the sound sending her emotions wild, triggering another orgasm.

 _I'm getting off on listening to my brother? Chaos, kill me now!_

Behind her, Apollo was more than enjoying himself. He'd already ejaculated into the camp fire when the vine massaging his cock finished pumping him, milking his jizz till it could splurge no more. It made no difference cause the moment it looped around his balls tightly he was rock hard again, ready for a blossoming vine to reach down and encase his dick into a tight, squishy cylinder. It felt like having a small, tight pussy wrap around him and suck his cock, his throat groaned around the vine fucking his face. He wanted to thrust his hips into it, to really fuck this plant with all his godly might, but he had been dosed by the pink pollen it used on his sister while she was being titfucked, rendering him just as helpless. He didn't mind. It made things more kinky and interesting.

With the twins back to back, they could feel each other shuddering as the plant toyed and pleasured them, the pair of gods melting into the vines grasp as they moved into position to penetrate their vulnerable holes. Artemis senses it and tensed, the first indicators of real fear Apollo could sense. He shook his head urgently until the vine in his mouth fell away, letting him speak. "Be gentle" he told the plant, having absolutely no idea if it could understand him. "It's her first time."

The maiden goddess flushed red again, silently glad her brother was here while still wishing he wasn't. The vines approached her womanhood, sensing her apprehension and easing into her slowly, the tip slipping inside her first letting her get used to it. She bite down on the vine in her mouth, tensing at the intrusion. It took its time, not forcing its way in, not moving too fast, just enough to let her adjust. When it reached her barrier it paused, gave her a moment to brace herself, before pushing itself through her hymen. The goddess screamed behind her gag, the pain intense and unnerving. She felt her brothers hand reach back to hers, which she grasped in a death grip as the vines stopped, waiting for her to calm down, regain composure. She breathed rapidly through her nose, finally experiencing the true feeling of having a dick inside her. After a few more minutes she gave a quick nod, indicating she was okay.

The plant took the cue, slowly thrusting the vine in and out of her, her first sexual experience. Once she could handle it she started moaning, trying to rock her hips against the vine, sucking the appendage in her mouth more aggressively as they started milking her boobs once more. Apollo smiled behind her, thankful she was ok as the plant fucked him even faster, relaxing his colon in preparation for the vine waiting at his ass. It shot inside him like a rocket, the anal intrusion something he was more than familiar with. A thin, smaller vine did the same with Artemis' own butt, making her moan into her gag.

The twins bounced and swayed in the air for almost half an hour, riding the vines as they were fucked endlessly. Artemis climaxed three more times, Apollo managing two more orgasm, their cum either dripping to the floor or being drunk by the blossoms. The next was a shared but final climax, the two siblings screaming around their gags as the plant suddenly ejaculated into them, sap filling their holes as more vines fired across their bodies, soaking their perfect hair and flush skin. Apollo's eyes rolled into his skull as Artemis' toes curled, riding out the orgasm like riding a comet, crashing back to earth in a sweaty, steaming, satisfied heap as the vines lowered them to the ground.

They slumped against each other as their limbs were released, the vines shrinking back to the plant pot they came from, leaving the godly twins heaving and spluttering in the middle of the campsite, sap and cum covering their bodies. Apollo's deflating cock spurted a final drop of seamen as it slumped into his lap. Artemis sighed as sap poured from her aching pussy. They both sat in silence, coming down the the blissful orgasmic high simultaneously.

After a while Artemis elbowed her brother in the ribs. "Jerk" she mumbled.

"Ow!" He cried, too exhausted to defend himself. He just sighed as he leant on her shoulders, the only thing holding him up. "Love you too sis."

Artemis' fell back against his shoulder, her eyes growing heavy as she took one more look around her pack. Her silver eyes scanned the sleeping, naked hunters strewn around them, smiling at the way they nestled together, arms and legs tangled protectively. As she drifted off to sleep, she understood two important things;

She and Apollo were to never speak of this moment ever!

She and her followers had must to discussion when she woke up.


	20. A Sweet Surprise for Sally Jackson

There are few things that surprised Mrs Sally Jackson these days, especially after briefly falling for the great god of the oceans from Greek mythology and having his son. She and witnessed first hand the many wonders and monsters that life entailed. All she ever sought since was a peaceful, normal life to grow old in, raising her newborn daughter with her husband. But of course, Percy's destiny was far from normal, but he'd grown up so much since that day she told him the truth about his father. She knew he could take care of himself out there on his own, but she still worried for his safety.

But there had been days where they could at least pretend their lives weren't so crazy. Like now, Sally was carrying her washing basket and picking up Percy's scattered dirty laundry off the floor of his bedroom like any other parent of a teenager. She could smell god knows what coming from them, no intention of asking herself what it could be, tossing them in the basket as she surveyed the bedroom.

 _I wish you'd clean at least a little bit_.

She never liked thinking badly of her son, but sometimes it couldn't be helped. Speaking of which, she checked her watch. He'd called her an hour ago to tell her he was on his way home. By her count, he should be here in the next thirty minutes and should probably get dinner started. But first she had to finish up in here.

She gathered the last fragments of clothing, pausing at the foot of the bed to spy something tucked under the mattress. She dropped her basket and crouched down, picking up the lace red bra from the floor.

She sighed, mildly amused. She was thankful her son had met someone like Annabeth, believed they were perfect for each other. She was someone who could keep him on the straight an narrow. But still, she tried not to poke her nose in. But still, it's almost one drama after another between them. Only ten minutes ago she heard the poor girl racing out of Percy's bedroom, her face wet with tears as she left the apartment without so much as a goodbye. Last Sally was aware they were having a date tonight. Something must've happened.

 _I hope they can work it out._

She knelt there on the floor by the bed, examining the bra in her hands, wondering what might have transpired when this was removed. She found her mind wandering off on its own, her imagination running wild. She saw herself in this same bra, her body laid out upon the bed as the thick rod of her lover pounded into her, lustful words falling from her lips as she called out her lovers name. Her thoughts shifted repeatedly, changing every time she looked up. First it was her husband Paul, then it was Poseidon, then back again and so on. She started panting as the wet dream intensified, her hands massaging her breasts while her crotch became damp. She didn't like to touch herself, but her husband had a long work weekend so she hadn't seen him in a while. And with the new baby they didn't have a lot of time to procreate their marriage as often.

Meaning she hasn't had sex in a long while and it was driving her mad.

Finally shaking her lucid vision from her mind she threw the bra into the basket and stood up, ready to prepare dinner. But as she rose to her feet, she heard a distinct rustling behind her. Without thought or fear, she turned around, and gasped in shock at the sight.

Hovering in front of the brunette woman was a dozen or so long, green tentacle like arms floating in the air, all pointing towards her. She covered her mouth with her hand, urging herself not to panic as her blue eyes scanned the mass, following the arms down to the plant pot on the chest of drawers that spawned the pink petals from which they spawned.

The vines drifted closer, and yet the mortal woman didn't move. Maybe being exposed to this crazy world of gods and monsters made her immune to being scared. Or maybe her motherly intuition was making an assumption that this creature meant no harm. Or maybe she was so desperate for a fuck her common sense had stopped working. She didn't scream as her hand fell away, staring at the plant with a fierce but kindhearted gaze, sizing it up as it sized her up.

 _What are you supposed to be? One of Percy's new trophies? What makes you magical then?_

As if to answer a question she never heard herself ask, one of the vines reached out and stroked her cheek. She didn't flinch as it brushed down her skin, moving along her neck down between her breasts, further along her stomach and down below her navel. It bravely slipped under her skirt and made contact with the damp fabric of her crotch, the gentle touch making her release a long, desperate sigh.

 _Oh. So that's what it's for._

She glanced down at her trembling legs, the vine lightly brushing her sex between them as the rest of the vines waited patiently. She bite her lip, agonizing over her desire and logic, casting a look towards the open bedroom door. There was no one outside, and no sound coming from her own bedroom where Estelle was sleeping.

 _If she was lucky, she'd be asleep for the next half hour._

She looked back at the plant, a determined glint in her eyes. _I'd better make this quick._

The middle aged mother moaned softly as her nails dug into the bedsheets, her brown flopping over her face damp with sweat, her blue eyes gazed over by unbridled passion. She bite her lip hard as the vines thrust into her again, her whole body lurching forward making the bed creak.

 _She hasn't felt this wild in years_ , she thought, her breasts hanging loose swinging free from her chest. She was on her hands and knees as the plant fucked her roughly, her bare arse up in the air as two thick slimy vines pounded her holes, the mattress squeaking loudly as she rocked against the force. She cried out quietly when the plant slapped her butt cheeks which another vine, leaving a bright red mark alongside the others she'd received.

She smiled, relishing the instant of white hot pain as it melted into pleasure. She loved it rough, remembering how she would egg her boyfriends on to go harder back in her younger years. The abuse she asked to be done to her. She loved to push her limits, craved the pain, the brutality. Not like that nowadays. Her current husband was kind, gentle, loving. A good man, but never rough. Not like her old lover Poseidon. He understood her need to be claimed, to fight. Even her first husband, Gabe, though a brute did satisfy a deep urge. And now she was being dominated by her sons plant. God only knows what he got up to with it, but right now she didn't care. She just wanted it to fuck her.

She moaned joyfully as the vine struck her bright red butt again, the arms thrusting deep into her as a handful more came to grope her body, stripped naked save for the skirt that was bunched around her waist. Two coiled around her hips to pull her deeper onto the vines, two more wrapped up her breasts and tightened painfully, and the final one tangled in her hair and yanked her head back, nearly prying it from her shoulders as she gasped in delight. "Fuck me you disgusting green cunt!" She hissed, the first time she'd used such language in years.

The plant was happy to oblige, expanding its vines inside her until it felt like she was being penetrated by two massive fists, the heads forcing themselves deeper, hitting her cervix with enough force to send lightning shooting up her spine. The pain was excruciating, but she just kept asking for more, even though she felt like her pussy was on fire. Then her orgasm hit her, and that pain became a buzz of intense heat that felt like she'd lost all feeling. Her body went numb, her head dizzy and semiconscious.

 _Fuck, I missed this._

She closed her eyes as her cum soaked Percy's sheets, her arms giving out and she collapsed face first onto the mattress. The vines pulled out of her gaping entrance, dislodging from her aching ass with an audible pop. She groaned into the pillow, her hair and makeup a mess, her body twitching as feeling came back, the buzz being replaced with a steaming ache, a need. She drew in a long strangled breath, got her hands under her and pushed herself up from the bed, her arms burning as she forced them to hold her steady, straightening her back as her head turned to fix the plant with a fierce stare.

"Again" she told it, for the third time that afternoon.

For the forth time, the plant was eager to oblige, its arms shooting out and wrapping around her body like ropes. They lifted her into the air, binding her legs with her thighs spread wide apart, her arms pinned behind her back. The vines didn't waste any time reengaging with her core, penetrating her sore pussy and ass with a single violent plunge, her voice bouncing across the room as she screamed. She'd been making such a racket it was a miracle her baby daughter hadn't woken up.

She moaned and shrieked as the plant pounded her mercilessly, her body buckling from the force of the thrusts as femcum sprayed everywhere. She gritted her teeth when the vines returned to her breasts, this time latching on with bright pink flytrap-like blossoms that pulled at her nipples, sucking them hard until she could feel them drawing milk. She gasped as the fresh vine wrapped around her throat, constricting her air flow still she could barely breathe. She orgasmed again.

"Fuck me!" She growled, urging the vines to go harder, grow tighter. They did, her body screaming in agonizing pleasure. "Yes! Yes! Fuck me like the whore bitch that I am! Milk my titties dry! Tear my naughty little baby maker open! Make me your..."

"Mom?"

Her head snapped back till she was able to see the door to the bedroom, wide open. Standing there was her beloved son, Percy, dropping the backpack at his feet. His clothes were torn and burnt, but she was still as adorable as he'd been since he was a boy.

And now he stood there staring, his mouth a god smacked "O" as his mother hung tied up, stark naked, in his bedroom as a strange green plant fucked her.

"Hi honey" she said pleasantly, despite the fact that neither she nor the plant had ceased what they were doing. The vines continued to abuse her and she even climaxed while she smiled at her only son. "Why don't you go check on your sister. I'll get dinner sorted in a few minutes."

Percy was momentarily frozen, unable to formulate a response. He had so many questions, but he just couldn't believe what he was seeing. After a minute of silence, a minute of watching his mom have sex with a plant, he finally uttered in a meek voice "okay" before slowly closing his bedroom door.

When Percy finally got home after fighting off those furies, he had hoped Annabeth had willing waited up for him. But he knew she wouldn't be here. But he expected to be greeted instead by... _that._

Percy stood before his bedroom a while longer, hoping he was just imagining it (though god knows why he'd imagine something like that). But as his mothers voice drifted through the door, the screaming cries and foul language and clear sexual enjoyment, Percy had to deduce he was rather having a waking nightmare.

The sound of Estelle crying down the hall gave him an excuse to leave be he started gouging out his own eyes.


	21. Piper Gets a Video Call

The beach was calm as the yellow midday sunlight glowed across the blue sea, the only disturbance the dozen or so demigods mingling across the sand. One such demigod rose from the ocean and walked gracefully back to dry land after her relaxing swim, her brown hair whipped back as she basked in the warm sunlight, her radiant beauty drawing the eye of everyone in sight as they stared at her slim figure in the red bikini as it strode along the shore smoothly.

Piper could feel everyone's gaze upon her as she walked casually out of the ocean, squeezing the water from her hair over her left shoulder as she hummed softly. Before she came to Half Blood Hill she would hate the attention she naturally drew. Since learning she was a child of Aphrodite she accepted she had to get used to it. But today she welcomed the stares, the ogling eyes and hanging jaws, feeling a silent thrill at being the most attractive girl on the beach.

She cast her gaze around as her feet padded across the soft dunes, her kaleidoscope eyes twinkling in the sunlight as she caught each demigods eye in turn, giving one or two a suggestive wink as she gently swayed her hips, her body slowly drip drying in the warm air. She smiled at their red faces and nervous grins, mentally sizing them up. She never used to be such a flirt, but since she and Jason took a break in their relationship she had time to weigh her options. She had her eye on a few good looking guys, and girls, she considered playing the field with. But unlike her siblings in cabin 10, she liked to be picky. Take her time before jumping into bed with someone else. She'd only slept with one other camper since the break up, which in hindsight was a mistake (though a guilty pleasure she hoped to repeat one day), and wasn't in a big hurry to find a replacement. And if her sexual needs needed tending, she had something just as good.

 _Speaking of which._

Piper walked over to a spot by a cluster of rocks where she set up her towel and a pile of clothes, her shoes and other items she brought with her. She sat down on the towel and started to apply the sunscreen, quickly glancing around to see if anyone was still looking her way. When all eyes were averted she turned around to the rocks and pulled aside the pair of jeans she "absentmindedly" tossed to the side.

Sitting underneath between two rocks was the plant pot containing the small pink and green rapevine, right where she left it. She let out a sigh of relief as she hurriedly covered it up again. Leaving it out here while she went for a swim was a risk, but she had little other choice. Chiron had made a surprise announcement that morning claiming there was some kind of special, ancient and rare beetle running around one of the cabins and had informed the campers that he'd be personally searching each cabin for it, for their own protection as it was supposed to be dangerous. Piper knew if he searched their cabin and saw the plant he'd reconsider it as something unusual and godly and confiscate it (especially If he discovered what it could do). So before he had started the search she had smuggled the plant out of the cabin and been hopscotching with it all over camp. Finding a hiding place was difficult and keeping it concealed at dinner was nigh impossible, What with her horny siblings all sitting around the Aphrodite table while secretly being pleasured during the speeches. Why she had to be the one carrying the sex crazed vine plant was beyond her. This was her most recent and best ruse to keep it hidden while remaining inconspicuous. She could've asked Annabeth for help, but after their recent...interactions with the plant, she didn't want to burden her with any of it.

Her minds briefly turned to her best friend, worried for her. She had told her about her plan to tell Percy what had happened between them and the plant, even growing her own copy to show him, hopefully make things right. But that was a couple of days ago and she hasn't be able to speak to her since. And when she did catch her eye, she realized she'd been crying. _Oh gods, please don't say they've had a fight. If I've made things worse..._ she dreaded to think what could be wrong and was too afraid to walk up and ask her.

She shook her head, pushing Annabeth from her mind before she fell down that rabbit hole of regret and fear, casting her gaze back to the beach and the dozen hot bodies scattered across it. She needed something to distract her, take her mind of her troubles. She caught the eye of one particularly gorgeous hunk sitting by two of his mates down by the water. He looked back at her and flashed his whites, combing his blonde hair back with a handsome grin. She smiled back, raising a suggestive eyebrow. _Maybe he could keep her busy,_ she thought, her imagination conjuring up all the things he could do to help her unwind.

He sucked in a breath before raising his arms up to stretch in such a way that flexed his well tones muscles, a clear maneuver to impress her. She still purred, liking what she saw as she sat back on the towel, her long legs stretched out in front of her while she held herself up with her slender arms, her busty chest prominently displayed, ensuring he could see every inch of her beauty. _Two can play at that game_.

While the pair of them had their little stand off, a small arm from the rapevine slithered from under the pair of jeans covering it, reaching up and coiling up Piper's arm, drawn to her like a moth to a flame.

"Hey" piper cried under her breath, careful not to let her voice carry any further across the beach. She swatted the vine away as it tried to hold her wrist, awakening the plant from its dormant slumber. "Not here" She hissed, fighting off the dozen other vines attempting to reach for her. She glanced back to the blonde guy, disappointed to find his attention had been diverted to another attractive young demigod.

 _Stupid plant cost me an afternoon of real action._

She scolded the rapevine with a cold glare as it dodged her flailing hands and found her torso, insistently touching her waist and chest like an impatient puppy. She managed to pry a few away but couldn't stop one from cupping her breast, stroking the nipple through the bra till it had become erect. Her breathing shallowed as more slipped past her defenses, slowly spreading over her body to pleasure her sensitive points. It knew all the right buttons to press and within minutes she was moaning softly, finally conceding to defeat.

 _Why did it have to be trained so well?_

Piper could feel her muscles relaxing into the vines touch, her chest heaving as her moaned grew heavier, her skin tingling for more pleasure. The vines spread around her body, reaching around her to touch more of her skin...

She stopped herself suddenly, suddenly aware of where she was. She urgently shooed the vines away before anyone on the beach saw her, franticly looking around as she pulled the vines off. Fortunately, nobody had seen the rapevine touching her.

Unfortunately, she was now desperately horny.

She held the jeans on top of the plant to stop it attacking her again as she quickly weighed her options. She couldn't go back to the cabin, Chiron might not have searched it yet. Same problem for approaching anyone who's aware of the rapevine. She could approach any number of the demigods for a quickie to starve her thirst, but she couldn't leave the rapevine hidden an unattended in case it was discovered. She didn't have a lot of options.

 _Bar one. But I've never done it so public before._

Looking back, she could've taken the plant to any number of hiding places to let it have its way with her, but at the time it seemed more logical and less suspicious to stay put and essentially masturbate in the middle of the beach.

Throwing caution (and sense) to the wind, Piper prepared herself the best she could. Pulling out her spare towel she wrapped it around herself to cover her waist. She put on her orange camp half blood T-shirt, ignoring the fact her skin and hair was still damp from her swim, and quickly removed her bra under it before dropping it by her side. The rapevine seemed to sense what she had in mind as it slithered along the sand and slipped under her shirt to fondle her loose boobs, earning a slow breath from her lips. Now covered by the towel she removed the last of her bikini, sliding them down her legs and tossing them with the rest of her clothes before laying back on the ground, using the pile like a pillow for her head. Under the towel the vines wasted no time in traveling up her thighs towards her throbbing pussy.

"I guess I can do this for five...maybe ten minutes" she sighed, closing her eyes and settling in for what she hoped was a very satisfying, very _quick_ round of plant sex.

The plant was eager to please as it groped and massaged her breasts under her shirt, careful not to disturb the fabric too much and maintain the illusion the daughter of Aphrodite was just relaxing at the beach. The same went to those at her waist, though the front runner only teased her a few times before quickly sinking into her core to gently piston into her entrance. Lately the rapevine had been learning the unspoken cues from its lovers, understanding when to take its time and when to move things along for a quicker finish. To Piper's benefit, it aimed for a speedy finish, forfeiting foreplay and moving straight for the sex.

She sighed in content as she lay in the hot midday sun, basking in its glow as the vines silently fucked her, her hands tangling in her brown hair wistfully as her chest rose and fell, her breathing growing heavily the more her body was pleasured. The vines wrapped around her boobs and played with her nipples just the way she liked it, another massaging her clit as she was pounded fast and smoothly. By the time she was moaning for release she had broken into a sweat, the fire heating up in preparation for her release.

Her moaned rose in pitch as she approach the edge, gasping in air as the vines sped up for maximum pleasure. Just before she tipped over the edge something materialized above her, basking her in a soft rainbow glow. She felt the air shimmer and blinked her heavy eyelids open to see what it was. She was shocked to see a rainbow hovering a foot or so above her body.

She was even more shocked to see her mothers face looking down at her. "Hello my daughter" she smiled warmly.

"Mom!" Piper cried, instinctively shutting her legs as she scrambled up to a sitting position, trapping the vine inside her as her walls slammed shut, ceasing all intercourse before she could orgasm. Despite her body screaming for release she covered herself before her mom could see what she'd been doing. "What are you doing here?" She asked startled, pressing her arms to her chest to both cover her already covered chest but also stop the rapevine from moving beneath the T-shirt.

"Can't a mother send an iris message to one of her many daughters?" Aphrodite asked her, her smile never wavering.

"Not without wanting something usually" she replied, shifting uncomfortably as the vine wriggled between her thighs trying to escape.

"I just thought I'd check in and see how my little rapevine was settling in. I'm delighted to see you and my fellow children have given it a good home."

"Why did you even send that thing here in the first place?" Piper asked her, struggling to keep her expression neutral as the plant tried to stimulate her under her mother gaze. _Not now!_

"To share its wonders of course" Aphrodite told her, her perfect white teeth flashing as she laughed. "What kind of mother would I be if I didn't give my children the best sexual experience possible?"

 _Gross_.

"Besides, I haven't seen you be so disgusted by its gifts as of yet my daughter" the goddess laughed.

Piper stared back at her, her knees trembling out of sight as the vine returned to pushing its way inside her to resume fucking her pussy, much to the demigods objections. "Wait!" Piper said, the statements meaning suddenly clicking into place. "Have you been watching us?"

Aphrodite howled with laughter. "Oh, my darling girl. I'm the goddess of love and sex. I know when everyone is making love or getting fucked. Just as I know my little plant is pleasuring you right now under that towel."

Piper flushed bright red, unable to hold her mother gaze as she smiled down at her, beaming with pride while her plant proceeded to fuck Piper's sweet little body. She couldn't help herself from loosening her thighs, allowing it easier access as she groaned under her breath. _This is so embarrassing._

"Don't be shy my dear" the goddess cooed sympathetically. "Sex is nothing to be ashamed of. We all must find passion somewhere. From a lover, or a friend. I must say, watching you embrace my gift was such a delight to watch. And sharing it with that girl of Athena's...I could hardly contain myself. You really should consort with her more often."

"Mom!"

"Don't worry sweetie. Mommy won't tell a.." she suddenly got cut off as a gasping moan fled her lips, the goddess' face contorting as she flung her head back against the pillow, revealing her to be sitting in her bed chambers wearing nothing upon her figure.

Piper stared up at the rainbow, her eyes widening in shock. "Mom? Are you...?" Her voice suddenly hardened as her face flushed with disgust. "Are you Skyping me while having sex?"

"Of course not" she replied sluggishly, several green vines appearing from the edges of the rainbow to wrap around her perfect body to hoist her back above the bed, revealing her naked form to her daughter where three very large vines were penetrating her sex, thrusting into her at uneven intervals. "I'm messaging you while being fucked, so we can share the moment like a mother and daughter should."

"Ew" Piper muttered, horrified to find her body heating up at the sight of her mother being fucked by a similar plant to the one fucking her. _Am I seriously getting turned on by this? That's my mom! I can't get aroused from watching my...oh, fuck, I guess I can. Oh that's so good!_ The demigod's body quivered as the vines ramped up the stimulating movements, twisting her nipples and pressing against her clit, the vine inside her now so deep it was touching her cervix. She let out a lustful sigh, her back arching as her eyes fell closed, unable to resist the overwhelming urge to give in.

"That's it my dear" Aphrodite sighed, rubbing her own clit expertly as the vines pounding into her relentlessly, her breasts bouncing against her chest as her hips humped the plant dicks for more, her mouth agape letting slew a mountain of dirty language. "Let the rapevine fulfill it's greatest act, grant it's eternal bounty. Give in to the pleasure and let it fill your soul with love."

Piper's fingers curled as her head struck the beach, one hand covering her mouth to muffle the cries of escasty while the other dove under the towel to find her clit.

"Sex is a beautiful experience that should be rejoiced" the goddess continued, lost in her own bliss as her pussy was pounded, the three vines dripping with her cum as they thrust rapidly into her womanhood, striking every pleasure point she had. "It bore my beautiful children, who I now share this wonder everyday." She gazed down at Piper, who somehow found the sill to open her eyes and gaze back. "Oh, how I wish to join you in this moment. Feel your perfect, smooth body pressed against mine. Touch your supple round breasts. Feel your long, wet tongue against my aching cunt. Put my mouth around your sex and fill you with utter joy."

"Fuck mom, I'm your daughter. This is messed up!" Is what

Pier tried to scream, but was unable as her hand was too busy silencing the desperate screams trying to escape her mouth. Her hand was rubbing furiously at her groin, the entrance dripping wet as the vine pounded her like a wild animal, her hips shaking like a jackhammer. She couldn't hold on much longer. She was going to cum. _I'm going to cum watching my own mother,_ she realized, her face turning into a raspberry, waiting to die of embarrassment.

Aphrodite came first, her cry of pleasure reverberating through the iris message as her cum sprayed over the image, the vines ceasing as it filled her with a river of sap, her stomach bulging as it leaked around the edges of her pussy. The goddess smiled as she relished her orgasm, keeping her eyes on her daughter as her body was ravaged. "That's it my girl" she said encouragingly, gasping as she returned to rubbing her clit, pushing for another climax. "Cum for me. Cum with your mother. Let us share this moment forever!"

 _Oh fuck. Ohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuck..._

Piper willed the pleasure to end, for her body to give her release. She didn't care if it was her mom watching her, or that she was on a public beach where no doubt every camper for miles was watching. She needed to cum or her body was going to explode.

"Miss McLean!"

Piper's eyes shot open at the sound of Chiron voice, her burning ears picking out the sound of his hooves trotting towards her. In desperation, for the second time, she forced the urge to climax back down, pushing herself up to wave her hand through the rainbow, dispersing it while shut her legs once more. Denying herself another orgasm, her body trembled uncontrollably as she covered herself up in time for the half middle aged man-half white stallion director of camp half blood to arrive by her side on the beach.

"Good afternoon director" she said as he approached her, her voice squeaking as she swallowed nervously. She wrapped her arms around herself while trying to appear innocent with her glittering round eyes and flushed face, concealing any sign of something amiss even while the vines continued to force itself into her core beneath the towel, refusing to let up until it was finished.

"Miss Mclean" Chiron greeted her warmly, his thinning brown her combed back as he regarded her with his deep brown eyes. "I just came over to inform you I've completed the inspection of your cabin. You'll be pleased to know it's clear of any and all ancient and deadly infestations, though I did have to confiscate a few...peculiar items no doubt belonging to your cabin mates. Do inform them that if they wish for them to be returned they will have to come speak with me themselves will you?"

"Of course" she nodded, straining to hold her expression as her knees shook, her thighs trying to pin the vine and stop it from fucking her, unable to stop it as it squeezed her nipples under her shirt. "I'll be sure tELL them...at the next dorm meeting."

Chiron brushing eyebrows furrowed with concern. "Are you alright my dear?" He asked, noting her sweating brow and flushed face and her trembling body. "Do you need to see the nurse or..."

"No!" She replied, unable to stop her voice from raising in pitch as the vine finally stopped moving inside her. "I'm quite okay. Just a little indigestion. It'll pa..." she gasped quietly, unable to breath as the unmistakable sensation of the vine coming inside her womb occurred. She fought her emotions, desperately trying not to succumb to her body's natural instinct, denying herself yet another orgasm in front of the director. "It'll pass" She squeaked, her walls clenching tight around the green member.

Chiron cast his gaze over her full of concern, but conceded when she managed to smile up at him. "Very well" he said softly, looking around at the other demigods gathered on the beach. "It's a beautiful day for it, isn't it?"

Piper couldn't reply. The moment the bearded man turned away she clamped her hand over her mouth to stop herself screaming as sap started leaking between her legs. The vine was filling her up and her pussy was burning, begging for release. Her body was literally going to burst if she held it back any longer.

"Anyway" the stubbornly patient and slow centaur said, gathering his thoughts as he circling around to head back to the camp. "I'd better go inform the other head consolers of the progress of the search." He looked back down at the trembling demigod, who forced her mouth to smile pleasantly back and pretend it didn't want to yell out obscenities about how big she imagined his horsecock was (no, she had no idea when that thought jumped into her head) "If you happen to see the deadly ancient beetle..."

"Don't worry" she responded rather impatiently. "If I see it, I'll cum...CALL you. I'll call you. I promise."

Chiron raised a bushy eyebrow, but Piper just smiled apologetically. He shrugged, turned away and trotted back toward the camp. She watched him leave, hoping he finds his beetle and considered how amazing it would be to have his huge dick plowing into her tiny body.

 _Christ she has the most dirty inappropriate mind when she's horny._

The second she was out of sight over the hill she collapsed onto the floor, plunging her hand under the towel and pushing her fingers alongside the vine into her core, muffling her desperate cries with her free hand. She screamed through her fingers as she finally opened the floodgates, unleashing a tidal wave of pent up pressure that soaked the towels covering her,her hips jerking wildly as she let herself orgasm at last. She didn't care if anyone on the beach witnessed this, she just needed release.

The orgasm lasted almost five whole minutes, one of the longest most explosive climaxes Piper had ever ensured. When it was over her body was a shivering wreck, her skin dripping with sweat, her thighs drenched in cum and sap, the rapevine finally pulling out of her and returning to its dormant state hidden under her jean beside her. She released her mouth, which had stopped screaming a short while ago, her nostrils flaming as they sucked in all the oxygen she'd expelled, her chest heavily slowly as she tried to breath properly, her muscles and lungs weak from exhaustion.

Piper lay there on the beach lifelessly, covered in her own sweat and cum, her body aching as her eyelids fluttered shut, her consciousness shattered as she collapsed into a deep sleep in the midday sun.


	22. Percy gets Drunk

**To quote Hugh Jackman in my now favourite musical ever;**

 **"** ** _Ladies and Gents, this this the moment you've waited for..._** **"**

He tapped the bar to order another round, tossing another wad of notes as the man behind the bar poured him another drink. "Just keep them coming" the son of Poseidon told him, knocking back the drink in one gulp.

The bartender immediately refilled his glass before walking back down the bar to serve another customer, keeping a watchful eye on the young man. Percy didn't pay him any heed, staring down at his drink as the bell above the door rang, footsteps being heard as they approached him. "All the friends and relatives you have made over the years, and you called me to drag you out of here?"

The jet black haired demigod turned back to lock his sea green eyes on the teenager, who was wearing his trademark black leather jacket, jeans and black T-shirt, looking very gothic that fitted his lineage well. Percy had opted for a standard grey jacket zipped over his orange camp half-blood T-shirt with fade blue jeans and white sneakers, rather than the Hawaiian shorts and shirt his dad usually wears. "Pull up a pew" he suggested, waving his hand to the stool beside him. "Have a drink. This is...I actually don't know what this is. I just asked for alcohol."

"Should you be drinking?" Nico di Angelo asked him, his dark brown eyes watching him coldly as he climbed up onto the bar stool. "How'd you even get them to serve you? You're not twenty one."

Percy glanced over to the barkeep, whispering under his breath "the stroll brother made me a fake ID a while back, just in case I needed it."

Nico rolled his eyes, suddenly confronted by the Batman, a burly looking bloke with a mustache. "You have ID kid?"

"Oh, I'm not..." Nico began to explain, but Percy interrupted him by proclaiming "he's with me. He'll have whatever I'm having."

The Batman eyed the teen doubtfully. "I'll need to see your ID" he insisted.

Nico looked back at Percy, scowling when he made no effort to either respond or leave. With a snap of his fingers he manipulated the mist before telling the man "I already showed it to you. I'll have whatever he's having."

The man blinked a couple of times, looking confused as he glanced between the two boys before shaking his head, pouring him a glass of his own before walking away. Percy scoffed. "Why won't anyone ever teach _me_ how to do that."

Nico said nothing as he tried the drink, wincing from the taste before setting it back down. "Okay then" he said, turning to face the legendary hero of camp half-blood. "What's going on? Why are you in a bar drinking what, I must assume is heavy back shelf stuff? And why did you ask me to meet you out here? Don't you have a girlfriend for that stuff?"

Percy chuckled, sipping his drink.

"What? You and Annabeth are still a couple right?"

"I don't know" Percy mumbled.

Nico narrowed his eyes, searching his friends somber expression. "What happened? You two have a fight?"

Percy took another sip. "It would have made things easier if we had."

Nico was starting to get irritated at how cryptic Percy was being. "Just spit it out man. What's going on? What happened?"

Percy stared down at his drink, not sure where to begin.

After he texted Annabeth about running late and canceling date night due to unforeseen flying vermin, When Percy finally made it back home he was confronted with the most disturbing sight he had ever witnessed; his mom having sex in his own room, with a plant. He didn't know what to do about it so he just stopped functioning, later having flashbacks and nightmares as it haunted his dreams. His mom, making, the noises he was making, _what kind of plant was even fucking her?_ Make no mistake, he understood his mom had sex, that is how he was born, but never wanted the image in his head. And now he did he couldn't be rid of it.

Anyway, the next day he returned to camp to find Annabeth and apologize for standing her up like he did. To his surprise she was more...forgiving? She didn't yell at him, or lecture him, or even make a snide joke, or even call him seaweed brain. She seemed quiet, tense, withdrawn. He assumed he was really in trouble but decided he needed to talk to her about what he had been through. It's what they did after all.

He expected reassurance, or at least howling laughter from her when he told her about his mom, not for her to burst into tears.

Then _she_ told him everything.

She told him how Piper had been acting strange along with her cabin, how Annabeth had broke in to investigate and found the plant they'd been fucking. She told him how she'd been seduced by the plant herself and then had sex with Piper when she walked in on her. If that wasn't harrowing enough, it had been Annabeth who brought the plant to his place to show him, until her mom showed up and seduced her.

When she had finished confessing everything, how she'd cheated on him with her best friend and her mother, Percy just felt...numb. His mind went blank, his emotions just evaporating. He didn't say anything, just stood up and walked away, barely hearing his girlfriend desperately calling after her him.

He just left.

Percy and Nico managed to get though two more rounds before he finished his story, by which point it was Nico who was buying the drinks. "Jayzus Christ" the son of hades breathed, processing everything he'd heard. "That's...heavy."

"I don't even remember walking into this bar" Percy told him. "I just know I really needed a drink."

"I'll second that" he replied, paying for a whole bottle, knowing they'll need it. "So when was this?"

"Day before yesterday. I think. I haven't spoken to her since. Couldn't even look at her."

Nico couldn't imagine, knocking back another glass with the sea hero. They only had a couple of glasses, but whatever they were drinking was strong. Their heads were buzzing already (considering they were still teenagers, their alcohol tolerance was terrible. They were as good as pissed already). "The plant" Nico asked, glancing towards Percy. "Where is the...what'd you call it...rapevine? Where is it now?"

"Well I couldn't bloody leave it at home, could I?" Percy replied. "I took it to my cabin at half-blood hill, hid it away."

Nico nodded, staring down at his drink. "Could I see it?"

Percy looked across at him. His gaze was cloudy, his brain most certainly hammered, but he still had a particularly dubious look. "You want to see it?" He asked, his words slurring.

Nico nodded, his head bobbing, equally intoxicated.

Percy shrugged. "Okay. Follow me." He dropped of his stool and strode awkwardly out of the bar, waving at the barkeep in salute as Nico stumbled after him, carrying the bottle in his hand.

The two demigods walked/stumbled the entire way back to half-blood hill, singing and swaying together as they wrested the rise to pass the tree where the Golden Fleece hangs, greeting the dragon guarding it with a slurred hello. It was late evening by the time they reached the cabins, shushing each other as they crept by the big house to avoid waking anyone inside. Percy led Nico and slowly opened the door to the Poseidon cabin, stepping inside and closing it behind them.

He knelt down beside his bed and pulled out the backpack he'd shoved under there, unzipping it to reveal the small pink and green rapevine sitting in its plant pot while they both slumped onto the bed, staring down at the bag on the floor.

"So that's it?" Nico asked, staring at the plant as it sat silently.

"Yup" Percy replied, taking a swig from the bottle they'd brought home.

Nico cocked his head, examining it carefully. "It doesn't look very...entertaining? Sexy? Fuckable?"

"Apparently, according to Annabeth, it responds to your arousal" he explained. "It'll only come to life if you're horny."

"Really?" Nico nodded, taking a sip from the bottle before passing it back. "Explains Piper and her bunk mates. That also means...when Annabeth and your mom were...you know...they must've been...well..."

"I get it" Percy interrupted, taking a large swig from the bottle. He knew exactly what he was saying, but that didn't mean they were asking for it. From what Annabeth told him, it may react to how turned on they were, but wouldn't do any more than what they would let it.

 _Meaning both Annabeth and my mom_ _ **let**_ _it fuck them. That I can handle. It's the part where my girlfriend had sex with two_ _ **other**_ _people that he couldn't get his head around. She cheated on him, with her best friend and her mom, of all people._

"What are you going to do?" Nico asked him, as if reading his mind because he didn't ask what was wrong.

Percy sighed, swallowing another gulp, staring at the floor. "I don't know."

Nico nodded his head. Or maybe he was bobbing from intoxication. He looked down at the plant again, nudging Percy with his arm. "Have you tried it?"

"What?"

"Fucking the plant?"

Percy flung his head in his direction. "No!" He belched, seeing brief stars clouding his vision. "Why would I do that?"

"I don't know? See what all the fuss was about?" Nico suggested. "Your girlfriend got fucked by it. Why shouldn't you?"

Percy blinked, staring at the son of hades like he was suddenly a floating pig. "How would that...that's crazy."

"Is it? You telling me your girlfriend would rather fuck a plant than fuck you? It's logical payback. You should have sex with this rapevine to get back at her."

"The rapevine isn't the issue" Percy clarified. "I can accept the rapevine. It's the fact she fucked her own mother with it I can't get over. And Piper."

Nico shrugged. "So...you should fuck someone else. And the plant."

Percy blinked again, shaking his head. "Jesus Christ. Are you serious?"

"I may be drunk" Nico said sternly, "but I am deadly serious. I am the son of hades. I never joke. You need to get revenge on your girlfriend cheating on you. The best revenge is to cheat on her."

Percy knew that was a terrible suggestion, but his brain was too intoxicated to mount a counter argumant. In fact, his drunk mind was convincing him it was a good idea. _Why shouldn't I even the playing field? Get my own payback?_ "It crazy" he said, though his head was nodding of its own accord. "But who would I even have sex with? Should I fuck Piper?"

Nico shook his head. "While that would work, she'd never agree to it. And before you suggest it, you should defiantly not go near her mom while she still despises you."

"Who then?"

"Well..." Nico thought about it a moment, but then turning back. He had a crazy idea. "I have it. Annabeth didn't just fuck anyone. She fucked...another girl. So maybe you...should fuck...another guy."

To Percy's surprise, he leaned in. "I should" he agreed. _Shit, how drunk am I? I've never even considered having sex with a dude. That's just...well, gay._ "But who?" He asked it, somehow the last logical parts of his brain screamed the answer before they winked out.

Nico grinned, grabbing Percy by the scruff of his shirt and pulling him in to lock him into a steamy, drunken kiss.

The son of the sea god froze as his eyes widened in shock, caught of guard and unable to formulate a response. The teen son of hades took the opportunity to press the advantage, deepening the kiss to explore the vulnerable demigod while reaching down to clasp his hand around Percy's crotch, making him drop the bottle as he tried to jerk away. Nico smiled into his mouth, delighted to feel the unmistakable shape of an erection inside those loose jeans.

"What the fuck!" Percy cried, eventually breaking from the kiss to stare at his mate. In his drunken stupor it didn't occur to him to push him away, walk out the cabin and not partake any further. However, he was so drunk his body started grinding into Nicos palm instead, the bulge in his pants growing as the two locked eyes with one another.

"Come on Percy" Nico said to him, his gaze full of lust and primal desires he'd been harboring for years. "Don't you want to get back at Annabeth for cheating on you? To get revenge for how she fucked her best friend? Her mom? It's only fair, right?" Nico lowered his tone, his voice growling seductively as he rubbed between Percy's legs, drawing out a slow groan from the demigod. "Let me do this for you. Let me help."

Percy was struggling to come up with any excuses, or retorts, or any coherent thought. All that was on his mind was the image of his girlfriend cheating on him with two other women, and it was turning him on. And the way Nico was rubbing him, _God's this is so surreal._

Things got even more weird when the two heads suddenly snapped back to find the small green and pink plant had woken up and grown several feet high, watching them silently as Nico fondled his partner.

"What do you say?" Nico asked, eyeing the plant with its many tentacle vines, his mouth watering at the thought was fucking both it and his oldest crush at the same time. "You want in? Because I must tell you, I'm fucking that thing with or without you." He gave Percy a gentle squeeze before adding "But I really want to taste your dick first."

Percy didn't hesitate. Nico knew just which buttons to press at this precise moment. He let out a loud blood curdling scream, ejaculating inside his boxers as he cried out "Yes. Fuck yes!"

Nico paused when he felt the dampness in the fabric, breaking into a laugh as he realized what happened. He lunged forward to kiss him again, his tongue pushing inside his mouth to dive deeper, taste him properly. Behind him the vines came to them, wrapping around their bodies to hold them together, massaging their limbs to relax them. Percy lost all control of his body, his brain buzzing from the alcohol and swimming lucidly. He slumped against the bed with Nico on top, his lips kissing the boy back on autopilot. The pale skins boy moaned as the vines snaked under his clothes, touching his skin in his sensitive places, circling his nipples and stroking his back just the way he likes. He could feel his own penis pressing against his pants, growing hard as his hands roamed the demigod of the sea.

"I can't wait anymore" he gasped, breaking from his mouth to grab onto his belt buckle. His fingers quickly undid Percy's pants before pulling the waistband down to his knees, followed close behind by his wet boxers.

Percy looked down in time to see his dick rising up into the cold air between them, fully recovered from its over eager climax and ready for another round. Nico stared at it for a moment, drooling over its seven and a half inches. He reached out tentatively, wrapping his small hand around the shaft, his fingers barely touching at the tips. He began to stroke him, and Percy moaned from his touch. "Holy shit!" He mumbled, his breath becoming ragged as the boy massaged him expertly. _He's better than Annabeth. This is better than...oh Christ, that's good._

Nico smiled as he watched Percy groan, excited at how hot he was making him with his impromptu hand job. He stepped up the the next level when he licked his balls, making the hero gasp. He took them into his mouth, swirling them around in his mouth while he jerked him off, enjoying the feeling of having Percy's balls in his grasp.

The sea demigod moaned more and more frequently, the vines extending his pleasure by pulling up his shirt to toy with his boy tits, flicking his erect nipples and stroking his chest. Below Nicos mouth he felt another vine rubbing his butt cheeks, gently squeezing them every so often. When Nico released his bollocks the vines were there to fondle them while he licked up the shaft of his dick, from base to tip, before swirling around the head, pulling back the foreskin to kiss the crown.

"Have you ever been fingered?" Nico asked him, looking up at him with a devilish glint in his eye. When Percy didn't answer, he teased his middle finger into the tight hole of his butt, immediately clarifying. Percy quickly shook his head. "That's feel so weird!"

"But so hot" he replied, before opening his mouth and sliding his lips over his throbbing member. Now with his dick in his mouth, Nico could really start pleasuring his idol.

The son of hades was relentless in his skill of oral sex, the blow job unlike anything Percy had experienced. That combined with the vines massaging his body and Nico fingering his ass left Percy a writhing, sweating mess spouting curses and obscenities a mile a minute. He tried to hold on for as long as he could, but the feel of Nicos mouth sucking his cock was more than the demigod could handle. "Fuck, shit, fuck! I'm going to...Nico, I'm gonna cum! You're making me cum!"

Nico mumbled in acknowledgement, humming around his cock to urge him to release. He fired his load soon after, shooting straight down Nicos throat and into his gullet. The experienced teen clamped his lips around the base, swallowing gulp after gulp to ensure he sucked out every last drop. When Percy had been sucked dry he let him go, releasing his dick with a pop, watching it fall limply away.

"Wow" Nico whispered, wiping his mouth. "That was better than I thought it'd be." He glanced up at Percy, who was heaving against the bed semiconscious. "Don't go to sleep yet! I need you. I need you real bad."

Leaping to his feet, Nico raced to get undressed with help from the rapevine, ripping off his clothing as the vines bound up the drowsy demigod laying on the bed. Percy's head swayed as he gazed down at the now naked demigod, who leap onto the bed straddling his chest, his modest penis pointing at his face as the di Angelo boy grasped his head by his hair and guided him to his waiting member. Without a word, Percy found himself opening his mouth and letting the dripping cock inside, getting his first taste of cock.

It wasn't as horrible as he would've imagined it to be.

"Oh, shit!" Nico groaned, his erection sliding steadily in and out of Percy's moist lips as the drunken lover began to suck on it, his fingers tangling in his jet black hair to encourage him. The vines coiled around his body to tease his chest again, stroking his bare backside and tickling his swinging balls as his hips humped the boys face. "Oh, Percy! Your mouth feels too good."

"Mmfpht" the trapped hero mumbled, staring up at the groaning teenager above him while his mouth was full. His tongue licked and swirled around the throbbing dick tasting as much as he could, enjoying the crazy experience.

Further down his body the vines were massaging his thighs, his arms, his waist, waiting patiently as his limp penis hardened once again, rising up to greet the plants arms eager to fondle it. Percy felt a thick appendage cool around his dick tightly, gently squeezing it to feel him out before pulling down the foreskin, revealing his crown. There, a smaller vine explored the head, feeling around his glans, the tip, sliding along the urethra slowly, making his cock twitch.

He had no preparation for what came next. All Percy felt was the vine poke at his tiny hole, open it up, and slip inside. Before Percy realized, he had been penetrated by the rapevine and was now being fucked by it in the most bizarre and the curling way he'd ever known. He moaned loudly around the dick in his mouth, his fingers curling as his arms instinctively strained to break free, his legs spasming.

Nico looked down to watch Percy's eyes roll back into his head, glancing back to see what the plant was doing to him. "Wow, that is so hot" he exclaimed, bouncing on Percy's chest faster to hump his groaning mouth more eagerly. "Fuck, I'm sorry..." he said hastily, placing his hand around the back of Percy's skull to pull him closer, his cock pushing deeper into his throat as he fucked him more forcefully. "I'm sorry, but your just too good. Your mouth is so wet, I have to. Fuck!"

Percy was being abused on too fronts, dick fucked by the plant and deep-throating a horny teenage boy, all while being restrained to his own bed. He had no idea how this night was going to turn out, but landing into a gay/horticultural gang bang wasn't even a theory. But as far and drunken nights went, it wasn't as unpleasant as he could've imagined. In fact (and come sunrise he'll deny ever thinking this) he was quite enjoying himself.

So the demigod pushed the son of hades as much as he could. He sucked that teen so hard his throat was raw. Nico pumped into him all the way to his orgasm, not even giving him a heads up before ejaculating into his mouth. The abort climax set Percy off to, the vine pulling out of his stiff dick sharply to let him explode like a fountain, showering Nicos shoulders and back in cum. The two boys groaned in their shared release until Percy started to choke on the volume of seamen filling his throat. Nico slumped off his lovers chest, falling into a heap beside him as Percy coughed and sputtered, white cum spilling from his mouth. The vines retreated back to its plant pot, sinking back into the soil.

The two heroes lay their in silence, their breathing labored as their chests rose and fell slowly, sweat covering their faces. Percy was staring at the ceiling, trying to keep his eyes open as he convinced himself that all just happened. _I'm not lying in a gutter past out somewhere dreaming all this, am I?_

"That was awesome" nico beamed, coming into few above him, lying on his stomach. He leant in and shared a grateful kiss with Percy, tasting himself on his tongue. "Thank you of this" he said smiling. "You have no idea how much I wanted this night to happen."

"Well..." Percy replied, swallowing back the remains of the spit and cum down his throat as he turned his head to close his eyes. "I'm glad to have been of help. Now I think I'd better get some sleep."

"Hell no!" He laughed, grabbing his face to face him again, jarring him awake before he could pass out. "I may never get a chance like this again. If we're going to revenge fuck, we need to do it right." He glanced down to the rapevine again, pulling up Percy's head so he could see the vines had returned and where waiting at their feet. Percy stared at them intently, feeling Nico's erection digging into his hip as his own cock gave away his excitement. "One fuck isn't enough for what your cheating girlfriend did to you" Nico continued, a devilish grin plastered across his face. "It'll take the whole night to pay back that bitch. Don't you agree?"

Maybe it was the intoxication that spoke. Or maybe Percy really did agree with the horny teenager. Whichever one of them it was, Percy's response was a determined "fuck Annabeth. Let's show her how the guys do it."

Like a dog let off his lease, Nico dove onto Percy and latched onto him with an excited giggle, locking him into a passionate kiss as the vines lunged at the two demigods, joining them for a long and steamy night of sex.

 **To be continued...**


	23. Hecate Casts a Spell

**Okay, so, quick "behind the scenes" for this one.**

 **originally, this chapter was going to introduce frank and hazel into the series. but when i asked "how", i found the perfect character to bring them in who wasnt on my list. once she was, i had the idea in place, so here we are.**

 **so, next chapter will be Frank and Hazel, but welcome Hecate for today.**

"Yes! Oh, fuck, give it to me! Oh yes!"

The giant horsecock of the god of war pounded into the goddesses tight pussy like a sledgehammer, his hips smacking against her backside so hard her knees were shaking. The man gripped her hips tight enough to leave large purple bruises as he pulled himself deeper inside her core, enjoying the pitiful sounds she was making. "Yeah, you like that bitch? You like some of this? Say you like it!"

The submissive naked form of Aphrodite arched into his grasp with a long drawn out groan, her body a wash of bliss and pleasure. "Yes!" She cried, her red hair falling over her face as she clawed as the bedsheets. "I love it! I love having your massive cock inside me! Fuck me! Fuck!" She cried some more as he balls slapped her clit beneath her, her aching arms buckling sending her head into the pillow.

Ares listened to her muffled screams as he pounded her harder, suddenly clenching as his balls tightened. "Oh shit! Oh..." Aphrodite felt his body stiffen, suddenly shoved forward as Ares buried himself to the hilt, pressing his weight on top of her. "Oh, shit!" He groaned, firing his load into her womb before collapsing beside her onto his back.

The goddess heaved as she pushed herself to her elbows, looking over at the god beside her. "Ares?" She asked impatiently, leaning over to shake the big man insistently. He started to snore. "Shit" cursed, punching the pillow in frustration. Despite the climax her groin still aches for more. Their love making session barely lasted five minutes, not nearly long enough to bring her to orgasm.

"How does the goddess of love put up with this oaf?" Aphrodite pondered, dropping the seductive tone as she dissipated the mist disguising her appearance. The tall slender body of the redhead vanished to be replaced with the form of a blonde haired woman with a slender form, average sized chest and modestly round butt, her pale skin contrasting the inky black eyes she used to gaze down at the god of war in disgust. This was the third time she'd bedded the arrogant man, and the third time the bastard left her unfulfilled.

 _The irony, Aphrodite, is your own husband makes for a better lover._

Hecate rose up off the bed of the goddess of loves bedchamber, where she'd masqueraded as the redhead to in-tangle Ares into an afternoon of some much needed relaxation, and walked over to a nearby chair where she left her dark robes, tiring her hair into an old Greek-style ponytail. As she covered herself up she mental debated on which god might make for a better substitute, even considering propositioning one of the goddesses instead.

 _Maybe sweet little Hestia can be corrupted after all these eons,_ she thought, turning to exit the bed chambers when she heard a rustling from Aphrodite's wardrobe. She paused at the towering wooden doors, examining them carefully. As the goddess of the crossroads, she found straight forward decisions like these amusing. She always admired the more direct approach. She reached out and opened the wardrobe, finding several potted plants hidden within.

"Odd place to start a garden my dear" Hecate mused aloud, throwing the doors wide open to step into the space and examine the plants. They were all the same species, large pink petals surrounding a mass of smooth green vines clasped into a bulb. But many of them were now alive, waving in the air and slowly growing up to extend towards her. "What are you then? She wouldn't hide you away like this unless she had a good reason. What makes you so special to her?"

She reached out to touch one of the vines, which responded by coiling around her finger and stroking her palm like a pet. The strange actions made her giggle, distracting her from the larger arms slipping into her robes to wrap around her waist, gently pulling her closer to the plants. She glanced down with concealed worry when more approached to loop around her legs and arm, but released a soft sigh when they brushed against her sensitive clit. "Well, this is intriguing" she said quietly as the vines began to touch her in other places, gently pulling her robes off her shoulders to drop them to the floor, proceeding to worship her body like a goddess deserves.

She rolled her head across her slender shoulders as the plants relaxed her, her fluttering eyes growing heavy as her mouth stretched into a smile. _Perhaps I don't need a god to satisfy me._ "Any chance you could help a desperate woman with something important?" She asked the plant, already taking an educated guess at its answer.

Half an hour later she was suspended upside down with two vines plunged into her mouth and three more thrusting into her pussy,her long arms pulled behind her back to arch her spine, her legs bent and bound tightly as one of her boobs was fondled roughly.

She hadn't been this violated in a long time, taking five dicks in two holes like a petty fuck doll, her mouth and pussy stretched wide to accommodate the large berths pounding her. They thrusted at random intervals, the sequence haphazard leaving her guess at which vine would punch into her cervix, pull out of her throat or wiggle deep inside her body. She orgasms came in rapid fits, her hips shaking with each climax, stirring the appendages to work harder to trigger the next.

And yet Hecate refused to make a sound, focusing only on breathing through her nose. She had two reasons for wanting to stay quiet during what was a most eventful afternoon; first, she didn't want to give the plants the satisfaction of knowing just how much she was enjoying herself, and second, she didn't want to risk waking the sleeping god mere feet away from her with her wails of pleasure.

 _Brute could probably sleep through Armageddon._

She endured the brutal pounding the vines were giving her a while longer, cumming four more times before she plants finally broke her silent treatment, making her moan into the vines in shock and delight when all five vines ejaculated at once, filling her stomach and womb with sap til she overflowed, the sweat substance falling over her skin like a waterfall.

They pulled out of her with a squelching noise, leaving her empty to cough up even more sap and submit to another orgasm. She hung there for a long moment, her blonde hair sticky as it dangled from her scalp. The vines continued to stroke her skin, rubbing the sap into her pores while they massaged her.

"Ares?" A feminine voice called out from the hallway, waking Hecate from her dozy state she'd nearly fallen asleep from. "Where are you?"

The goddess recognized that voice, having copied it over half an hour ago to fool the god of war. The vines hoisted the goddess of magic up to hold her in the air facing the open door, waiting patiently for its mistress with its new playmate in its grasp. Hecate tried to free herself, the sound of Aphrodite's footsteps approaching the door concluded she had no time to escape. On the bed in front of her the naked god she'd tricked into fucking her was beginning to stir.

Thinking on her feet (or off them in this case) she quickly inhaled and blew a wall of mist between her and the bed, creating a concealment barrier that hide her from sight of anyone on the other side. Just as she finished the goddess of love rounded the corner, casting her eye over her bed chambers but finding nothing untoward.

Her gaze turned to her bed to find Ares sprawled across it, naked as a newborn as he awoke from his slumber. "And what, pray tell, are you doing here?"

"What?" He mumbled, blinking the sleep from his eyes as he regained his bearings.

The red headed goddess looked over his muscular form, pausing at his massive manhood as she put her hands on her hips. She was wearing a long green sleeveless dress that did little to nothing hiding her large plump breasts, but rather highlight them. "Well you're certainly eager this evening" she mused, glancing mockingly at the god. "You could've just asked if you wanted to use my bed."

"Jesus, must've nodded off" he said in a low tone, pushing himself up with his large hands. "I'd better get going..."

"Oh no you don't" she chided, shoving him back down as she straddled his waist, the dress vanishing leaving her as bare as he was. "I've had a long day, and mommy needs your massive cock to relax." She didn't wait for permission as she slid her pussy over his dick, dropping herself onto him with a lustful sigh.

His dick hardened immediately as it entered the tight goddess, her vagina mounding perfectly with his member to maximize his pleasure. He was smart enough not to argue, groaning loudly as his hands grasped her hips to thrust up into her. "With pleasure, my lady" he growled, eagerly fucking her with his massive prick as she bounced on his chest like a cowgirl.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding" Hecate groaned as she was forced to watch them from behind her mist barrier. The plants still hadn't released her and she had no way of leaving without being noticed now. She could create a mobile invisibility bubble to sneak out, but she needed to get out of the plants grasp first. Unfortunately, the vines appeared to be enjoying the show being put on and were toying with Hecate's body in response. They pleasured her tits and teased her clit in such a way that the goddess struggled to keep from moaning, swallowing her voice back repeated before she could give away her position. She managed to mutter a quick muffle spell on the barrier as the two gods having sex in front of her started keening in a louder pitch, masking her mutterings.

Free to groan into the vines grasp, the plant brought back the three thick vines that had been fucking her pussy to tease her entrance. But instead of entering her, they coiled tightly together to form one massive, oversized green dick. "Oh god" the goddess muttered when she glanced down at it, seeing it hovering between her thighs coating itself in her juices. _So big. It won't fit._ It's head nudged between her fold teasingly, making her keen in anticipation. But suddenly it pulled away, disappearing from her sight. The next moment she felt it it was pressing against the tight ring of her ass.

"Oh no!" She cried, before the plant bound her arms to her body tightly, the vines clasping over her mouth to stop her scream has it pushed her onto the giant cock. The huge growth forced its way between her butt cheeks, the combined sap and femcum lubricating it just enough to allow it to slide slowly and uncomfortably into her rectum. Hecate bite down onto the vine over her mouth, her screams echoing through her gag as the vines pushed deeper, her hips pulled down as her ass took the brunt of the assault.

It moved incredibly slowly, her back door barely holding together to accommodate the triple-vine dick violating her. If it weren't for her being immortal it would've torn her apart. The sheer luck the plants didn't use its special god-suppressant pollen meant Hecate could use her powers to adjust her body to something more comfortable, numbing the pain and replacing it with pleasure as her hips widened, her arse doubling in size to take more of it in. Such transformations were more Aphrodite's thing, but Hecate felt it necessary to survive the ruthless ass fucking she was receiving. After a minute of adjustments the goddess was able to bounce more freely on top of the cock without bursting into tears or exploding like a balloon. The vine released her mouth letting her breath and moan to her hearts content, her breasts being flung around wildly like a flailing pair of beanbags. Her toes curled as she bore a painful orgasm between thrusts, the plant barely noticing and plunging into her harder and faster.

 _So big. I've never felt anything so...fuck, it feels like I'm going to burst._

On the other side of her invisibility wall, Ares was pounding into his lovers vagina so hard her butt was becoming red from where his massive balls were slapping her. "Oh, yes, fuck! Give it to me my love! FUCK!" Aphrodite screamed, her Neal's digging into his chest as she rode his dick, her skin sweating as he gripped her waist tightly, bruising her body with his strong fingers.

"OH FUCK!" He grunted, his thrusts slowing as his balls suddenly tightened. "OH SHIT! I'M GOING CUM! I'M GOING TO..."

"NO!" She cried, her eyes widening in panic and anger. "DON'T YOU DARE! NOT YET! I NEED THIS! I NEED TO..." too late, Ares let out an ear splitting howl as he thrusted deep into her core, pumping his cum deep inside her. "NO!" The goddess screamed in fury as he slumped back down to the mattress, his cock shrinking and falling out of her pussy as the god of war fell back to sleep.

"FUCK!" She cursed, pounding the unconscious mans chest furiously, rubbing herself on his lifeless dick desperate to get herself off. The god just snored. "Useless" she huffed, getting off the hunk of spoiled meat and kneeling beside him to finger herself.

Hecate watched from behind her barrier in pity, but suddenly keened as her back arched sharply, another orgasm ripping through her. "FUCK!" She cried, her gaping ass burning uncomfortably as the cock pushed even deeper, shoving its way through her intestines. From the way the combined vines were vibrating within her, she realized it was close to finishing. _If it came inside her..._ "oh chaos!" She screamed, an new wave of orgasmic lightning tearing through her.

Aphrodite cocked her head suddenly, as if hearing something behind her. She glanced back towards her wardrobe, seeing nothing but the empty bedchambers. Nevertheless, she stood up and planted herself on the carpeted marble floor, staring intently at the empty space mere inches from where Hecate's mist barrier was floating.

Not seeing the suspicious activity of the goddess a breath away from her, Hecate's eyes rolled back into her head following her continuous climax, her body shaking against the plant that quickened and strengthened its forceful pounding in preparation for the inevitable. "Oh chaos, let it be quick. Let it...Urk!"

Her breath was caught in her throat as something grabbed her throat tightly, her head snapping down to discover a strong hand gripping her slender neck, her shocked gaze following the long, smooth arm through the barrier to the tense shoulder attached to the displeased goddess of love.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Aphrodite asked sternly, the mist dissipating from the hole the goddess punished through to interrupt the magic goddess' ass-fucking.

Hecate stared back at her, unable to say anything with her hand around her throat. That was the precise moment the plant chose the stop fucking her so it could cum inside her ass. _Oh, hades. Not now!_ She silently cried as the combined force of three vines ejaculated into her butt, an immense amount of sap filling her rectum. With her back door blocked the sap had nowhere left to go but up, traveling through her insides into her stomach. She glanced down briefly waiting for her belly to swell from the sheer amount, but to her horror, the vines wrapped around her waist tightened, keeping her stomach from bloating.

 _Oh no._

"Seriously?" Aphrodite snapped, bringing her eyes back to the naked redhead. "You come into my bedchambers, fuck _my_ plants...what? You thought you could fuck my boyfriend too?" Hecate tried to respond, but she could feel the sap funneling up her throat, forcing its way towards her mouth. _How much is it going to cum?_ "So? You got anything to say for yourself?"

The only answer Hecate could grant her was a fountain of sap as her mouth burst open to shower her with the plants cum, the vine cock still unloading it's fill into her ass to exit through her throat. The sap struck Aphrodite square in the chest, covering her whole body with the sheer volume of cum. After a full minute of Hecate being used like a hose, the vines ceased, leaving her to cough up the last of the sap to dribble down her torso. "Fuck" she moaned, the vines pulling out of her aching asshole and shrinking away back tot their respective plant pots, along with the vines holding her body. She pulled her legs under her but they shook unsteadily, practically buckling. The only thing holding her up now was Aphrodite, still clutching her neck as she stood with her eyes closed, frozen solid covered in sap.

Hecate looked at her uneasily, swallowing hard as she tried to breathe again. "I..." She sputtered, her lungs burning from lack of oxygen. "I...can...explain..."

Aphrodite's face scrunched up, her fingers tightening around her neck as she suddenly let out a quiet grunt. Hecate tensed, expecting her to be tossed out the nearest window. But then her face relaxed, a smile tugging at her lips, and the goddess realized she'd just orgasmed. _What?_ She opened her eyes and looked down at herself, running a finger across her skin, picking up a sizable amount of sap.

"What a mess you've made" she growled, her eyes narrowing on her. Hecate opened her mouth to speak, but Aphrodite lunged forward, pulling her face in to lock their lips together, the love goddess' tongue plunging inside her mouth to taste her, drawing out as much sap as she could. Hecate gasped into the kiss, moaning objectively as it drew more steamy and passionate, gasping for air when she was released with a wet smack. "You're going to need to clean this up" aphrodite said in a low, authorities voice.

Hecate stared back at her, seeing the animalistic intent in her eyes. She glanced down at the striking form pressing against her body, her loins growing warmer as butterflies fluttered in her full stomach. "Yes ma'am" she replied eagerly, pushing herself against the goddess to return the heated embrace, both goddesses falling onto the oversized bed beside the sleeping god of war.


	24. Sharing a Dream

Cohabiting a bedroom was usually a prohibited luxury in camp Jupiter, but being the praetor has its privileges. Who better to break the rule when you are the one in charge of enforcing them. At least, that's what Frank always argued whenever he convinced his girlfriend Hazel to sleepover in his quarters. She didn't protest to strongly, happy to get more time with him. If that meant she'd get the occasional scowl from their fellow centurions the next morning, so be it. After all, Frank was the most handsome son of Mars she'd even met, and it was a privilege to be sleeping with him.

That's why the two young lovers were now spooning in Franks large bed in the late hours of the night, the only illuminating from the bright moonlight casting through the open window. They both slept soundly, the younger, shorter African American demigod snuggled against the taller, more imposing frame of her boyfriend as he wrapped his arms protectively around her, his face relaxed as he breathed in the scent of her curly cinnamon brown hair, his own black military cut style glowing in the moonlight. Her head was nestled comfortably in the crook of his thick arm, using his muscular bicep as a pillow as his other hand rested just beneath her breasts, their legs intertwined with the bedsheets covering them up to their waist. Neither were wearing any pajamas or undergarments, such articles of clothing were discarded hours ago, left scattered across the floor. Hazel preferred it this way, the feel of Franks toned warm skin against hers gave her a sense of protective comfort, assuring her of her safety. The same went for him too, her body heat relaxing his warlike senses to let him drift peacefully to sleep.

It was moments like these that made all the wars, battles and tragedies they've suffered worthwhile.

As the two of them slumbered in Franks bed, a new presence manifested out of the moonlight, silently walking over to the bed and standing at the end like a watchful predator. But there was no malice in the big black eyes that watched the young demigods in their sleep.

"How sweet" the goddess mused, placing the small present she'd brought with her down on the floor at the base of the bed before carefully walking around to examine her favorite young student more closely. Hecate always admired the determination and talent of the young miss Levesque, essentially teaching her the ways of manipulating the mist. She was fierce, loyal, brave...all qualities that made her special in the goddess of Magic's eyes. It only seemed right that such talent should be rewarded, and so she brought her a gift to share with her partner, recently acquired from Olympus in a rather...unorthodox fashion.

But in order for them to enjoy the gift, it'll need a little encouragement.

Hecate lowered down till she was looking at Hazel from her level, kneeling beside the bed to carefully comb a stand of her curl hair behind her ear. The girl had her golden eyes closed, fast asleep and unaware of the goddess' presence. She smiled softly, thinking back on the many times she'd considered casting her illusion spell to take the son of mars form to spend some quality time with Hazel. Though she needn't bother; the two demigods were a rare couple who had opted to an open relationship, leaving both parties free to consort with others. Alas, the goddess had yet to make a move, but that couldn't stop her from testing the waters.

Careful not to disturb her protective lover, Hecate leaned in to gently kiss the daughter of Pluto on her lovely little mouth, her lips so soft against hers. She took a few quick pecks before holding for a longer one, the demigod absently returning the favor with a moan in her sleep. Hecate slowly began making out passionately with the sleeping girl, their kiss Devine as the goddess savored her coca flavor. When she finally pulled back, Hazel whined softly, her head shifting against Franks arm in disappointment. "So pretty" Hecate whispered, casting a glance at her gift as it started to come to life, sensing the state of arousal she'd triggered in the demigod. "Maybe next time, my dear" she promised, kissing the demigod once more before she left her to be spoiled by her new plant.

It didn't take long for the rapevine to grow sufficiently for the best approach, taking into account the presence of two fresh potential lovers for it to embrace. Ordinarily it would simple hone in on the person generating the hormones and just have its way with them, but with each love making session the plant underwent it subtly evolved, gaining experience and learn how to please its partners, like a sixth sense telling it what they'd most respond to and how they'd like to be fucked. That's why it took its time as it crept towards the sleeping teenagers, slowly slipping into the sheets silently to slither towards their naked forms. It may have been the girl that awoke it, but as she began to stir against her boyfriend his body was reacting to hers, his large member hardening slowly against her back. All the vines needed to do was wait for a few more seconds and it would have two horny demigods to play with.

Frank could feel Hazels body heat change despite being fast asleep. It sparked his body into squeezing her slightly tighter as he breathed in the scent of her hair, his crotch rubbing against her backside insistently. She responded positively, snuggling in closer to be embraced by him as he cupped her boob, lacing her fingers through his as she pressed herself against his stiffening dick as it poked between her thighs. "I love you" she mumbled in her sleep, quietly sighing as she felt him feel her up.

"I love chocolate" he mumbled under his breath in reply, his hips beginning to hump her like a puppy. His cock rubbed between her legs slowly, hard enough now to stimulate her pussy as it rubbed against it. She moaned softly, her lips curling into a smile as they sleep-humped each other, unaware of the smooth green vines now slithering over their tangled legs under the bedsheets.

The vines drifted over their bodies silently until they reached their hips, where they split off the begin pleasuring their respective targets. One circled around Hazel to approach her clit, pressing it gently as Franks cock rubbed her pussy, making her breath catch in her throat before moaning softly as a second vine slithered up to wrap around her free breast under Franks arm. It started to carefully squeeze and caress her soft mound even while her boyfriends thumb casually rubbed her nipple in his sleep, balancing the sensation of her clit being teased further down. Hazel moaned slightly louder, her breath coming out ragged and heavy as her body rocked against her lovers embrace, her left hand drifting down towards her crotch before a sneaky vine wrapped up her arm to stop her from interfering.

Frank was getting a similarly pleasurable experience. One vine had circled around and started stroking his nice toned butt, occasionally prodding teasingly between his ass cheeks testing the waters of his back passage. But another was circling the tip of his cock as it rubbed between his girlfriends thighs, now at his maximum 13 inch length from all the stimulation. As it stroked and caressed the throbbing member it pulled back the foreskin to expose the crown, before letting a third thinner vine stroke its urethra. Franks breath grew more labored as he was fondled, suddenly groaning as it poked inside his hole to enter his giant penis, sounding him to make it twitch and throb even more.

As the vines continued to pleasure them, Hazel licked her lips, her dreams shifting the feeling of that kiss that almost stirred her awake. She imagined who could've been on her lips, recognizing it as not Franks as she could tell his taste blindfolded. Her sleepily brain conjured up images of Leo, the only other boy she'd kissed in a long time. Though both she and Frank didn't consider themselves as exclusive, they did set a few rules. One, they told each other of any other lovers. And two, they had to be agreeable to sharing with each other. As yet, Leo was the only other person they'd included, his childish demeanor doing nothing to hide the crazy sexed teenager he was once they got his kit off. That was a fun afternoon. Hazel wouldn't mind getting into his pants again, but she wanted something else, a new experience. One with another girl, but she hadn't found anyone she'd willingly ask yet (or rather not had the guts to ask them).

While she was brooding on this thought, the plant sensed her desire and grew her a unique fresh vine, the appendage drifting out from the bed to approach her blissful face. The head blossomed into a small pink flowery head, the petals opening up like a makeshift mouth to gently peck her cheek. She giggled as it "kissed" her, nuzzling her nose against it as it pressed towards her lips. She kissed it back, sighing quietly as it's petals opened slowly to slip over her mouth and jaw, her tongue drifting out to explore like it had a mind of its own. She moaned softly as she licked the new feature covering her mouth, its insides moist with a sweet taste to them, imagining if this was what a girls pussy tasted like. Then a small vine materialized within the blossom, touching her tongue and tangling with it inside her mouth. She danced with it a while before closing her lips around it to suck the vine with her mouth, the petals still holding her jaw in its grasp likening it's inner blossom tickle her face under her nose, muffling her sighs and moans while the plant made its move on her boyfriend.

Underneath the bedsheets the vines were caressing Franks well toned butt, rubbing between his ass cheeks contemplating of violating his virgin hole before his body decided for them. His hips rolled as his shoulders suddenly slipped away, his arms releasing Hazel as he stretched in his sleep. The plant quickly pulled one of her legs away by the knee to allow him to roll free, making her own shoulders slump forward so her face got buried within the crook of his elbow. Now on his back the vines had complete access to his massive erection, worshiping it as he groaned sleepily, fresh vines blossoming to suck on his round nipples across his broad chest.

"Oh fuck yes" he muttered dreamily as the plant stroked his hard penis, the tip leaking precum as another blossom rose up to encase his cock slowly, drawing in a little at a time, the tight wetness stimulating his glans until his dick was throbbing. His breath was ragged and uneven, his chest rising sharply with each exhasberated gasp, opening up an entrance for a eager little vine to plunge into his throat. Frank had never taken another dick into his mouth in his life, but in his deep slumber he found himself sucking the foreign object like a lollipop, much the the plants enjoyment.

Hazel found herself in her own kind of heaven, sucking on a tongue like entity around her mouth as her vulnerable little ass was slowly being violated, the accommodatingly small vine carefully twisting its way deeper between her butt cheeks, recognizing an unprepared hole when it saw one. With nothing to act as lubricant it worked slowly, hoping to avoid any unnecessary discomfort that could awaken the sleeping girl and make her experience a painful one. Fortunately it only took a few minutes to open her up enough to be properly fucked anally, her dreamy cries caught by the blossom over her mouth as she humped the bed gently, silently climaxing against the sheets prematurely.

She sighed softly, the vines now rolling her body over onto her back, her sweat drenched face falling against her boyfriends thick chest, who was still deep asleep in the throws of passion with the plant, his cock now fully encased while his balls were fondled roughly. She moaned in disappointment when the blossom around her jaw released her, the inner vine slipping out of her mouth and drifting down between her thighs, where two vines coiled around her legs to gently pry them apart, exposing her small, beautiful pink pussy. The blossom latched onto her crotch and the wet vine inserted itself inside her, like a plug entering a socket perfectly. She moaned desperately as it claimed her, her breasts bouncing against the vines holding them as she was fucked, the vine thrusting deep into her groin and finding her g-spot almost immediately. Unlike her boyfriend the plant let her voice flow freely, savoring her soft little cries of pleasure.

The two demigods slept through the whole experience, but their minds conjured up images of potential sexual encounters, different positions they could be making love in, the various people or creatures that could have snuck in to breed them, the gods who chose to have their way with them, so many options it was hard to chose a favorite. But needless to say, by the time the rapevine swallowed up all the cum and juices the two lovers could produce through their shared orgasm, the pair were well and truly exhausted. Hazels fingers brushed through her hair in a haze as she sighed in content, the vines leaving her body as the other did the same for Frank, his arms finding her again to hold her close as the two heroes snuggled up together, enjoying their silent state of escasty while the plant returned to wait at the end of the bed.

As it waited, the question hovered over the room; _if the sex was that good while they were asleep, imagine how mind blowing it'll be once they wake up?_


	25. Nico gets Dominated

Jason had seen a lot of crazy things over the years, but he'd never walked in on two naked guys getting fucked by a plant before.

He didn't even remember why he came into Percy's cabin that early in the morning, just that he needed to see him about something. When no one answered the door he let himself in, only to find the demigod sitting on his bed stark naked humping a similarly naked dark haired teen boy, who had his cock in his mouth and a long green vine thrusting into his butt. The sight took his breath away, his body freezing in place as he stared at the grunting, moaning pair of dudes. "What the fuck is going on?" He cried out, the cabin door swinging shut behind him.

Percy's sea green eyes shot up to see him standing there, his groans halting in a startled Yelp as his body stiffened. "Jason! What are you..?" He glanced back at the teen on his lap, suddenly sucking up his sudden ejaculation inside his tight mouth, oblivious to the new arrival. Jason followed his gaze and finally realized it was Nico di Angelo who was giving him a blow job. "It's not what it looks like!" Percy insisted.

"It looks like Nicos sucking your dick while a large green vine fucks him in the ass" he protested in alarm.

Percy looked back down at himself. "Ok, that's exactly what this is. But I can explain!"

"We're revenge fucking" Nico told him, pulling himself off the demigod to swallow back the last of his climax, massaging the dick in his hands. "Getting payback on his girlfriend for cheating on him." He groaned loudly as he closed his eyes, slumping against Percy's knees as he looked over at Jason with a dreamy expression. "You could join us?" He suggested, still intoxicated from the level of alcohol they'd drunk the night before. The telltale drips of sap coming from his ass indicated the vine had just finished inside him.

Jason blinked wildly, his head shaking. "Oh, hell no! I'm not having any part of this! And hang on, what do you mean..." his words were cut off when a pair of vines shot up from the plant pot nestled within the backpack on the floor, wrapping around his body and pinning his arms and legs together, trapping him to the spot. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"Damn" Nico gasped, looked down at the plant behind him. "Now that's hardcore" he said with a grin.

"Get this damn thing off me!" Jason struggled, but the vines tightened, holding firm as the teenager checked him out with his dark brown eyes.

"Oh come on Jase...you have as much right to be here as anyone. Haven't you at least considered trying it with a guy?" Nico rose up to his feet, sauntering over while Percy collapsed from exhaustion onto the bed, the vines still pleasuring his body to keep him from passing out. "When was the last time you got some ass?"

"Nico, shut it!" Jason cried, straining against the restraints as the horny teenager approached him. He did not like the way he was staring at him. Like a wild animal with only one thing on its mind. "Let me go! I'm not doing this!"

"Why not?" Nico asked him insistently, his finger running down his neck along his broad chest, across the purple T-shirt he chooses to wear despite deciding to be more Greek than Roman. "You and Piper are on a break, and she's putting herself out there. Christ, she's the reason we're doing this. She was the one who managed to get into Annabeth's pants after all."

"What?" Jason cried, his eyes widening in disbelief as she stared at the boy. But a glance over to Percy seemed to tell him he wasn't jesting.

"So come on. If your ex can sleep with other people, what's stopping you?" Nico illustrated his point by planting a kiss on Jason's lips, the older boy cringing as he tasted the mix of cum and sap from his mouth.

The idea of getting intimate with Nico was too crazy for Jason to even think about, the suggestion making his brain hurt. But the teen wouldn't let him go, pushing his mouth onto his eventually prying his lips apart to shove his tongue into his straining jaw. The sky demigod tried to clench his teeth to bar entry, but Nicos small hands just locked around his jaw, holding them open so he could force himself onto him, moaning erotically trough his throat.

This triggered an uncomfortable sequence of events in Jason's mind and body. From day one of dating Piper, they each established one important factor in their relationship...Jason enjoyed being in control. But what turned him on was the act of _taking control._ Especially in the bedroom. When they made love, it would always start as a complex, sensual experience. But Piper, being a child of Aphrodite, would always want to take things further _her way_ , take command and lead the passionate in her stead. Jason was a leader, and he could never let that slide. Sometimes, to keep things healthy, he'd allow her to take victory, but the rest he would seize his moment, regain dominance over her and fuck her his way, any way he wanted. He hated losing control, and would fight her all night if he had too. It was just their thing, his thing, and they both got a kick out of fucking each other over it. And he liked it rough anyway, but only when he was the one roughing up his partner. That's partly why they took a break, he got sick of her whining about him being so controlling and brutal when they had sex. He needed a break from the nagging and said as much, waiting for her to calm down and beg him to come back before he went back to give her the best make-up fuck she'd ever experience.

 _I never thought she might take the break literally and fuck someone else. I figured she'd starve off sex till he came back like he's done so they could make a night of relieving the pent up stress and sexual tension. Did I play that wrong?_

The point was, with him now tied up my a plant with a naked black haired son of hades kissing him like this against his will, his body and mind were reacting the same way they would if Piper was to make the first move on him...his primal military intimate kicked in and his hormones hit the roof. He strained against the vines tried to break free, to push Nico away, hurl him across the room, he'd even be willing to shove him to the floor, pull out his cock and ram it into his face just to show him how a "real" man does it.

But the restraints were too tight, leaving the blonde haired young man powerless as Nico finally released his mouth to allow him to gasp for air, glaring at him angrily through his bright blue eyes. "You are going to pay for that!" He snarled, his rage getting lost in the sexual libido he'd been holding onto for weeks waiting to be unleashed on his girlfriend when he finally decided she earned it. As a result his words rang with the husky tone of a desperate sex-starved junkie, with the boner to match.

Which Nico immediately highlighted by grabbing his crotch to feel the massive stiffy in his pants. "Fuck" Nico gasped, squeezing it roughly as he felt Jason up, making the demigod grunt and squirm over him. Jason easily towered over the boy, but there was no denying Nico had all the power right now. "That feels bigger than Percy" he said with glee, a big grin splitting across his face. "Are you really pleased to see me, or is that where you keep your ego?"

"Fuck you!" Jason spat, lunging towards him but held back by the plant, which tightened its hold to remind him who's in charge.

Nico chuckled, unbuckling his belt slowly. "I get it. You don't like being tied up, you'd rather be in control. You'd rather I was on my knees, wouldn't you?" Nico gave him a wink, sinking down till he was kneeling before Jason, pulling his pants down to his knees. "Better?" He asked, looking up at him mockingly as he dug his fingers into the waistband of his boxers.

With a quick yank his underwear was pulled down, releasing the beast of a penis as it sprung up into Nicos face, already dripping precum as it homed in on his gaze. Nicos brown eyes watered as he stared at it, drool coming out of his mouth while Jason glared down with silent pride. _Yeah, that right! I do have the biggest dick in the room!_

"Where have you been all my life?" Nico mumbled as he reach up to grasp the huge member, his small hands not even making it two thirds of the way. It took both hands to circle the organ before he could start rubbing it, massaging the length between his palms. It was so hard, so strong, Nico wondered how Piper was ever able to take such a monster inside her on a regular basis. Surly such a size would hurt, painfully. But imagine the pleasure? He wanted to experience such pleasure. "I'm sorry Jase...but I need you to fuck me with this."

Jason stared down at him, gritting his teeth against the groans he was holding back. Whatever Nico was doing to his cock not helping his cause. "Fuck you? You've got to be kidding! Even if I wanted to, which is a big no, you're just a boy. Your tiny ass would just break in half."

Nico sucked in a sharp breath, his own dick standing to attention at the thought of it inside him, breaking him, tearing his insides up. It was such a turn on the plants vines swamped his body, eliciting his deep sigh of anticipation by pleasuring him further. A familiar blossom latched onto his cock and began sucking him off, with the added feature of an inner vine within the blossom entering his urethra and thrusting inside his cock. He liked that particular flower, both him and Percy shared it all night.

"Maybe later" Nico said after a long pause, opening his eyes to give Jason a mischievous wink. "But the thing it, I'm going to have your cock whether you like it or not." He returned his gaze, leaning forward and pulling the dick in his hands to his lips, kissing the tip playfully. Jason grunted in protest above him. "If it'll help" Nico suggested, "close your eyes and imagine I'm Piper, about to suck your cock until you empty everything you've got into me."

Then, without so much as a glance, Nico opened his mouth and plunged down onto Jason, taking as much into his throat as he possibly could.

The blonde demigod almost screamed against the feeling of Nico's small mouth wrapping around his large penis, his tongue swirling around the head like it was an ice cream before bobbing along his length, his cock squeezing into his throat as the boy sucked him off. What infuriated Jason has he gritted his teeth was how expertly good he was. He'd barely even started and already his balls were straining as he held back the bubbling urges within. All those weeks without sex had left him needy to unload, desperate to open the gates and just explode. "Fuck!" He grunted, forcing himself to hold back, resisting the temptations as he stood there defiantly tied up by the vines.

 _You're going to need to do better than that,_ he wanted to shout, but he knew that'd only encourage the teenager on his groin.

Percy sat on his bed a few feet away, wrapped in the vines as they stroked his body, paying close attention to his throbbing cock. He'd been in a constant buzz all night, denied sleep with an intoxicated aura as he let Nico and the plant fuck him all night. It wasn't that he let them have their way, he just wanted a night of blissful sex to forget about the reason he went to the bar in the first place. And now Jason was here and Nico had moved on to fresh meat.

He sat their watching them, his dick growing more erect as he studied the way Nico sucked the taller lad off, amused at how much Jason was resisting. He'd say he didn't want any of this, but Percy had come to know how Jason was seeing this. Jason's girlfriend is best friends with his girlfriend, meaning she told her who told him about his need for control during sex. He wasn't hating the fact he getting a blow job from a dude, he was furious _he_ wasn't the one fucking him. He could see in his eyes all he wanted to do was break free and ram his cock down his throat until his screamed.

 _Not a bad idea_ , Percy thought, casting his gaze down Nicos back where a few vines were stroking him, eyeing his tight round ass cheeks rocking against the blossomed vine fucking his cock. _He's been in control all night. It's time I took control back._

Nico too engrossed in his meal to notice the older boy rising to his feet and stumbling towards him. His first sign something was amiss was the feeling of two firm hands gripping his waist and yanking him up to his feet, leaving him bent over barely managing to keep hold of Jason's member with his mouth. "What the fuck?" He groaned, spitting the cock out to turn and eye the drunk lover holding his hips, his erection rubbing between his butt cheeks.

His cock immediately stiffened.

"You tell anyone about this" Percy told them both strongly, slurring his words as he rocked on his heels, held up by the plant, "I don't care if we're friends...you say anything...and I'll tear of your dicks and force them down your throats. Got it?"

Jason didn't say anything, but Nico was a whimpering ball of anticipation. He'd been begging Percy to fuck him all night and never thought he'd actually concede. Neither did Percy, but he was too mad at Annabeth and too drunk to be thinking clearly and just wanted a tight hole to shove his cock into. And right now, Nicos tight ring was the best hole on offer. Fortunately, his ass was still leaking sap from the countless vines that had already been pounding him, meaning they had plenty of lubricate for the 7.5 inch organ.

Gripping his hips tight enough to leave bright purple bruises, Percy sluggishly aimed his stiff cock at the small ring of Nicos ass, taking him several attempts as he drunkenly stabbed at his backside. Nico winced as he was poked roughly, thankful when the vines came back to spread him open and guide Percy to his entrance. Then, without warning or ceremony, he punched into his colon with tremendous force, the hole widening to thrice its size within milliseconds. Nico screamed at He was violated, the lubrication doing nothing to stop the burning feeling of having a cock thrust up his ass. The pain made him clench, squeezing Percy so hard he groaned loudly, as if all the air had bee crushed out of him. "Fuck...it's so tight...tighten than Annie's...fucking cunt..."

Percy didn't give him chance to get accustomed to the size, none of the vines had been anywhere close to this big. He started humping the boys rear, forcing himself deeper as he pounded the teenager forcefully. Nico moaned consistently as he was claimed, clinging onto Jason's thighs as he braved himself, waiting for the pain to pass into what he was sure would be unbridled pleasure. After a few more devastating thrusts that set his ass on fire, he grew more accustomed to the abuse and finally started to moan more from enjoyment.

 _My greatest and oldest crush is fucking my ass. This is the best day in my life._

"Oh yes!" he started shouting, egging his lover on as his head rocked forward into Jason's crotch, who watched him in bewilderment as his cock flopped against the boys face wildly. "Oh, fuck me! Fuck my ass Jackson! I want your cock in me! I want you to cum right into my..."

"You talk to much!" Jason's voice boomed as a pair or large, strong hands grabbed him by the hair and yanked his head up to face the red face of the demigod. He glanced down and was shocked to find his hands had been freed, letting the older boy grab his head and point it towards his rock hard dick. "That mouth has better things to be doing." He told him menacingly.

Nico panicked when the vines shot out from above him and pulled his arms behind his back, wrapping around his wrists uncomfortably, holding him hostage as the boy aimed his cocked at his drooling mouth. "Oh gods..." was all he could mutter before Jason slammed the member into his throat, forcing it further than Nico could usually manage. The armed it so far in he started to choke, struggling to breathe as they cut off his airway, his nostrils inflaming as they sucked in as more air as they could.

Jason yanked the teen back off his cock, letting him cough and gasp before slamming him back down, his cock hitting the back of his throat hard enough to send sparks down his spine. "Yeah, you like that?" Jason asked him, free to thrust deep into his mouth without mercy now. "This what you wanted? This is how the big boys do it!"

Nico was screaming around Jason's dick as he was spit-roasted between the two heroes, one pounding at his ass while the other forced himself down his throat. It was brutal, uncomfortable, intoxicated, and incredibly hot. Nico was thrown into pure escasty as he was dominated by the two older boys, letting his body take the beating as he rode each pleasure tidal wave like he was surfing an ocean of lust. It was amazing.

Above him, the two guys were admittedly enjoying fucking the son of hades brains out, crushing him between their bodies, his nose bruising Jason's navel while Percy slapped his taunt pale butt with his palms. Things got even more crazy when a pair of vines coiled around both Jason and Percy's thighs to circle their respective assholes. Before either of them knew it they too were getting a taste of anal, the vines thrusting into their butts at an alarming rate, pushing them deeper into the teenager sandwiched between them.

"Oh shit!" Percy screamed, his ass clenching as he felt a familiar tightening in his bollocks. "Oh fuck...this ass...so tight...I think...I'm going to cum..."

"Fuck!" Jason cursed, sensing the same as Nico screamed around his cock, the vibrations setting off the chain reaction. "Jesus fucking cock sucker...I was saving that for Piper...fuck!"

With a booming cry the two demigods exploded at their orgasmic peak, firing their shared load into the sandwiched boy as they hinted at their base, hips twitching as the vines ejaculating into their bodies alongside them. The sap filled their rectums and setting in their stomachs, giving them the surreal feeling of being filled with cum.

Nico fell limp as he lost all control, jerking into his own orgasm as he was filled with two loads of cum, the accumulative amount firing through his body and mixing in his stomach, his belly bulging as it reach capacity and expanded. He shook violently suspended on the two dicks like a roasted pig, his eyes rolling into his skull as cum leaked out of his mouth, Jason's balls still emptying into him. By the time the pumps had run dry, the cocks falling limp and leaving his body to slide off onto the floor, Nico was bloated to twice his normal weight and leaking seamen from his asshole. He collapsed onto his back in a heaving pile, the blossom pulling off his cock to leave it to spray his own cum into the air, showering him with White love juice covering him head to toe.

Jason and Percy both feel down either side of him, forming a loose circle as the vines dropped them, pulling away from their exhausted bodies to leave them in a pool of their own cum. The three of them were silent as they took ragged breaths, struggling to stay conscious as their bloated stomachs grumbled. Nico lay splayed out in a heap in the center, covered in sweat and cum, Percy at his feet on his side, his eyes drifting closed as his naked body twitched, Jason by his head laying on his front , his sweaty face against the floor still clothed but with his jeans and boxers around his knees. If anyone was to walk in on this sight, their would be little doubt of what transpired.

"We never speak of this ever again" Jason grumbled, his tone dark with the undercurrent of a threat.

"Fine" Nico whispered, staring up at the ceiling on cloud nine, his greatest fantasy finally made real. "Whatever you say."

Percy had already passed out.


	26. Leo Becomes a Gamer

The best thing about cabin nine at camp half-blood, is it's bigger on the inside. Two floors and a basement, yet no one knows who or how they made it such. But for the children of Hephaestus, it worked a treat. Gave them more than enough room to fit the oversized workshop, retractable bunk beds, countless unfinished projects and junk and still have space for new ideas. A forge fit for a bunch of ADHD demigods.

Right now the forge was empty. Not quiet, the furnace burning hot and gears turning as machines pumped and roared automatically. But all the occupants were busy elsewhere, either training or eating at the pavilion. All except Leo, who volunteered to man the forge until someone relieved him. It was a cabin rule they set up after one of their inventions overheated and activated on its own, tearing out of the cabin and scorching a hole straight through the Ares cabin. It took them a week to repair all the damage. So now one camper was elected to monitor the forge any time there was a pending situation, such as a device cooling on a work bench or a computer installing updates. Today, all Leo had to wait for was his bunk mates new device to finish fusing together inside the furnace.

The egg timer buzzed and Leo reached inside the fire to grab the metal ball on the grate. Perk of being a rare son of the blacksmith was he'd inherited his immunity to fire, one of the only demigods at camp who had it. He checked the mold for any cracks or blemishes before dunking it into the nearby tub of water, the steam filling the room. "I don't even know what this thing is" he said to himself as he placed it carefully down on the work bench, wiping his brow of sweat and shaking the soot from his curly brown hair. "Could be anything from a bomb to the next generation games console. Didn't think to ask before I took the job did I?" He studied the object intently with his focused brown eyes, his impish smile crossing his face. "If you explode while I'm downstairs...working, I am going to throw you in with Spencer's toys. Trust me, you don't want to know what they were designed for."

The device was silent as it sat their, so signs of anything ready to implode. Leo prayed it would stay that way. The guy who instructed him on what to do with it swore all he had to do was let it cool and he'd be fine until he got back. That gave him an hour before He would be relieved of watch duty. Two if they were serving pancakes at dinner.

 _I think I have time for my girls._

Leo removed his overalls and tossed them to the floor by his back, currently retracted into the wall like the rest. He walked towards the back wall wearing nothing but his red boxer shorts. The forge got hot and many of the occupants preferred working in their underwear when they were alone, they even made a red warning light to flash outside to warn entering parties before they entered.

He glanced behind him just in case before imputing a code into an LED keypad in the corner, opening up a secret compartment in the cabin where a reclining chair was situated inside a cylindrical room. He flicked the lights on and two rows of bulbs circled the room, illuminating the chair in blue light, revealing the pair of goggles resting on the seat. The chair was padded for comfort, but simplistic in design, a handful of loose wires hanging down from the back. The rest of it was wireless. Not many people know this room exists, but it's where the forge campers experiment and toy with their relative VR programs. Each occupant has their own projects, most kept private as they tinker every so often. Leo had three such programs, his personal favorite he'd designed to link into his world of Warcraft account. Playing the game was nothing compared to living in it.

He walked inside the dark chamber and took the goggles, sitting himself down as he settled in for a quick afternoon game. It wasn't his Warcraft programs he intended to play today. "Activate the matrix" he said eagerly, putting the goggles on as the room hummed, holographic projectors scanning his body, making his skin tingle. He removed his boxers and threw them out the open door, looking around at the hard light sensors. One of their resident geniuses had figured out a way to project sensory outputs onto the players, enhancing the 4d experience they'd already had, meaning they could literally feel anything they experienced within the program. You touched a wall, your fingers would recognize the texture. You got punched in the gut, it would hurt, you fell to your death and got impaled on a row of spikes...they made sure there was a safety feature to avoid unnecessary torture. But to get the best results, the player required as little clothing as possible.

Once satisfied, Leo pressed the buttons on the side of the specs and relaxed into the chair, speaking clearing to the voice recognition system. "Play game file Leo Valdez number 3C, password...dreams come true." There was a steady thrum as the program ran. "Initiate" he commanded, his vision going dark as his Virtual reality program booted up.

Before he knew it, he found himself sitting in an armchair on the bow of the Argo II, bright blue sky hanging above his head as the boat rocked gently against the lapping waves. At the blow Festus hummed calmly as they sailed across the seas. The sea air blew across his face as the yellow sunlight warmed his skin. He looked down to see himself completely naked, still caked in soot, as if he'd teleported straight from his forge. He scanned the boat again, grinning joyfully as he took in the surreal feeling of being back on his ship.

 _It felt good to be back._

"Welcome back captain."

Leo looked up to see the silhouette of a young woman standing over him with the sun glaring behind her. He held up his hand to block the sunlight, but then remembered where he was and simply spoke aloud "dim sunlight". Now he could see the girl more clearly as she smiled welcomingly at him, her dark almond eyes twinkling as her caramel hair glowed around her shoulders. Leo swallowed back a gulp of anticipation as he gazed down her lean and slim body, wearing nothing but a white bikini with her hands on her hips.

"It's good to see you again" the representation of Calypso greeted him with a warm smile, walking over to his seat gracefully. "How long has it been?" She asked, tracing a gentle finger across his muscular chest, cutting a line through the soot.

"Too long" Leo whispered, transfixed by her beauty. It had actually been only a week since he'd last run this program, with her as his partner of choice. He'd taken care to get the details of her appearance just right, exactly as he remembered her from the island. It pained her he never got the navigation device working to find her, but one day he will. Till then, this simulation will have to do.

"I'm glad you came back" she said sweetly, leaning down to kiss his cheek before drawing him into a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Hey, leave some for the rest of us!" A voice called from behind her.

Calypso tutted as she turned back to face the three other half naked girls sitting impatiently at the bow of the ship watching them. Leo glanced around her sheepishly at the other simulated programs he'd made alongside the young sorceress, all resembling his close friends and part-time fantasy girlfriends. "Well its not my fault I'm his favorite" Calypso taunted smugly, patting his chest as she gave him a teasing peck on the cheek.

"Yeah, but you don't need to hog all the action either" the digital version of Hazel countered, laying on her stomach with her feet in the air as the sun tanned her coca brown skin, her golden eyes narrowed from annoyance. She wore a green bikini that framed her assets perfectly, exactly as she appeared in real life. Leo was careful to get the details on all his girl's accurate, though it required a lot of awkward staring and silent but subtle measuring and the occasional photograph or two. He got lucky with Hazel when he was invited to a threesome with her and frank and he got an opportunity to get more data from the hidden video he recorded during the night.

( _Not his finest hour. Or rather, 46 minutes and 7 seconds.)_

"Yeah, come on captain" the blonde hair girl in the blue bikini pleaded, sitting next to the others with her knees to her chest, her arm wrapped self-consciously around them. "Let some of us have a go" Annabeth begged, locking her stormy grey eyes onto Leo's as he smiled guiltily. "I promise I'll be much more entertaining than she is."

"Yeah, please Leo" the familiar brunette in the red bikini echoed form beside her friends. Piper threw her chocolate hair back as she reclined against the step to showcase her beautiful figure. "You know I was born for this. Let me blow your mind in every way possible."

Leo's mouth watered as he stared at his harem, the four hottest girls he'd managed to recreate within this program for his own personal...relaxation purposes. _Yeah, that's not creepy. How many more girls are waiting as "drafts" to be completed and added again? You are so going to hell for this Valdez._

"Well captain?" Calypso asked him, looking down expectantly as the others waited for him to choose his partner for the afternoon. And for the life of him, he couldn't decide.

"I'm sorry" he said, sighing wistfully. He didn't have long, so he couldn't waste time making up his mind. "Computer, shuffle...two." _Better make it a threesome, else I'd be working at it all evening._

A second later all four girls abruptly blinked before Hazel and Piper smiled, Hazel even quietly cheering while Calypso sighed in disappointment alongside Annabeth. "No fair" the blonde pouted, "I never get picked."

"What do you expect, you have a boyfriend" Hazel laughed as she rose up to her feet to join Piper as they walked over to their captain.

"So do you" she complained as Calypso sank down to sit beside her, tucking her legs under her as she watched her lover be embraced by two hot young mistresses.

"Listen, ladies" Leo stammered, swallowing back his excitement as his penis stood to attention harder than he'd ever felt it before. "I've only got maybe an hour before I have to leave again, so..."

"You want it quick and hard? We can do that." Piper assured him, sliding in beside him on the chair so she was pressed up to his right side. Leo could sense the holosensors kicking in to project the feeling of her body pushing against him, her warmth enveloping him, making him breath heavily from the feeling. Even in a computer, her body felt amazingly soft.

On the other side of him, Hazel stood over him, running her fingers through his curly black hair, giving him that warm smile she like to give him. "Whatever you want. We live to serve..." she leaned in and kissed him teasingly, "...and love."

Leo kissed the coca flavored girl, his mind casting back to that one afternoon when they'd slept together, amazed at how real the virtual world felt in this room. The combined efforts of cabin nine have outdone themselves, he thought. As he kissed the daughter of Pluto passionately, the daughter of Aphrodite got impatient and pulled him away to lock her lips around his, her taste completely different to Hazel. Leo got lost in her scent as he reached up to stroke her back, feeling her skin on his finger tips. Determined not to be left out, Hazel started to nibble on his ear, her hand stroking his waist just above his groin like a tease. His body was sending all manner of signals confirming he was indeed enjoying this game.

Leo got distracted when he heard Annabeth whine from the sidelines, pulling away from his lovers briefly to look at her. Usually the girls who weren't chosen just vanished, but remembered he recently added some code letting them stay and watch...or more. "Why don't you entertain each other if you're that desperate" Piper suggested, glancing back at her disheartened friend.

Annabeth opened her mouth to say something until Calypso interrupted proclaiming "that's not a bad idea", grabbing her by the cheek and pulling her into a deep kiss. Before Leo's eyes the two girls were making out with each other so furiously he could hear the wanton moans under their breath, even after Annabeth dove on top of the sorceress to make love to her.

"Oh gods, that's so hot" piper moaned breathlessly as she watched them. Leo was watching them intently, his cock throbbing as their hands roamed all over each other. Suddenly Piper grabbed his left hand and looked him dead in the eye. "It's so hot, it making me..." she pulled his hand down towards her and immediately shoved it into her panties, right between her thighs. Leo gasped in awe the moment he felt her wetness touch his skin, hearing her long sigh of relief when he touched her. "There. Right there. I needed that."

"You are such a slut" Hazel rolled her eyes as the brunette started grinding against Leo's palm, her nails digging into his shoulders to hold on as he rubbed her moist cunt in his hand furiously. She left him to finger her pussy as she slowly kissed her way down his torso, circling around until she was kneeling between his legs, staring up at his average but impressive erection. "Leave me to do all the hard work" she muttered as she stroked his manhood, making the young boy gasp as he felt the sensors along his cock. It always caught him off guard.

To anyone watching from the real world, Leo was sitting in a dark room wearing oversized goggles writhing around naked touching and kissing nothing but air. Unbeknownst to him, something was drawn to his heightened state of arousal, rising up from beneath the chair to look over him with many feelers, paying close attention to the specific points the sensors were feeding his "touches" to. After a minute of studying the patterns they joined them, following the sensations and bending seamlessly like ghosts as they began to pleasure the boy. His body registered their affection even if his mind was occupied with fantasy.

Leo moaned into the mouth of Piper as Hazel slowly licked around the tip of his cock, her tongue moist against his sensitive skin making it throb with desire. She ducked down the length to take his ballsack into her mouth, swirling them around inside her mouth. Leo groaned loudly, breaking away from the kiss leaving the daughter of Aphrodite to latch onto his neck, trailing across his collarbone while she toyed with his chest. Unbeknownst to him was everything he was feeling right now was being shadowed by the smooth green vines circling him, each touch a very real sensation he was feeling, including one fondling his balls as a blossomed appendage hovered over his throbbing dick.

Hazel released his balls to lick up his shaft torturously slowly, a vine tracing her tongues path as if the vines could tell what the simulation was doing. Further evidence of this came when Hazel opened her mouth to take in his cock and the blossoming flower slipped over it like a flesh light, mirroring his lovers motions to suck the mechanics dick expertly. "Oh fuck" Leo moaned, holding onto piper tighter as Hazel blew him, his hips jerking into her mouth, his free hand reaching down to get tangled in her curly hair, small vine weaving through his fingers. "Shit, Hazel. Where did you...fuck!"

The African American mumbled a replied, her cheeks swelling as she bobbed atop his dick pumping it like a trumpet. Piper continued her assault on his body, grinding herself into his hips getting turned on by his erotic noises. "You sound so sexy" she whispered in his ear, biting his earlobe. "You're going to make me cum. You want me to cum captain?"

Leo lost all control, his cock exploding inside Hazels mouth as piper cried out in orgasm, the protectors triggering the feeling of wetness burst across his thigh as the vines pulled of his prick. "That was so hot" Hazel cooed seductively, swallowing his cum as she rose up to position her breasts around Leo's still erect cock. "Your dick is so amazing. And your cum tastes so good. I want more."

"I want some too" Piper pleaded, mewling like a cat against Leo's torso.

"I think I've got more to spare" he said confidently, rising up to his rise, pulling piper up with him before gently shoving her to her knees. "Let me fuck both your tits" he told them, presenting his dick to them.

They obliged immediately, squashing their boobs around his member until he was snuggly positioned in the middle to thrust between them, the tip poking out the top as they giggled excitedly. Outside his game he rocked on the balls of his feet, humping empty space until the vines coiled around his body to jerk him off, adding to his fantasy, his dick hardening. In the game the two girls began making out, encouraged by Leo when he pushed their heads together, holding them in place to watch the sloppy kiss. He smirked, glancing up to find the two other girls still engaged with each other, Calypso now on top of a naked Annabeth with three fingers pumping out of her snatch.

 _I am truly in heaven,_ he thought as he climaxed all over the VR room and his two lovers.

"My turn!" Piper exclaimed after licking up the cum from Hazels face, standing up to kiss her captain once more before pushing him back into his chair. Leo fell back but this time didn't touch the seat, the vines suspending him in the air a foot above the chair, arms coiled across his limbs and stroking his body. He was too lost in his game to notice feeling that shouldn't exist, focused on the sight on the naked brunette hopping onto his waist to position her wet pussy over his dick. "I want you to fuck me leo" she told him, her multicolored eyes gazing down into his. "Fuck me as hard as you can."

"You are so hot" he whispered to her as she sank down to the base of his cock, the vines enveloping him once more. He was now fucking one of his hottest friends and was loving every sound and squeal of delight that came out of her mouth. He gazed up at her bouncing breasts, wanting to reach up and tough them but couldn't move his arms as his feet circled in the air. He was in the grasp of these vines and he didn't even know it.

"Room for one more?" Hazel asked as she appeared above him upside down, leaning over his face to pull him into a passionate kiss as Piper bounced on top of him, her cries echoing across the ship. Leo moaned into the kiss until a vine slipped past his lips, his Brian believing it to be Hazels inhumanly long tongue throat fucking him. He sucked it without question, keening in escasty as a few more appendages roamed his body. When one found the tight ring of his asshole he convinced himself one of the girls was fingering him, despite seeing all four hands occupied elsewhere. He was just enjoying the joys of virtual sex he didn't care enough to ask questions.

 _He only has an hour. I sure as hell better make the most of it._

"This is so much cooler than watching internet porn! I'm so turned on right now!"

"It's even hotter if you don't watch and just listen" Piper suggested, casting a wary glance through the doorway before returning to her place with her back to the wall, her legs spread slightly as she absently rubbed between her thighs through her jeans.

Hazel followed her lead and sank down to sit on the floor on the opposite side of the open door, leaning back to listen to Leo's muffled moans and cries as the rapevine they'd planted beneath his chair several minutes ago did its work on the horny teen. The two girls had come to visit him with the plant hoping for some three on tentacle action when they saw him sneak into his VR room, where it was her bright idea to slip in while he was in the game and smuggle the plant beneath his seat and see what would happen. It didn't take long for the fucking to start, and it was hotter than she'd imagined.

"Oh fuck, you're right" she exclaimed, her hand slipping down her pants to quell the embers burning within. "And here I thought feeling his dick was the best thing I could hope for."

"I still can't believe you talked me into this" Piper huffed, breathless from listening to her friend get pleasured by her favorite fuck toy. "I still think we should've waited and asked if he wanted to try it." She glanced back inside, a sense of guilty pride filling her as she saw how much he was clearly enjoying himself.

"If it helps, think of it as poetic justice" she suggested with a smirk. "You know he has both of us in that sex game of his? Along with Annabeth and god knows who else. We're just letting real life take over."

Piper slumped back, unconvinced. It was an open secret about Leo's "special" program, but so far only Hazels been sneaky enough to get a glimpse at it. "So.." she sighed, wrapping her arms around her knees as she sat their in cabin nine a few feet away from Leo being plant fucked. "We just going to wait here? It could be a while."

Hazel shrugged, looking back inside before glancing across to piper. "Maybe we can something to pass the time."

Now it was piper's turn to shrug, gazing back at her. "Any suggestions?"

She stared back at her with affection, a smile tugging at her mouth as her eyes drifted over Pipers beautiful figure. "I have a few ideas" she said casually, biting her lower lip suggestively.

Piper raised an eyebrow as she stared back, her lips pulling into a teasing smile as the two of them sat there, the only thing between them was a doorway and a wall of sexual anticipation.


	27. Piper and Hazel have a Sleepover

_I've been dreaming of this moment for so long_.

Hazel's heart skipped as she leaped across the length of the doorway to Leo's Vr room to grab Pipers cheeks, pulling her up into a desperate kiss. The hot brunette was ready for her as she pulled her back against the wall, moaning deeper into her mouth as they sat on the floor fumbling around each other. Their hands groped and explored the others body, prodding and squeezing looking for the magical soft spots they'd exploit later. For now the girls just dove into the passionate embrace, clawing at each other's hair fighting for dominance. Piper had experience, but Hazel had enthusiasm.

Hazel had been waiting for an opportunity such as this, dying to get the daughter of Aphrodite into her bed forever. So many wet dreams of holding her in her arms, imagining her taste as she fucked her sweet cunt, her soft hair and round boobs, her kaleidoscope eyes bulging out their sockets as she orgasmed...

If you were to press Piper, she'd had welcomed getting into Hazel's pants given the option. And the only reason she'd go there was because she'd been made perfectly aware of her and Franks open relationship, meaning she didn't need to fear any guilt like when she made love to Annabeth because it was fair game as far as they cared. (Also, it was a welcome fantasy being shared by both the Roman heroes)

The kiss continued on until Hazel had pinned Piper to the wall, her back pressed uncomfortably against it as her legs kicked out wildly. The African American demigod was getting a little overexcited as she dug her tongue down her throat, cutting off her ability to breathe. She managed to push her away long enough to gulp down some air and regain some semblance of composure. "Easy there" she gasped breathlessly. "What's the hurry?"

"Sorry" Hazel whispered, eagerly trying to recapture her lips with hers. "You're just so gorgeous, I got carried away. I've always wanted to fuck a girl."

"You've never had sex with a girl before?" Piper queried, pulling back from another kiss to look at her in her dark brown eyes. "I'm your first?" The Roman wavered as she stared back, her sudden nervous expression indicated that was the case. Piper took her cheek in her hand and smiled. "Then let me teach you how to do it."

She leant in for the kill, taking control as she kissed her softly, building up to a deep and lustful embrace. She pushed herself up to her knees so she could fold her arms around her friend, grasping her shoulders and tangling her fingers in her curly hair. Hazel was just as intrusive, her hands grasping her butt and slipping under her shirt to trace her spine, finding a particularly sensitive spot by chance between her shoulder blades. Piper retaliated by drawing a nail along her neckline, a move that always caused her female partners to moan softly. She was the child of the sex queen after all.

After a while the hard uncomfortable floor was getting more uncomfortable, so the two girls broke the embrace in order to rectify it. "Your place or mine?" Piper asked, her breath ragged and shallow.

"Your place is closer" Hazel stated, but Piper shook her head. "Too many occupants."

"There's always the Big House" she suggested, "There's always a spare room in there."

"There is" Piper beamed. And at this time it would also be empty. She glanced across to the hidden game room where Leo was still getting tentacle fucked by the plant Hazel had brought with her. "Won't we need your gift from..?" She asked.

Hazel silenced her with a kiss before she could finish, answering "I want you all to myself."

Piper smiled as the Roman took her hands and pulled her hurriedly to her feet, dragging her out of cabin 9 and towards the big sky blue three story house at the head of the grounds. The two girls snuck into the building like cheeky teenagers, giving casual waves to any nearby campers who got a glimpse of the two of them holding hands. Inside they made a Belize past the red room and infirmary up the stairs, listening for any sign of inhabitants.

The moment Hazel was satisfied they were alone she spun Piper back to resume making out with her on the stairs, pushing her against the railing nearly toppling them both over. The Greek demigod giggled as she led her up the steps and down the hall, fighting off her advances until they found the spare bedroom next to Chiron office. Making sure the center wasn't around they barreled into the bedroom. Piper broke away long enough to close and lock the bedroom door behind them before Hazel slammed her back against the wooden frame, pinning her hands by her head. "You're all mine" she declared.

"I am" Piper agreed, letting the eager young woman kiss her, sighing as she made her way to her neck. _She's going to make a great student_.

Piper relaxed into Hazels grasp as she gazed around the room, taking in the space and fumigating how to best teach her how to make love to a girl, her eyes finishing on the king size bed with cotton sheets in the middle of the room. Hazel diverted her attention when she pressed herself onto her body, her boobs crushing against hers as she bit gently into the soft flesh of her neck, making the experienced demigod moan. Unable to move her hands she wriggled her head around till she had caught Hazels face with another kiss, savoring the moment before turning thing up and switching into teacher mode.

"Stop" she commanded quietly, looking at her sternly as she channeled her charm-speak through her voice confidently. Hazel froze immediately,staring back at her in bewilderment as they stood there in silence. "Let go" Piper said, and her grip loosened.

Hazel stared at her hands as piper lowered her arms. "How did..." she stammered until the young woman spun the pair of them around, pushing her against the door in her place with a smirk.

"Don't move" she said, stepping back slowly as she watched the young Roman lunged forward to reclaim her, only for her body to resist. She stared back at Piper pleadingly, mentally straining against her charm-speak to no avail. Piper hushed her as she began to whine, holding a finger to her lips. "First lesson; you have to be patient. The best things come to those willing to wait." She gave Hazel a teasing peck on the lips, which made her whine even more, but she just smiled. She usually didn't like controlling people like this, but she had to admit there was a level of enjoyment in telling people what to do.

"Now watch" she said playfully, stepping back and turning away showing her back to her girlfriend. Hazel was trapped in place under the influence of Pipers power, gazing willfully as the beautiful demigod lifted her orange shirt over her head, revealing her bare skin to the centurion as her chocolate brown hair fell between her shoulder blades. Piper turned her head to look back at her sideways, giving her a wink as she carefully folded her shirt and dropped it at the end of the bed. Walking forward she lifted her foot to place it on the mattress, undoing her boot and carefully removing it from her foot, followed with the peeling of her sock, placing them both on top of her shirt. She repeated the process with her other foot, dropping them to the floor and standing bare foot in front of the bed. By now Hazel was truly transfixed by Pipers performance, hooked on every motion her body made as her hips swayed, the gentle sound of her humming a tune filling her ears as she slowly turned to face her. Her gaze found the modest round mounds of her boobs, cradled in a red lace bra that looked too comfortable to remove, yet she wanted nothing more than to rip it off. Piper saw the agitation in her friends eyes, her muscles tensing trying to reach for her but frozen in place. She glanced down her figure and noticed a conpicious damp patch in her tight leggings between her thighs, taking pity on the torture she is surly inflicting on the girl. "Tell me what you're thinking" she said calmly.

Hazel let out a breathless sigh, like she'd been holding her breath. "You're the hottest girl I've ever seen. I want to get you under those sheets and make love to you every way I know how, and every way I don't know. I want you to cry out my name as I taste your sweet pussy in my mouth."

"Shh" She shushed her her, raising a finger to silence her. She immediately clammed up, biting her lip from the moans being trapped within. "Patience" she reminded her, closing her eyes as she place the tip of her finger to her nose, before dragging it down over her lips, her chin, down her neck, between her breasts, across her stomach, down towards her navel... she could hear Hazels stifled cries, wondering how much longer it'd take to send her over the edge. When her hand reached the waist band of her jeans she stopped, bring up her other hand to carefully unbuckle them, watching the demigods as she watched unblinking as she undid the bottoms, circled her waist and slowly pushed the clothing down her legs until they reached her ankles, stepping out of them to bring them up and carefully fold them and place them with the others.

Now she was standing in her red lace underwear, proudly presenting herself to the Roman demigod still frozen against the door, her mouth watering at the delicious sight awaiting her. Without a word, Piper walked around the bed, swaying her hips seductively before lifting up the bedsheets and slipping into the bed. Covering herself up to her shoulders with the white cotton fabric, she held Hazel gaze as she unclasped her bra, removing it from her arms and pulling it out to show to her before tossing it towards the rest of the pile. Once her arm disappeared again she brought her legs up under the sheets, removed her panties and did the same, leaving her completely naked inside the bed but not letting Hazel she any more of her, keeping the covers drawn. "Not fair" she heard Hazel mumble between whines.

Piper smiled as she sat up in the bed, hand on her lap, the covers above her breasts. "Now it's your turn" she told her, cocking a finger to draw her closer. Hazel found herself able to move, taking a few eager steps towards the bed as she stared desperately down at her. "I've made you wait for me, now show me why I should wait for you. Undress yourself, slowly...make me want you. Put on a show." She fed her charm-speak into her commands, hoping Hazel had enough free will to bring her own creative flare.

Hazel could feel her body tugging her to do ask she was told, but she found the strength to resist, just enough to give her what she wanted. _I hate you, but I'll dance for you._ So with a smile she began swaying seductively, combing her fingers through her hair while she kicked off her shoes, sending them across the room with an unceremonious thud. Paying it no heed she reached down and casually rolled her purple T-shirt up across her torso, revealing her bare skin and black cotton bra to the watching spectator, who didn't show any emotion as she stared at her patiently. Pulling the shirt over her head Hazel tossed it to the side before undoing her grey skirt, pulling down the zip and turning on her heel until she was facing the opposite direction, where she shimmied it over her hips and down her legs. Letting her skirt fall to the floor she then peeled the tights down her legs, displaying her big round butt to Piper hoping to get a reaction. She did, the young girl biting her lower lip as she gazed over her affectionately.

Now in only her underwear hazel chose to take the next logical step and unclasped her bra, slowly pushing it off her shoulders and dropping it to the ground before turning slowly back to reveal her perky little breasts, carelessly free and ready for action. Piper released a shallow anticipating breath as she looked at them, a smile tugging at her lips. Hazel stared back, silently proud at how pleased she was to see her like this. When her technicolor eyes drifted down to her covered crotch with an expectant eyebrow, the centurion replied with a defiant "I'll show you mine when you show me yours."

Piper grinned. "You're learning" she said proudly, reaching over to draw the bedsheet aside, patting the empty space next to her. "Hop in" she said, neglecting her charm-speak knowing she'd jump at the opportunity.

Sure enough, Hazel bound across to the bed and dived under the sheets without question. The two of them sat there side by side for a moment, looking at one another before bursting out laughing, falling into each other's arms and sharing a passionate kiss. Hazel moaned when her hand slipped under the covers and felt the soft flesh of Pipers breast, her fingertip grazing her erect nipple and causing the brunette to inhale sharply. Their lips parted as Hazel drew back far enough to see Piper in her entirety, staring in awe when she lifted the sheet and gazed upon her naked form within. "You look amazing" she whispered, reaching out to touch her smooth stomach inches above her pussy.

"You look gorgeous" Piper replied, diving back to kiss the younger woman, wrapping her arms around her as she gently maneuvered her onto her back. "Time for your next lesson" she whispered in her ear, hooking her thumbs into her black underwear and dragging them across her legs until they slipped off her feet. She tossed them away carelessly as she pleasured the African American with such experience the young Roman was putty in her grasp, letting out a slew of moans and groans into her wild little mouth where her tongue danced with her own, running circles around her keeping her on a precarious edge.

Down below her entrance was dripping wet, soon to be greeted by the probing fingers of the daughter of Aphrodite. Hazel drew a sharp breath as Piper grazed her clit with a nail, jerking her head back in surprise as the Greek seductress chuckled. "What's the most fingers you've ever had in there?" She asked, sensing how tight her walls were beneath her palm, almost virgin-like.

Hazel let out a raspy breath, compelled by Pipers charm-speak to answer truthfully. "Th...three! Three fingers!"

"Really?" She said surprised, circling the sensitive nub slowly as her hips twitched, picturing her fingering herself to climax.

"L..Le..o.." Hazel continued between moans, reaching down hoping to stop her from teasing her so much. "He...tried it...with me. It was clumsy...but...amazing...oh gods...that's too...good...Pipes..."

Piper felt her juices suddenly gush out from her folds between her fingers, the small but sexy orgasm contorting the Roman's face with pleasure. _Holy shit. If that's just from teasing...just wait until the real fuck starts._ She broke into a grin as she watched her girlfriend calm down, planting a few kisses along her jaw and cheeks. "Let's see if I can't beat his record, shall we?" She flexed her wet and lubricated fingers and slid the first two easily into Hazels entrance, the young girl tensing up as she was penetrated so smoothly. "Two rules" she continued, using her charm speak to subdue the withering demigod. "First, you can't interfere. Let me fuck you however I want." She nodded, her expression already in the throws of pleasure. "And second...you can't cum. Not until I say so. Understand?"

Hazel gritted her teeth as she again nodded, her hands clawing at the bed sheets covering the two of them hiding the real action underneath. To any lucky spectator, all they'd see is the chocolate haired beauty hovering over a sweating dark toned young woman as their lower halves convulsed under the white cotton fabric, which has started to show signs of dampness between them.

Piper held Hazels unfocused gaze as she began to curl her fingers inside her core, thrusting into her entrance at increasingly stronger speeds to looser and wider she got. After a few minutes she was able to slip in that third finger, her cries of pleasure rising in pitch as she pumped them in and out. Eventually, after hundreds of moans, curses and the occasional kiss between lovers, a fourth finger found its way inside. Now the centurion was a sweating wreck, her arms flailing about as she screamed in escasty, clinging to whatever she could grasp, including Piper. The sex queen cried out every time her nails dug into her flesh or her hair, concentrating on pounding her hand into her pussy instead of the bruising pain. She could feel her friends torment, her ministrations sending her right to the edge but her powers holding her back from toppling over, the climax just out of reach. Hazel screamed curses in her name, desperately needing to orgasm, but Piper just fanned the inferno by lowering down to suck on her heaving breasts, pressing her thumb against her clit to cause another wail.

Then she pushed it another mile, taking a step even she'd never tried. She looked down at her hand, coated in sweat and femcum, fingers buried deep into her pussy, thumb rubbing her sensitive clit, and decided to take the ultimate plunge. Lowering down to observe her own actions properly, she brought her thumb down til it was in line with her throbbing pussy, walls pulsing around her hand like a heartbeat. _This is going to be tight._ "Just relax" she commanded softly, Hazels body compelled to oblige, the opening widening just a little.

Then with a long and earth shattering cry of shock and surprise from the host, Piper's thumb slid in alongside her fingers, and her whole hand suddenly sank into the depths of Hazels vagina.

Piper was left godsmacked at how bizarre it felt to have her own hand inside another person. Hazel couldn't believe it either, but was overwhelmed by the sensations she belted out another wail, her thighs instinctively closing briefly, her cunt swallowing even more of the arm leaving Piper caught up to her wrist, a noticeable bulge in Hazels belly from where her fingers were pressing against her womb. Any movement she made felt like moving inside custard, but sent electric shockwaves across Hazels body, her spine arching as her brain exploded from the sensory overload. "FUCK!" She screamed, and first time Piper was overcome by the sheer scope of intense pleasure from this act and the painful strain her body was undergoing thanks to her one rule denying her release. "SHIT, PIPES! I CANT...I CANT...IT TOO MUCH...PLEASE...!" The feedback was so intense Piper felt herself orgasm, cringe in pain, then orgasm again within five seconds.

"You can cum!" She cried, her voice almost failing her as she was overwhelmed. "I WANT YOU TO CUM FOR ME!"

That was all Hazel needed, her desperate wail shaking the room as her body shook violently, her walls crushing Piper's hand inside her as the beautiful demigod was drenched in her fluids, cum shooting out like a dam had burst. It took Hazel fine minutes for her orgasm to subside, her body finally falling limp into the cum stained bed, the white sheets now a damp grey as they clung to their sweaty skin. She sighed heavily, her eyes rolling back out of her skull.

Piper reopened hers too, recovering from the spontaneous climax that was triggered in her own core during the onslaught. "Holy shit" she muttered, her trapped arm aching from inside Hazels pussy. She took a few breaths before carefully pulling herself back out, slowly dislodging her hand from the cramp space, fearing she have to dislocate her fingers just to free herself. Fortunately she got them free without such drastic measures, though her lover still cringed due to how sensitive her cunt was right now.

Piper pulled herself back up the romans body, revealing her cum soaked hand to the both of them, sharing her fingers with her girlfriend as they sucked them clean. "I can't..." Hazel mumbled, her eyes drifting shut in front of Piper. "It too...to..."

"Hazel!" She whispered, gently shaking her. "Wake up!" She hissed, using her charmspeak to force her eyes back open. "Not yet. Just a little longer" she insisted as she pushed herself up so she was kneeling over the demigod, moving herself between her thighs as she lifted up one of her weak legs to her shoulder, pressing her aching pussy to Hazels sensitive wet snatch. Despite everything that just happened, Piper was still horny and needed a big finish, and Hazels soaking sensitive cunt was too good an opportunity to pass up.

Too weak to protest, Hazel lay slumped against the mattress as Piper started grinding against her, her pussy rubbing hers between their legs vigorously as she used her powers to keep the exhausted Roman hero awake. The pleasure was even more intense than before to Piper, but Hazels mind was too fried to register anything other than a dull throb. The brunette continued to hump her girlfriend, causing their boobs to bounce with every thrust as the bed creaked from the rocking, the frequency increasing as Piper fucked herself harder and harder until a knot tightened in her stomach, her gasping breaths replaced with a low moan as she reached her peak, the orgasm ending her roller coaster ride on a mind blowing high.

She collapsed on top of Hazels body, spent and exhausted, her muscles aching as she finally let her lover fall back into unconsciousness, the two of them laying in a puddle of their own sweat and cum.

It was many hours later when Hazel woke back up, her head throbbing as if she'd suffered a hangover. She groaned as feeling came back to her body, a dull ache between her thighs as she lay covered by the damp bedsheet. She glanced down surprised to find herself covered up to her shoulders, her last memory was of her meekly thrashing against Piper completely exposed.

Speaking of which, she rolled her head to the side to find the older demigod next to her, sleeping soundly turned away from her. Hazel reached across to gently brush her hair behind her ear, stirring her from her slumber as her head rolled back to face her, her eyes drifting open.

"Oh, hey" she said sleepily, rubbing her eyes. It turned out using your charm-speak to force someone to stay conscious was really tiring, even for a potent demigod. Piper virtually blacked out after dragging herself off Hazels body and covering the two of them back up. _How long had they been asleep?_

"Hi" Hazel replied rather sheepishly. "I'm sorry I... I'm sorry I fell asleep. I thought I could..."

"No, I'm sorry" Piper interrupted, sighing as she stared up at the ceiling, feeling guilty and ashamed at what she had done to her. "It was your first time. I shouldn't have... _pushed_ you so much. Should've been more responsible."

"It's ok" she calmed her, giving her a quick reassuring kiss on the cheek that made Piper smile. "You were amazing. I...I've never been fucked unconscious before. That was so intense..."

"Yeah, it was."

The two of them lay there staring at the ceiling, just enjoying each other's company, until Hazel suddenly blurred out "I had a crazy dream afterwards."

"Really?" Piper asked, glancing towards her intrigued.

Hazel nodded, a small smirk on her lips. "I dreamt I was being fucked by my fantasy cock."

"You're what?"

She stared at Pipers furrowed brow with surprise and confusion. "You know...like a fantasy shag, but specifically a cock. Through I guess that still makes it a fantasy shag...anyway, I dreamt I was fucking mine. It was crazy wild."

Piper stared at her, then burst out into giggles. "Holy shit! We're having after sex girl talk."

"Best sleepover ever" Hazel clarified, laughing alongside her.

"Okay then, because I know you want to tell me, who's your fantasy shag?"

She hesitated, flushing red slightly. "Promise you won't judge?"

"Hazel, you're in a relationship with a guy and you just fucked a girl who happens to be me. I'm in no position to judge."

She chuckled, taking a nervous but excited breath. "I was being fucked by Mars."

Piper blinked. "Mars? Wait...as in Ares? Frank's dad? You're fantasy shag is you're boyfriends father?"

"You promised you wouldn't judge!"

"I'm not, I'm just..." Piper faltered. Naturally she often fantasized about having sex with a few certain gods, but she'd personally never felt the father of her boyfriend was an option. It was just... _no, wired is what we do._ "Just...why?" She asked her in disbelief.

Hazel raise her eyebrow. "Seriously? Why? One, he is hot, you can't deny that." _No, she can't._ "And two, have you seen my boyfriend. If you've seen how... _huge_ he is, imagine what his godly parents are like."

Unfortunately, Piper hasn't seen Frank the way her girlfriend has but could well imagine. "Remind me again how you and Frank decided to keep this thing between you non-exclusive?" She said in Wonder, imagining a conversation with frank on the topic of sharing his girlfriend with his own dad. _If he's up for that, then they really are bonkers. Then again, I got a sex plant from my mom._

"You're turn" Hazel said, abruptly derailing Pipers train of thought. "Who's you're fantasy shag?"

"Oh..." Piper hesitated. She had a lot of fantasies so she never put much thought into it. _No, there is. You just never got the chance to try..._ "I...don't really have one _"_ she lied, unwilling to let herself venture _there_ today. _That ones personal._

Hazel pouted. "Okay then. Something easier. Who's you're latest sexual fantasy?"

Piper hesitated again, the answer coming to her immediately. "Ok, but don't laugh" she told her, willing her mouth to say the name "Chiron."

Hazel did indeed laugh. " _Chiron?_ Your camp director, Chiron?"

"I know, I know" she muttered, covering her head in embarrassment as her lover burst out laughing. "I couldn't stop myself. I just...ever since he nearly caught me masturbating on the beach, I couldn't get the idea of... having his giant horse-cock inside me. It's weird and insane, but I keep...urg!" She covered her face with a pillow and screamed into it, the image now at the forefront of her mind again, turning her on and make her wet in front of Hazel. _Just let me die already._

"Well, im sorry I don't have four legs and a massive horse-cock" Hazel giggle, pulling Piper out of her pillow to kiss her affectionately, "But I promise I'll do my best." She began kissing her more deeply, drawing herself closer to envelope Pipers body with hers, the passion heating them up once more. "And since you got me so hot and bothered earlier" she continued, brushing her nose against Pipers face playfully, "I should return the favor. So just lay back and relax."

Piper, for once, did as she was told as the Roman slipped underneath the sheets down her slim body, kissing her way along her neck, her chest, pausing to tease one of her nipples before sliding down between her legs where her pussy was waiting for her.

The Greek hero settled in, the cotton bedsheets wrapped around her chest as she crossed her arms in trepidation, feeling Hazel prying her thighs open to hover over her core, her small shape wriggling at the end of the bed below her. Being unable to see what the centurion was doing was a little unsettling, especially as she'd, by all accounts, never done this before. "Um" Piper called down to her when she instinctively flinched at the sudden touch between her legs, a clumsy and nervous probe. "Do you want any help down there?" She asked, pushing up to her elbows to watch the mound. "I could talk you through...oh!"

She suddenly moaned as she fell back to the mattress, her hair falling around her as her arms flew to her side. "Holy shit!" She cried as Hazel started to pleasure her, completely unprepared for it. Her breath started to get raspy as she grew in confidence, her fingers combing into her hair as her head whipped from side to side. "Oh gods" she whispered, her chest rising and falling with each ragged breath as new waves of pleasure found her. "Oh Hazel!" She cried, losing herself to the whim of her new lover as she restarted their love anew.


	28. The Discipline Of Mars

Once again, Ares cums too soon, collapsing onto his bed with a low grunt before he predictably falls asleep before his frustrated lover. "Oh for fucks sake!" Aphrodite shouts angrily, dropping the limp dick in her hands before storming out of the god of war's bed chamber.

 _Every freaking time_ , she curses, scolding herself for willingly subjecting herself to this cycle. It was _she_ who had waited for him to return wearing just her violet nightie and matching gown, _she_ pulled him onto the bed and undid his trousers, _she_ who began expertly sucking his massive cock with her warm mouth. However it was _him_ who grabbed her head and rammed his cock down her throat, _him_ who thrusted into her faster than any normal mortal could possible perceive, and _him_ who had to ejaculate into her mouth prematurely. The whole thing had barely lasted five minutes.

"Stupid god and his stupidly massive cock" She grumbled to herself as she stomped through the halls of Olympus barefoot half dress covering herself in her nightgown. It was actually early morning, the sunrise basking the white marble walls and floors warmly while the fuming goddess burst into her bedchambers and fell back into her bed, her long red head spraying around her as she screamed up into the ceiling.

 _How many times will I have to go with a proper fuck from my favorite lover?_

She reconsidered the question. _Why was he her favorite. All he did was disappoint her._ She sighed, thinking back to a time long, long ago when the God of War could satisfy her in ways no mortal ever could. Ways her own husband couldn't dream of. But now he was snoring in his room leaving her wanting, the memories making her horny, with no dreamy god to quench her thirst.

She glanced over to the wardrobe, where the telltale rustling began as the plants within sensed her need. She smiled in their direction, her face upside down from where her head hung over the bed, her arms by her side, her smooth thighs rubbing together casually. "I shouldn't" she sighed to herself. Her little rapevine were by far her greatest creation, but she'd been indulging nearly every night now. Even for the goddess of sex, this was becoming quite the habit she needed to kick. Why turn to a plant when there are thousands of mortals perfectly willing to meet her needs, both men and women. Maybe both.

Nevertheless, Aphrodite rose to her feet and walked over to the wardrobe, brushing a finger along the wood as a slim vine slipped out between the crack in the doors to greet her. _One more wont hurt,_ she told herself.

"I've been looking for you."

She froze in place, bringing her gaze up to the large mirror that sat beside her cabinet on the wall. In the reflection she saw a familiar face, yet distinctly different to the man she'd just left snoring in his bed. Her breath caught in her throat. "Oh lord" the goddess Venus whispered, the Roman personality shifting almost seamlessly over its Greek counterpart.

Just inside the goddesses chambers was a broad, seven foot tall mountain of a man, dressing a an officers uniform with a flat cut haircut and dark black sunglasses across his battle-scared face. He stared back at her with an expressionless demeanor, but Venus could feel the heat behind those shades, so hot her knees were already trembling. "Where have you been?" He asked her, his voice deep and gravely, making her stomach flutter with butterflies.

"Waiting for you, Lord Mars" she replied, delighted to see him slowly marching towards her after carefully locking the door behind him.

He said nothing as he stepped up behind her, placing his large hands on her shoulders as she surveyed her through the mirror, massaging her neck as he hummed in approval. "You look as radiant as ever."

"As do you my love" she replied, her body melting into his touch as his strong fingers relaxed her, loosening her tense and weary muscles. "I've missed you" she told him quietly.

Unlike most other gods in their pantheon, Aphrodite and Venus represented a universal concept, meaning at their core they are literally the same. This meant while right now it was Venus becoming putty in Mars' hands, Aphrodite would remember every moment of this. Unlike Ares, Mars' counterpart, who would remain as blissfully unaware of the Roman gods actions as Mars would of his alters.

 _This is why he's my favorite_ , Aphrodite remembered, staring at the Roman god of war in his uniform looking at her longingly. _Because somewhere in that thick skull of his, there's this side of him._

And Mars was nothing like Ares.

"Admiring your pets?" Mars asked her, gesturing to her open wardrobe. "You'd rather be frolicking with a house plant?"

"Not when I have a real man to turn to" Venus told him, quickly shutting the door on the disappointed vines, turning back to face the soldier. The memory of her first encounter with her counterparts creation flashed through her mind, remembering the amused look on her lovers face when he stormed in to find her consorting with the vines. It was a sexy afternoon, being fucked by those vines as he stood back and watched silently. "I'm all yours" she told him, reaching up to stroke his rough cheek, feeling the stubble on his chin.

Mars shot an arm out and wrapped it tightly around her waist, pulling her close. "Good" he growled, lunging forward to kiss her on the mouth, driving his tongue down her throat. She moaned into his mouth as she fell into his grasp, her arms looping around his broad neck as she pulled him in deeper, her body pressing into his as she drew up to her toes to reach him. Compared to him she was maybe a foot smaller, but managed to hold him tightly in the embrace was the passion escalated quickly.

He held her tongue with the strength of...Well, a god, controlling every movement and breath like a general. His firm hands brushed up her sides slowly, dragging his fingers along her rib cage before pushing the gown from her shoulders. She let it fall into a heap around her bare feet, letting the warm heat from his body tingle across her skin. She pressed for the advantage, but he pulled away, looking down at her through those dark sunglasses across his eyes.

Without a hint of warning, Mars grabbed her and spun her around so her back was to him, shoving her into the mirror hard enough to feel it crack from such force. She gasped in alarm until her breath was cut off by his arm pressing against her, pinning her to the wall with his body weight. She strained against him, but he was so strong, her breasts pressed against the glass while her hands clawed to push herself back, the mirror cold against her cheek, fogging up from her ragged breathing.

"Mars.." she cried out, but he hushed her with a soft growl, his other hand brushing along her spine towards the curve of her butt, covered barely by the nightie. He carefully pulled the fabric up to expose her big round ass to him, so vulnerable from this position. "How many others have there been?" He asked her slowly, his mouth so close to her ear she shivered from his molten hot breath. He drew his nails across her skin, the intentions of his interrogation quite clear. "How many have laid claim to your body?"

"I don't know" she replied, a smile dancing on her lips briefly. "There's been so many...I lost count."

He growled once more, his teeth barking as he gently bit down on her ear, making her wince and groan in anticipation. He squeezed her rear briefly, hard enough to get her attention. "Buckle in then" he said coldly, caressing her butt roughly as he held her firmly against the wall, ensure she couldn't move or fight back. "This may take a while."

Despite bracing herself for the inevitable assault, Venus wasn't ready for the sharp slap of his palm against her backside, the force behind it sending shockwaves up her spine so fast she saw stars behind her eyes. She cried out sharply, reacting to the painful sting as anybody would, barely regaining her breath before it was followed by another solid, powerful strike in the same place.

Mars was relentless in his punishment, each strike executed with pinpoint accuracy, impacting the most tender parts of her ass as the goddess whimpered under the assault, trapped by his strong body while he brutalized her. He was a skilled brute, alternating his rhythms by switching cheeks every so often, slowing to steady beats before striking with rapid succession, all the while remaining impossibly silent while his victim turned from a confident young woman to a pitiful girl, tears flowing down her cheeks and rattling moans emanating from her mouth. After countless rounds of torture, Mars finally broke the silence by asking her "is that enough?"

She took the chance to gasp in a few breaths, her ass bright red from the assault as it stung beyond all imagining. Yet despite how much her lover had hurt, she was anxious for more. Without a word, Venus shook her head in answer to his question.

He grunted once, then continued without apology. After several more minutes the god decided enough was enough, ceasing his brutality but only to prepare for the next punishment. Leaving her but be he released his hold across her back, allowing her room to move away from the wall so he could reach around and grasp her chest roughly. "Are you ready for more?"

"Yes" she gasped as he squeezed her, unwilling to fight him as he had his way with her. She was his subject, his slave, to do with as he pleased.

He buried his face in the crook of his neck to inhale her scent, savoring the smell of her hair in his scarred face while his yanked the nightie off her shoulders, revealing her torso to the reflection before them. Venus caught a glance at herself in Mars' arms, smiling at how beautiful they looked together, before he pushed her back against the glass. She felt his hand between her shoulder blades as he drew a deep breath, and she heard the telltale sound of a zipper being undone. Her body tensed, excitement overcoming her, making her wet and dripping between her thighs. He caught her hands as them tried to sneak a quick feel of his manhood, pulling them above her head and holding them together. The god of war let out a sharp whistle and then Venus felt something cool around her wrists. She looked up to find vines fro her rapevine wrapping around her arms and holding her in place, the bonds tight enough to cut off circulation when she struggled against them. "You didn't think I wouldn't find a way to train them did you?" Mars asked her gloating.

She giggled excitedly, straining to turn her head back to gaze at him. "I do love it when you tie me up" she said delightedly.

He stepped up to her, examining her through the reflection as she stood their cornered and exposed, his large hands massaging her butt cheeks roughly as he pressed against her. She inhaled sharply when a familiar presence rubbed up along her pussy, her juices leaking over it as it pressed against her, teasing her, it's size thicker and longer than she remembered. "Let me show how a real man fucks a lady" Mars growled as his hips withdrew, his huge monster of muscle pulling away till it had let her, leaving her begging to have it back. But then she felt his thumbs pry her ass apart, opening her backdoor up as wide as it could, and she realized the extent of his intent.

 _He was softening me up, my cum lubricating him so he could claim what rightfully his. Oh chaos..._

He gave her no time to prepare, taking careful aim and spearing her tight ring with absolute precision. Venus screamed as he penetrated her, the thick member punching through her like a battering ram, lodging itself as far as it could go, the burn bringing fresh tears to her eyes. It wasn't enough though. The cock had only gone in a few inches, her ass was too tight. So with a grunt Mars pulled out of her, his penis pulling out with a pop. Venus gasped for air as her ass burned, suddenly releasing a howl of pain as he thrust back inside with even greater force, driving himself deeper, stretching her even further. _Oh chaos it hurts! It's too big. Too big I'm going to..._ She cried out as he cursed, his cock buried in her butt.

 _It still wasn't enough._

Even with how deep in the goddess Mars was, his cock still had at least four more inches left to spare. So he made to pull out once more, his penis grinding against her tight walls, making her scream from the friction and pain. Unable to release himself, the god of war opted for a stronger offense. Grasping her hips firming with both hands, Mars hurled his hips forward while simultaneously yanking her back onto his cock, finally hitting himself at the base, fully submerged in her ass.

Venus went into shock, her mouth wide but no sound leaving. Her brain went blank as the pain fried her nerve endings, leaving nothing but a hot buzz deep inside her body. None of that stopped her juices from spraying the mirror in climax, the cum staining the glass and pooling around her feet. Her arms ached from where she was hanging from the vines, her fingers turning blue. If she had been mortal, Mars' penetration would've killed her. But being immortal, she survived the brutal assault. Which meant all that was left was pleasure.

Once her body adjusted to him, Venus was ready for his pounding, his thrusts and fucking. He pounded her ass like a piston, the burn becoming escasty, the pain becoming pleasure, her wails becoming moans and cries of joy. He was rough, so rough even her godly skin bruised, be that's what she loved about him.

It wasn't long until he grew bored of staring at her back and pulled out of her, spinning her around to face him, pressing his lips to hers as she was pushed against the glass, cracking the mirror beneath their weight. She moaned meekly into his mouth as he reached down and brought her thighs up, a fresh pair of vines heeding their master's signal and hooking under her knees, suspending her in the air waiting for her lover. She gazed down, finally seeing the monstrous cock petruding from the opening in his camo-pants, throbbing against her groin where her pussy trembled impatiently. Seeing the sheer size made her gulp, forgetting the level of volume she'd just had inside her ass mere seconds ago. _It won't fit_ , her mind panicked before all thoughts were swept away by the gods forceful, controlling kiss.

He didn't say anything as he adjusted his stance, hands clutching her waist, cock aligned to her dripping entrance...one thrust was all he took, and she screamed. His dick punched between her folds and through her cervix and stretched her wide open, a large bulge appearing on her stomach from where it's head pushed against the roof of her uterus. She stared down at it, her eyes wide and watering. "Oh fuck" she moaned, her inner walls squeezing his organ protesting against the intrusion, too much for them to hold.

He stood there holding her tight, letting them both readjust to the sensation of him wearing her like a glove, before slowly shifting his body to grind into hers, easing into what was sure to be a rough, savage beating of her vagina. "Try not to scream" he warned her, wrapping one of his hands around her throat. He didn't finish the threat, or command, but she'd had enough rough sex to get the gist of what he had planned, confirmed when his fingers contracted following his first proper thrust into her, the motion making her cry out before he cut of her air to stifle the sound. It wasn't constant, quickly releasing her neck to let her breath, simply incentive to keep her quiet.

But she could not stay quiet. It felt like having a twenty ton jackhammer thundering between her legs, a pounding lethal to to all who weren't immortal. Having a dick the width of someone's fist punching into your womb was not the kind of thing one could grit their teeth to, each strike against her cervix causing the goddess to whip her head back and scream to the heavens in pain and pleasure. But each time Mars was quick enough to choke the words from her mouth, his hand almost constantly holding her neck in a vice grip, leaving her no room to move, no room to breath, and with her hands bound uncomfortably above her head and her legs by her side, Venus was helpless as he fucked her mercilessly until he came deep into her womb, filling her insides with red hot seamen that burned her inside out.

The god of war grunted as he emptied his load into her, letting go of her neck to leave her to roll forward, on the verge of passing out. He dislodged his huge cock from her pussy, his trousers drenched in her cum from her multiple orgasms, stepping back to admire the pitiful state she was in. He whistled softly and the vines holding her legs released her, her feet left to dangle inches from the ground, her arms weak and her hands turning purple from the lack of circulation through her wrists. He leaned closer, cupping her chin with his hand to examine her sleepy face, her eyes drifting closed.

She woke up from the swift smack of his palm across her cheek, leaving a red welt the shape of a handprint on her skin. She gasped in shock, then coughed violently when her burning lungs remembered they needed air. Once he had her attention he stepped up and glared other. "You enjoy that?" He asked her coldly.

"Oh yes" she replied, her voice strained, her throat dry and raw. She was getting feeling back to her body, but it began to ache and burn everywhere, while her fingertips tingled. _She can't feel her fingers._

He grunted with a smile, reaching out to hook his hand under her arms as the vines let her go and she collapsed into his hold. Holding her under her armpits, he hoisted her up like a doll, gently kissing her on the forehead. "Don't go back to sleep" he ordered, turning around and hurling her across the room onto her bed, the impact making it buckle and creak as she lay spread eagled like a rag doll, too weak to move. He slowly made his way towards her, undoing his shirt and belt buckle as he advanced, carefully dropping articles of clothing to the ground as he undressed. "We are just getting started" he told her, showing the first signs of enjoyment as he finished by removing his sunglasses, the two glowing rods of fire in his eye sockets burning brightly as he stood over her beautiful, broken form, his erection standing to attention.

Venus could barely muster the strength to cry out when he grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her down the bed into a long and vicious night of passion and sex.

It was nearly 18 hours before the god of war finally finished up with her. He got dressed in his officers attire and replaced his sunglasses before he strode out of her bedchambers, bidding her one last farewell. "Be sure to keep it warm for me" he told her as he gave her a salute, closing the door behind him.

Venus lay on the crumpled bed in a sweating, gasping heap, her skin caked and covered in bodily fluids of both parties, the bed sheets strewn all over the room discarded, the mattress askew after the bed gave way hours ago. Their were cracks on the walls from where the two of them had collided with such force, furniture knocked over or shattered. The goddess herself hadn't remain unscathed either, her skin blotchy with blue, black and purple bruises and red welts everywhere, her hair a tangled mess, whatever makeup left smeared over her face where tears had stained her features. She stared at the ceiling with bloodshot eyes, her burning lungs straining to draw in oxygen she doubted she'd need ever again. Now that the action was over, the Roman personality drifted back into the recess of her being to be replaced by her Greek counterpart, but the memories remained as Aphrodite groaned from the aching buzz of her muscles and sex.

 _Now that's how you get fucked._

Despite the discomfort and pain she was in, the goddess pushed herself up to her elbows to look around the room, replaying the last 18 hours and remembering every detail, every position they were in and every sound they two of them made together. When her gaze fell onto the wardrobe in front of her with the doors open, she was bombarded with the images of the dozens of ways Mars had controlled her using the rapevine, how they had bound her her and exposed her and humiliated her instead of simply fucking her. Only he could fuck her, only he could claim her body... it was such a turn on thinking about it made the pain in her pussy grow in intensity as it ached.

Rolling over the side of her bed Aphrodite picked herself up and pushed herself onto her feet, quickly regretting it when her shaking legs gave way and she fell face first onto the floor. "Ow" she whimpered, her muscles screaming at her has she dragged herself to the wardrobe, managing to rise to her knees unsteadily before reaching out to close the doors.

Before she could, a small teasing vine stroked the welt on her cheek, drawing her attention to the plants within. "Not tonight" she sighed, pushing them away as she closed the door on her plants. "Mommy's had enough" she said under her breath. She was exhausted, aching from abuse, her womb and ass were so full she could feel Mars' cum boiling inside her. Everything hurt, and all she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and pass out.

And yet she smiled. _It was everything I needed and more. Why can't Ares be like Mars. Why can't Mars stay with me forever? With him in my bed, I wouldn't need the rapevine anymore. I wouldn't need any man anymore._

She sighed heavily, knowing her wish couldn't be granted as she dragged herself back to her bed. If she was going to sleep, it was going to be in relative comfort. Pulling herself onto the mattress, she managed to get onto her hands and knees before she felt a familiar tendril brushing over the red skin of her ass.

"No. I said I can't Toni..." she was interrupted mid sentence when the vine shoved itself into her pussy, the force sending her forward onto her front where she collapsed into the mattress. She moaned weakly into the bedsheet as the vine started pumping into her abused hole, ignoring her wishes and having its way with her. She was in so state to fight it, instead leaving it be as she closed her heavy eyelids, sighing dreamily as it somehow managed to stimulate her spot and trigger another orgasm, the goddess barely feeling the burn as she fell unconscious, leaving the vine to soak up her cum as it continued to fuck her in her sleep.

Had she glanced back she'd have seen this vine wasn't smooth or green like her fellow plants, but rather soot black, it's texture uneven and rough. More over, she'd had realized it didn't lead back to the wardrobe where she kept them, but instead under the dresser where a mass of tangled roots lay against the marble floor in the shadows, withering silently as it absorbed the goddesses juices into itself, bringing a bit of color to its flesh.


	29. Reunion of the Argo II

There had never been a more awkward meeting between friends and camp mates in the history of ever before this moment.

The five demigods sat around the big conference table in the Legions war room of Camp Jupiter, where they were granted privacy due to Frank's praetor standing. The walls were thick and lined with weapons, maps and other trophies from previous victories, lined with imperial gold, silver and bronze tools. In the center of the room stood the table, where a large map of the valley was engraved into the oak surface.

At the head of the table sat Frank in his large armchair, adorned to indicate his status to the room. He didn't care for it much, but he filled the seat quite comfortably wearing his purple toga. To his right sat his girlfriend, Hazel, whose gold eyes surveyed the rest of their companions. Piper sat across from her, slightly uncomfortable in her seat as she avoided everyone's gaze, particularly Hazels and her ex's, who stared at her from across the table beside Hazel. Jason was almost as imposing as Frank in build, but his blight blue gaze was far more akin to thunder as he bore into the daughter of Aphrodite silently. Leo kept glancing between the two of them, waiting for his friend to explode into their inevitable domestic, one he had every intention of getting clear of in case lightning started getting thrown.

"Well" Hazel suddenly spoke, her voice cutting through the tense silence. "It nice to be all together again."

Nobody said anything. It had been a year since the battle with Gia and they'd planned this out weeks ago, before all the break ups and mismatching and everything started throwing wedges into the group. It was supposed to be a nice little reunion of the seven heroes of the Argo II, where they got back together and swapped war stories. Unfortunately, that's not what was going on. In fact things were so tense it was a wonder only two of them were absent.

"I guess Percy and Annabeth didn't get the invite?" Leo interjected, trying to break the ice.

"She said she couldn't make it" Piper told him, leaving the statement as is. When Annabeth had asked Piper to relay her regrets, she knew something was going on, and she could feel it involved Percy. With him missing too, it stands to reason they must finally be talking again. _I just hope they finally work things out,_ she thought to herself.

"Well, at least we managed to make it" Frank offered, raising a glass of soda. "To old friends" he toasted.

Aside from Hazel, the others returned the toast with mild enthusiasm. The daughter of Pluto sighed as she sat back in her chair. "So...what shall we talk about? Fondest memories? Favorite takedowns?"

"So how long did you wait before replacing me for another fuck buddy?" Jason asked his ex with a fierce glare.

Piper's eyes shot up to stare at him. "You broke up with me, remember?" She replied angrily, her kaleidoscope eyes flashing an intense shade of red. "What I do outside our relationship is none of your business."

"That so?" He growled. "So you thought you'd get yourself out there by having an affair? I know you and Annabeth were close, but I didn't think you were _that_ close."

Leo choked on his drink as he gasped in surprise. "What?" He coughed, staring at Piper as she flushed red. "You and... oh, we so need to have a talk after all of this" He stammered.

She ignored him as she glared back at Jason, feeling the judging stares from her friends. "Fuck you Jason" she said coldly, trying to hide her embarrassment. "I can choose who I sleep with, not you. How did you even..."

"Find out?" Jason finished, chuckling. "Somewhere around the time I caught Percy fucking someone else. I guess he didn't take the news very well."

"Whoa! What?" Leo cried, staring at the two of them. "When did..? How out of the loop am I? Does nobody tell me anything?"

"Shut up Leo, this has nothing to do with you!" Jason shouted at him. Piper fell silent as the blood drained from her skin. Her inherited ability to sense emotions told her Jason wasn't lying, Percy had cheated on Annabeth, _after_ they'd cheated on him. _Oh gods, this is my fault isn't it?_ Her heart went she considered what her two friends were doing while they were arguing here. She could only pray things work themselves out. _I'm sorry Annie._

"Hey! You listening to me?" Jason screamed across the table, snapping Piper from her thoughts.

"Leave her alone Jason" Leo spoke up to defend her. "This is not the time for this."

"Who's side are you on?"

"I'm trying not to pick a side! But you being an asshole isn't helping!"

There was a loud boom as Frank slammed his fist into the table, the wood splintering as he screamed "ENOUGH!" Once he was satisfied they were done arguing his released an exhasberated sigh. "Christ, if I'd known this was what I had to look forward to, I wouldn't have bothered getting out of bed. This was supposed to be a nice little get together, not a battlefield."

The three demigods looked down sheepishly, quietly apologizing as the settled back into their seats. After a few moments of peace, Hazel smiled pleasantly. "See, that's why I thought we should all get together and sort this out together. Work past our...issues. All of us. It's a shame Percy and Annabeth can't be here, but maybe we could make a start, right?" She looked around as everyone kinda nodded along. "So, I have an idea. It came to me whilst I was laying in bed with Piper a few days ago, and I thinking about all the tension between us lately..."

"Hang on, what do you mean..." Leo interrupted, looking towards Piper to see her sink lower into her seat, hiding her face with her palm. "Oh no, you two..?" He face palmed himself as Jason gave her the stink-eye, while she just wished she'd disappear.

"And I realized" Hazel continued, ignoring the interruptions and wavering of attention, "that what we need is a way to bond again. A way to connect as a group, a family...a way to move past whatever's driving us apart."

"And how exactly did you plan to do that?" Jason asked her skeptical. The other two shared his doubt as they sat in silence glancing at each other, until they all felt something brush against them under the table.

All three demigods sat up straighter, caught off guard by the sudden presence of something in the room with them. The thing under the table approached them all at once, brushing against their legs and wrapping around their waists, preventing any of them from jumping out of their seats to confront it. "What the fuck!" Jason growled, trying to get a look at whatever it was under there. Leo squeaked as several somethings held him down and went for his groin, rubbing between his legs roughly. "Oh, what is...Holy shit!" Piper gasped as she felt them too, but her fear was more profound. She recognized the touch, the way they moved, the way they caressed her body. "Oh gods! Hazel, you didn't...!" She cried, her words cut off when the thing snaked up her shirt to find her busty chest within.

Hazel giggled as she sat back in her seat, watching her friends struggle to control their emotions as the vines stroked them. "You had it best, Pipes. What better way to connect to one another than by sharing a beautiful experience?" She asked them, relaxing as similar vines began pleasuring her too, glancing over to see Frank submitting willingly to their touch beside her. He was surprisingly idealistic about the idea of smuggling the rapevine into the war room before the others arrived and using it as common ground to repair their fractured friendship. Now they would get to enjoy its gift as one.

Around the table the five demigods groaned as the multiple arms and feelers of the obscured rapevine explored their bodies, slipping under their clothing to better touch their skin, seeking out their more receptive pressure points. Hazel and Frank didn't resist, allowing the vines to pleasure them right off the bat. To his own surprise, Leo found himself not resisting as much as his friends, groaning softly as he was stroked along his chest and arms, a confident tiny vine slithering up his trouser leg to approach his boxers where his growing erection was hidden.

Despite her reluctance, Piper was quickly coming around to the plants touch also, familiar with the enjoyable way it caressed her and teased her muscles, drawing out those deep husky moans. What made her hold back from enjoying it was the fact she didn't want to do this in front of her ex. Every time she looked up Jason was there, staring at her as his nostrils flared, his temper flaring as the vines toyed with him. He hated this, the sheer lack of being in control of the situation. But the way he looked at her, like he blamed her... _oh gods, he wants to fuck me! He wants to fuck my brains out right here!_ The thought, as gut clenching as it was, made her wet and even more receptive to the rapevine.

"See, this isn't so bad" Hazel sighed, lazily adressing everyone as the vines started to undress them.

They started tugging at their clothing all at once, leading to the group either raising their arms or removing the clothing themselves, unless they refused (such as a certain sky demigod) in which case they simply tore the articles into shreds. First went shirts, then jeans, skirts, vests, leaving all five heroes in their under garments around the table, all staring at each other uncomfortably while the plant massaged their limbs, torsos, breasts or groins.

It wasn't long until those vines got bored of simply feeling them up and moved under the underwear to fondle the more sensitive targets. "Fuck" Jason hissed as his boxers were pulled down, a thick vine wrapping around his manhood to squeeze him rhythmically. "I swear, when I get out of this..." he growled, directing his curse to the daughter of Pluto, who was sharing a quick kiss with her boyfriend.

"Sorry, you say something?" Hazel asked him, turning away as Frank groaned from having his dick penetrated, the member revealed to the party after being pulled out by his girlfriend. She smiled at the son of Jupiter smugly as she stood up to lean across the table, keeping her gaze on him as she reached for his ex's hand. "I was too busy making out with two of my favorite people."

Piper was pulled onto the table by a combination Hazel grasping her wrist and the vines hoisting her out of her seat. She sat with her feet by her side, her hiking boots still on having been ignored when she'd been undressed, clad in only her panties. Her bra was yanked away by the coca colored girl before she lunged in to kiss the overwhelmed brunette, leaving her no room to argue with her.

Leo literally jumped when his cock sprung from his lap, growing hard instantly when he saw the tow of them lock lips on the table. It was as if all those simulations he'd built into the VR program at his cabin were coming true. The plant was drawn to his burning arousal, opening up a blossoming flower to slip over his erection and begin milking his cock. He didn't do anything to stop it, unlike the first time he found himself being fucked by the vines. He woke up in his VR room after falling asleep in his chair during his game to find the plant molesting him. Naturally he panicked as lobbed a fireball at the thing, engulfing it in flames and turning it to ash. He didn't find out what it was or where it came from, but right now he had a few suspicions.

Piper moaned softly as Hazel made out with her passionately, forgetting their was three horny boys in the room watching them and a sex crazed plant fondling her for a minute. "This is crazy" she mumbled under her breath when the darker skinned girl moved lower to her neck, kissing the soft flesh causing her to bit her lip.

 _She knows just how to make me feel hot. And in front of Jason..._ She risked a glance over to him, seeing the furious glint in his cold glare as he strained against the vines, desperately trying to escape. She could sense his frustration. _I was his. I'm his to claim, to take, to fuck. No one else should have me._ She made a show of catching Hazels eye and kissing her back, reciprocating the attention just to spite her ex-boyfriend.

He really didn't like that. "Fucking bitch!" He spat, electricity arcing across the hair on his arms while the vines drew tighter, holding him down and wrapping further around his penis, reminding him he wasn't in control.

Hazel broke away from her girlfriend to glance back at him sharply. "Honey" she called over to Frank, who was still being dick-fucked by a vine in his chair, "would you mind entertaining our lover for a moment?"

"It'd be my pleasure" he replied, pushing himself out of the chair to join the pair of them.

Hazel gave her an encouraging peck on the lips before passing her over to him. "May I just say, you look really sexy in your boots."

"So I've been told" she said quietly back, a small pang of guilt washing over her before she spun around to find Frank's large handsome form towering over lean body. He reached over and laid his strong yet gentle hands across her hips to gently draw her closer, leaning her head back to place his soft lips upon hers and kiss her as if he was kissing his girl. The daughter of Aphrodite sighed softly into the kiss, relaxing her shoulders and reaching up to draw him in deeper, the two of them getting lost the their embrace.

Satisfied that her two lovers were intimately compatable, Hazel leapt off the table onto her bare feet, still wearing her lime green underwear as she sauntered over to the captive Jason Grace, who was glaring back with glowing blue eyes full of fury. "Nobody" she spoke slowly, her tone level and firm, a dangerous edge to it as she planted her palms on his knees, "calls my friend a bitch. You hear me! Nobody! I'm starting to see why you two broke up in the first place." She gave Jason a cold stare as she looked down at him disapprovingly. "She deserves so much better than you."

"Fuck You!" He hissed, a powerful current shooting through his body, enough to make Hazel flinch when it ran up her arms. The vines tightened in response, coiling around his throat to subdue him.

She shook her head in disappointment, rubbing her hands together before hooking her thumbs under her panties. "No Jason" she said calmly, dropping her underwear down to her ankles, stepping out of them to sit on his naked lap. "Fuck you! I'm going to fuck you, and you..." she held out her hand as a vine brought her panties up to her, where she then stuffed them into his snarling mouth, clamping his jaw shut with her fingers, "You are going to shut up and take it." She lifted her hips, sliding her wet pussy over Jason's waiting cock in one swift motion, the boy grunting behind his gag as she held his cold gaze with her golden eyes. "I'm going to ride this dick so hard you won't be able to pee for weeks. Besides, you're the only one in this room I've yet to taste."

She ground her hips into his slowly, her tight walls massaging his cock roughly with each movement, working him up before she would start bouncing on it properly, fast and hard, milking his cock dry while he struggled and groaned completely helpless. Most men would get off on this, but to a guy like Jason Grace, son of Jupiter and former leader of Camp Jupiter, this was torture, humiliation at its worst. He was not in command. Hazel was. And she intend to abuse her authority as much as possible.

Piper was laid onto her back across the smooth wooden table where she was enveloped by several eager vines, coiling around her breasts and massaging her body as Frank explored her soft skin with his tongue, slowly making his way down her figure towards her dripping entrance, her panties drenched between her thighs. He was still being fucked in his dick as he was pleasuring her, his rasping breaths tickling her sensitive skin, giving her goosebumps as she reached down and slid her underwear off. Her own breathing hitched and shallowed as her chest rose and fell, the vines playing with her tits and sliding another vine between them.

 _This is too crazy_ , she told herself again, unable to comprehend she currently had the son of Mars dipping between her legs, hoisting her knees over his shoulders to give himself unrestricted access to her throbbing pussy. She couldn't believe she was listening to her ex-boyfriend being gaged and fucked a few feet away from her by a younger Roman demigod. She gasped sharply as Frank's tongue found its way into her folds, her back arching as he began to eat her out, his mouth almost like magic around her entrance. As her head stretched up her upside down kaleidoscope gaze found the answer to a question she hadn't even considered asking yet. _Why was Leo suddenly so quiet?_ At the end of the table the shaggy haired mechanic was relaxed in his seat, the rapevine pleasuring his whole body, a flowery appendage sucking his cock like it was milking a cow, the boys eyes closed as he deep throated a slender green vine in his mouth. The sight made Piper chuckle. She'd never imagine Leo being so receptive to sucking anything cock related. It was pretty hot to watch, which excited her already flowing juices that Frank was lapping up below her waist.

He groaned hard into her pussy, the vine in his penis thrusting faster into him, sending vibrations through the girls body that nearly made her orgasm prematurely. She moaned uncontrollably, her head tossing and turning as her hands got lost in her chocolate brown hair, her feet dangling carelessly across her lovers back as he held her legs in place to stop her moving. When she felt her falling towards the edge, she cried out Frank's name to warn him. He didn't stop, instead digging deeper with his tongue, his muscle finding all the right spots until her thighs clamped together around his head, crushing him between her legs as she screamed, her cum spraying all over his trapped face, drowning him.

He groaned loudly into her, oversimulating her sedative pussy and making her eyes roll back into her skull, before prying her legs apart so he could gasp or air, standing up to pull the vine out of his throbbing penis. "I need to cum!" He groaned, pumping his member rapidly as he looked down at Piper's sweetly, smoking hot body. "I'm sorry, but I need to..."

"It's okay" she whispered, nodding in permission. She knew what he wanted to do, and she let him. He steeped over her, pumping his dick as hard as he could, sighing in relief as his white hot cum exploded out of him and showered her heaving bust, covering her with his seed. He kept cumming until he was empty, his breath heavy as he collapsed beside her to recover. She stared at the ceiling a while, waiting for her strength to return.

"Oh fuck! You really do have a good dick don't you?" Hazel cried as she rode Jason harder, her breasts bouncing across her chest in front of his face as she gripped his shoulders. He stared up at her, determination all over his face as he bit down on the gag, thrusting up into her. He'd given up trying to break free of his bonds and instead turned his attention to fucking her brains out as best he could. As long as she broke before he did, the tables could be turned.

Frank looked over at his girlfriend fucking another dude, his dick growing hard again as he slipped off the table. "Sorry, Pipes. But I need to take care of this" he said apologetically as he left the young woman alone on the table covered in sweat and cum. She pushed herself to her elbows to watch him approach the pie of them, ok'ing up behind Hazel and greeting her with a heated, passionate kiss before fingering her nice round butt. She gasped in surprise at his touch, grinding her body against his waiting cock, begging him to penetrate her. When he did, she moaned in escasty, now riding two dicks like a coca sandwich. soon to be three by the looks of that teasing vine hovering in front of her face.

Piper sighed longingly as she watched the three of them, her body getting horny once more, wanting something to quench her thirst. Fortunately, the vines were there to ease the tension, stroking her clit and circling her nipples, but she wanted something human. Something warm and hot and...

"This seat taken?"

She blinked as she looked up to see Leo sliding up beside her, lounging back to watch the spectacle alongside her. The vines had finished with him a minute or so ago, drinking up his cum and ejaculating down his throat before leaving him to recover.

"I bet you never imagined we'd be doing this when you woke up this morning" Leo commented.

She shook her head. "Not with all of you."

She glanced over at him, and he glance over at her. Their eyes met, and they both knew what the other was thinking. They both had the same thought. "Pipes, I..."

"Just fuck me Valdez" she stopped him, grabbing him by the hair and yanking him into the steamy kiss.

He didn't protest as he wrapped his arms around her, rolling on top of her body as the two of them made love, exploring each other with their hands before sliding their bodies into position, Pipers feet hooking behind Leo's back as the young boy gently pushed himself into her core, gasped at how her tight walls enveloped him. "Holy shit Pipes" he breathed, staring down at her in wonder.

"Better than that video game of yours?" She asked him coyly, giggle d when he flushed red with embarrassment. "Let me show you how we do it in the real world."

They kissed again, a hot, loving, deep kiss as their bodies melted into one, the sex more than just lust, but a connection between friends. Though Piper hated to admit it, but it was one of the best sex she'd ever experienced.

While Piper and Leo were making love on the table, Hazel had finally been broken into climaxing first. Not surprising when she had three dicks fucking her, the vine pounding in her mouth firing its load into her stomach before retreating. Frank had also reached his limit, or so it seemed as he pulled out of his girlfriend to fall back into one of the chairs. Jason grunted as he came, firing reluctantly into her pussy before slumping into his seat. Hazel sighed as she fell against him, patting him on the chest. "Not bad, for a prick" she commended him, pulling out the gag to kiss him. Feeling his submission as the vines loosened their hold on him, leaving the exhausted demigod.

 _That was their mistake_.

With the speed of a panther, Jason leapt out of the chair, grabbing the shocked daughter of Pluto by the ass and leap across the room, slamming her hard into the nearby wall. The impact sent a shudder across the surface, her head snapping back and striking the wall with enough force to daze the centurion, leaving her vulnerable to Jason's assault as he pressed his body weight against her, pinning her to the wall as he grasped her thighs and spread them as far apart as he could.

"I told you you were going to pay" he said arrogantly, kissing her roughly on the mouth, biting down on her lip to make her cry out and snap back into awareness. "Now I'm going to fuck you! And you..." he slammed his rock hard prick into her pussy, ramming it to the hilt, punching through her cervix so hard she screamed in pain, "You are going to take it... _bitch_!"

He began fucking her mercilessly, as hard as his strength would allow. He was his father's son, and he'll be damned if he was going to let this girl get the best of him. He pounded into her with such force he could hear the cracking of the wall behind her, as well as the sound of her spine bashing into the hard surface. She screamed and wailed, the mixture of intense pleasure and red hot pain making it an uncomfortable experience, but he didn't care. He crushed her under his weight, forced himself upon her until she was brought to tears, snarled at her as she dared to glare back at him.

"You asked for this" he growled, leaning in to bite hard into the crook of her neck, the whimper passing her lips like music to his ears.

The next thing he knew, someone had grabbed his hair at the back of his head, yanked him away from her her and then smashed his forehead into the wall beside her. Jason cried out in shock, seeing stars dance across his vision as his face hit the wall.

The next thing was a heavy weight pressing against him, pinning _him_ to the wall against Hazels trapped body, his head pressed against the surface staring at Hazels sweating but smug expression. "Sorry love" her boyfriend apologized, kissing her quickly before twisting Jason's arm behind his back, holding him tight and making him wince in pain. "That last orgasm...took a bit out of me."

"It's okay" she replied, locking her gaze on the captive demigod. "I do like a bit of rough on the side."

Jason's eyes widened as he stared back at her, realized he'd underestimated her. He never had the upper hand, it was a trap. He feel for it hook line and sinker. He glanced back and saw the large rod of Frank's penis being guided towards Jason's vulnerable entrance, exposed and waiting to be punished.

"No one calls my girlfriend a bitch" Frank whispered in his ear before he slammed into him, making him regret ever agreeing to this meeting.

The rest of the afternoon carried on with little to no more hiccups. The five demigods revolved around one another, the orgy becoming more passionate and steamy the longer it lasted. With the rapevine isn't he mix, more positions were made available as each hero swapped partners and tried new things. The guys got to experience what the girls embraced during sex, the girls got their had at being guys, thick vines grinding between their thighs so they could fuck the lads in the ass or throat, loving the feeling of doing the fucking instead of being fucked.

Within an hour every member had enjoyed each other's company. Except Jason and Piper, the other three made sure to keep the two of them apart the entire time, against the protests of the raging but dominated son of Jupiter. Piper, though she didn't say it, was grateful. Things were still raw around the break up and she didn't want to be saying his dick today.

Eventually the arrogant blonde Roman was worn past the point of consciousness, leaving him passed out in a heap in a corner while the rest of the group continued without him, the sex getting more and more hot as they worshiped each other, taking turns on who the focus should be.

At this moment, Piper was the prize, sitting on her hands and knees as she was pleasured from all sides. Vines massaged her limbs and tit fucked her wildly, Frank behind her slapping her backside as he pumped into her asshole rapidly, grunting as he sucked another vine while two more twisted his nipples and a final whipped his ass and back. In front of her was Leo, holding her hair back as she deep throated him, twirling her tongue around his dick in her mouth as he face fucked her. He was careful with her, had been all afternoon, gentle and sweet, afraid of hurting her. She liked that, better than when she was with Jason. He was groaning too, form the expertise of her sucking his dick and the from the penetration of his ass by a thick vine, heavily lobbed up with sap that they were all covered in. Below her was the young Africana American girl, in the trademark 69 position with her mouth around her pussy, moaning softly around her as a thick vine pumped into her vagina, the end poking at her stomach with each thrust. Another vine entered her butt, but this one had worked its way through her system, feeding its way through her body up her throat to penetrate Pipers pussy, using Hazel as a conduit as it fucked the two of them simultaneously. It was surreal, being fucked by a Dickson coming out of a girls mouth, but Piper was beyond making sense of this orgy.

The four of them fucked each other until they burst, the boys unloading into Piper at the same time, the vines following soon after, filling all four of the up until they were bloated. Hazel almost choked as the vine in her throat expanded to pump the sap down its length, through her and into Pipers womb, making the girl cum against the vine in her pussy as it filled her to capacity. Piper drank up Leo's cum as Frank's painted the inside of her ass white, the hulking hero struggling to swallow the sap filling his mouth as it started to dribble down his chin.

The four of them collapsed on top of the table when the rapevine finally finished with them, entangling their bodies as they drifted into a deep slumber, sap and cum leaking from their orifices while belly's bulged and body parts ached. None of them had the strength to move, neither of them doubted they'd be able to walk in a few hours. So they just lay their and fell asleep, snuggling up against one another as the world faded to black around them.

Piper was the last to fall unconscious, her thoughts drifting to the two missing members of their party, the two who'd missed out on this moment. She wondered what could've kept them away, and hoped they were okay.


	30. Annabeth's Heartbreak

The silence was deafening between the two of them as they sat side by side on the bed. They could have been screaming at each other, arguing all afternoon, but no.

This was worse. What was there to say.

After days of waiting for him to talk to her, Percy finally showed up outside her cabin, asking if they could talk. For a room of organized, intelligent children of Athena, the cabin had never been cleared so quickly, all of them making their excuses with just a look as they left the two to talk in private. She didn't say anything as he stepped inside, placing the plant pot he'd brought with him on the nearby desk, sitting cautiously on the bed with her. She didn't trust herself to speak. What could she say.

 _She hurt him. Hurt him badly. What can I possibly say._

So instead she listened as he told her what had happened. How he went to the bar, called Nico...and everything that came after. All of it. He explained how must he was hurting, how he wanted to hurt her back, how he cheated on her to spite her. Then he explained how horrible he felt the day after, and realized he didn't want to be that guy. That's why he came here, to explain, to tell her how he felt, what he'd done. He talked, she listened.

When he was done, he waited for her response, but she couldn't give any. She just lowered her notepad aside and sat there. She couldn't bring herself to say anything. What could she say? He told her the truth, that he did exactly as she had done as payback, but he told her. She cheated on him twice and couldn't even bring herself to be honest until it was too late. He did the same but immediately came clean.

 _Does that make it right? Or our we both just horrible people?_

She looked up at the plant pot, the plant she had Piper make for her after their affair, the one she took to Percy's to... _why do she take it? To apologize? To show "it wasn't me, it was the plant"?_ The one she left behind after her second affair, with her own mother. _Didn't she seduce me? But did I even stop her?_ Now he had brought it back to her. Why?

"Its over, isn't it?" She asked quietly, her words shaky as they finally left her mouth. She didn't want to ask, but the answers were there. She saw the patterns, the signs...it was clear to her what was coming. She looked across to the young man beside her, looking down at his lap, his expression full of sadness. "We"re over?"

"I think we are" he replied solemnly, his voice cracking. How close to tears was he? _How long until I start crying?_ He looked up at her, his sea green eyes staring at her like she was the only girl in the universe. _Please don't look at me like that_ , her mind pleaded, the guilt crushing her heart. "I don't know what else to do" he told her.

She opened her mouth to answer. But answer how? _Ask him how she can fix this! Explain why she slept with Piper! with Athena! Tell him it was a mistake! Tell him she loves him!_ But none of that would change what they both did, so she stayed silent.

"I'm sorry" was all she could offer.

Now they sat, silently on the bed in the empty cabin, in the deafening silence. It fell over them like a blanket, enveloping all the space. Annabeth felt her heart grow heavy, the dread sinking in. _It over._

Shaking her head she stood up, walking over to her desk where the potted plant was, ignoring it. _This is all your fault!_ She searched through her books, her papers, her notes. _Find something to do! Anything to keep your mind busy. Don't think about anything else. Don't think! Stop thinking!_ Her lungs gasped for air. When was she holding her breath? Tears were in her eyes.

 _It's over._

She froze as a gentle hand touched her elbow, stopping her from overthinking, the way he always does. _Please don't._ She glanced behind her, finding him standing there, looking at her with those sad eyes. _Please don't be kind._ He waited for her to turn around, taking her by the shoulders as he slowly embraced her. She let him hug her, sobbing silently into his chest. _Please don't be kind._

The silence was deafening as the two of them stood there, holding each other sadly, one last embrace. He let her go to look down at her, her grey eyes looking up into his. Neither said anything, because there was nothing to say. And yet everything was being said in this moment. He brushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, wiping away her tears, his thumb stroke her wet cheek tenderly.

 _Please don't be kind. I don't deserve your kindness._

They looked at each other, and everything was being said.

 _I don't deserve you._

The silence was deafening as they kissed.

Percy's lips were salty, his breath tickling under her nose as he made to pull away. She caught him, her lips holding on. _Don't leave._ He stayed. They kissed. Their tongues met, dancing in their mouths. Their arms held each other, their bodies melding together, fitting perfectly with each other. Annabeth rose onto her toes, deepening the kiss. _Don't leave._

He pulled his orange shirt over his head, revealing his toned, muscular torso. Her gaze drifted over it, her hands brushing across his chest, trying to remember every curve and shape. He lifted her chin with a finger, pulling back her gaze so he could kiss her again. She sighed longingly, her hands circling around his back,touching the sensitive part at the base of his spine. He sighed into the kiss. He remembered why that spot tingled, from when he bathed in the river styx.

 _So many memories together._

He tugged at the helm of her shirt, looking into her eyes. She smiled, lifting her arms so he could lift it off her body. He dropped the clothing away before running his fingers down her skin, stroking the tender spots under her armpits and down her sides. She let out a shaky breath, a tear falling down her cheek as he touched her. When would he touch her like this again?

The silence was deafening as they kissed.

The heat between them grew as they made out in the cabin, embracing each other like two lovers, exploring their bodies. Annabeth sighed as he rubbed his thumb across her bra. Percy exhaled as she gently dragged her nails down his back. Neither said anything, because nothing needed to be said.

Annabeth stumbled back against the desk, pulling herself up to sit against it as Percy kissed her, their hands combing through their hair. They didn't want to stop. _Don't leave._

The silence was deafening when the vines wrapped around them.

They both stopped as the felt the plant touch them, breaking apart to see the vines stroking their exposed skin. The wrapped around Annabeth in a loving embrace, cupping her breasts as she looked back at Percy sadly. _I'm sorry._ He didn't speak as the vines embraced him too, coiling around his arms and stroking his back and chest. He kept his gaze on her, a pained expression across his face. Too many memories.

 _I'm sorry I hurt you._

They both stared at each other, neither saying anything as the plant pleasured them. And yet everything was being said. She reached out with her hand, taking his with hope. _Don't leave._ He didn't let go, but he still looked sad. _I'm sorry._ She gasped as the vine found her crotch, fighting the instinct to moan. _This isn't right._ He fought the same urge as the vines pressed against his groin, his trousers tenting outwards. Their eyes met, and everything was said.

The silence was deafening as they removed each other's pants, dropping them to the floor as they embraced. They ignored the vines as they made love, kissing passionately in their underwear on the desk. _I'm sorry I hurt you._ Annabeth sighed as he held her boobs. When did she lose her bra? Does it matter? He kissed them sweetly, she bit her lip. _I don't deserve you._ She pulled him back up to kiss his lips. They tasted salty.

She dropped herself back onto her feet as Percy guided her away from the desk, away from the plant groping them. She swatted the vines away. She didn't want them. Only him. He kissed her grateful, holding her close. _I don't deserve you._ Her hands pressed against his toned stomach, pushing him away as he fell onto the bed. She looked down at him, her eyes full of sadness. _I'm sorry I hurt you._ He reached up and pulled her on top of him, brushing a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. They didn't say anything, but everything was being said.

The silence was deafening as they made love.

She didn't notice when her panties were pulled away, or when Percy discarded his boxers. All she saw was him, his body, his lips, his hands, his eyes. Those sea green eyes, full of pain and sadness. _I'm sorry._ They kissed on the bed, their bodies fitting perfectly together. His erection prodded her entrance. She didn't hesitate to let him in. _Don't leave._

He rocked into her gently, his hips thrusting slowly between her legs as she held him. Her chest pressed against his as she embraced him, moaning wordlessly into his neck, fingers tangled in his black hair. _I'm sorry I hurt you._ They rocked together gently, the act more passionate, sensual, loving. _I don't deserve you._ He kissed her neck, stroking her hair, making her feel special. Making her feel worse. _Please don't be kind._ She cried into his shoulder quietly as he made love to her, trying to remember every motion. Every moment.

 _Don't leave._

He kissed her again, muffling her sobs as she quietly climaxed, her walls hugging him tightly. _Don't leave._ She embraced him lovingly, desperately, deepening the kiss. They both rolled over so she was on top of him, looking down at his face, seeing the pain and sadness. He brushed away a tear, his thumb stroking her wet cheek. She kissed him. _I'm sorry._

She froze as the vines returned, wrapping around her body to pleasure her. She opened her mouth to scream, tell them to leave her alone, but no words left her mouth. She couldn't speak. She just stared down at Percy. She needed to apologize, to explain.

He didn't say anything as he looked up at her, but everything was said. He didn't resist as they wrapped around him, didn't object when they coiled around his cock, didn't stop them as they pulled the two of them closer together. He kept his focus on her, made her feel special. Made her feel worse. _Please don't be kind._ She felt his cock prodding her entrance, but it was thicker, wrapped up in vines like a cocoon, massaging him as they pushed against her entrance.

The silence was deafening as they fucked, the combined size of Percy and the rapevine burrowing into her core, deep inside her as she slid over it like a glove. She moaned into the kiss, clinging to his hair. He was so strong, so passionate. _Please don't be kind._ The vines wrapped around her, coiling around her breasts, stroking her neck as his hands traced along her back. Her hips bounced on his cock, green arms hooking around her thighs to increase her pace, further appendages fondling his balls beneath her. They kissed. They fucked. They moaned. She cried. _Don't leave._

They climaxed together, sharing a passionate embrace as the orgasm washed over them. Her head flung back, her mouth agape in silent escasty, her cum drenching him. He ejaculated inside her, his cock poking at her cervix, feeding into her womb. She felt him fill her up. Then she felt the plant do the same. The vine exploded alongside him, mixing with his cum as sap poured into her. _Don't be kind._ She groaned as Percy grabbed her waist, holding her down to plunge to the hilt as he filled her, her stomach blowing up like a balloon. Her fingers dug I tot he bedsheets, holding on for dear life. She came again, the fire burning her alive. _Don't be kind._

She managed to breath again, looking down at herself in a daze. She was sweating, her body aching. She looked seven months pregnant, her belly heavy with was fluid. Percy held her up as the vines left them, satisfied with their fill as they pulled out of her. Sap poured out slowly, soaking the sheets, their legs, their bodies. She fell into his arms as he supported her, kissing her forehead. _Please don't be kind._

He held her for a moment as she recovered, gazing up at her sadly, eyes full of pain. _I'm sorry_ _I hurt you._ She collapsed onto her side beside him, too weak and tired to say anything. Yet everything was said. He lay next to her, looking down at her naked form, his fingers brushing over her stomach as the sap emptied from her. He waved his hand and the fluids flew, retreating from her bed to fall down a nearby sink. He was the son of Poseidon, it's what he can do. _I don't deserve you._ After a few minutes the bed was dry, allowing him to pull up the covers and cover them both. He kissed her softly. She kissed him back. _Don't leave._

The silence was deafening as they fell asleep. Percy put his arms around her as she lay there, pain and sadness in his eyes. She wept silently, huddling into his warmth, trying to remember his curves, his shape. She knew not why he was still here. But she knew why she was crying.

 _It's over._

A few hours later Annabeth's eyes fluttered open to find her bed empty. She was alone, almost. She turned her head slightly and saw him, putting his shirt back on as he stood in her cabin silently. He didn't want to disturb her, so had left without her waking. He noticed when she had awoken though, but didn't speak. Neither did she as she pulled herself up to sit upright, wrapping her arms around her legs as she watched him get dressed.

Neither said anything, yet everything was being said.

"What happens now?" Annabeth found herself asking, her voice wavering. She wanted to cry, but not yet. Soon though.

He glanced back at her, his sea green eyes full of pain and sadness. "I don't know" he answered solemnly. He finished putting his clothes on, looking around her cabin, her room, unable to look at her. "I think...I need some space. Some time alone. Some time..."

He didn't finish. He didn't need to. _Some time away from me._ "I understand" she said sadly, despair threatening to burst her into tears. "I'm sorry" she said, hoping it'd make a difference. Please _don't leave._

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. "So am I" he said finally, but the words sounded forced. _Please don't be kind._ "I'm gonna go now. Take care Annie." He turned to leave, leaving her alone in her cabin.

She called out to him as he opened the door, her desperate voice full of remorse, of hope; "I love you."

He paused, only briefly, before he left, the door sealing shut behind him.

The silence was deafening as Annabeth wept alone in her cabin. She fell to her mattress and sobbed into her pillow, tears streaming down her face as she cried. She didn't know how long she cried for. An hour? Hours? More? Why hadn't anyone returned to the cabin? She didn't care. She wept, her heart shattered, her pain real.

 _It's over._

Her ears picked up a sound over her sobbing, bringing her grey eyes up to see the potted plant on the desk as it rustled of its own accord. She stared at it from her bed, through a haze of tears, staring transfixed. Percy had left it for her. He didn't want it. She thought back to when she'd found it in Pipers cabin, how it made her feel. How it made love to her in a way she'd never experienced. She loved it. She _craved_ it.

She remembered everything that came after, and her heart broke once more. She knew what she had to do.

The lake at the camp was deserted as Annabeth walked up to the water bank, barefoot and dressed in her orange camp T-shirt and a pair of tight blue panties, a light grey gown across her shoulders to cover herself as she carried the plant with her. No one was around to see her. No one was around to stop her.

She looked out across the water, the glinting surface reflecting the setting sun. The water made her think of Percy, how they met, their first kiss, _their last kiss._ She wanted to cry, but this time she held the tears back. She held the plant up in front of her face, staring at the green vines and pink petals fluttering in the breeze. She didn't say anything as she stared at it, thinking of Percy. _Their last kiss._ A small vine reached out to her, reaching for her, calling to her...

She knew what she had to do.

Without another thought or emotion, she pulled her arms back and flung the plant as far out across the lake as she could, using every ounce of strength she had. She finally let out a harrowing scream as she threw it away, all the pain and torment enveloping her as she watched it sour over the water, crashing through the surface with enough force to shatter the plant pot, pounding the rapevine into the depths.

She collapsed to her knees as she cried, screaming in agony as the pain returned. Her heart broke, her thoughts all of Percy and what she didn't to him. What they did to each other. How she betrayed him. Hurt him. Disappointed him. Now she'd lost him, and may never get him back.

The lake was anything but silent as Annabeth wept alone by the lake.

Below the surface of the water, the rapevine fell into the inky darkness, adrift alone as landed on the bottom of the lake. Without its pot, the roots were left to flounder free. Free to burrow into the earth below the lake, spreading its roots across the camp as the plant grew.


	31. Jason Gets some Exercise

The punching bag rattled on its hook as the fisted beat it ferociously, knuckles striking with furious precision as the blonde demigod pounded it. His sky blue gaze was focused as his feet planted themselves in the floor, his hands flying like bullets to hit the target in rapid succession. When there were no more monsters to fight and kill, the training tent at camp Jupiter was the next best thing to work out stress.

Only Jason wasn't stressed, he was _furious. Angry._

With each strike he vented the thoughts and feelings that vexed him, the memories that mocked him, expelling all the rage he had buried inside. He was dressed in his black and grey training gear, baggy jogging bottoms and trainers with a dark purple vest. His fists were protected by fingerless gloves, but still his knuckled ached from the force his put into his punches. He had so many mental targets to hit, this was going to take all day.

 _How could this have happened to me!_

The memories he need to quell were recent, and all involved him being...weak. Not weak, _controlled. Dominated. Humiliated._ He punched the image of Hazel as she taunted him while riding his dick. He pounded Frank as he violated him against his will. He punished Nico for thinking he could claim the son of Jupiter for himself. He struck Leo for taking passion of what wasn't his. And piper... oh, she had so much to pay for.

 _You couldn't just wait a little while for him to return before looking somewhere else for sex? You had to sleep with someone else? Another girl? Two girls? A plant? A plant that_ forced itself on me!

He pounded the bag harder, the rage igniting an inferno that gave him strength.

 _You don't want me anymore? Fine! What do I care? I save the world from Gia! I killed Kronos second in command with my bare hands! I'm the hero of Camp Jupiter! I don't need a slut like you McLean!_

He screamed in rage as the bag went flying, a powerful punch snapping it from its harness and sending it across the training room. He heaved with swallow breaths, his brow sweating as he glared into space.

"Bad day?"

He turned around to see a striking young woman standing by the entrance with her arms crossed, watching him in amusement. She wore a more tight fitting training outfit, black leggings and a dark grey sports vest that covered her modesty but displayed her toned and powerful figure beautifully. Her feet bore matching grey trainers and her glossy black hair was tied back in a single braid across her shoulder. The familiar SPQR brand was promonent on her forearm with the four bar lines and crossed sword and torch, the symbol of her mother. Bellona was a Fierce warrior, and her daughter Reyna was just as formidable.

"I'm not in the mood Reyna" Jason huffed, composing himself to regain his breath. He'd been training for the past three hours, ever since he came back to camp following that joke of a reunion turned sex party. He'd been so frustrated at how Hazel and Frank had humiliated him he need to de-stress. But it wasn't working.

"You want to discuss it?" The leader of the camp asked him. When he glanced at her she got her answer. "Of course not. It's not our way, is it? We're centurions, praetors, romans. No weakness. No...feelings. And yet they vex you anyway." She stepped up to him and looked at him with her blazing black eyes. "You sure you don't need someone to "talk" to?" She asked him.

He couldn't help but smile as she stared him down. He sometimes forgot they lead the legion side by side once upon a time. They were good partners, great leaders. They worked well together, and came to understand how the other fought and thought. She knew him better than most people.

 _Better than his ex._

"Let me guess" Reyna continued, studying him carefully. "Girl trouble? What's miss McLean down to annoy you now?"

"Nothing" he said callously, blowing her off. She didn't bat an eye, keeping her gaze on him as he paced over to the fallen punching bag.

"It's clearly not nothing. What's wrong? Not the doting girlfriend you were hoping for?"

"She's not my girlfriend anymore" he told her, attaching the bag to continue punching it. "We broke up about a month ago."

This got a reaction from the praetor, her eyes widening briefly before hiding a small smirk from her expression. "Really? What happened? She let you go?"

"Actually, I broke things off."

She appeared on the opposite side of the bag, holding it in place as he pounded it. "You did? You finally get bored of her?"

"It was a strategy" he explained, focusing on the fists. "We'd been arguing more frequently lately, over stupid unimportant things. How we spent our day, what we were wearing, blah blah blah. Even the sex..." he paused in order to vent that particular aggression, the force jarring Reyna's shoulder. "I started getting the impression she wanted out of our relationship."

"So you just broke up with her?" She asked, already shaking her head at the stupidity of that plan.

"It was a calculated risk. I knew she still loved me, that I was the one she wanted to be with, so I wanted to remind her off that. I figured after a week or so I would go back and offer an opportunity to "sort things out" and she'd leap back into my arms, realizing we were meant to be together. Assuming she didn't come crawling begging for me to take her back."

"So you broke up with your girlfriend to prove you are the only man who could satisfy her emotionally and physically, and now you're surprised when your brilliant plan backfired?" She couldn't help but laugh, which irritated Jason even further. "You are an incredible leader with a keen mind Jason, but sometimes you think like any other dull male. Did you really think someone like Piper would just _wait_ for you? _"_

 _When she puts it like that,_ Jason thought as his punches slowed, the rage passing after letting it all out. He'd forgotten how he and Reyna used to talk, help resolve each other's problems. _Whatever ensured the legions efficiency. A distracted or emotional leader couldn't serve Rome at his best._

"Honestly" Reyna said calmly, walking around to stand before the demigod, her gaze only a few inches below his, "I'm surprised it took you this long to cut her loose. Don't get me wrong, I've come to respect Piper as a comrade, but she was never meant for you. You are a hero of Rome, a leader of the twelfth legion, the son of Jupiter." She stepped closer, placing a hand on his chest as she looked deep into his eyes. "You could do so much better. You _deserve_ better."

He stood there silently while Reyna stared at him, feeling a strange, yet comforting fire igniting between the two of them. He always admired the way she carried herself, that confidence, even when she was hiding a fear for the future of her people. She could mask even the most fearsome dread behind an expression of control, of determination, inspire loyalty in her comrades where others would falter. They served together proudly for a long time, that connection still there even now. Jason looked back at those memories and wondered, if given the chance, whether their partnership could've evolved to something more than partners.

 _In fact, why hadn't it?_ He often got the sense Reyna herself wanted thing to develop between them, so why had things been different? Maybe it was because they needed to be something other for Rome, to lead by example. Maybe. But Jason wasn't a predator anymore. And technically, he was on hiatus from the legion. An independent _single_ demigod. No rules would be broken. _And Reyna is right here, right now._

The two demigods stood there, staring each other down, that connection burning stronger the longer they left the moment linger. The moment passed when Reyna stepped away, turning her back on Jason as she left him standing there. For a moment he thought he'd misread the signals, made an incorrect assumption, but then she turned back, her black eyes trained back on him. "Fancy a round where the punching bag hits back?" She asked him, flexing her limbs.

He raised an eyebrow before giving her an amused smile, stepping towards her and shifting into position. She mirrored his stance, bending her knees and holding her arms in front of her. She gave him a smile. He accepted the challenge.

The two fighters sparred for the next hour or so, circling each other like two lions during a face off. They'd strike out, grapple, wrestle each other into pinning the other to the ground, where they'd either break free or tap out. When they tapped the opponent would release them, pull them back to their feet and go another round. This sort of sparring was common place for Roman demigods, pitting their wits and skill against each other. Jason and Reyna used to spend hours everyday training in such a manner on their way to becoming praetors, and even found time to spar once at the top. Jason might have the strength and power of his father behind him, but Reyna was the daughter of Bellona, and had the speed and skill to match. This left thing on pretty even ground as they would pin one another one by one, both players on equal footing.

"Your losing your touch" Reyna commented after catching Jason in a particularly aggressive choke hold. He'd reluctantly tapped out when he realized she'd positioned her body in such a way he couldn't pry her off his back without a third arm.

"You're overcompensating" he countered, noticing how she pushing for the kill too early. _I can use that._ "Again." They lined up, braced, then Reyna charged toward him to slip under his guard and grab his legs, intending to throw him to the ground and lock her knees around his torso. The problem was he was ready for it, expecting the move and lowered his body. When she collided he thrust up, hooking his palms underneath her to flip her over his head onto her back. She landed with a loud thumb, the wind being knocked out of her as he rolled on top of her, pinning her arms down and straddling her waist. He legs kicked out but he kept his weight forward to she couldn't strike him, struggling against his strong arms. "Told you" He gloated, staring down at her smugly as he lowered his face to hers. "Overcompensating."

"Overconfident" she whispered smiling. Before he could react her head shot forward, catching him in a kiss. He froze temporarily before pushing back, deepening the kiss as his grip loosened. She sighed into his mouth as his hips lifted of her to gain more leverage, giving her the opening she hoped for. With one swift motion she pulled her legs up to her chest and catapulted the surprised blonde off of her, swinging onto her feet in the same beat.

She laughed triumphantly as he pushed himself back up to turn back to her. "Never let your guard down, remember?" She gloated, flashing him a teasing smile. When she turned to get back into position his hand shot out to catch her wrist, pulling her back towards him and spinning her around so he could grab her by the head and dive into another kiss.

This time it was Reynas turn to freeze, quickly shoving the boy away. He looked at her with surprise, cocking an eyebrow as she stared at him. The last kiss was just a strategy to win her the round, he realized this. But that one wasn't. That kiss was something more...intimate.

Jason waited patiently for Reyna to respond, which she did by diving forward and locking her lips around his once more, their tongues shooting into each other mouths fighting for dominance while their hands groped for whatever was in reach. The two leaders tangled in their passionate embrace fighting for territory over each other, moans of contentment escaping their interlocking mouths.

Jason relished the eagerness of his partner, listening to her soft sighs and grunts as he dug his tongue down her throat, groping her skin and chest roughly. It hadn't been long since he was intimate with someone, but it was preferred to be a willing participant than what he became against Frank and his harlot girlfriend. And Reyna was not like his previous lovers. Where he'd push, she'd push back even harder. When he dug his fingers into her waist, she pulled at his hair tightly, shoving her tongue into his mouth when he grunted, always pressing the advantage. It was refreshing to be fought against. Piper had her moments, but Reyna... _I should've done this a long time ago._

He decide to break the kiss by yanking on her braid, causing her to wince as her head pulled back, releasing his lips so he could slip under her chin to kiss her neck, moving along her collarbone with his mouth as he sucked her skin. He could feel her body trembling in his hands as he pleasured her. "How long have you waited for this?" He asked her, mildly curious.

"Too long" she admitted between raspy breaths, biting her lip as he felt her up, breathed in her scent, tasted her skin.

He grinned proudly as he kissed her shoulder. His instincts were on point for once. _She did want him. Maybe always had._ "You can relax. You belong to me now" he whispered encouragingly before baring his teeth, biting down in the crook of her neck, marking her as she gasped in shock.

The moment his teeth left their imprint on her skin her fingers clawed at his hair, pulling him back to look her in the eye. She glared at him with a fierce expression. "I don't belong to anyone" she hissed, conviction in her tone. He saw that determined glint in her eye and smiled. She had no intention of being claimed, not even by the man she secretly desired.

 _I'm going to enjoy breaking her in._

He let her take the lead as she plunged back into the kiss, holding his neck firmly as she dominated the embrace, establishing her control. He allowed it for a moment before taking it back, pulling her in tight so their body's squashed together, forcing her mouth apart to reclaim her throat. But this time she fought back harder, showing him this wasn't going to be an easy battle to win.

The passion heated up as Reyna tore Jason's vest in two, exposing his muscled chest as he tossed the tattered remains to the ground. She caressed his toned torso with her fingers momentarily before shifting her attention to his broad neck, kissing it quickly as he wrapped his arms around her. He grunted when he felt her bite into his tough skin, a little payback for his mark from earlier. They locked gazes briefly, the message loud and clear.

Jason made the next move, hoisting his opponent off her feet and flinging the pair of them into the nearest wall. Her back slammed against the surface with a thud as her legs wrapped around his waist, the air knocked from her lungs as he kissed her roughly. She inhaled through her nose rapidly as he pulled at her vest, dragging it down over her shoulders to her elbows to uncover her heaving bust, her pretty little boobs waiting to be sucked on. He dove right in clamping his mouth around her right nipple, earning a groan as he sucked hard, the nub becoming erect in his mouth. Her arms pulled themselves free of the clothing as they gripped onto her lovers shoulders, clinging onto him as he toyed with her chest, moving to the other breast where he pinched the sensitive nub between his teeth, making her cry out.

She squeezed her legs tighter, trying to make him ease off her breasts and turn his attention back to her lips. When he refused to comply, she jabbed him firmly at the back of the neck, the strike causing him to cry out in frustration as he instinctively let her go. She grabbed his face and pulled him in, her lips smashing into his. She will not be defied.

He chose to make a new play, his hands slipping down her waist and over the curve of her arse. He grinned as he felt her heart race faster when his nails dug into the fabric of her leggings, grabbing a tight handful. With a strong pull he tore a hole in the fabric, a rip big enough to expose her two most vulnerable, most intimate entrances. She quivered as his fingertips teased the openings slowly, feeling his dick harden inside his joggers in eager anticipation. He curiously prodded her back door, and was rewarded with a whimper.

 _Now I have your attention._

He had, but Reyna had other ideas. Breaking the kiss she feigned hesitation as he stared at her, glowering arrogantly as he edged his finger into her tight ring. Any other day she'd have allowed her butt to be penetrated, but right now she needed a different kind of pleasure. She planted her palms on the wall behind her and with one quick shove she jerked her hips forward, pushing against his body until he toppled backwards, landing on his arse. He managed to curse once before she fell on top of him, trapping his right arm under her knee and pinning his other with her own.

She leant down, pecked him on the lips mockingly, before ramming her exposed pussy into his face. "This what you wanted?" She asked him as she ground her lower lips into his, using her free hand to grab his head and force him to taste her. "Eat up then. Mommy needs some tongue."

For a moment she didn't think he'd do anything but growl. But soon enough he was lapping away at her, eating her out like a starving man. She sighed as he explored her with his mouth, sucking at her clit and licking her folds, humping his face hard the whole time. Jason might be an ass sometimes, but he certainly knew what a woman needed.

She bit her lower lip hard enough to draw blood as she clawed at his blonde tatted hair, smushing his face between her legs to egg him on, to go deeper, harder. "Yes! That's right! Lick that pussy!" She growled, rocking her hips against his head between groans and sighs. "You're my bitch now" she said to him with a strong level of superiority. She had him at her mercy, and he was here to serve her needs.

 _I'm nobody's bitch!_ He wanted to scream, but his words were lost inside Reyna's sweet moist entrance. So instead he played the slave, sucking her clit and fucking her pussy with his tongue, burying his face between her thighs to push as far in as he could. He knew what he was doing, he had plenty of practice with his ex.

"Oh fuck!" Reyna moaned, her face losing its edge as she suddenly found herself in doubt. She wasn't expecting such a pleasurable display from her captive, such a powerful onslaught. Her stomach churned as she felt her core heat up, the feeling of an immanent orgasm approaching. He was too good, she wasn't ready for it. "Fuck! Where did you learn to...oh FUCK!" She cried as her back arched in escasty, her hands instinctively reaching to touch her body, her hands groped her boobs to heighten her climax. She screamed in delight as Jason brought her to orgasm, her hands flying to her head as if it was going to explode...

...leaving him free to push himself off his back, throwing her onto hers while she was stunned from her intense climax. Her shoulders struck the floor, the force nearly breaking her neck as she cried out. He pulled himself up to sit upright and hoisted her hips back to his chest, wrapping his arms around her thighs so they were pinned against her body, leaving her quivering pussy and arse wide open for him. He licked his lips slowly, licking up the taste she left behind before running his tongue all the way along her underside, the motion sending shivers down her spine.

"That was a delicious pussy" he told her, kissing her lips as he gazed down at the trapped young woman. "But I'd rather taste something more...dirty" he chuckled before moving down and kissing her sweet pucker. She gasped as he ignored foreplay and plunged his tongue into her tight ring, swirling around inside until she was moaning uncontrollably.

He orally fucked her anal passage thoroughly, cleaning her out till she was spotless, by which time she was a shivering wreck. To stir things up, he slipped two fingers into her pussy and pistons them inside her wet entrance, sending tiny electrical shocks out of his fingertips. That got her screaming, begging him to stop before she orgasmed again. He ignored her pleas, eating out her ass and stimulating her pussy, pinching her clit with those same sparkly fingertips that made her nearly black out. He kept it up until she slumped wearing in his arms, her eyes rolling into her skull, then he released her, stepping away to look down at her limp, shivering figure.

 _That's how I like my women._

He left Reyna there for a few minutes, just standing over her watching silently. When he was ready, he knelt down and slapped her across the face, waking her up from her semiconscious nap. "You ready for more?" He asked her, not waiting for an answer as he rose back up and pulled the waistband of his jogging bottoms down to release his dick from captivity. It sprung up into his palm, where he rubbed like like stroking a pet.

 _Oh, I have big plans for this._

Reyna, now alert and recovered, stared up at his large prick and smiled. "You just going to stand there?" She asked him, rising up to her knees. "Or should I just...get on with it?"

Jason was surprised as the sass she was able to deliver after the state he'd just left her in, but before he could respond she hand her fingers around him balls in a tight grip. He cried out in alarm as she held him, glaring down at her in shock. She smirked, pleased by his overconfidence. _Never underestimate her!_ Scolded himself as she took hold of his shaft, licking up his length to kiss the tip.

"You are a lot bigger than I had pictured" she admitted as she stroked him, fondling his crown Jewels in her palm. Jason watched in awe as she teased his rod before she wrapped her lips around him, sighing along his shaft and sending vibrations up his spine. Her mouth slid down his dick to the base, held it, then booted up and down. _Christ she gave good head._

Reyna's blowjob was hard and fast, eager to break him in a hurry. Under normal circumstances Jason would deny himself such release for as long as possible, but her mouth felt so good around his penis. He allowed himself to relax as Reyna took the reigns, controlling the pace and sucking him dry as he finally came, his cum shooting into her throat where she drank it like a champion. She released him with a loud pop, gazing up at him with those intense black eyes. "Enjoy that?"

"Very" he sighed, dropping down to his knees to kiss her passionately, tasting each other's cum on their lips. She fell into his arms, melding with his body. The fight was over, but the sex wasn't.

Within seconds Jason had spun her around so her back was to him, his arm around her waist and other hand around her neck where he controlled her, grinding his sick between her thighs rubbing it against her dripping clit. "Why didn't we do this ages ago?" He asked her, biting at her earlobe.

"We had a duty to Rome" she replied, soaking his cock with her juices, knowing what he wanted to do with her. She wanted it too. "It wouldn't have bee appropriate."

"And now?" He whispered, his cock sliding along her pussy to press against her butt, the head sufficiently lubed up with her juices. "There's nothing stopping us now."

"No there isn't" she agreed, bracing herself for his penetration. He pushed hard into her, his dick forcing her ring open as he entered her back door. She opened her mouth to scream but his hand clamped over it, muffling her voice as she fucked her in the back. The intrusion hurt only for a moment, soon to be overtaken by absolute pleasure, whereupon he let her go to freely moan and squeal as he pressed her neck down, bending her over against the floor to pound her doggy style, getting more force behind his thrusts.

Reyna planted her hands on the floor and pushed back against him, her ass burning from the friction of his large member thrusting in and out of her body. Her moans echoed around the room when he grabbed her braided hair to pull her back, her breasts swaying under her chest as her body rocked forward. "You like that?" Jason growled, pulling her hair hard enough to feel like her neck would snap.

"Yes!" She cried, her fingernails digging into the mat beneath her. "That's it! Fuck my ass Jason! Fuck me harder!"

He grinned as he let her hair go, instead grabbing at her elbows to pull them behind her back. She arched her back painfully as he increased his thrusts, his hips slapping her backside like a battering ram as his dick pistons deep inside her rectum. Reyna's gasped and moan, her voice starting to waver as her heart pounded against her rib cage, her skin sweating buckets. He was just as pumped, his own breathing labored as he put all his power into his thrusts. He didn't want her to be able to walk after this.

After a while Reyna's arms ached from where Jason was restraining her, a jet of cum flowing between her legs as she came, the orgasm almost knocking the wind out of her. Jason plowed through it mercilessly until her got bored of staring at her back, flipping her over so he could pull out of her ass and penetrate her soaking vagina. He got on top of her and dove between her thighs in one powerful motion, his cock sliding easily through her walls and smashing into her cervix, the impact sending stars across Reyna's vision as she screamed. He didn't watch for her as he resumed pounding, grunting from the exertion as he towered over her. "I'm going to fuck your brains out" he told her menacingly.

"You'll have to do better than that" Reyna goaded, shooting up to kiss his face and move down his jaw, wrapping her arms around his muscular back to pull herself in. He took the challenge by shifting up a gear, his bottom halve moving faster as he fucked her harder, his cock buried so deep the head could be seen trying to poke its way out her stomach. She held on tighter as she rode it out, her nails clawing at his back leaving long red scratches along his skin. He growled as he grit his teeth, promising to punish her later. She responded by biting into his neck to stop herself moaning.

They fucked each other like that for ten more minutes before the climax initiated, and as luck would have it it was Jason who came first. He groaned uncontrollably as he hilted his dick inside his lover, the head finally breaking through her cervix to expel its load into her fertile womb. As an added bonus, his body involuntarily fired an electrical shock through his dick, which sent off Reyna's orgasm as she convulsed wildly, her walls clamping around him as her limbs jerked. Turns out being mildly electrocuted doubles the intensity of a girls climax, the hit nearly rendering her unconscious.

When the shared experience was over they both lay there on the floor heaving, the air stifling as the two fighters struggled to get enough air into their aching lungs. Reyna's body fell limp from exhaustion as Jason pulled himself out of her, resting on her elbows to avoid crushing her under his weight. He stared down at her beautiful face, glistening with sweat, her cheeks wet with tears neither had realized she'd expelled. "Holy shit" she breathed, wiping her face as she composed herself. "I never imagine you could do that" she said looking up at him, giving him a pleased smile.

 _Neither did I,_ he mused to himself, saying nothing as he gently kissed her. All the rage he'd been working through about Piper and their breakup were gone. Now he could just enjoy having a beautiful woman in his arms again. "You were something else Reyna" he told her, stroking her hair as he leant lower to kiss her again.

She sighed in content as she kissed him back, gazing up at him with admiration. "Like I said...you deserve better."

They lay there in each other's embrace for a short while, enjoying the moment. Soon enough though Jason's touches became more insistent, his breath growing stronger as his strength recovered. He was ready to go again and was eager to get started.

Reyna reacted by shoving him off of her, toppling him to his side as she sat up. Her strength had recovered also and she didn't fancy another go in the middle of the training room in case they were interrupted. Jason stared at her as she pulled her sports bra back on and rose to her feet to find something to cover her torn leggings up with. "What? You not interested anymore?" He asked her, slight irritation edging into his voice.

She barely glanced back at him as she wrapped a spare towel around her waist, hiding her dignity from any unwanted onlooker. "I'd rather found somewhere more... _comfortable_ " she told him, striding towards the exit purposely. She paused at the threshold to look back and find him still slumped on the floor with a bewildered look on his face. "Well?" She called back, cocking a suggestive smirk. "Are you coming, or not?"

Jason wasn't foolish enough to ignore an invitation like that. He scrambled to his feet, pulling up his pants as he raced out the exit to catch up with the strong willed Praetor.


	32. Reyna Takes a Shower

Being the leader of new Rome had its perks, including your own private washroom. It wasn't anything fancy, a small yet roomy space with a basin, bath and separate shower cubicle, along with a rack where you could hang your clothing and towels. It wasn't marble or fine oak, it didn't scream privilege or status, it was practical and private, just how Reyna preferred it.

She carefully stepped into the washroom on shaky legs, reaching out to the nearest wall to support herself as she crossed the threshold barefoot, her cloak grasped over her shoulders barely covering the naked figure hiding underneath it. Her black hair was still braided and hung over her shoulder, but strands hung wildly and tangled over her scalp from where it'd been pulled relentlessly, leaving a tattered mess. She glanced back into her bedroom, where the unconscious figure lay sprawled across the mattress, and allowed herself a genuine smile.

 _I can't remember the last time I really smiled without putting on an act._

It was a necessity for someone in her position. The praetor couldn't falter, couldn't show weakness, in front of her people. If she was compromised, So was the legion. She had to lead by example, with confidence, even when she doubted her own conviction. She needed to be strong so Rome could be strong, so everyday has an act, playing the part behind a mask. It became her life, so much so she forgot how to just...relax. To let go of the mask and be vulnerable, be weak, be herself.

She let out a long sigh as she walked over to the basin, placing both hands upon it so she could gaze up at herself in the mirror. She looked nothing like the strong, fearless leader the rest of Rome saw. It was refreshing. Tonight she'd been able to cast the mask away and enjoy the moment, truly forget about the legion and her responsibilities and just focus and herself and what she wanted. What she _needed._

She examined her sharp features carefully, running her fingers over the red splotched across her cheek, around her right eye, wincing slightly from the tender skin. She lifted her sore chin to see numerous scratches and bite marks across her neck and collarbone, along with more kicks and scratches spreading over her chest and stomach. Her muscles ached as she slowly pulled the cloak off her shoulders, looking down at the yellow and purple bruises scattered over her skin, down her back and around her waist. She let the cloak fall around her feet, dropping past further bruising along her thighs in the shape of fingermarks, deep scratches dug into her flesh. She gazed over her battered boys, brushing her hand over the marks, feeling for further damage. She cringed when she felt a few of her rips might be cracked, stifled a yelp when her fingers skimmed the red tenderized mounds of her butt, and sucked a breath in when she considered checking between her thighs. That area was so raw she could still feel the burning sensation inside and around her entrance, her clit engorged from overstimulation. She rubbed her wrists, examining the red bands around and along her arms from various forms of restraints, yellowing parched dotting around between blackened scorch marks that still tingled. The burns were minor, and she felt other burns across her shoulders and hips from where his fingers pressed into her.

She looked in a state, like she'd come out a a vicious and violent battle with a brutal monster. But when she examined the wounds, she felt calm. Overjoyed. She may have been in a battle, but it wasn't a vicious one. It had been with Jason, all afternoon in her bedroom, pushing the boundaries of their "friendship" to the next level. And while she looked like an abused young woman, it was nothing compared to the sorry state she'd left him in on her bed. He was rough with her, and she returned the favor just as hard, fighting for supremacy in the throws of sex.

And it was Jason currently passed out on her mattress right now.

Reyna smiled as she mentally recounted the joyous evening while she stumbled over to the shower cubicle, turning the water on and undoing her hair while she waited for the water to heat up. Once to temperature she stepped under and gasped at the feeling of hot water running over her aching body, her tense muscles relaxing immediately as she let it run over her naked skin, across her face and down her back.

As she stood there she thought about Jason, and where things stood with her and him now. She was under no illusions, she was the rebound girl from his break up with Piper. He needed a companion and she let herself be what he needed her to be, even if it was a fuck toy. But that was just for tonight. What about after? She thought about all the time she and Jason spent serving the legion side by side, leading Rome together. She always admired his skill as a leader, his power as the son of Jupiter, and respected him as a partner. But deep down, she always wanted something more from them. To strengthen their partnership, become more than comrades. If it hadn't been for Juno interfering and swapping him with Percy a year ago, things could've been different. Reyna wouldn't say it out loud, but she hated their patron for stealing that chance away from her. But fate had a funny way of playing things out, and now she maybe had a second chance. She didn't know if Jason would be so open to it this time round, but she'd be damned if she was going to let this chance go a second time.

 _You should get to be happy too_ , she told herself, leaning against the wall to let the water flow down her back, her head lolling forward as she released a deep sigh. _Tomorrow's problem. Just enjoy the moment._

Reyna was so used to keeping her guard up she was completely unprepared now she had lowered her barriers, leaving her at her most vulnerable as the presence entered her washroom without her knowledge.

Rising from the drain just next to her bare feet, several smooth free arms glided up through the opening to find the relaxed Praetor towering above them. They sense her presence and began to carefully climb her long smooth legs, slowly slithering up her body hidden by the running water. Reyna failed to notice as two appendages slid up her legs toward her core where a third circled around her waist to seek out her bust, while a fourth followed the curve of her spine and disappeared under her hair. Behind her several more arms rose, hovering above her waiting patiently.

Somehow Reyna felt the presence of something in the shower with her, her heavy eyes opening slowly as her body tensed. "Jason?" She asked cautiously. _Who else could it be?_

She turned her head to look behind her when something shot across her vision, covering her eyes and blindfolding her firmly. She cried out in shock and panic, reaching up to pry the blindfold off when two of the arms shot out to grab her wrists, pulling them behind her and tying them behind her back. She found herself immobile as the tendrils wrapped around her legs and body held her in place, restrained by a force she couldn't see.

"Jason! Is that you?" She called out, straining against the restraints. They were tight, and strong, felt like rope. "If you wanted to tie me up, all you had to do was ask nicely." She stood there defiantly, waiting for a response, still worried it might not be her lover behind her. But she relaxed when she felt something brush over her left breast, twirling her nipple in a circle. Whoever it was, they weren't here to hurt her. And her quarters were locked, so there was only one other person it could be.

"You don't like to give up, do you?" She asked him, sighing at the pleasure his touch was bringing her. She felt something slither along her neck, feeling like a tongue as it ran along her bite marks teasingly. "The blindfolds a nice touch" she commented, trying not to show too much as he toyed with her. He got pleasure from breaking his lovers. She got hers from defying them. But even her facade couldn't hold up when that tongue moved up to her ear and wormed its way inside, tickling the praetor as it pushed into her head. She broke out into giggles as it messed about in there, the feeling completely weird but exciting, making her body heat up with arousal.

That drew in the others as they carefully began massaging her body, which again she failed to register under the sensation of running water over her skin. That and she was too distracted by the tendril playing inside her ear.

"Ok, stop it. Stop it!" She ordered between her rasping giggles. The appendage relented its assault reluctantly, retreating back to her neckline to soothe her. As good as the feeling was, it had been burrowing so deep Reyna was briefly worried it would burst her eardrum and invade her skull. Now that it was gone she could turn her attention to the arm holding her breast as it gently squeezed and caressed her mound, plucking her nipple occasionally. "Quit teasing Jason. Just fuck me already!"

"Jason" decided to continue teasing her, first by striking her bottom with a tendril, making the captive girl yelp as her red cheeks strung from the impact. It whipped her a few more times, alternating cheeks and sometimes purposely missing to hit the back of her thighs or back. After about a dozen or so Reyna felt close to tears, but she held them back, drawing a deep controlled breath, ignoring how hot her bum was burning. "Are you finished?" She asked indignantly.

She got no verbal answer. Instead she sucked in a breath when she felt something slip between her legs and lift up to her pussy, rubbing her lips and catching her clit. She deduced it must've been his cock, but it felt bigger. She'd spent all evening with Jason's dick penetrating every hole she had, she knew how big he was. But now he felt almost _twice_ that, and three times _thicker_. "Holy shit" she gasped under her breath, careful not to let him hear her awe. _You are in control._

The next thing she felt was something wrapping around her right breast, encasing her nipple completely before sucking it. Reyna sighed as he sucked his nipple, but again, it was different to last time. Softer, more consistent. She didn't feel Jason's sharp teeth cutting into her skin or pinching her this time. A part of her was kind of disappointed.

"Jason? Are you okay? You're being...we've already established you can't hurt me. Well, not too much. You don't have to be gentle. Just fuck me." She waited for an answer, which she didn't get. "Jason, this silent act was cool before, but just say something. It's starting to irritate me." She waited, still nothing. "Jason, either say something or I'm walking out this shower and you can kiss my ass goodbye!"

This time when she paused, she strained to hear anything from her lover. Again, she didn't hear him talk. But she couldn't hear him breathing either. In fact, when she focused properly, she couldn't hear anything resembling a human being. "Jason?" She whispered, her body tensing up. Something wasn't right. She closed her eyes behind her blindfold and did a mental stock check.

 _Jason was on the bed when you left him, that's a fact. It's also fact I locked the door to my quarters. Nobody else can get in. So that means whoever blindfolded me had to have already been in the room. So it has to be Jason. But I can't feel him or hear him. All I feel is these ropes around my wrists and body...which are_ moving _. How are they moving. And hang on, if he's sucking my tits, then what's licking across my neck. And how can his dick be..._

"WHAT THE FUCK!" She cried in alarm, fighting to break free from the bounds of whatever was holding her, understanding now this wasn't the son of Jupiter holding her, playing with her, about to... "oh no! Let go of me! Whatever you are, don't you..."

 _Too late_.

The feeling this creature was subjecting her too were too good. Her pussy was dripping wet and begging to be enter, her legs widening in their restraints to give the dick access. Reyna saw the mistake too late, the tendril had already slipped inside.

"Oh fuck!" She gasped, feeling it moving about within her, even as she tried to slam her legs together and trap the intruder using her inner muscles. The arm just wriggled in her grasp, which stimulated her further. "Oh shit! Stop! Stop fucking me!"

Her words were those of a leader, with an air of defiance and control. But her body and mind were screaming something else, something the tendrils appeared to be listening to. She was enjoying this ordeal, turned on and horny for more, to be fucked by these arms. If it wanted, the appendages could take her right now, fuck her brains out, _rape her_ , and she couldn't stop them.

But to her shock, it froze. It stopped, just like she asked it to.

She waited for a minute, her breath coming out rapidly as she waited for it to continue, but instead she moment her inner walls gave it left her, exiting her core and hovering several inches away from her, patient and silent. She took the time to control her nerves, trying to get a sense of what creature she was in the grasp of. It was nothing she'd encountered before, or heard of from other tales or stories. Without seeing it, she couldn't be sure of anything. Not knowing worried her.

 _But it hadn't hurt her. Violated her sure, but it_ did _stop when she asked it to. As if it only sought to..._

A lightbulb switched on in her mind, one that sparked a suddenly, primal urge in her lions. She'd heard whispers through the camp about a new plant that had been making the rounds amongst demigods, particularly at Camp half-blood over in Long Island. There were even rumors her co leader Frank had such a creature in his possession. She didn't like to put any stock in gossip, she preferred facts. But by all accounts, this plant had only one purpose...to bring pleasure.

 _And be honest, the thought of indulging with a multi armed plant always got you a little excited._

Reyna bit her lip and considered her options. He was blindfolded, not gaged, so she could call for help. She'd be able to wake Jason and he'd free her and they could deal with this creature. _Or,_ if this was that plant she'd been hearing about, and so far it's done nothing actually harmful to her...

She swallowed back her trepidation as she made her decision. "Okay" she said aloud, her voice trembling but confident. Her plan was simple, test the waters. The second it did something she didn't like she'd scream as loud as possible. If she was right, then she wouldn't be harmed. "Okay" she repeated, reopening her thighs. "Fuck me."

It took a few seconds for the tendrils to respond. In that time she waited in tense silence, fearing she'd made an error in judgement. Then she felt the dick enter her again, and she gasped at its size. When she made to clench shut again it hesitated, waited until she relaxed, then continued, sliding effortlessly into her pussy deeper than before. Once it stopped it paused so she could get comfortable with it, then began pumping. Thrusting in and out slowly, then faster, then harder. Reyna didn't scream, she moaned.

Her voice triggered the rest of the tendrils holding her as they resumed their ministrations, fondling her breasts and massaging her clit, her limbs, stroking her neck. The mouth sucking her nipple started up again, making her sigh as she felt the suction around her hard nipple. The intensity doubled when a mirroring mouth latched onto her other nipple and began sucking that alongside it.

Now with both her breasts being pumped Reyna arched her back, allowing herself a quiet orgasm that leaked out all over the arm inside her. She sighed disheartened as it left her pussy, leaving it empty and wanting as it disappeared. Fortunately though, a few moments later she felt something else press against her lips. Something _bigger_ , almost like a fist. "Oh fuck! What is..." she tried to say, but words couldn't describe the feeling of its scale against her small opening.

 _Oh gods, it's not going to fit,_ was all she could think as it pressed up against her, the arms around her waist pulling her down to squeeze her around it's massive girth. She shook her head violently, trying to indicate her reluctance and also loosen the blindfold to see the monstrosity between her legs. "Please! I can't... it won't..." she pleaded, her eyes watering as the giant dick-like thing forced its way into her body, shoving her walls aside aggressively before plowing into her entrance like a bulldozer.

She wanted to scream, but the air left her lungs in a startled gaps, leaving her crying out silently as she was used like a flesh light for this huge cock. Were she not a formidable Roman warrior demigod, the daughter of Bellona, she might've blacked out from such turmoil. But instead, she held strong, gritting her teeth and drawing in a deep breath through her nose, clenching her bound fists as she braced herself against the member. "Come on then" she spat, a fierce glare hidden behind the blindfold as she stood defiantly. "Give me your best shot."

It dragged itself out of her slowly, drawing out a long hissing sound from her mouth as she felt it pull back out of her stretched entrance, her wrists straining from their bonds as she cringed in discomfort. But she held firm, refusing to give it the satisfaction of seeing her falter. Once it was almost complete pulled out it stoped, then shoved itself back in. But this time its length twisted, like a corkscrew, sending fresh shocks of stimulated pain and pleasure through her system. She yelled as it screwed into her, pulling itself back out again before repeating the motion, causing another yelp. Her stomach bulged as it buried up deep into her womb, breaching her cervix violently. Her eyes watered as she stood her ground, willing her voice to silence itself as she took it bravely, the thrusts building up a steady rhythm as the massive dick screwed her. Her toes curled as her pussy burned.

 _Fuck, it's so big. I've never been fucked by anything so huge in my life. And yet it feels...god, I'm turned on by this cock. Whatever manner of creature this is...I want it! I want more of it! Fuck me, I must be crazy for enjoying this._

Reyna fought the urge to moan as the discomfort evaporated to be replaced by pleasure, her body adjusting to the massive member stretching her wide open, her juices flowing to ease its powerful strokes. She breathed rapidly through her nose, not willing to let her mouth open lest she scream, or moan, or _beg_. She didn't want to beg for more, despite how must her body was craving it.

The tendrils somehow sensed her need, however, when the arm that had previously occupied her vagina, still soaked in her femcum, slid up and around her stinging arse leaving a moist trial from its touch. She inhaled sharply, her lips still sealed shut, as she waited for its next move, predicting its actions. She felt it slid between her round cheeks gently, teasing her backdoor while two new arms pulled them apart to give it access.

While this was happening, Reyna felt another appendage slithering up between her breasts to loop around her slender neck, the tip stroking her cheek and running along her bottom lip. She clammed up. She won't give up so easily, not even when the tendril covering her eyes pulled her head back so she'd be facing the shower head, water pouring over her face as the tendril brushed her nose patiently.

She had no protection as the dripping tendril pressed into her anal passage, her slick cum lubricating its penetration. She grit her teeth.

Then it started spinning, twirling like a power drill, into her arsehole as it shot up her system like a rocket.

She couldn't hold it. Her jaw flung open as she cried out, water raining into her exposed opening, followed swiftly by the tendril waiting for her. It plunged into her throat before she could stop it, diving deep, her neck bulging as she choked, her lungs begging for air.

Once the two new dicks had settling inside her they adjusted somewhat to let her cope. She relaxed her throat muscles so she could breath out her nose, no longer panicking about suffocation. Her bum on the other hand...unlike its counterpart in her pussy it didn't thrust, just twirled, spinning around like a drill set to max, setting her already red hot backside on fire. She moaned loudly as the dick in her mouth began thrusting, fucking her face hard and fast, forcing her to suck its length. She didn't have a choice. Her defenses were gone.

She let it have its way with her.

Reyna hopped on the balls of her feet frantically as her body was abused, all her senses bursting into overdrive due to the loss of her sight, heightening all the sensations she could feel. Between the arms massaging her limbs, the tendril plunging into her gurgling mouth, the appendage drilling into her numb asshole, the suction pads painfully failing to milk her tits dry and the humongous dick pounding into her womb, it was a miracle Reyna could stay conscious, even following the four consecutive orgasms that ripped through her body, which the tendrils ignored to continue fucking her. She cried out a muffled scream with each climax, everything burning inside her as they churned her insides to mush.

 _Lord patrons, oh gods, please let this end._

She would never had imagined a vile creature like this would break her formidable will, but here she was praying to her gods, to her _mother_ for strength and a quick resolution.

After the fifth soul-tearing climax she felt the arms stiffen as they finished inside her, jettisoning a substance deep into her holes. She felt her bowels shift and her stomach fill to capacity, till it felt like all her organs were going to explode. It was the dick in her womb that expelled the most. She felt her body protest as her belly swelled around it, the bloated aftermath really uncomfortable and heavy. She gagged on the substance as it erupted up her throat when the tendril pulled out of her mouth, leaving her coughing up the sticky sweat cum. Seconds later the other arms followed suit, unplugging her holes and letting the cum spill out of her body to be washed away by the shower.

She hung their in its grasp as she deflated, her head sagging as her breath came out in raspy gasps. Cum ran between her thighs like a waterfall, her womb emptying as her muscles flushed it out desperately. Once she was finished being drained the arms released her hands so she could lean against the wall, allowing for her breasts to be released and her support to let go. With nothing to hold her up she sank to her knees in the running water, collapsing to her back against the wall.

The last tendril to let go of her was the blindfold, her black eyes blinking rapidly as the readjusted to the light of her washroom. She whirled her head around to try and catch sight of the creature who'd bested her, but all she saw was a blurry glimpse of something green disappearing into the drain.

Reyna sat there for a long while, the water raining over her aching body as she struggled to stay awake. Once the initial shock wore off she forced herself to her feet, catching herself before her legs could give out again so she could turn the water off. All traces of the creatures cum had been washed away now. She reached out an took a towel and slowly dried herself off, flinching every time she touched a sensitive spot, such as her boobs which were bright red, or her ass which was glowing. When she pressed against her flat belly she almost threw up, still feeling remnants of its cum inside her.

 _I hope I don't get pregnant from this_ , she briefly panicked, the thought of being impregnated making her sick.

When she was finally dry enough to leave the room she stumbled out to her bed, rolling into the sheets besides her unconscious roommate. She saddled up to him and wrapped her arms around him, craving his body heat, needing to feel a human figure pressed to hers. She pressed her face between his large shoulder blades, her damp hair sticking to his skin as she snuggled up behind him. As an afterthought, she reached down and carefully wrapped her fingers around his member, not to grope him, just to hold him close in reassurance.

 _That thing was defiantly bigger_ , she thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep, hoping to pick Jason's brain about this creature when they woke up.


	33. Octavian's New Cellmate

**Be warned: this is RAPE.**

 **For reasons pertaining to the story, i had to step out of my comfort zone for this, so its a short one. so be advised, i dont condone rape and hope not to have to write this again. youve been warned.**

The scrawny 18-year old awoke to the sounds off scurrying rodents and dripping water, his eyes blinking open to the harsh yellow sunlight blazing through the bars of his cell. Every morning he was forced to stare up into the rising sun, blinded by its rays. The first of his daily torments.

The former augur painfully pulled himself back onto his feet, his wrists raw from where he'd been hanging from the shackles all night. His arms ached from the stain, despite the fact he'd lost at least several stone over the last year since he'd been thrown in this cell. His body was becoming thin, his frame almost skeletal and his pale skin almost ashen grey. The scraps they were feeding him weren't enough. He predicted he'd waste away within a few more weeks.

Octavian looked down at the sorry state he was in. Once a proud centurion of Camp Jupiter, a pillar of his community, the Pontifex Maximus. Now he was just another cast away, his skin dirty and pathetic, his only article of clothing the tight, damp, shit-stained underwear around his waist. His blonde hair was a tattered scorched mess, one side blackened around the horrific burns scarring one side of his face, which framed his crazed blue eyes menacingly.

Outside his was a pathetic waste. But behind those eyes, Octavian plotted, and schemed, and planned. Even months after he'd been found in that crater outside the Greek camp he'd sworn to destroy, having survived the incident with the slide weapons that set him on fire and nearly killed him, after Reyna had ordered to have him locked in this dungeon with no outside contact, no visitors, no means of manipulating anyone, his mind was as sharp as ever.

 _I will find a way out of this cell. And when I do...there will be repercussions._

Octavian pushed himself to stand up straight, inhaling a deep breath as he stretched his weary muscles. Today wasn't special. They fed him once a week, just enough to keep him alive. Water flowed through a nearby grate to his left just within his reach, but it tasted like sewer water (he suspected it was). And once a moth he'd occasionally get a visit from the bitch herself, just to rub it in his face she won. But that wasn't today, she wasn't due for another few days. No, today was just another day of isolation, to gather his thoughts. To plan.

He was surprised when he found a gift left in the corner of his cell across from him.

Sitting on a stool by the bars of the cell was a curious looking plant pot, with a suspicious green and pink plant. When Octavian saw it, he was immediately suspicious. _What the hell is this? Something to mock me? Remind me of what's outside these walls?_ He narrowed his eyes to study the plant, examining the details. He didn't recognize anything about it, it was new to him. "Stupid house plant" he mumbled, returning his thoughts to more important matters. He could tell there was nothing of importance about this thing, so he ignored it.

He changed his tune when it came to life and attacked him.

He looked up as it moved out the corner of his eye, the vines shifting as they grew longer and thicker. No sooner had he clocked his eyes back on it they struck outward, grabbing with faster than mercury himself. He made to shout out in alarm, but the vanguard of the assault lashed around his throat, constricting suddenly to cut off his voice, strangling him as the others wrapped around his body, restraining him tightly.

His eyes bulged in horror as he was lifted into the air by his ankles, his feet pulled apart with his wrists cutting into the shackles on the wall. He garbled a shriek as he felt the plant begin to crush him, squeezing him almost to death. Then it loosened, letting him breath again. _What the fuck is this?_ His head turned on a swivel trying to see the plant, but he could find the corner it was sitting in, obscured by the encircling vines. He opened his mouth to speak, but the vine around his neck choked him again, this time adding an extra thick appendage into his mouth to gag him completely, pushing down his the narrowing passage of his throat.

 _It won't let me scream. Who would put this thing in here with me? For what purpose?_

Next came the whipping. Vine struck his body at random intervals, across the back, his chest, legs, arms, face even, unpredictable. He'd cry out in pain around the gag in his mouth, struggling to breathe with the airway cut off. He could see the red welts forming on his skin from the lashings, his eyes watering from the pain they were inflicting.

The torture was just beginning.

At some point during the beating, the vine in his throat started thrusting, moving back and forth inside his mouth. It wasn't subtle as it shoved deeper, making him gag as it force him to suck its length. The indignity of such an assault was enough to humiliate Octavian to the point of seeing red. _I'm not some cock sucker! I will not stand for this!_

Yet there was little he could do, especially when a second vine pressed up to his arse. It rubbed against him through his underwear before they were ripped away from him, his dick flapping loosely as the vines proceeded to slap his bottom harshly, earning new groans of pain from its captive.

They struck hard against his backside while gently caressing his cock to entice it to grow against his will, coiling around the hardening shaft and pulling back the foreskin to reveal the crown. Octavian stared down in horror as the plant ran over his urethra, opening up its slit and pushing inside slowly, his toes curling as he was violated in such a bizarre way. Smaller vines wrapped up his balls tightly, squeezing hard as his cock was penetrated, fucked, while the demigod squirmed in the shackles in protest.

 _No! I won't let you...not like this! This is unholy! Unnatural! THEY CANT DO THIS TO ME!_

The last thing Octavian felt before he blacked out was a large bulbous vine shoving into his arsehole to rape his body in all his holes, the pain shooting stars across his vision before everything went dark.

But in those stars, Octavian saw everything. And it all sent a ghastly chill up his spine.

It was a week before Octavian finally received a human visitor.

Reyna stepped into the cell and stared down at the pathetic excuse for a Roman at her feet. The man was slumped against the wall in a heap, dangling from the shackled cutting into his wrists, blonde hair splayed across his face. He was naked, so she was careful to avert her gaze from his shriveled junk, but she did note how weak and fragile his body appeared. Maybe she should consider feeding him more, though she'd secretly wish the traitor would just starve. She glanced around at the cell, noting the splattered droplets of blood from the fresh cuts and welts across his pale skin, framed with bruising all over his body, covered in sweat and sap and his own cum.

"I see you got acquainted with your new roommate" she said calmly, glancing across to the corner where the rapevine sat patiently, allowing a small decree smile. "I recently became aware of its existence, and its... _unique_ abilities. My fellow praetor helped me acquire this particularly aggressive strain from its maker, as a little decoration for your cell. Along with the added company. Wouldn't want you to get lonely down here on your own."

She paused to let Octavian speak, waiting for his familiar witty remarks or curse. To her surprise, he was ghostly silent. Any other day she'd be concerned, but she had better things to worry about than this backstabbing bastard.

"I just wanted to say, again... we're doing fine. Rome is doing fine without you. Better, even. We're about to host the annual banquet in our patrons honor. It's really a shame you'll miss it, but...you have a good time down here, okay?" She turned and strode out the cell, leaving him alone with his new houseplant.

"You need to destroy it" his voice whispered across the cell.

She stopped just before the threshold, pausing to take a breath and hold back the heat of rage that rose every time she heard him speak. Even with his words so weak she could feel her fists clenching. "Destroy what?" She asked him, controlling her tone to avoid giving away her emotions.

"The plant" he replied weakly. She turned back to find him staring up at her, his eyes wide and full of desperation. "You can't leave it here" he pleaded. "You have to take it away!"

Reyna resisted the urge to grin at his obvious torment, focusing her gaze on his as she replied coldly "it's what you deserve, asshole." With that she left the cell, letting the guard lock it behind her with a heavy clank.

"You don't understand!" Octavian's voice cried after her, his eyes bulging from their sockets as he strained to reach her. "You have to get it out of here! Rome isn't safe! None of us are safe! I've seen what it is! I'VE SEEN WHAT ITS BECOME! LISTEN TO ME!"

 _Hush now my pet._

The prisoner's body froze, his pale skin dropping to an extra shade of white as his heartbeat stopped in fear. He felt his gaze drawn towards the dark corner of his cell, where it watched him patiently. He quivered under its gaze, playing for mercy from his gods, his patrons, even his father who damned him with the gift of prophecy. The gift that now shows him the truth. The truth that revealed how they all doomed.

 _Hush now,_ the voice whispered in his head, it's tendrils slipping under his skin and invading every conscious thought as the rapevine reach out to embrace him once more.

 _It's time to play,_ it whispered.


	34. Party at Camp Jupiter

When Rome throws a party, they party hard.

The solstice was an annual event that was celebrated each year by holding a great feast in honor of their patron gods in the senate hall. Similar festivities were held across new Rome, including the coliseum, with offering made up on temple hill. But it was the mess hall where Rome's legion celebrated that held the most recent and _unorthodox_ celebration.

Within the building the five cohorts gathered to feast in their gods honor, merrily celebrating as they have always done until the next stage began. It happened suddenly but still simply crept up on everyone, starting out as a few "innocent" brushes and touches underneath the tables, catching the demigods attention one by one, each silently being introduced to something different and curiously welcoming, a probing green vine greeting each member of the legion.

They were subtle at first, carefully probing for invitations out of sight to each of the soldiers. The shocking part was nobody raised the alarm. Even more shocking was nobody rejected the notion. Within minutes every demigod in the mess hall was being pleasured by two or more vines as they sat at their tables, quietly enjoying the risky but public ministrations. Eventually all conversation abruptly halted as the hall fell silent, all caught up in their individual pleasures. No one said anything about what was happening out loud, but they all acknowledged the elephant in the room.

Or rather, _plant_ in the room.

Within the next hour the mess hall was the scene was the biggest, wildest sex party camp Jupiter had ever held, naked bodies strewn over tables, slumped in chairs or laid across the floor as green vines pleasured and pounded into them while more were suspended in the air wrapped by even more tendrils, some hanging from the roof or pinned to the walls, some upside down, others spread wide open. A lucky few managed to hold onto some of their uniform while most others had their armor in tatters around their feet, ripped away to violate the eager bodies hiding beneath.

If you asked, nobody could say what escalated the orgy. Maybe one unfortunate centurion climaxed a little too loudly, leading to another throwing caution to the wind and stripping in front of everyone. Maybe the vines simply stopped hiding and got more rougher with these romans. It didn't matter, the plant spread across the floor and walls to reach every one of the horny teenagers and deliver them from their torment, fucking them senseless in very way shape or form. The girls were penetrated, pussies, ass and throats filled and breasts fondled, limps groped and massaged, hair tugged and butts spanked, all while filled to capacity with sap until their holes were bursting at the seems. The guys got there share also, rods up their arse and cocks were being sucked as they gulped down mouthfuls of sap and cock, a few even being fucked through their dicks to drive them wild.

Wherever you turned, everyone was claimed. Even the wind nymphs that served the food and drinks weren't spared, their translucent forms shimmering as they rocked against the swarming appendages that held them in place to pleasure them, share them with the demigods. One or two lucky nymphs were granted the privilege of enjoying the bodies of other demigods. The plant was creative in its stimulations, alternating positions to enjoy the heroes in as many ways possible, even passing them around so they could entice them to enjoy each other. They were more than happy to oblige, fucking whomever they were brought together with, be it boy or girl. Everyone got fucked.

And at the center of it all, the praetor Frank Zhang sat in his seat with the rapevine spreading outwards around him from where they left the plant behind his seat, vines stroking his muscles as his girlfriend bounced on his massive cock on his lap.

"Who knew romans could be such good sluts" Hazel said casually as she watched the madness around her, a wide smile across her face as she hopped on top of him, his dick fucking her ass in a strong, steady rhythm. She was naked, save for the purple T-shirt pulled above her boobs as they swung up and down across her chest. Her legs where held apart by her boyfriends hands under her knees, her gorgeous body on display for anybody to see as she rode him. Her arms were pinned to her sides by the rapevine, which was also pleasuring her skin in other ways, teasing her exposed clit in preparation for the rising new flower drawing closer. It looked like a tulip, large pink petals surrounding a bulbous green dick. The daughter of Pluto was familiar with this flower and was dripping in anticipation.

Behind her Frank groaned softly, lost in the sensations of fucking his girl in front of the legion. Unlike her though he was still very much dressed, his dick pulled through the opening of his trousers as his golden praetor cloak draped over his chair. But the vines weren't leaving him alone either, massaging his limps and stroking his balls while an intimate member plunged into his mouth to muffle his groans. It was taking all his focus to keep Hazel in his hands while he was being fucked himself.

Hazel beamed as she gazed around at the horny demigods all enjoying their new plaything. She hadn't planned on bringing the rapevine to the mess hall, she was just transporting it from their quarters to a potential new lover when she got sidetracked. Before she knew it the plant had spread across the hall and introduced itself to the other campers, and things escalated. Frank was furious at first, but everyone seemed to simply accept this was happening. Hazel was loving the show put before her and wanted to join in with as many as possible. But Frank held her back, wanting her all to himself as he stripped her and made love to her. She didn't mind. With luck he'll grown tired soon enough and she'd get to mingle later. For now, she watched and sighed and suddenly moaned as the flower pushed his cock into her waiting pussy, it's petals cupping her groin and locking around her to begin its sexual process. It's cock thrust inside her deeply while the bud seemed to suck on her entrance, drawing out all her cum and moisture, the combination surreal in action.

"Oh fuck, I love it when I have two dicks inside me" Hazel laughed, surrendering the steamy orgasm that the plant readily drank up like a newborn. She turned back to look at the son of Mars, who was still distracted deepthroating the vine in his mouth. She gave him an affectionate kiss on the cheek, leaving him too it so she could focus on her second climax. A few feet away from her she heard a young man cry out in escasty as the vines unloaded itself into his arse, making him cum prematurely over the other boy on his knees who was about to suck his throbbing penis. "It's a shame Reyna isn't here to enjoy the festivities" she sighed, casting one last look for the missing praetor, disappointed she wouldn't get to try her luck with the hot daughter of Bellona.

Except she wasn't missing, she just already had company.

"Oh, yeah, suck that dick" the unmistakable blonde demigod serving as her fuck buddy cried out as the black haired leader knelt before him, her head in his clutching palms as he plunged her down upon his throbbing cock. They were standing behind a free standing column along the edge of the mess hall, just out of sight of the rest of the legion as Reyna dutifully gave Jason Grace his blow job. It had taken some convincing to get her here at all after she'd discovered what had transpired with the plant belonging to her co-praetor Frank, but somehow Jason managed to drag her inside to join in on the party, as well as on her knees sucking his cock. Fortunately everyone was too distracted to notice them entering the premises and Reyna wasn't eager to allow herself to be seen publicly fucking one of her subjects or actively taking part in this orgy.

But that wasn't to say she wasn't enjoying it. Jason may have control of the pace in which he thrust into her throat, his fingers digging into her hair forcing her to choke on his pulsing member, she had her own moves in play. Her hands ghosted over his firm rocking arse after she yanked his jeans down to his ankles, his shirt already disposed off during their brief make out interval upon arrival. With one hand she played with his balls, feeling them slowly tighten as he approached his climax, occasionally squeezing them to keep him on his toes, reminding him she was still in charge. With her other hand, after giving the arrogant son of Jupiter a firm slap across his backside, pierced his tight ring with her middle finger, penetrating him sharply. That made him cringe as she fingered him, opening him up to add more fingers, driving him over the edge, increasing the tempo of his thrusts as his orgasm closed faster.

She was just as wild and horny through, as the rapevine had found them just as it had found her subjects. Vines coiled around them both, massaging their limbs and teasing their sensitive body parts. Jason groaned as two twisted his nipples, following her example and whipping his ass from time to time. She was fortunate to hold onto her clothes, her purple cloak draped over her shoulders to gather around her feet covering her golden armor. But her leggings had managed to be unclasped and pulled halfway down her thighs, along with her panties, opening the way for two thick appendages to fuck both her holes simultaneously, her hips rocking against them as she came again, muffled moans of joy lost to the relentless pounding of her lover fucking her mouth raw.

"Oh fuck!" Jason cried out in a raspy breath, his nails digging into her scalp as his hips plowed into her, his cock striking the back of her throat like a jackhammer, his movement becoming even more erratic. He was approaching the end of his tether, but he didn't want to be the first to cum. Unfortunately, Reyna was a formidable opponent. "Just...fucking...cum already!" He screamed down at her, the vines in his neck bulging as he held the burning urge to orgasm in.

"Mphft" was the only response she could give as her face was slammed on top of his dick, her nose bruising his navel she as screwed her eyes shut. _Just a little longer,_ she told herself, furiously fingering the boys ass as deep as she could trying to finish him off. Her own body was screaming beneath her as her thighs squeezed the vines pumping inside her uncomfortably, her butt cheeks and vagina clenched resisting her own climax, which only intensified the stimulation of the thick robs moving between them. _Just a little longer,_ she kept repeating, a tear running down her cheek as her body burned, yearning to let go of the tension, the climax threatening to make her explode.

Finally, it ended in a draw. Both the teens lost control as pleasure overtook focus, releasing a bellowing scream as the shared orgasm tore through the pair of them (Reyna's screams choked out by the dick unleashing it's torrent of cum into her mouth). Jason slammed Reyna tight against him as she attempted to drink his seed, the white substance instead burst around his cock to let down her chin and over his thighs, her eyes bulging as she nearly suffocated. Her leggings were drenched when she burst alongside him, soaking the vines as they ejaculated into her, filling up her insides till they too were leaking from her swollen holes. They pulled out of her soon after, leaving her a sticky, dripping mess beneath her cloak.

When Jason finally came down from his high he let go of Reyna's hair, his breathing labored as he watched her pull him out of her sore throat, cum splattering over her front as she coughed it up, gasping for air through her blue lips. "Holy fuck!" She coughed, glaring up at the spent demigod. "Were you trying to kill me?"

"It's your own fault" he huffed back, too exhausted to put too much effort into the retort.

Reyna scowled at him as she pulled herself up to stand face to face, grabbing his hands and pinning them beside his head smiling, making a show of licking up the last of his cum around her lips before planting a firm kiss upon his. Jason tasted himself on her tongue as she forced it down his throat, immediately growing hard again, his penis brushing the sensitive bud of her clit inches away. "I'm going to get you back for that" she told him confidently, grazing the tip of his nose with her teeth.

A growl echoed through the son of Jupiter's throat, eyeing the sexy young praetor pressing against him. "I have a better idea" he suggested, cocking his head in the direction of the orgy behind the column. "Why don't we go in there and we can show everyone how we romans should truly destroy our enemies. I'd love to show them how to bring such a fearsome like you to tears. Maybe I'll let you spank me just to keep face."

Reyna chuckled as she risked a glance over his shoulder, briefly transfixed by the sight of her loyal legionnaires fucking each other like rabbits in all manner of ways, enough to make her own mouth water. _What I wouldn't give to be a part of that_.

"A tempting offer" she eventually said, giving her lover a tender peck on the lips. "But as praetor, I can't be seen to be fornicating in such a fashion, not like poor old Frank over there. Besides..."

She suddenly paused to stare at Jason intently, her hands slowly pushing his upwards until her mouth drifted closer to his, teasing his waiting and eager tongue. The demigod suddenly stiffened when her felt the rapevine cool around his wrists, binding them above his head leaving her Reyna to move her attention to his muscular torso, circling his nipples playfully as more vines encircled him, lifting up his ankles to join his wrists, his cock stroked forcefully.

Before he knew it, he was at her mercy as she stood before him, eyeing his exposed body with an anticipating gaze. But as his eyes fell lower, he saw something that both made him swallow nervously and caused his cock to twitch in excitement. Petruding from between Reyna's legs was a very thick, very long green member, grinding up against her clit to stimulate her as she stroked the shaft affectionately, the tip dripping sap onto her fingers.

"Besides" she continued, stepping forward to sear her soaking fingers along the crack in Jason's ass, generously lubricating his waiting, vulnerable pucker as she gazed up at him. "I'm the one who does the fucking. And as much as I'd love to let everyone witness the great Jason Grace take it up the ass like a true Roman..."

She paused again, long enough to angle her new green plant cock in line with his anus before slowly, carefully yet forcefully, pushed the large member into its target, penetrating the son of Jupiter while he grit his teeth to bit back a moan. She kept going until her hips connected to his, hitting the vine so deep inside him there was a noticeable bulge on his belly, his penis rock hard and pointing at his own face.

"I'd rather have you all to myself" She whispered in his ear as she pulled herself back to thrust into the boy, her new fuckdoll helpless as she utterly demonstrated her dominance once and for all out of sight of the room full of wild, horny demigods drowning out his cries of pain and pleasure with their own voices of ecstasy.


	35. Medusa's Seclusion

**A request by** Green-Diamond-92

Isolation was all Medusa had come to understand, yet she was never truly alone. She was surrounded by all her victims and visitors at the emporium.

The centuries old gorgon sat amongst her statues all alone, as always. Her two sisters never visited, probably because of fear of joining her exhibition. Unlike them, when Athena cursed the beautiful young woman she not only took her beauty, but ensure she could never meet anyone's gaze without them turning to stone. Still, there was always a small sense of pleasure in having such power over others.

Unfortunately, such pleasure was fleeting and at the end of the day she was left alone with her thoughts...and her snakes. Her constantly hissing head of hair that keeps her awake most nights and drives her up the wall. It's like a continuous buzz in her ears that echoes through her skull. No wonder she's always cranky.

She sat upon the stone bench next to one of her statues, a stout little saytr who had a horrified look on his face. She couldn't remember his name nor how she'd lured him here, but his expression amused her. But her attention was focused on the buff, sturdy masculine statue standing over another bench a few feet to her left, remembering him well.

Unlike the others, this statue was nude, his clothes discarded mere moments before he was petrified. He was lured here like the others, but for a different purpose. One he was more than happy to oblige with after a few veiled threats and a promise to not expose her appearance. Or the seven minutes they spent together, Medusa was really enjoying herself, choosing well in her stud of the evening. (Could you blame her, even gorgons needed love too) She remembered laying upon the bench, her ankles over his broad shoulders as he held her waist, thrusting into her pussy with his manly erection, screaming in delight as she experienced her first orgasm with another man in years. She'd intended to keep him as her pet, but he made the fatal mistake of going against her instructions in the heat of the moment, tearing away her veil to gaze upon her face. Though it was refreshing to gain a statue with a face frozen in escasty, there was no better mood killer than feeling the warm hot rod buried inside you turn stone cold buried to the hilt into your womb before he had a chance to climax. Needless to say Medusa was left quite unsatisfied.

That was a long time ago, but she still looked over the muscular man fondly, contemplating a similar risk to try and regain such pleasure. She found plenty of potential suitors in her travels, but they mostly either forced her hand, ran in terror or tried to kill her. This left her wanting in her sex life. Masturbation wasn't cutting it any more and there's only so many times you can hump a statue before you realize it isn't worth it.

Just as she was about to stand up and retire she spotted something at his feet, something growing through the cracks in the floor. She narrowed her gaze to try and focus on it, not recognizing the species at all. Also, nothing tends to grow around her lair. _That's odd._

Standing up she brushed down the black gown she was wearing, leaving the veil across her shoulders. There were no visitors today so she had no need to hide her hideous face. The snakes rattled as she strode confidently over to the patch of green appearing amongst the slate of grey concrete. She stood over the plant and crouched down, ignoring the erect stone genitalia ready to poke her eye out beside her face. Her gaze stayed upon the green and pink blossom emerging from the ground, quite beautiful as its long thin vines reached out around it.

 _When did this appear here?_ Medusa cast her mind back. _It certainly wasn't here yesterday. A trick for the gods? One of Athena's plots to torment me?_

Though cautious, the gorgon carefully reached out to touch the petals with her long fingers, brushing the smooth texture to see if it triggered anything. She didn't see anything occur, but she got the sense something was stirring. Sure enough, a small green vine appeared from beneath one of the vines and rose up to meet her hand, wrapping around her palm in greeting. She couldn't help but smile. _How adorable._

She rose back to her feet when she felt another coil around her ankle, holding her in place as more vines slithered up her legs, wrapping around her body with startling efficiency. She stared at them as they moved, swiftly finding their way under her clothes to seek out her skin, her sensitive pleasure points. She barely had time to question its intentions before a moan escaped her mouth, the vines finding her breasts and crotch.

 _What have the gods beset upon me now?_

Despite its dubious origins and possible threat, Medusa found herself sighing in content as the vines pleasured her body, uncaring of how ugly or dangerous she was and simply touching all the right sports in ways she had forgotten existed. Her nipples grew sensitive as they perked up waiting for the plants touch, the black fabric torn away from her tall body to allow greater access from even more vines as they massaged her lanky muscles. Her head of snakes even settled into silence as several tiny vines drifted into her hair to pet them, giving her a brief moment of blissful silence to hear herself think, and moan as the vines found her clit.

She was hoisted into the air by the time the first vine entered her, its smooth appendage slipping into her pussy as easily as cutting into butter, her entrance dripping with need. Feeling such a member inside her made everything so much more sensitive, her brain switching off entirely as she let lust take over. How long has it been since she'd been fucked? _Too long_. So long she didn't care what was doing the fucking. "Yes" she moaned loudly as the second vine found her arsehole, pushing inside with little resistance.

The vines continued to coil around her as they thrust into her holes, pulling her arms to her sides and her legs together as they wrapped her up in a cocoon, lifting her higher into the air suspended by over a dozen arms. She didn't care, not even as they gently squeezed tighter, around her breasts, her throat, her waist. All she felt was the thick pounding dicks deep inside her bringing her closer and closer to climax, welcoming the third vine as it pushed up against her mouth. She let it in, sucking the long length as she hung from the ceiling of her emporium, lost in her desire as the plant encased her.

The orgasm was the first she'd had in years, and it wouldn't be the last this plant squeezed out of her.


	36. Hylla Recieves a Package

Being the leader of the Amazons left little room for down time, meaning she had to take what she can get. And the lack of a social life left much to be desired. Fortunately, this Queen had plenty of slaves on hand for that.

Much like her sister, Hylla was a natural leader and thanks in part to being the daughter of Bellona. But she had worked hard to get here following the catastrophe at Circe's island and she'd earned her rewards, including the two handsome, muscular men in collars sandwiching her in her bed thrusting their thick pricks into her holes.

"Oh fuck! Yes, that's it. Right there" she moaned breathlessly, arching her back against the broad shouldered black man behind her obediently thrusting into her ass as he caressed her boobs softly, with his left hand, his right hooked under her knee to lift her leg in the air to give the sweaty Caucasian man greater access to her pussy while he held her waist, staring at her intently as her face contorted in pleasure. She kept her eyes shut as she shuddered between them, resisting the urge to embrace either of them lest she play favorites. The key to double penetration was to treat each lover as equals, even with the collars on.

Hylla rode the dicks right into her orgasm, the jolts sending bolts of electricity through her body as she felt the two men ejaculate inside her, their hot cum painting her insides white as she collapsed against the pillow between them, breathing heavily waiting for the high to pass. Once it had she lay there exhausted, dismissing the men promptly. They retreated like the good little servants they were, quickly gathering their clothes and closing the door to her bedroom behind them, leaving her to rest alone as her fingers drifted down to scoop up some of their cum as it leaked from her entrance.

She sighed contently as she looked at it on her fingers, bringing it to her mouth to lick them clean. She did enjoy the taste of men's seamen. She lay there staring at the ceiling a while, her naked body aching from a hard days work. Sex was the best medicine for stress, and she'd been feeling very stressed these past few days. Her Amazons have been working overtime with growing number of deliveries, monster incursions and other such inconveniences. If she didn't know better she'd say something was stirring the mythical inhabitants into a frenzy.

 _There's a storm coming._

Hylla shook the feeling off. Last thing she needed was another giant war situation. They were still cleaning up from the last mess with Gia. Whatever was going on, it left the Queen still exhausted and needing company. _More_ company. She'd just had a satisfactory threesome with two of her best fuck-boys and still she was horny. _Maybe I was too hasty sending them away_ , she thought. She could just uses some of her own toys, or better yet summon one or three of her fellow Amazons. The thought of being dutifully eaten out by one of her girls while kissing another made Hylla even more wet, which didn't help.

Before she made a decision, there was a knock on her bedroom door. She pushed herself up to her elbows to look over in its direction perplexed. She didn't have an scheduled appointments waiting for her, or any other business for a few more hours. _Maybe they came back to service you once more,_ her horny brain joked.

"Who is it?" She called out, getting no reply. Caution crept up on her as she swung off the bed and covered herself in a silver robe. She waited till she was more presentable before striding over to the closed doorway, carefully pulling it ajar as she peered out into the hallway. To her surprise, no one was waiting to greet her. She surveyed the entire corridor but found no one there. _That's odd._

She was about to close the door when she looked down and found a package at her feet, a small box with the amazon logo on it. She looked around again, still failing to see anyone around who may have delivered it, before lowering to her knees to examine the box.

There didn't seem to be anything special, just an envelope sitting atop the parcel with her name addressed across it. Placing it aside she slowly opened the package, wary of what potential weapon could be hidden within, instead stunned to find a strange looking plant sitting within the box. It was green with pink petals, thin vine like tendrils spilling over the edges of the round plant pot it was sitting in. It was certainly unusual.

"Why would someone mail _me_ a plant?" She asked aloud, casting one last glance around looking for who may have dropped it off before raising back to her feet, picking the box up and carrying it back into her bedroom with her as she closed the door once more.

She didn't bother removing the plant from the box as she placed it on her desk beside the wardrobe before turning away to return to her bed on the opposite side of the room, relaxing back upon the mattress to open the envelope that had come with the package. She opened the letter hoping for answers, but still perplexed as she read the message.

 _Dear Queen of the Amazons, I hope this package finds you swiftly as I feel you are in desperate need of its services. You may have heard rumors of its existence across your fellow demigods as a species called the rapevine, a divine plant that brings great pleasure to those who surrender willingly to its embrace. I know you'll believe it dangerous, but I ask you to keep an open mind as you enjoy it's wonderful talents and do not fear its potential as it relieves your burden and those of your followers. Please enjoy._

The letter wasn't signed, so Hylla had no way of knowing who sent the delivery. _The rapevine_. The queen of the Amazons had heard of such a plant, but she didn't pay much heed. The idea that a plant could do what basic sex with human beings couldn't was preposterous, even if the thought of such a thing excited her enough to consider calling in one of her handsome slaves. She could feel her thighs getting damp just contemplating the idea right now. "Don't be stupid" she muttered, casting the letter aside as she undid her robe, planning to service her own needs by herself this time.

When she looked up she suddenly froze when she saw the vines from the plant growing out of the box and spilling out over the ground towards her. Her breath caught as she watched the vines slither over the floor towards her bed, staring in astonishment as the plant grew larger, drawn to her arousal. She instinctively reached for her dagger, holding it protectively until she hesitated, remembering what the letter said. _Keep an open mind, don't be afraid._ If it truly was the plant she'd heard of...

Hylla chose to chose to wait, wait for the plant to approach her, to see what its intentions were. She held the dagger tightly in her hand, her muscles tensing like a tiger waiting to pounce. The first sign of trouble and she'd cut the plant to ribbons.

The vines reached her bed and rose up over the edge of her mattress, gliding effortlessly towards her tall, slender body, her dark black eyes watching their every move as they approached her bare feet slowly, flinching slightly as the first met her soles to circle up her smooth leg towards her exposed torso, followed by more as the plant rose out of the box to embrace her.

"Here we go" Hylla breathed under her breath as she allowed the rapevine to take hold of her.

Half an hour later and the dagger finally slipped out of her grasp, clattering to the floor as the queen was suspended three feet above the bed, her limbs dangling from her reclined body as vines coiled around her arms and legs, massaging her muscles gently as they swung carelessly.

Hylla was delirious with pleasure as the plant wrapped around her, caressing her skin with each touch as the vines encircled her waist, chest and shoulders, perfectly relaxed as they squeezed and rubbed her just the way she liked it. Her nipples stood erect as the Tripp's brushed teasingly around her breasts, rolling them around her chest as the plant played with her, it's vines running along the length of her spine to pinch the soft curve of her ass, rubbing between her cheeks as it contemplated entering her back entrance.

Her front entrance was otherwise engaged, the bright pink blossoming flower suctioned between her thighs over her crotch, held in place by several tiny vines tied around her lower half as the feelers tickled her clit, stimulating the withering woman while it's inner plant cock thrust deep into her pussy, slipping far enough to find the entrance to her womb as it fucked the naked dark haired demigod.

"Oh gods!" She cried as the cock breached her cervix, fucking her even harder as her body rocked in its hold, the flower swallowing her juices as she orgasmed for the twelve time that evening. The plant was relentless, more so than even she could comprehend. While it took some convincing initially, submitting to its whims as the letter suggested proved to be the best decision Hylla could've made.

She sagged against the vines as the plant thrust inside her, her legs kicking out wildly as they squeezed a little tighter to restrain another climax, sweat pouring off her body and dripping onto the sheets below. Her black hair cling to her face as she shook herself awake, that last orgasm nearly making her pass out. _Would it even stop if I was unconscious?_ The thought made a her giggle as a fresh vine slithered up her throat to brush against her lips, waiting for her to open her mouth inviting it inside. She sighed around the vine as she deep throated it, sucking it like a baby as she was pleasured beyond belief.

It would be another fifteen minutes before the plant finally came inside her, it's sap blowing up her belly as it filled her womb till she nearly exploded, even more spilling from her mouth and arsehole, which by then would also be occupied. And once more it would catch her orgasm, absorbing up her cum like it had done the sixteen times before then, sucking her dry until she could keep her eyes open any longer and the plant deposited her on the bed in a heap, retreating back to its box to leave her unconscious but utterly satisfied.


	37. Night of the Amazons

Once a month the queen of the Amazons would host a special night for her followers to relax and be merry, let their hair down and simply have a little fun. These nights are a private affair just for the girls, leaving all their male subjects to continue operations by themselves for a few hours, unless of course the queen requests their presence.

Tonight however, they would not require the company of men.

The former war room of the Amazons had been transformed almost instantly into a giant bedroom for the forty or so young women being ravaged by the rapevine, green tendrils snaking along every winch of the floor, walls and ceiling to reach every warrior and deliver great pleasure to each of them. Clothing and weapons were discarded willingly as vines coiled around their naked bodies, wrapping them up and squeezing them so softly the moans were all they could speak. Girls were scattered around the room, suspended in the air, pinned against the walls, sprawled across the floor or tables, some lounging in chairs or sofas, all submitting to the eager arms of the plant as vines stroked their skin, thrust into their different holes, cocks of different sizes and shapes fucking their pussies, assholes and mouths, flowers sucking their nipples and massaging their breasts.

Those who were total sluts to the plants were preoccupied with each other, sharing the vines with their fellow amazons as they groped and kissed and made love to their human partners. One blonde girl passionately kissed a cute redhead while they hung upside down from the ceiling in a cocoon of vines, their lower halves each serving a thick rod deep inside them. A dark skinned woman moaned around a similar dick fucking her throat while a dark hair beauty ate out her ass in a 69 position. Three girls all got showered in sap by a giant vine enjoying a three-way tit-fuck.

The night went on and on, girls being passed around as the air filled with the stench of orgasmic bliss, each climax stifling the room further. The plants would indulge the women beyond their limit until they passed out, knocking them unconscious each filled to the brim with cum and sap before being disposited to move onto the next lover.

One such amazon witnessed her sister black out in her arms as the vines came in her ass so hard she coughed up its cum all over her chest. The brunette was making out with the poor girl when her last orgasm knocked her out, her body falling limp against her as the vines retreated. She gently lowered her to the nearby sofa to sleep next to three other girls with bloated belly's before returning her attention to her own ass, which was currently occupied by two thrusting vines.

"Oh fuck" she cried as they slammed into her, joined by a third vine punching into her pussy, throwing her against a table to doggy fuck her relentlessly. She planted her palms against the wood to brace herself as a free vine grabbed her neck and pulled her head up, choking her as its friends pounded her. She came from the onslaught, completely turn on by how rough they were being.

 _It's like they knew what they each liked._

"Enjoying yourself my queen?" She managed to call out with a smile as she opened her eyes and look across at the tall imposing black haired Amazon a few paces away standing in the middle of the orgy, surveying her girls proudly with her commanding black eyes.

"Of course" Hylla chuckled back, sighing as the vines around her breasts squeezed and massaged her roughly, rolling her neck against the tendrils stroking her tender skin slowly, tickling her ear. "But the question is are you enjoying yourselves?"

The brunette laughed as she was drilled forcefully, the table cracking beneath her as the vines thrust harder, her twin holes bruising from the onslaught. "Why don't you come over here and I can show you?"

"Mm, tempting offer" Hylla said licking her lips, "but I'm quite content with the two loving mouths I'm already feeding."

With that said she lowered her gaze to the pair of twins she had on their knees at her feet, both bound tightly by the plant servicing them all with their hands behind their back as thick cocks thrust up inside their dripping entrances. The daughter of Bellona reached down to stroke their blonde hair softly while gently pressing their faces between her legs, one at her front, one behind her, each aligned at one of her sap filled holes to suck the cum out of her bloated body.

It was a strange experience, pleasuring two beautiful Amazonian women while a pair of hands rubbed her most private areas before a pair of vines coiled up her legs to push inside both of her holes and immediately deposit what felt like a galleon of cum into her belly, blowing her up like she was a balloon before leaving her looking seven months pregnant. She felt heavy standing between her doting lovers and eagerly accepted their offer to help ease her discomfort.

She brushed a hand over her stomach, finally shrinking back to normal as the two lovely sisters continued to drink up the escaping sap, their tongues digging into her front and back entrance to shovel more and more out of her, sending waves of blissful pleasure with each lick. She rocked steadily between them as cum dribbled down their chins onto their chests, her fingers weaving into their hair involuntarily.

Then she felt it happen, her orgasm rocketing through her. "Oh fuck" she breathed, clutching onto their heads to press them in deeper, suffocating them between her ass cheeks and thighs, shaking from the climax. "I'm coming. Your making me cum! Oh FUCK!" She screamed, drowning them in her cum as the plant held her upright, riding out her orgasm until she finished.

After she calm down she let the girls go, apologizing as she looked down to see them drenched in cum and sap, the climax seemingly finishing the job they'd started. She carefully lowered herself down to squat between them, leaning down to kiss the first girl passionately, drinking in her own cum from her mouth before turning around to do the same with her sister. Their sloppy kiss excited the twins, both eager to please their queen further but still tied up by the plant.

"You've served me well" Hylla commended then both, smiled gratefully before she heard a familiar grunt from the table threatening to crack in two. "But I must attended to our fellow amazon. Perhaps you can amuse yourselves until I get back?" She suggested.

The twins looked at each other's cum stained faces and nodded, letting her stand back up and leave them to clean each up while she confidently strode over to the table.

The brunette slumped across the wood surface was breathing heavily, her arms sprayed weak from the strain of holding herself up. Her legs dangled limply as sap poured from her abused asshole, forming a puddle at her feet. Hylla looked over the mess and pitied the poor girl, stroking her shoulder soothingly as she kissed the back of her neck.

"My queen..." she muttered weakly, but Hylla shushed her, rubbing her shoulders and back calmly. "Rest now" she ordered quietly, slowly kissing down her spine, kneeling down in that puddle as she rubbed the tender skin of her red, sore bum. "Let me make it better" she insisted, licking her lips as she parted her cheeks and planted a wet, sloppy kiss against her.

The brunette sighed happily as her beautiful, strong queen cleaned out her back door with the strength and efficiency of a true Amazon.


	38. Rachel Sees the Future - Part 1

The red headed oracle of Delphi could always rely on the calming stroll through the woods to bring a little joy into her life. Especially when it brought her upon such interesting distractions.

It was a sunny afternoon when her slow walk brought her to the stream used to divide the battlegrounds for the camps "capture the flag" events, casually brushing her fizzy red hair with the blue plastic hairbrush she always kept in her back pocket. She was too busy humming away to herself she nearly missed it, coming to a stop by the tree line to witness a surprising sight.

Now Rachel Elizebeth Dare liked to consider herself considerably open minded, but even she had trouble comprehending the image of four male demigods completely naked waddling in the stream as a many armed plant fondled them pleasurably. She could hear their moans from her not-so-concealed hiding spot, her green eyes bulging out of her sockets as she saw the vines masturbating them or pounding their assholes, one sucking on them like a baby.

 _Holy shit!_ She mentally exclaimed, creeping closer to get a better view. As she watched, her lips curled up into a smile when she recognized a few of the boys. Two brown haired young men unmistakably the sons of Hermès the Stoll brothers, Travis and Conner, a familiar looking blonde named Will Solace, plus a fourth dark haired boy she couldn't name but recognized as a son of Hephaestus. _I would expect it from one of the four, but not all. Damn._

She stood by a nearby tree for a while, letting the boys finished their little lovemaking session before deciding to walk over their to embarrass them. "Good afternoon boys" she greeted them cheerfully.

She took great delight in how they all recoiled in shock at her sudden appearance, covering themselves up and flushing red with embarrassment. "What the hell!" Travis cried, his blue eyes bursting from his skull as he tried to cover his surprisingly imposing manhood, which Rachel noticed was still dripping cum from the ejaculation he'd earned a mere minute ago. "We weren't doing anything!"

"It's not what you think!" His younger brother Conner insisted, finding his shirt and holding it around his waist.

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow mockingly. "It looked like you'd borrowed one of the Aphrodite cabins sex plants and was having a little private party."

The four boys all looked at each other, as red as tomatoes, before Conner suddenly blurred out "it was Will's idea!"

"It wasn't!" He objected, turning on the others. "I came out here for some peace and quiet until I found _this_ idiot with the bloody thing." He pointed to the Hephaestus kid, who held up his hands in defense.

(And revealing his huge hard on to the group.)

"I just found the plant by these bushes and it just..." he hesitated, his cheeks flushing. "It had been a while, and it felt nice to be...touched. Anyway, it's not my fault you all barged out of the woods like madmen!"

"I was chasing him" Travis gestured to Conner.

"I running from you" he replied.

"Why?"

"I don't remember" he admitted, turning back to Will. "All I know is the stupid plant didn't grab us until you started fucking it!"

"It's attracted to arousal, dumbass" he snapped back. "You must've been turned on from watching us having sex."

"That's absurd!" He scoffed. "And gay!"

"So's He" his brother whispered to him, pointing out the error in his argument.

Rachel just shook her head as she watched the bickering go back and forth, chuckling the entire time. She was fully away about the rapevine, the whole camp was. The Aphrodite cabin didn't exactly keep it a secret, their sneaking off becoming so obvious they practically invited the other demigods to join them. She even had money Chiron had "confiscated" a sample for his own enjoyment. Unfortunately, she had yet to experience the lustful joys of the plant, but then she preferred the old fashioned way.

 _In fact, all this live porn and sex talk has gotten me in the mood. I wonder if they'll be a gentlemen and help me out?_

"It's just a shame you boys needed a plant to get your kicks these days" she said bluntly, hoping to get a rise out of them.

It worked. "It's nothing like that" the dark haired guy replied.

"As if" Will scoffed.

The brothers just gave a hearty "Ha".

She shrugged, turning on her heel to make a show of "walking" away from them. "Too bad" she said in a sad tone, her bare feet stepping into the warm water of the stream slowly. "I mean, if you really needed to...relax, you could've just asked" she told them, secretly smiling as she sensed their collective egos perk up alongside their cocks. "But I prefer my lovers to be flesh and blood. But please, don't let me stop you enjoying yourselves." She paused to glance over her shoulder, gazing them a teasing wink. "Unless you want a proper fuck."

She quickly resumed her walk, swaying her hips suggestively as she carefully lifted her T-shirt over her head, leaving her topless as she waded deeper into the stream, casting the clothing aside like it mattered very little. Which it did. She liked being more free, hence why she refused to wear a bra. She stood in the middle of the stream, the water just under her knees where her jeans were rolled up to, her hands clasped behind her head as she stretched her neck muscles, sighing as the breeze gently cooled her exposed skin, waiting for one of her marks to make a move.

She didn't have to wait long.

Strong callused hands reached around to touch her midriff, making her gasp in surprise as their owner steeped up behind her to smell her fizzy hair. She didn't say anything as he leans forward to kiss her shoulder, acknowledging him by reaching behind to stroke his curly dark hair. He smelled of sweat, but that was expected from how hard the plant had been pounding his arse when Rachel had been watching him.

She smiled as he kissed the back of her neck, those strong hands growing more confident as they reached up to find her small boobs, so small her chest was practically flat. But that didn't stop him from enjoying them, his thumbs rubbing her erect nipples, eliciting soft gasps and sighs from her throat. She closed her eyes and fell against him, her back pressed against his chest while his huge prick rubbed between her legs, exciting the damp patch forming underneath her through her jeans.

As she relaxed his movements got more...eractic. His hips started pressing against the curve of her ass, his grip tightening. Even through her jeans she could feel the cock stiffen between her thighs. It made her smile.

 _Such a horny young man._

She tilted her head back to gaze into his big brown eyes, giving him a sweet little smile as she curled her fingers into his hair, pulling him into an intense kiss. He kissed her back, eagerly humping between her legs as she rubbed against him, teasing him. After a minute she broke away and spun around, hands pressing to his broad chest as she snagged his lips with hers, his erection poking at her stomach. Once she'd caught his gaze she slowly lowered herself down till she was crouching above the waterline, taking hold of him by the shaft to guide him into her waiting mouth.

Only she didn't take him in her mouth. She just hovered over the head, lips parted, open wide, on the cusp of sucking his cock but never touching the sides. She held it for a long minute, her breath hot against his penis, staring up at him like a cruel little minx as he stared at her desperately. When he tried to push her head down onto him she swatted him away, her mouth snapping shut wagging her finger. He whimpered, her fingers stroking him slowly as her nose snaked up and down his shaft, inhaling his musky scent and exhaling deeply so he could feel her breath upon him. She even gave his balls a rough squeeze before pecking his cock on the tip, a sharp cry of desperation escaping his mouth. He was trembling. _He must be so close._

She rose back to stand straight, gazing devilishly at him through her green eyes, his own pleading with her for mercy. She licked her finger and touched the tip of his nose, tracing it in a line down his chest towards his groin, circling it around his tightening balls before dragging a nail up the underside of his penis. He came before she reached the peak, the poor boy ejaculating into the air with a scream, where his cum shot out into the stream to be washed away.

She giggled as the humiliated young man stood silently before her, leaving him to his shame as she walked over to a nearby rock. As she approached it she undid her jeans and dropped them down her long legs, stepping out of them to let them float down stream, doing the same with her green panties. By the time she was sitting on the damp rock surface she was totally naked, leaning back upon her seat to present herself to the rest of the drooling ensemble watching her.

"Who wants to be next?" She asked cheerfully.

Within seconds the two Stoll brothers were scrambling over each other to wade into the stream with her, eager to join the smoking hot redhead. Will remained on the shore, silently shaking his head as he watched the pair saddle up to her like a pair of retrievers. She just smiled as they approached breathlessly, their hands reaching out to touch her bare skin,running up her legs reaching for her chest.

Travis reached her side first, nearly tripping over his own feet as he went in for the kill. But she quickly brought her hand up to halt him, her finger pressed to his lips in calm protest. He gave her a disgruntled look, but was smart enough to cease his advances. On her left his brother now stood by her side, similarly getting the message and waiting for her signal. Satisfied the boys were being good little demigods, she hooked her finger under Travis' chin to pull his lips to hers, rewarding him with a kiss. He kissed her back, his tongue pressing for an invite into her mouth, which she allowed. After a minute she turned to his younger brother, rewarding his patience with a passionate kiss of his own, humming into his mouth as Travis pressed his lips to her neck.

They took turns kissing and caressing the Oracle, their hands free to explore her body at her pleasure as she systematically edged them on. While they were touching her, she took her time touching them,her fingers running up their backs, across their chests, pinching their backside or combing their hair. Eventually she found her way to their throbbing dicks, wrapping her hands around each of their members, gasping at how big they felt in her palms. "You like what you see?" Conner asked her confidently.

She glanced down at his organ, giving him a teasing wink. "Are you sure you know how to use that?"

"Oh I do" he replied, cupping one of her flat breasts. "Why don't I show you?"

"All in due time" she told him as she began her ministrations of his penis, stroking his shaft up and down. She did the same with his brother, who had put his mouth to work sucking her right nipple. Determined not to be outdone, Conner mirrored his movements, leaving Rachel caught between the two competing Stolls as she moaned from the pleasure.

And then suddenly she felt his hands upon her, and Will Solace finally entered the group. She opened her eyes to look up at him as he leaned over her, his fingers brushing down her thighs while his powerful blue eyes entranced hers. "This looks cozy" he said quietly, barely casting a glance at the sons of Hermès either side of him. "But maybe you'd rather have a professional look you over?"

Rachel's stomach fluttered as the young medic gazed over her, a distinct wetness forming between her legs. "I thought you preferred a... _different_ kind of patient doctor?"

Will smirked at the role-play, lowering himself down to catch her in a sharp kiss. "I do" his whispered, his breath warm against her cheek. "But that doesn't me I don't know my way around a beautiful woman. I'm gay, not blind. Now just lay back and let me take a look at you."

With the same gentleness and confidence he treats his patients with, the son of Apollo began making out with Rachel more passionately as he carefully pried open her legs, opening her to him to examine as he dropped down to his knees, waist deep in the stream now level with her exposed navel and the dripping pussy that waited for him.

Rachel watched him like a hawk as his head dropped between her thighs, his gaze scanning her precious flower like he was trying to figure out how best to patch up a wound. The way he looked her over, prodded at her with his fingers, feeling around her sensitive nub and labia, she got so worked up she felt like she was going to faint. Pretty soon Travis and Conner we're back to kiss her neck and boobs once more, distracting her from the doctors examination, swapping saliva with her one by one aged to be the center of attention. She returned to their hand jobs to keep busy, waiting for Will's diagnosis by servicing these obedient young men. But she found herself stalling when the blondes mouth met her pussy, and the moan she let out indicated the prognosis was beyond amazing.

Will truly was an expert as he had her cumming within twenty seconds, her orgasm making her shiver between the Stolls as they held her in their hands like putty, sweating pouring from her brow. Will waited for her climax to subside before returning to work, eating her out in a way nobody ever had before. Rachel was blown away by the talent and skill this mans tongue possessed. His boyfriend was a lucky man.

As Rachel lay breathless on that rock clinging to the brothers for support (holding quite tightly to their cocks admittedly), she felt another presence behind her as a shadow fell over her heaving chest. She looked up to see the dark hair son of Hephaestus looking down at her over his huge erection. "No more teasing" he told her, grabbing her head with his hand and yanking her down to lean back further, leveling his cock with her face. She stared at the throbbing cock she'd only recently made cum from just stroking minutes before, realizing the boy sought extreme revenge for his humiliation. "You are going to suck my dick, and I'm going to make you choke on it."

She saw the fire behind his eyes and knew he wasn't kidding. And seeing the size up close, he could literally suffocate her with that thing. But with the other three boys bringing so much pleasure to her body, she couldn't keep her mouth shut to bar him entry, and he made swift work of shoving his huge member down her throat the first chance he got.

It was so huge he only managed to stuff it in about a third of the way, her throat tightly constricting around the tip as she gagged, moaning around his cock as the other boys continued to play with her body. The son of Hephaestus gave her a few moments to compose herself before slowly pushing himself deeper into her, pulling back and thrusting forward to make her suck his length. She could only manage a few minutes before she was grabbing onto the back of his thighs, hitting his leg to indicate her discomfort. He relented so she could sputter an apology, gulping in air as she stared up at him.

"Apology accepted" he smirked. "But you are still going to suck my dick."

"Then go easy on her" Will cautioned him, appearing from between her legs covered in her juices. She didn't even realize he'd finished with her until he had risen to his feet, his hands grasping her hips to rub his erection over her entrance. "She May The the Oracle, But she's still mortal. Though I'm sure she can handle whatever we throw at her."

He looked down and gave her a knowing wink, which she returned with a cheeky smile. "Give me your best shot" she challenged him, opening her legs wider ready to embrace him.

He chuckled, leveling his dick with her hole and thrusting inside with little to no effort. "Fuck, that's wet" he marveled, sliding in and out of her like butter while Rachel enjoyed the sensation of being filled.

The dark haired boys hands were back to grasp her face again, bringing her attention to his prick once more. "You want my best shot?" He asked her, precut dripping from his penis, "then here you go!" He thrust into her face, cock burrowing into her mouth deeper than before, her mouth engulfing the large shaft until his balls slapped against her face, hilting deep within her.

His cock was even more massive than she realized, the organ blocking her entire throat passage, cutting of her airway as he began deepthroating her, fucking her hard and fast. She hoped being spit-roasted between the two hunks would be paradise, but the boy was just too big. She struggled to breath, her nose only being able to get so much oxygen to her brain between thrusts, before the force of Will pounding her between her thighs knocked the wind back out of her. Her body hummed with pleasure but her lungs were burning, her lips turning blue, tears falling across her face.

 _It's too big. Oh god, what if it..._

Fortunately the boy had little stamina, and he came quickly. _Unfortunately,_ with her airway blocked the seamen had nowhere to go but down her throat and out of her nose, filling her stomach as she screamed into her gag, the bulge in her neck reverberating around the ejaculating boy.

At the other end Will continued to pound into her, his fingers clasped around her hips tightly like a vice, fucking the daylights out of her. His expression was eerily neutral, like he got no pleasure from this act. Maybe it was all for her benefit, a one time thing from the homosexual young man. As a result, he merely grunted when he came, his hot cum spilling out of her as he released her from his grasp and quickly circling around to pull the dark haired young man out of her mouth.

"I think she's had enough" she heard him say as the cock was pulled from her mouth, on the verge of blacking out as she rolled off the rock into the cold water of the stream below, landing in a heap. She managed to get her arms under her so she could vomit up the load of cum he'd just fired into her, coughing up more and more as she sucked in as much air as possible. Her body was trembling as she collapsed back into the water, her frizzy hair falling over her face.

 _Holy shit! That nearly killed me._

"You okay?" Connor Stoll asked as he leant down beside her, pulling her red hair aside to look at her bruised face.

She tried to talk, both her throat was too raw, coming out as a broken wheeze instead. She felt exhausted.

He checked her over, his hands running over her body as if checking for injuries, confirming she was okay. "Don't worry, you're in safe hands now" she heard him say, not positions behind her as he carefully helped her up to her hands and knees, her arms shaking as they held her weight.

But then she felt the unmistakeable sensation of a cock rubbing between her ass cheeks, and she realized these boys weren't finished with her yet.

 **To be continued...**


	39. Rachel Sees the Future - Part 2

Connor Stoll positioned himself behind the heaving redhead, gently stroking her smooth round bum as she heaved on her hands and knees into the stream they were wadding in. She was still vomiting up mouthfuls of cum from her force deep throat of a rather aggressive son of Hephaestus, who was now being distracted by the scolding of one Will Solace, leaving her vulnerable to the pair of brothers who looked over her with hungry anticipation.

"Are you too just going to stand there gawping?" Rachel asked them sternly, her voice still raw and coming out cracked and strained. "Or are you expecting some kind of invitation?"

"Just enjoying the view red" Connor told her as his hands ran patiently down her back, feeling every inch of her skin as he could hold while his large erection rubbed snugly in the crash of her arse, dripping with precum waiting to dive inside her dripping pussy.

She waited impatiently, hoping he'd get on with it but realizing he was giving her enough time to recover from her last fucking so she could enjoy his. While she appreciated the sentiment she like her lovers to be more brutal. She looked across at Travis, the older brother who was currently sitting on the rock she'd just used as her makeshift bed while Will was fucking her brains out. "Are you not joining us?" She asked him.

"Not yet" he smirked, casually stroking his dick as he watched the two of them. "I'll let my little brother have first diss on this one."

"Appreciate it" his brother replied, finally signalling he was done with teasing by slapping her backside hard. Rachel winced from the sting, then cried out as it was quickly followed by the thrust of Connors cock piercing her vagina, sliding to the hilt and lodging deep inside. "Wow, that wet" he muttered, sliding his dick in and out of her body with ease, insanely loose from Wills previous occupation. "Bet I can make you wetter."

 _I very much doubt that,_ Rachel mused to herself as she rocked against Conners thrusts, moaning with each movement as he squeezed and slapped her ass, edging each pleasure with a hint of pain. She approved, even when he speared her backdoor with his thumb, fingering her arsehole as he fucked her pussy raw. All the while Travis masturbated to the sight of his brother fucking the gorgeous naked Oracle, which Rachel has to admit was kinda turning her on even more though she'd rather that cock be somewhere more enjoyable.

She'd get her wish soon enough as Conner pulled himself out of her after she gushed in climax, leaving her empty only briefly before his hands grabbed her shoulders to pull her up to her feet, her legs shaky as she stood pressed against the boys chest. "I can barely stand" she said meekly, her face flushed by how hot she was.

"Don't worry, you won't be on you feet for too long" Travis assured her as he walked up to stand in front of her, sandwiching her body between his and his brothers.

With just a nod, the Stolls repositioned the girl seamlessly, lifting her legs up into the air and lowering her onto two very hard, very erect penises, each dick slotting into one of her waiting entryways. Then, as one, the two brother fucked the redhead until she was screaming their names across the treetops.

Rachel found herself gushing with cum as the two Hermès boys fucked her relentlessly, their hands alternating between holding her by the thighs and groping her chest as she clung to the broad shoulders of Travis crushed against Connors chest, screaming wildly when her mouth wasn't occupied by Travis' tongue as he kissed her forcefully while his brother nibbled on her neck. The last time she'd been fucked like this was at a jocks house party, involving some very drunk senior years and a sordid game of spin the bottle that scored her not one but three hot young men plus two rather attractive cheerleaders. By the end of the night she was the last girl standing, both figuratively and literally.

Riding the Stoll brothers cocks like a jockey came a close second to that, awkwardly turning her torso around so she could pull Connor into a steamy kiss and share the love equally as Travis pounded into her harder, his thrusts becoming labored. "Oh shit! I going to cum!"

"Mphf tufft!" His bother moaned from within Rachel's lips, his own grip on her breasts tightening indicating how on the verge he was.

She released the boy so she could tell them both "give it to me. I want it all inside me."

They gave her a curt nod as they synced up, smashing into her pussy and ass so hard she felt her ribs crack from the pressure pressed on all sides (or maybe she was exaggerating). They orgasmed as one, followed closely by Rachel as she was filled with their seamen like she wanted, letting out a cry of ecstasy before falling limp in their arms, her breathing ragged and heavy as she panted into Travis's shoulder.

"Fucking hell, that was hot" Connor muttered, his dick solidly limply from Rachel's red ass with a slop.

"You okay red?" Travis asked her, carefully lowering her down onto the nearby rock before leaving her empty, their mixed cum spilling out of her pulsing vagina.

"You two sure know how to treat a girl" she laughed, her words slurred, her body still shaking from the shared climax. She looked up to find the other two boys had finally rejoined them. "You two finished fighting over me yet?"

"We weren't fighting over anything" Will told her, clasping a rather sheepish son of Hephaestus on the shoulder. "Just reminding our young friend here not everyone is capable of withstanding his brand of punishment."

"I am sorry" the boy said quietly, but Rachel brushed off his apology. "Please, I've had my fair share of brutality. And if I wanted gentle I would've just asked one of the Morpheus boys to make love to me. I came here for a fuck..." she looked at the four of them in turn, "unless you're all done for the week?"

The boys all shared a surprised expression, but she could tell while they weren't expecting her to be ready for more, they would disappoint her.

Cut to fifteen minutes later as she now had a grand total of three hot cocks fucking her from all lay on his back upon the rock "bed" thrusting up into her backside fondling her chest plucking her nipples casually as she lay sprawled across his chest, feet in the air as the son of Hephaestus towered over her, hands gripping her waist with her knees resting over his shoulders as he pounded down into her pussy, his large balls jousting with Travis' underneath her with each thrust. Adding even more force behind the boys thrusts was Will Solace, who'd taken the liberty of pleasuring himself by burying his thick cock deep in the young mans rectum and was fucking him just as hard as they were fucking her. Seeing the two boys dogging each other while fucking her made Rachel so hot she feared she'd burst into flames. As for Connor, he got to enjoy the sight of the Oracle sucking his dick ravenously, occasionally helping her along by holding her head tightly to deep throat her for urgently, sometimes to the point of gagging her. He allows let up when she indicated the need for air, but ultimately she was at the mercy of all of them.

The red headed oracle couldn't describe the bliss of being gang banged by all her new lovers, but when the orgasms started they came in like dominoes, each setting off the next, all exploding into her abused, sweating naked body until she was bursting at the seams. Her eyes rolled back into her skull as the boys came, and she felt her biggest orgasm boil over soon after.

As the oracle reached her climax, her eyes shot open and her eyes suddenly glowed green, green mist exploding out of her body alongside her cum as the spirit of Delphi suddenly gave her a vision, brought on by the overwhelming escasty. ( _This wasn't the first time this happened, and it has become quite embarrassing sprouting a prophecy during sexual intercourse_.)

Fortunately, instead of a prophecy Rachel simple got a sequence of images that appeared jumbled;

 _A jungle enveloping the whole of Manhattan. The dead marching to the Helm of Hades. A disgraced oracle a puppet to a menacing force. The gods trapped in an endless circle of torment. The daughter of Zeus surrounded by thunder. A golden dragon crashing in a ball of flames. Two star crossed lovers in mortal peril. And in the center of it all, The daughter of Aphrodite stands before a new god that calls her "mother."_

After the visions faded, Rachel's eyes returned to normal and she collapsed in a heap, unconscious in the arms of the four boys who were coming down from their own orgasm, too preoccupied to realize their Oracle had just witnessed the end of the world.


	40. Calypso on the Beach

Being trapped on a deserted island had both its pros and cons. The cons included being cursed by the gods, isolated from the rest of the world, being occasionally heartbroken when heroes are washed ashore for her to heal and fall in love with only to leave her again, immortality, isolation, cursed... Calypso could go on for hours.

As a pro though, being left alone on a deserted island meant she had no need to fear being seen sunbathing in the nude. Or, on this particular occasion, masturbating on the beach.

Another con was the lack of companionship that can leave a sorceress like Calypso rather dissatisfied, which she if forced to remedy by herself on occasion. Fortunately, she has the privacy of the whole island and her own magical powers on hand to help.

So after a nice calm stroll across the beach, she set down beside a tree, stripped off her clothes and used her powers to levitate a thick wooden dildo she'd carved out herself, the rounded end pumping inside her core rhythmically by the flick of her wrist, which she was controlling as she rubbed her clit alongside it. She knelt slumped against the tree, her free arm bracing herself against the bark as her hand and toy worked hard between her legs, her breathing ragged as her caramel hair fell over her sweating sticky forehead. Her average sized breasts hung over her chest with their nipples rock hard, tingling with so much arousal she had to leave her clit occasionally to fondle them pleasurably. She could've gotten her invisible servants to touch her sensitive boobs instead, but that always just felt unnecessarily creepy to the daughter of Atlas.

Eventually Calypso succumbed to her desires, her body exploring with pleasure as her cum erupted between her thighs, drenching the dildo which collapsed to the floor now her concentration was shattered. The young woman was exhausted as she sank to the ground and rolled onto her back, her chest heaving caked in sweat. She combed her matted hair out of her dark almond eyes as she stared out into the orange sky, the sun setting out over the horizon. It looked beautiful as she watched it vanish behind the ocean, her wet fingers casually stroking her quivering folds, bringing them up to smear over her sensitive nipples.

This was her life, laying naked on the beach bringing herself to orgasm and watching the sunset. _It could be worse_ , she reminded herself. _It could also be better_. For the hundredth time, Calypso thought about the many different heroes she'd met on this island, all of whom she'd offered to stay with her, all of whom turned her down to return home. Thinking about them made her sad, knowing she'd never see them again, just as she'd never leave this island no matter how many of those heroes made that promise. _She was cursed to remain on this island alone forever._

Resigned to her fate, the sorceress decided she was too tired to walk back to her own bed and simply pulled the nearby blanket over her with a flick of her wrist, letting her eyes drift closed as she fell asleep on the warm beach in the cool evening air.

It wouldn't be until the early hours of the morning, just before the sun came up until Calypso was greeted by her newest visitor. Growing at the feet of a nearby tree by the beach was an unusual green and pink plant, which had a stranger more sentient quality to it. It appeared amongst the roots overnight and quickly grew large enough to sprout long, smooth vines from between its petals, snaking out across the sands to seek out the sleeping form of the young titaness.

Calypso had never had any kind of intruder upon her island and as such had never had fear a reason to letting her guard down, leaving her unprepared for the arrival of the plant as its vines slipped under the blanket to explore her soft flesh, stroking her smooth legs as they coiled around her body. Their touches were gentle, careful not to stir the slumbering girl as they caressed her muscles and breasts, igniting her arousal in her sleep.

The tendrils moved fluidly, expertly finding her pleasure points and exploiting them until she was quietly moaning for more. She lazily rolled onto her back, unknowingly obeying the subtle nudges from the vines as they peeled the blanket off of her, exposing her torso to further assault. Her fingers curled in her caramel hair as a tender vine stroked her cheek and traced a line between her boobs, circling her hard nipples. When her body appeared sufficiently warmed up, two delicately thin tendrils approached her chest, entwining around her mounds before prodding at her sensitive nubs.

Once in position, the vines entered Calypso's body, piercing her nipples slowly and carefully. The young woman's breath hitched sharply, but otherwise remained unconscious as the plant administered its new more potent blend of pollen directly into its lovers body. The effect took mere seconds, Calypso's body heated up by 10 degrees, her pussy dripping and her breasts mildly expanding with lust and desire, her breathing growing labored. Even her dreams were overridden with unbridled want and need, her gut tightening with thirst.

To say she was now horny would be an understatement.

Now fully prepared, the plant carried out its next phase. Vines hooked under her knees and gently parted her wet thighs to open up her throbbing core, allowing the waiting tendril entry as it slid inside unimpeded. Calypso barely noticed as it began slowly pumping inside her while the vines retracted back out of her breasts to give them a good squeeze, drawing fresh lactated milk from her openings. Two flowers slithered over and latched onto her breasts to drink this nectar like suckling babes, drawing out even more with each suckle.

The sleeping girl sighed, overcome with pleasure even in her dreams where she saw a wide open meadow where all her suitors fought over her body, each claiming her for their own, fucking her into the night and long past morning.

"Fuck me" she mumbled in her sleep as the plant lifted up her hips, her back arching into the sucking buds as a new, larger rose bud approached her body, thin tendrils tickling her inner thighs as it positioned itself between her legs. The petals parted to reveal a large, thick green cock pulsing and coated in sap, waiting to fill her small pussy after the occupied vine pulled away. The vines wrapped around her body and slowly pulled her onto the throbbing member as the plant got situated between her thighs, her feet dangling in the air suspended by green ropes that tickled her soles.

Calypso let out a silent scream as the cock forced itself into her hole, her walls clamping around it trying to push it back to no avail as its slick surface lubricated her entrance so it could burrow deeper until it found her crevix, pressing against it painfully. She didn't feel any pain as it breached her womb, the pollen administered through her breasts acting as an anesthetic as well as an aphrodisiac, turning any pain she suffered to overwhelming pleasure. She barely had enough cohesion to put up a struggle as the vines looped around her arms, tying her wrists together above her head as it started methodically fucking her, drawing out her orgasms as efficiently as it was milking her breasts.

"Oh fuck me" she absently told her tenacious dream lovers, oblivious to the situation she was in, even as the plant teased her lips with another tendril before it plunged into her mouth when they parted with another climax. It pushed down her throat quickly, as slick with sap as the cock in her pussy was, sliding in effortlessly while she gaged on the length.

This time however her eyes fluttered open, looking down to see the violence her body was subjected to. On instinct her body tensed in alarm, her walls clamping around the cock as her wrists strained against their bonds. The plant reacted faster though, ejaculating a stream of sap down her throat forcing her to drink it in gulps, the substance containing the same pollen it used from the start. Almost immediately Calypso's body turned against her, her limbs growing heavy, her mind going fuzzy, replaced with simple lust and pleasure, quickly pushing the fight out of her as her almond eyes glazed over.

Now completely enthralled by the plant, Calypso had no choice but to submit to the pleasure of the creature as it violated her in every way, pounding into her as hard as she could take it, bringing her to climax after agonizing climax, never ending orgasms which it would soak up through its blossoming petals, gulping up her cum like a machine to feed itself, hungry for even more each time.

Her powers failed her, her only hope now was that her body would give out and she'd be left in peace. Except the gods made her immortal as long as she remained on the island, so her body would endure for eternity.

 _She truly was cursed on this island._


	41. Iris Takes a Call

The messenger goddess of rainbows liked to distract herself with the latest and most intriguing new fad sweeping the globe on occasion. It's not something she makes a habit of, alternating between sending iris messages between parties both Devine or otherwise and franchising her latest pet project the R.O.F.L (Rainbow Organic Foods And Lifestyles) can be all-consuming. But every once in a while she takes the time to herself to explore what the cosmos has to offer. And it's latest craze sparked her interest from the get go.

She sensed the delivery at her door moments before the knock met her ears, striding over to open it eagerly. The tall muscular figure of Hermès greeted her with his trademark sly smile. "Evening m'lady" he greeted, giving her an exaggerated bow. Iris rolled her eyes, mildly amused at his overzealous curtesy. "I come baring gifts of great fortune!"

"You didn't open it did you?" She asked him curtly, reaching for her package in his hands.

"Of course not!" He replied, snatching the parcel away from her. "I'm a reliable delivery man. Why would you say such a thing?"

"Oh I don't know" she said leaning against the frame, crossing her arms as she cocked her head. "Maybe because of the last time you hand delivered my mail and had eaten all of my gingerbread cookies. Or that time when you "broke" the box of glass vial I ordered."

"What can I say, I'm a changed man" he protested.

She stared at him intently, glancing over to eye her parcel once more. "Well?"

He held the box out to her, put his hand over his heart. "I swear, I didn't open the package you asked Aphrodite to send you in private without any of the other olympians knowing." Her eyes went wide in alarm, then darkened in frustration. "The label was on the box" he defended himself quickly.

She snatched the box away, examining the packaging for any tampering. "Fine, I believe you."

"Good, cause us messenger gods need to stick together." He gave her a confident smile as he leant against the doorframe, hand on his hip as he scanned the interior of her store. "Speaking of which" he said lowering his voice, "maybe you could invite me in? It has been a while since we...compared notes."

Iris smiled back at him, contemplating his offer of collaboration. It had been a while since the pair of them got together to enjoy an evening alone. The fond memories of his skilled hands and wicked tongue made her shiver with excitement. "Another time maybe" she suggested sadly, tapping her fingers on his broad chest imagining the fun they could have. "Tonight I have other matters to attend to."

Hermes was clear,y disappointed, but nodded. "If you change your mind, you know how to find me" he told her, bidding her goodnight before speeding off on his winged shoes.

Iris watched him disappear over the horizon like a bullet, smiling warmly before closing the door to return to her new package. A brief peek inside confirmed it was what she'd ordered and immediately retired to her bedroom to examine it more thoroughly. She told her assistant to cover any calls for her and locked her bedroom door, sitting on her bed to open the package before her, a broad grin stretching over her face.

It didn't take much convincing to talk Aphrodite into sending her one of her special sex plants she called a rapevine. The goddess practically insisted she take a cutting before agreeing to grow it up for her first. In return Iris had agreed to think about joining her on a girls night out, just the two of them (which coming from Aphrodite translating into a steamy night of passion). Iris decided to let her stew for a little while before taking her up on the offer. Right now she had a new plant to indulge in.

She pulled the plant pot holding the green and pink specimen from the box, examining it slowly with her warm brown eyes. "So...how does it work?" She asked it, giving it a curious prod with her finger. It remained unresponsive. "Is there a song? A command?" She placed the plant on the floor at her feet, watching it intently as she proclaimed in a stern voice "I am Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, and I demand that you fuck me!"

The plant ignored her.

The goddess huffed in disappointment, until she remembered what Aphrodite told her when she was explaining the plant to her. "It'll only touch you when you want to be touched. It has to sense you, so you kinda need to be horny for it to work." She shrugged as she began to undress herself. That shouldn't be too hard, she thought as dirty images already flooded her mind. Images of what she wanted the plant to do to her, how she liked to be held, be pounded, how rough she liked it. By the time she'd pulled the last of her underwear over her feet she was soaking wet between her legs.

She lay down on her bed and spread herself wide to give herself greater access to her clit as she proceeded to rub it, fondling her boobs between gasps and moans to stimulate her body. It only took just under thirty seconds to get herself super horny. "Oh fuck me" she moaned silently as she fingered herself, waiting for something to come from the plant to embrace her. To her dismay, it refused to cooperate until she'd brought herself to climax in her hand. Only then did she see the thick vine rising up over the side of the bed out the corner of her eye.

"Finally!" She said rolling over onto her stomach, taking the length in her hand to stroke it as it hovered in front of her face. It was a big vine, big enough to fill her palm as she gave it a vigorous hand job, licking her lips eager to taste it on her tongue. Leaning forward she kissed the tip of the vine, where she felt it pulse between her fingers, throbbing in her hand. She ran her tongue over the head, teasing it, pulling back to lick up the shaft slowly. It tasted delicious.

"Now for the fun part" she said coyly, settling into a comfortable position on her front, resting on her elbows with her feet crossed in the air like a teenager, before bringing the green cock closer so she could Part her lips wide and talked the head into her mouth.

Sucking on the vine wasn't as different to sucking a regular cock as Iris was expecting. Aside from the sweet taste of sap leaking over her tongue and the surreal pulsing quivering through her throat, it felt like every other blowjob the goddess had given people in the past. She may not have been an expert like other goddess' out there, but she was good enough.

Her fingers danced around the length of the vine as she bobbed her head up and down, breathing steadily through her noses to keep her mouth locked around the plunging member as it slid down her throat back and forth. The plant remained in place, letting her pleasure it, knowing that having its length in her mouth was bringing her equal pleasure. Enough to make her spontaneously giggle every so often, sending vibrations through the vine.

Eventually the plant would get bored of the one hole being filled and sent out a handful of its vines under her bed, snaking them over the opposite end where her feet swung joyfully on bent knees. The lead vine slithered over the mattress to seek out the space between her thighs, rubbing the wet folds of her core gently.

Iris felt the touch to her lower half knowing full well what it was. She pulled the vine out of her mouth with a pop before looking back at the probing vine, a small smile forming on her lips. "You waiting for an invitation love?" She asked it, wiggling her butt to the vine suggestively before returning her attention to the thick cock in front of her face, acting like she cared little for the new contender. She licked the vine ravenously while she ignored the other vines as they probed her thighs and bum, refusing to acknowledge them even when two of the tendrils squeezed her cheeks, spreading them to reveal her tight round back door to the eager plant.

Meanwhile the vine in her hands throbbed for attention, rising up to brush her lips begging to re-enter. Iris toyed with the plant by keeping it out, grinning mockingly as she felt its impatience, watching more vines coil around her hands and shoulders. "I'm sorry lovely" she said apologetically, "but if you want me, you'll have to waAH!"

Even though she was secretly bracing herself for it, the rainbow goddess wasn't prepared for the penetration of her ass as the vine rammed itself into her backside, forcing itself deep inside her without any lubrication. She opened her mouth to scream, but at that moment the plant lashed a series of vines around her neck, shoulders and head and yanked her down onto the waiting cock, silencing her cries as she choked on the thick member lodged in her throat.

Despite the painful inferno in her ass and burning sensation in her throat, held tightly in place by rough vines, some constricting blood flow or her limited airway, Iris drenched the bedsheets beneath her hips when she orgasmed.

The vines thrust into her over and over, fucking her through her climax as her muffled screams pierced the air. Her fingers and toes curled as she was pounded into the bed, her holes on fire from the plants relentless assault. Every inch the vine burrowed into her ass brought fresh waves of agonizing pleasure, drilling into her body harder than any mortal or god ever has before.

For something that hurts so bad, it feels so good!

Iris was forced to ride the green plant cocks as they spit-roasted her, fucking her ass and mouth violently ignoring her cries and muffled wails. Cum and saliva coated the vines leaking out of the edges of her abused entrances, soon to be joined by sap as the vines ejaculated inside her without warning. The substance filled her throat and prostate so much she was bursting at the seems, choking on the volume as it started filling her lungs stopping her from breathing. The plant finally let go of her and she coughed up bile and sap to gasp in air and cum fountained from her red sore bum hole.

"Oh fuck me..." iris stuttered between coughs, collapsing against the mattress exhausted. Her body ached and her butt burned. But she realized the plant wasn't finished with her when it's vines coiled around her ankles and pulled them over her head, lifting her body up to arch her back like a contortionist till her boobs were hanging from her chest and her dripping pussy was on display in the air for all to see.

It has be dead to rights. I've never felt so vulnerable. What will it do to me next?

In answer, vines coiled around her waist and thighs, holding her steady so two fresh new tendrils could slit her into her holes, easily sliding into her body thanks to the lubricated entryways. Iris sighed as they began to pump steadily into her, too drained to stop them as the plant wrapped around her tits tightly, squeezing them together to push another vine through the tight crevice between them. The goddess wasn't accustomed to receiving tit-fucks, but feeling the plant fuck her chest in such a way was enjoyable.

"Oh yes" she moaned, her cheek pressed against the bed with her lower half hovering in the air as the vines pummeled her holes. "Fuck me right there! Oh...if only you'd use one of those big...Oh fuck yes!" The goddess screamed as the vines in her arse and pussy expanded, growing in size till they were almost four inches thick, stretching her wide open and creating a noticeable bulge in her stomach.

Iris's word became a garbled slew of moans and incoherent nonsense thereafter, too engulfed with the pleasure of the rapevine as it continued to fuck her raw until she exploded with cum, only to fuck her even harder all through the evening.

Fleecy was sitting on the sofa when she got the request for an iris message. Iris was still occupied in her room so it was left to her to fulfill the request. The short and muscular cloud nymph snapped her fingers in one hand, finding the caller in Olympus, then snapped her other hand to find the recipient. Curious, she mused to herself as she tapped her fingertips together to create a rainbow between her hands, connecting the two individuals so they could talk.

Fleecy sat there holding the call dressed in her yellow T-shirt, cargo shorts and lace up boots, humming mildly as she waited patiently. Her white hair danced with her tune as she bobbed her head, keeping herself busy. She tried not to think about what the call might be about, she'd gotten into trouble for being nosy before. If she wanted to, she could listen in, but she shouldn't.

What if this takes hours, like when Athena was talking to Hephaestus about that thing with the labyrinth?

The nymph looked between her hands. The caller was a goddess from Olympus, the hearth one she thinks, and she was calling someone with the hunters of Artemis. An odd call in her opinion.

Growing bored, Fleecy carefully put her ear to the rainbow, trying to pick out the words being spoken. Please don't be like one of Aphrodite's sex messages.

"...I tried to reach the others, but...it's too late. It's growing. There needs to be a way to stop it. You have to find the other...

"Fleecy?" A voice startled the nymph, nearly breaking the connection between the callers.

"I wasn't eavesdropping! I swear!" She replied, sitting up straight as the figure appears by her side where the lights suddenly go out. "Um, did you just..."

The figure stood before Fleecy, illuminated by the glow of the rainbow as the face of Iris appeared into view, smiling down at the cloud nymph. She glanced down at the message being transmitted and suggested seductively "Why don't you put those hands to better use?"

Before Fleecy could say anything the goddess leant forward and kissed the young girl on the lips, her hands stroking her thighs pressing her into the sofa. The girls weatherly eyes widened with shock, nearly losing the rainbow transmission preemptively. It only held as hold as she was concentrating, and Iris's advances were making it very difficult to concentrate.

"Wait!" Fleecy cried out, pulling her mouth away to talk as the older woman continued to kiss her, her hands now undoing her shorts. "Should we be doing this? I mean, you always tell me there have to be boundaries between...oh!" Fleecy felt something slip under her shirt and caress her breasts, yet Iris's hands were around her hips as she pulled her shorts down her legs. "I don't...I'm not sure this is a good idea."

"Don't talk" the goddess told her, her head disappearing lower down the nymph's quivering form as more unseen feelers touched the girls skin, stimulating her body and lowering her defenses. "Just relax, and let me take care of you."

Fleecy bit her bottom lip as she felt a pair of strong, expert lips find her clit, her fortitude failing as the goddess devoured her, the rainbow in her hands flickering. "Oh shit..." the young girl helplessly replied before being yanked down the sofa by her ankles by two powerful hands, the iris message she was sending irreparably lost.


	42. Tale of Two Sisters - Part 1

It wasn't often the two Ramírez-Arellano sisters would hang out outside of a battle and enjoy some simple sisterly bonding, but on this occasion Reyna was glad to have visited the Amazons. Hylla practically greeted her at the door, first with concern fearing aid was needed, then with proud delight when her younger sibling produced the bottle of wine she'd brought as a gift. After a brief tour of the place they two retired to Hylla's quarters to share that bottle and just talk, the conversations drifting into the evening along with the drink.

"So what brought this on all of a sudden sister?" Hylla asked, pouring herself another glass from the now empty wine bottle, tossing it aside disappointed.

Reyna swirled her glass between her fingers as she formulated her response. She didn't know why she came, she just wanted to see her sister. It felt like a lifetime ago they were just normal children, playing with their father, laughing and fighting each other playfully, before all the monsters and demigods and becoming leaders of their respective factions. As she stared down into the red liquid she pondered whether it'd be possible to return to those days, before all this.

Hylla watched her sister silently, saying nothing as she raised her glass. Reyna glanced over and quietly mirrored her, as if they each knew what the other was thinking. They drank from their toast and sat side by side upon the king sized bed in Hylla's room.

"So what do you do for fun around here?" Reyna asked the older sibling.

She shrugged. "Apart from enjoying the company of my servants and fellow Amazons? Not much." She smirked at Reyna's shocked reaction. _Not the answer she was expecting._ "How about you?" She asked in return. "Rumor has it you and the son of Jupiter have quite the union going."

"I wouldn't call it a…" Reyna stammered, turning red. Of course news of her dalliance with Jason got around. "I don't know…it's complicated."

"It always is with Grace. Just remember to remind him whose in charge, sister."

Reyna shook her head, desperate to change the subject until she caught sight of a familiar looking plant sitting in the corner of the room. "I see your choice of…decoration has _improved_ " she chuckled, gesturing to the pink and green plant.

Hylla saw it and gave her a smirk. "Are you familiar with it?"

"Oh yes, I am" she admitted rather guiltily.

The Amazon queen finished her glass and threw it away as she strode over to the corner, reaching out to stroke the slender green vines. "I'll be honest, I didn't think I'd warm to such…outlandish fantasies. But after the first night with it, I couldn't bring myself to throw it away." She glanced back at her sister, still sitting on the bed. "I'm getting quite amorous just talking about it."

"Gross" Reyna rolled her eyes, sipping her wine.

"You saying you don't enjoy it? Enjoy it's pleasurable touch?"

"I don't enjoy talking about it" she replied curtly, making the Amazon laugh.

Hylla continued to stroke the vines until it started to move on its own, weaving between her fingers. She looked down at it tenderly, a naughty twinkle igniting in her eye. "I have a dare for you sister" she said slowly, pulling her top up over her head to reveal her bra. Reyna saw her sister throw the clothing aside, nearly choking on her drink when she saw her reach down for the waistband of her trousers. "I dare you…to watch me dance for my plant…and resist touching yourself." She pulled the waistband down her long legs, kicking them away leaving her only in her underwear, standing in front of the rapevine before her startled sister.

Reyna stared at her god smacked, her gaze unwittingly drifting over the tall lean frame standing in her bedroom, white undergarments hiding her most private parts but leaving little to the imagination. Hylla's face was framed by her loose hanging long black hair, piercing dark eyes watching her carefully. Reyna looked up and was able to see the white scar across her forehead, a parting gift from Blackbeard's ship.

 _Her sister was stunningly beautiful._

"You're not serious" she finally spoke, witnessing the genuine challenge in her smirk. "You want to dance? You? And why…what kind of dare is this?"

"I think it could be fun" she told her smiling, already swaying her hips as she started her slow, sensual display. "I'm already feeling quite sexy, and bet you won't last ten minutes without getting wet from watching me."

"You're my sister! It'd be completely gross!"

"Or hot" she suggested. They were born amongst gods who were all related in some form or another. An occupational hazard in their line of work. Besides, Hylla looked at her sister dressed in her purple T-shirt and denim jeans, black eyes following her around the room matching her wavy black hair, almost the spitting image of each other, and couldn't help but admire her own attractive figure.

Besides, she wanted to see how uncomfortable she could make her sister.

With the young praetor as her audience, Hylla began her slow sensual dance, moving freely and fluidly like a delicate flower in a breeze. Admittedly this wasn't the first time she'd put on such a performance, bringing back fond memories of Circe's island and how she used to "entertain" the beautiful sorceress on occasion (and how she used to entertain her). As a result she moved with confidence, her sultry eyes trained on her sister as she sat captivated upon the bed, the glass forgotten in her palm as their gazes followed each other. Hylla's hands encircled her body, drawing Reynas attention everywhere she wanted her to look; her swaying hips, her long legs, her busty chest, her soft hair, her slim neck…

Reyna began to grow restless as she watched, too stunned and repulsed by how entranced she was to look away. _She my sister, why am I entertaining this?_ The discomfort slowly building between her legs answered her mental question, rubbing her thighs together trying to hide the dampness she could feel soaking into her jeans. Her heart rate skipped a beat when Hylla slowly turned in a circle to display her round backside, giving it a playful wiggle to her. Reyna gulped down the last of her drink, only now realizing how much her chest was heaving, her breath coming out in pants. _Oh fuck, this is turning her on. So gross, but so hot too. No! Don't do it! She can't know she was right. You can't show how aroused you are._

The Amazonian observed the subtle little twitches and uncomfortable movements from her younger sister and could tell she was right. Reyna was horny, aroused by her dancing and now doing everything in her power to keep her hands away from herself and not show any emotion. The game was on, and just entered a new phase when the rapevine finally decided to get involved.

Hylla had been waiting for the vines to touch her ever since she started, practically advertising her need for its pleasure when she'd turned her back on Reyna to quietly plead for it with a pout. Now with the young woman watching the vines coiled around her limbs and stroked her skin, immediately moving for her sensitive pleasure points it'd leant to find blindfolded. And just like Hylla wanted, it didn't waste any time before getting to business as one of its tendrils snaked under her panties between her butt cheeks to slide under her towards her clit, making her moan as she straddled the vine between her legs with a smile. Two encircled her stomach to pride at her bra as she combed her fingers through her hair, meeting another thin vine which wrapped around her wrists to bind her hands behind her head, leaving her arms exposed as the plant tickled her armpits and groped her boobs.

Reynas eyes were bulging out of her sockets as she watched her sister succumb to the rapevine embrace, biting her lower lip when she watched the white bra fall to the floor after it was pried from the woman's body. "Oh fuck" she quietly moaned, the heat between her thighs overwhelmingly hot now as her pussy dropped desperately. She clung to the bedsheets to resist relieving herself and losing the dare, but the sight of her older sister humping a thick vine while being pleasured by more was proving too much for her to handle. Her sexy moans filled her ears and she nearly lost it. Reyna had never orgasmed from just watching before, but this nearly became the first. _If only she was stronger_.

"Damn it!" she suddenly cried out, furiously with herself as she hastily unbuttoned her jeans so she could plunge her hand inside and find her swollen clit waiting for her. Her dam broke the second her fingertips found it, her thighs drenched in her juices as she came violently against the mattress. She heard Hylla laugh victoriously when she saw her defeat, returning happily to the ministrations of the plant as it coiled around her breasts, squeezing them tightly while it yanked her underwear away to enter her dripping vagina.

Now that Reyna wasn't kidding herself, masturbating furiously to her naked sister being tentacle fucked by a plant, she was just as eager to receive some action herself. Fortunately, the rapevine was just as eager as vines shot out to find her quivering form, grabbing her jeans and pulled them off her legs to join the heap on the floor. She disposed of her panties herself, leaving her open to play with her pussy herself while the plant sought her chest, slithering up her purple shirt to cup her breast, teasing the hard nipple underneath. She lifted her shirt and bra with her free hand to grope the other breast, moaning loudly as she slipped two fingers inside herself and rubbed her clit with her thumb. The plant didn't join her as she fingered herself like she expected, instead settled for massaging her body and fondling her boob, letting her get herself off while her sister was dragged back to the bed and bent over onto all fours to be double penetrated.

"You look so hot" Hylla said as she gazed over at her, her dark eyes taking in the view of Reyna opening her thighs to pump into her core while the plant stimulated her body, a veil of sweat forming on her brow making her hair stick to her face. She appeared amazingly sexy as her expression contorted into pure escasty, her beautiful voice filling the room.

"You don't look too terrible either" Reyna replied reluctantly, her own gaze marveling at how elegant the Amazonian queen appeared despite being on her knees with her butt in the air to welcome a pair of twin tendrils drilling into her holes, her breasts hanging below her swinging freely as her body rocked back and forth. Her wrists were still bound together but allowed the woman to rest on her elbows, her head holding itself up to watch her intently as her own voice spewed moans and indescribable language.

Hylla managed to swallow back a particularly loud groan long enough to smirk in Reynas direction. "You didn't last ten minutes, like I said."

"Oh go fuck yourself" she retorted.

"I would love to, but you seem to have taken the initiative. You going to cum to your sister being fucked right in front of you?"

 _I already have,_ her mind thought while her mouth replied "are you going to cum watching your sister masturbate?"

They both chuckled, both acknowledging the unspoken challenge they had just set each other. _Who was going to make their sister cum first?_ It didn't take much to into each the sisters into trying to outdo each other, but unfortunately this battle of wills couldn't last as long as they'd like due to the third party. The rapevine increased its motions upon both of them and within minutes had brought the two Ramírez-Arellano sisters to breaking point.

"Oh fuck!" Reyna whined, the vines taking hold of her thighs to hold them open for her while twisting her nipple, a small tendril slithering over her stomach to press aggressively against her clit as she quickened her pace on her pussy. "I'm going to cum! I can't hold it…"

"Neither can I!" Hylla screamed, the vines wrapped tightly around her waist to pull her onto the dicks in her pussy and ass, which had hardened drastically and were pummeling her holes like machines, her juices flowing freely. "Oh gods! I'm gonna…I'm gonna…"

The two girls wailed in escasty simultaneously as their orgasms ripped through them at the same time, squirting out waterfalls of cum all over the bed and vines, their bodies shaking violently before collapsing against the mattress, heavy breathing filling the silence.

"Fuck, that was hot" Reyna mumbled to herself as she stared up at the ceiling. The plant loosened its grip upon her, letting her recover as her chest rose and fell into a steady rhythm. Her legs felt sticky as she pulled her hand out from between her thighs, lifting it up to stare at her soaking wet fingers while using her other hand to wipe her brow and pull the hair from her face. She chuckled at how drenched she was, bringing her fingers to her lips to suck them dry.

"That is so sexy" she heard her sister say on her right. She smiled as she glanced over at her to find she was coated in sweat, her hands free to comb through her hair as she rolled over onto her side, her distant gaze settling on her. "I never thought we would be doing this when you came over."

"Me neither" she replied. They lay there on the bed for a spell, silently basking in the afterglow of the shared experience. Not a word was spoken until Hylla felt the plant prod at her navel once again, looking down to see one of the vines carefully hooking under her leg to open up her thighs again. "I think it's ready for a second round" Reyna suggested.

Hylla allowed herself to be rolled onto her back as the rapevine positioned her ready for another session, giving a pleasant smirk to her sister. "I'm up for it if you are?"

The praetor looked over her half naked body to see the vine coming to life, reaching out to stroke her sex and circle her boobs. "Why not" she said, lifting her arms as the plant pulled her t shirt and bra over her head, leaving her completely exposed and ready for another round.

The two sisters locked eyes. _This'll be fun,_ they thought.


	43. Tale of Two Sisters - Part 2

Reyna offered no resistance as the plant wrapped around her waist and yanked her across the bed towards her sister, who was waiting patiently next to her. The two of them were expecting the rapevine to take the incentive and dive into their pussies and fuck their brains out, but it appeared to have other ideas as it hoisted the younger demigod over the Amazon and positioned her on top, leaving the beautiful praetor facing her older sibling as she settled comfortably between her legs.

"Well, this isn't awkward" Reyna chuckled as she was dropped onto Hylla's naked body, their skin touching as the vines coiled gently around their limbs. She adjusted herself so she rested with her elbows either side of her sisters head, looking sheepishly down at her. She could feel Hylla's wet cunt rubbing against her navel inches above her own pussy, rising the urge to grind against it like the horny puppy she was.

Hylla giggled quietly as she let her sister lay upon her, resisting a similar urge to hump the young naked body, her thighs spread around her delicate hips with her feet planted to the mattress. She kept her hands at her sides, deciding against embracing the young woman for fear of embarrassing them both. "What do you think it wants of us?" The Amazon queen asked her, looking around at the slow moving vines slithering over the pair of them like snakes.

"As long as it fucks us as hard as it can, I don't really mind" Reyna responded curtly.

"What if it wants us to fuck each other?" She hypothesized.

Reyna looked down at her sharply. "That's not going to happen" she told her sternly. Hylla wanted to be disappointed, but she had to agree. _That would be_ _ **too**_ _weird._

The two girls waited impatiently as the plant continued to toy with the hot bodies in its grasp, curving up Reynas spine to hook around her shoulder blades and gentle shove her torso down, pressing her chest against her sisters so their boobs squished together, their hard nipples digging into the soft ticklish mounds. It didn't stop there as two vines took hold of Hylla's calves and lifted her feet up into the air, looping a strong tendril around her ankles leaving her wrapped around the younger girls waist. Another vine tied up Reynas feet in a similar fashion, her legs bent up at the knees, their dripping cunts touching nervously between their hips.

With both the Ramírez-Arellano siblings now in position, the two trembling demigods looked down to see the biggest, thickest vine they'd seen tonight glide through the air towards them, hovering over the bed in willful anticipation as it scooped out its two targets. Both Reyna and Hylla bit their bottom lip, bracing themselves, wondering which of them would get penetrated by the monster of a cock first. As the vine lowered down to the mattress and moved slowly forward, two sharp intakes of breath proceeded a moment of silence as they held their breath.

The tendril nudged its way between Reynas clasped knees as it slithered under her body, drifting along her thighs towards her waiting entrance. The sense of its touch on her skin made Reyna flinch forward, rubbing up against her sister and making her yelp in surprise as she brushed her sensitive clit. The Amazon bit her tongue to stop from moaning aloud as she felt the presence of the vine edge closer to her entangle, her hips briefly rising up to meet it and encourage her sisters snatch. _Oh fuck, I can't take much more of this,_ Reyna thought as the vine found their holes, prodding each in turn, one after the other, testing each before committing. The wait was agonizing, feeling like they were going to explode. To their credit, each of them remained silent.

And then it moved once more. But rather than enter either the Amazon or the centurion, it slipped past their throbbing pussies and brushed between their clits, grazing both their sensitive pleasure points as it continued up their bodies, squeezing between the tight gap between their torsos before it emerged slowing from the tiny crevice between their breasts.

The two girls stared at the thick vine hesitantly as it stoped inches from their faces, their expressions dumbfounded as it paused for a moment before it dragged itself back down between them, its shaft grinding back on their clits. Reyna let out a slow groan as it disappeared between their tits, then Hylla moaned sharply as it thrust back out to greet them, their hips crushing the vine as they flinched in response.

They watched as it continued this pattern, pulling back and thrusting between their bodies, using the two demigods as a sandwich as it pumped between their breasts, held in place by its fellow vines as they held Reynas shoulders down, pressing the sisters together as the plant fed the vine between them. "All this effort for a titfuck?" Hylla laughed between moans.

Reyna smiled, rocking against the vine as it grinded against her. "It's one way to share a cock with you. Not that I'm complaining."

The two sisters laughed, rocking against the mattress as the plant continued its pleasurable assault upon them, glad to be of such service to their lover. At least until they grew bored of being merely used as toys.

As the thick green cock thrust up towards her face, Hylla took a chance to shot her face forward to meet it, catching the tip with a lustful kiss. The plant seemed to like that as it started thrusting further, giving her more opportunities to run her tongue along its smooth texture. The amazon licked the vine throughly, covering it with kisses and saliva which would then be smeared between their sweaty busts lubricating the tight space. "Hey, save some for me" Reyna whined as Hylla continuously worshiped the vine, hogging all its attention.

Hylla smirked at her younger sisters jealous expression, swirling her tongue around its tip sloppily. "You think you can do better?" She asked her, releasing the vine and resting her head back upon the bed.

Reyna took the gift with a glare, waiting for the vine to approach her before she leans forward to begin licking the shaft and kissing the tip. Despite her sisters taunts, the centurion was confident in her abilities to give a more than satisfactory blowjob. After all she'd had many opportunities to practice, including with her most recent consort Jason. She ran a tongue around the thrusting vine like an expert, occasionally catching Hylla's eye smugly as she watch her tentatively. She wished she could be able to use her hands, but with the way the plant was holding her shoulders her arms were trapped holding herself up next to Hylla's face. _No matter, I've worked handsfree before._

She continued to pleasure the vine, unsure whether it enjoyed her more than her sister. That was until it made a surprising move on her. As she aligned her mouth to kiss and lick the tip, the vine pulled back and quickly thrust between the girls suddenly, pushing up against her parted lips and slipping into her mouth before she had time to close it. Reyna gasped wide eyed as the cock entered her mouth, pulling away sharply from shock. It thrust up again, pressing against her lips as she stared down hesitantly. Bed nervousness lasted only a moment when she saw Hylla watching her, falling down to greet its third thrust and take the vine deeper into her throat, her head bobbing as she began to suck the thick member.

She forgot how much she enjoyed it's taste as it fucked her mouth, closing her eyes to suck the cock slowly, calmly humping the length still grinding between her thighs and breasts. Through the pleasure she heard her sisters labored breathing inches away, followed by a soft gasp as something wet struck her hips. She opened her eyes to find her grinning broadly, a blissful look on her face. "Did you just cum on me?" She asked her after removing herself from the vine.

"I couldn't help it" Hylla confessed breathless. "It was so hot seeing you with a cock in your mouth."

"Maybe you'd like to suck on this?" She replied, giving the vine a brief kiss before nudging it back to her sister. The Amazon stared up at the cock as it lowered to her lips, brushing them gently before she opened up and let it dive into her throat, moaning hungrily as it began pumping. Reyna giggled as the sight of her sucking the vine, feeling her own arousal intensify between her legs. _That_ _ **is**_ _hot._

After a brief minute being given head by the Amazon, the plant pulled out of her and returned to the praetor who eagerly wrapped her lips back around the cock, sucking it vigorously before swapping back to the queen who competed to outdo her. The horny couple continued on like that for another hour, sharing the cock between them and quietly enjoying one pleasurable climax after another, each bidding to be the first to make the vine ejaculate. Reyna proved to have the technical advantage as she bobbed her face up and down upon the vine, but Hylla seemed to have greater experience and talent as her tongue worked furiously within her mouth to stimulate the member. Eventually the plant reached its peak, both girls sensing the buildup as it pulled away from their mouths to focus on pumping between their tits more aggressively, rubbing hard against their throbbing clits making them moan louder and louder. The plant waited until the girls plummeted over the edge at the same time before releasing its load, covering both their faces in sap as the shared orgasm shook the two demigods. Hylla's legs tightened around Reyna's waist as her cum sprayed over the mattress, her fists clenching by her sides as she screamed. Reyna cried out too as her back arched against the vines holding her, her toes curling as she drenched her sister below her.

When the three of them had finished coating each other in cum the vine excused itself, sliding limply out from between their sticky bodies and leaving them alone to catch their breath. Reyna's head fell forward from exhaustion, her forehead planting on top of Hylla's, her breath hot against her skin. Their dark black hair stuck to their skin and got tangled together, soaking in sap. Neither really cared as they lay there breathless, basking in the sexual afterglow. "Fuck" Reyna uttered.

"Fuck indeed" Hylla agreed, her eyes focusing back on her sister. The sight of her so close made her stomach flutter, the sight of her cum covered face bringing a smile to her lips. Without thinking about it, she lifted her chin and kissed her sister on the cheek, tasting the sap on her soft red flesh.

Reyna found herself chuckling from the tender moment, gazing down at her with affectionate eyes. She returned the favor by kissing her forehead, swallowing up the sticky substance she caught on her tongue. _It tastes sweet,_ they both thought, locking eyes with each other.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as the sisters exchanged glances, their dark eyes quivering as powerful thoughts and feelings passed between them. After sharing such an experience, the two girls felt more closer than they'd ever had before. More connected. Reyna found her finger twirling through her sisters sodden hair. Hylla found her hands stroking up her sisters waist. Hearts raced as their lips came together, stomached fluttered as their eyes closed, mouths parting to explore each other in a steamy, passionate, forbidden moment of love.

Just as quickly as the kiss happened, it ended, the two sisters pulling away with solemn hearts. They looked at each other silently, their eyes saying everything that was needed to be said. _They shouldn't._

"It'd be wrong" Reyna said, swallowing sadly.

"Things would get complicated" Hylla replied regrettably.

"Too weird."

"We'd be like our parents."

They both sighed, both in agreement. But they let themselves allow the idea of possibility, just for a moment, before putting it behind them. The rapevine seemed to be disappointed also, rubbing against them both trying to stir them into action. "No" Reyna insisted, shaking her head at it. "We're not going to have sex, you perverted tree!" She brought her eyes back to Hylla as she reiterated "I'm not going to fuck my sister."

"Neither am I" Hylla declared, giving the praetor a proud smile before addressing the plant directly. "So if you don't like that idea, tough. You'll have to find your kink some other way."

The vines appeared to accept the situation, their grip loosening around their bodies as it stopped trying to force them into anything. But there was a subtle shift in the air around them that made the demigods drip with anticipation. _They were so going to be punished for defying it._

Sure enough, five minutes later the two girls were pinned side by side tied up in vines while being penetrated in all their entrances. Their muffled cries echoed around the thick shafts that plunged down their throats while their feet hung in the air allowing even more tendrils to pillage their vaginas and asses, stretching their orrifices wide by thrusting two or three vines so deep inside their bodies felt like they were going to be torn apart. To make things even more exciting, the rapevine has coiled several appendages around their breasts, squeezing them roughly while two pairs of slim tendrils pierce their way into their erect swollen nipples to infuse it's strong pollen into their chests. The result is a subtle increase in the size of their busts, a sudden rise in body temperature, increased libido and a multiplied state of sensitivity across their entire bodies. Meaning every sensation and pleasure the powerful women were experiencing was over four times stronger, every touch a jolt of electricity that wouldn't dissipate.

It was a miracle either of them were able to stay conscious.

The two sisters rode the plant wildly, gushing cum with every thrust as the vines pumped more and more into them, eagerly pushing them to breaking point. Each orgasm they pushed through intensified the primal desires they craved, every clench growing tighter as each thrust grew harder. Even the vines penetrating their nipples expanded in size to begin fucking their tits in a way neither had experienced before, their sensitive mounds like lava pits on their chests. It took everything for them to keep their eyes open, sharing a stolen glance every so often to encourage to other to keep going. They were going to ride this amazing thing until their last breath if they had too.

As the rapevine continued its assault on the Daughters of Bellona, they held on tightly to each other through interlocked fingers, their hands clasped for the remainder of the evening.

When Reyna awoke late into the night, it took her a moment to remember where she was. She gazed around the unfamiliar surroundings as her memories slowly returned to greet her, bringing a smile to her lips. She lay in her sisters bed, the sheets covered up to her hips. Her hair was still slightly damp from the sweat and cum off yesterday, but she didn't mind as she nestled her head against the soft pillow. _How long was I asleep?_ She vaguely remembered the final moments of their intense encounter when the rape vine finally left them alone. She glanced down to check on her body, relieved to find her breasts and belly had returned to their natural size. _How much cum did it pump into me?_

As she stroked her stomach, her hand found the fingers of her sister just below her boobs. She looked behind her, delighted to find Hylla snuggled up to her younger sister, eyes closed in blissful sleep embracing Reynas body. She stroked her arm affectionately, wondering whether she should wake her. Glancing up at the bedside clock revealed how late it was. _Shit, I need to get back to Camp._

Casting one last look behind her, Reyna carefully pried herself from Hylla's grasp before rolling out of bed onto the cold floor. The Amazon stirred awake from the sudden absence, her eyes fluttering open to see the girl hastily putting her underwear back on. "They'll survive one night without you" she whined.

Reyna looked back at her in surprise before returning to dressing herself. "You know I have to go. I'm sorry I woke you."

"You were just going to leave without a proper goodbye?"

"When did we ever do proper goodbyes?" Reyna asked her. Hylla chuckled as she watched her compose herself, fully dressed ready to sneak off into the night. She paused as she finished tying her boots, leaning across the bed to smile fondly. "I had a really great time last night" she said quietly.

"Me too" Hylla replied, brushing a strand of dark hair behind her ear. "Makes you think we should do this again. Soon."

"Soon" she agreed, giving her sister a kiss on the forehead. Hylla grabbed her head and pulled her back to kiss her on the cheek making them both giggle. They hesitated as their noses touched, daring each other to cross the line they swore not to. "I have to go" Reyna repeated, pulling out of Hylla's reach.

The Amazon queen lay back upon her bed and watched her sister creep towards the door, letting out a soft sigh as she called out to her "I forgot to say, that plant was the best present you could've possibly sent me sis."

Reyna drew to a stop at the door when she heard Hylla's words, looking back confused. "What do you mean? You sent me the plant."

Hylla raised an eyebrow. "Me?"

"The one that I had sex with in the shower, that would pleasure me every night after." She stopped when she saw how ignorant the girls expression was. "That wasn't you?"

"I got this one in a package last week, the first time I laid eyes on one" Hylla explained. "After hearing you had a few and Camp Jupiter I assumed you sent one to me."

The two girls stared at each other, gazes narrowed before turning to look at the rapevine sitting in the corner. It sat in silence as the two demigods both asked the same question:

 _If my sister didn't give it to me, who did?_


	44. Hestia's First Time

Hestia found the note left for her in her favorite spot beside the hearth in the center of Olympus, a message from Hephaestus asking her to meet him in his workshop.

She found the note surprising, not many of the Olympians liked to converse with her unless it was something important. Not that she minded, she rather enjoyed the peace and quiet and free reign of the mountain. And it want like she was a hermit, she'd hung out with many of her fellow olympians over the centuries including social events, she just prefers to be left to her own devices. Besides, she liked the Smith god. So thinking nothing of the invitation she skipped down the halls of Olympus towards his workshop, pausing briefly to listen to the sounds of Aphrodite in her private quarters riding a very aggressive god of war before screaming in frustration at his inevitable premature finale. Hestia couldn't help but shake her head as she passed the door.

Hephaestus was alone at his workstation when Hestia arrived, peering inside the large three floors of space occupied by weapons, armor, vehicles of hundreds of time periods, machines big and small in various shapes. She looked up at the massive mechanical t-Rex large enough to reach the ceiling three floors up, its eyes glaring down at them menacingly with razor sharp teeth. Hestia found it fascinating, wondering when and why the smith decided to build it. Her soft brown eyes drifted down to the bottom level where the large man himself was crouched over with his back to her tinkering with something delicate in his massive hands. He wore a black blacksmiths apron across his chest with matching soot stained trousers and big work boots, his bare scarred skin on display without his shirt. Hestia smiled watching him work effortlessly. Anywhere else he'd was a shy, self conscious kindhearted guy but in here, in his element, he held the confidence of Zeus. The goddess often wished he'd find a way to take that confidence with him everywhere, it suited him.

She adjusted the shawl she wore over her brown hair matching her plain brown dress as she stepped into the blistering workshop, her delicate knuckles rapping on the massive iron door ass he entered. The god heard her knocking over the sounds of his furnaces and machinery, glancing back to watch the young goddess walk barefoot over the messy foot. Compared to him she was tiny, though she wasn't currently running around in her usual 8-9 year old form instead opting to present herself more like a teenager to shake things up a bit. She's not as ADHD as her brothers but even she can grow bored of repetitiveness sometimes. She still retained the same charm and beauty everyone remembered her for though as she smiled up at the blacksmith. "I got your note" she said carefully stepping over a loose wire, her eyes following it to the massive arm that looked like it came from Voltron.

"Thanks for coming" he replied placing his gizmo on the table so he could turn around in his seat and face her. He fixed his fierce brown eyes on her, his beard crackling with flames and embers as he spoke. "We are friends, right?"

"I should think, yes" Hestia nodded.

"We talk, hang out, trust each other, that sort of thing?"

"Well, we haven't hung out in a while and the last time we really talked was…" she thought for a moment unable to find the answer. She shook her head and asked him "did you leave me the note just so we'd have an excuse to socialize? Because if you wanted my company you could've just asked."

Hephaestus nodded, his lumpy misshapen shoulders shrugging as he replied "I suppose. I always did enjoy your presence when I was working. But maybe next time you visit when I'm not here you could at least close the door on your way out?" He turned away to return to his current project, leaving Hestia to stand awkwardly in the workshop shuffling her feet. While she was embarrassed at being caught out, he held out his hand and told her "by the way, I'd very much like that cloaking device you borrowed back."

Hestia stared at the calloused hand waiting patiently for her to reach into her dress and bring out the amulet and place it in his palm. "How'd you know it was me?" She asked him red faced.

He brought the amulet up to examine it more closely, his eyes narrowing turning a few of the dials. "I remember everything I forge in here, and I thought I saw a familiar shimmer in the hall of the gods a few days ago. Never could fix that little glitch that deactivates the invisibility field for a split second while active."

Hestia's face paled when she heard about the glitch, her eyes worryingly wide as she recalled why she'd borrowed the amulet in the first place. She looked up and found the god looking back at her with a coy expression. "You saw?" She gasped under her breath, his silent gaze and raised eyebrow answering clearly. "Oh chaos" she breathed, blushing so hard her face turned into a tomato, her arms wrapping around herself suddenly feeling exposed.

The smith god chuckled as the goddess spun away in embarrassment, his voice calming and gentle as he soothed her. "If it helps, I'm pretty sure nobody else saw anything. Everyone was probably asleep from listening to Athena's opening speech. And it's not like you haven't seen us at our most compromised moments." The statement didn't help, it just made Hestia's face redder. Hephaestus leant back in his seat looking at the young goddess with a curious smile. "Have to say, I never pegged you for a kinky kind of girl."

"I'm not" she said impulsively, cringing at the thought of everyone _actually_ watching her. The excitement of nearly getting caught made her horny, but the idea of actually being caught in the act of losing her virginity to a plant made her queasy. She turned back to face the patient god, hiding her shame behind her shawl as she explained "I don't know what I was thinking. I just had an idea that I… it not like I enjoy being so public or anything, and it was my… what I mean is…"

"It was your first time?" Hephaestus asked. Her red face blushed in response, leading to him shaking his head. "So… the virgin goddess loses her virginity. How was it?"

She shrugged. "Compared to what?"

"Touché" he chuckled. His expression softened as he leant forward. "Really though? That was a big step you had to take. Are you okay?"

Hestia smiled appreciating the concern, glad she finally had someone to talk about her experience with. "I was…different. Exciting. But… it wasn't what I thought it would be like."

"It never is the first time round" he mumbled.

"It was painful, at first" she continued, "but then it was _so_ good. Like nothing I'd ever felt before. Nothing I'd done before, watched or…" she blushed again quickly stopping herself before she confessed her guilty past time watching others make love. "But… It wasn't want I'd hope it would be."

Hephaestus narrowed his eyes intrigued. "What was you hoping for?"

"I don't know. Fireworks. That sense of pure joy when you share an experience like that. When the plant was finished with me it just dropped me on the ground and left, and it was just…over. It felt like something was missing."

"Maybe you were missing everything." Hestia looked up at him questioning his answer. He looked back like it was obvious. "It sounds like you wanted the same thing everyone else gets when they have sex."

"Which is?"

"A partner."

"I had a partner" Hestia reminded him. "I had multiple tentacles to fuck me with. And believe me, what it could do with my body was…"

"Yeah, yeah, you have a kink for tentacle sex now. Awesome. But most of us don't have that stupid plant, done need it. We have a real flesh and blood lover, a real person to make love to and share the pleasure and fall asleep beside. I'm glad you got to experience sex for the first time, but if you really want to feel the real thing you need to do it with somebody else that isn't from the garden."

Hestia blinked, thinking over Hephaestus' words realizing he had a point. _Maybe I am missing the important parts because I haven't really had sex with anyone else._ "You're right" she nodded. "So what do I do?"

He shrugged splaying his hands. "Go out there and fuck somebody." The both laughed shaking their heads. Out loud it sounded absurd, but bottom line Hestia knew that's exactly what she needed to do. And the reality was she could literally ask anybody and they'd jump and the chance to bed her, people who'd been trying for decades to wed her.

She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the blacksmiths uneven shoulders huggin him tight. "Thanks Hephaestus. I'm glad we talked."

"Me too" he replied hugging her back, careful not to crush her in his muscular arms. Even sitting down she had to stand on her toes to reach him. He smiled happily as he told the charming goddess "don't be a stranger for so long next time heh? I'm always here for you, whatever you need."

Hestia's eyes opened, still wrapped in the gentle embrace. "For anything?"

"Sure. Whatever you need."

She carefully pulled away to stand in front of the lumpy misshapen god, her gentle face looking up at him with a nervous expression. "There is something…" she said quietly, her voice suddenly weak and uncertain. He waited for her to finish, but he saw the look in her eyes and realized what she had in mind. She hoped he wouldn't freak out, but if she was going to experience what real sex was like then she wanted it to be with someone she trusted, not someone who'd just be willing to sleep with her.

"Are you sure?" He asked uncertainly, glancing down at his hideous physique.

She cupped his cheek with her small hand, smiling softly as she nodded fixing her charming gaze on him. He wasn't ugly in her eyes and to prove it she gave him a peck on the lips. The god smiled gazing back brushing a strand of hair out of her face. She felt butterflies in her stomach as he leant down and kissed the young goddess tenderly, the flickering flames in his beard tickling her skin as she kissed him back.

The kiss was tender and sweet but quickly turned deep and passionate as Hephaestus wrapped his large arms around Hestia's slender form while she hooked hers around his thick neck. The two gods shared a long intimate moment lost in each other's embrace, their mouths melting into one another as their tongues entwined. At some point Hestia lost her shawl letting her long brown hair fall over her shoulders, Hephaestus stroking their soft texture gently as his black sooty apron disappeared exposing his broad scarred chest. The young teenage girl ran her delicate fingers over his scars and muscles, following every line slowly as they drifted further down his torso. She broke the kiss with the smith to look down at his toned skin, breathing slowly as she took in the imposing hunk holding her. She could sense his nerves through his body and gently kissed his neck to calm him, nuzzling into his collarbone like a kitten while her hands found the bulge in his trousers.

The blacksmith gasped as he felt her grasp his crotch, looking down to find her unbuckling his trousers. "Hestia" he said abruptly, grabbing her small hands in his large palms to stop her. She looked up startled, afraid she'd done something wrong. He fixed a concerned but sympathetic gaze on her, "You don't have to do this. We don't have to do anything."

"It's okay" she replied confidently, her eyes glistening fondly. "I want to. I want you to be my first. Please?"

He held her gaze for a long moment, considering the implications and consequences if they followed through with this. Ultimately he decided he couldn't refuse her, he was too fond of her to let her down. Bringing her hands up he kissed them gently, making her giggle as she watched him release her arms and unzip his trousers for her before guiding her trembling hands inside his crotch.

Hestia had seen so many gods naked in her travels, bore witness to so many sexual scenes, but she'd never had a chance until now to truly feel the real thing up close. Hephaestus was a hulking man and his penis certainly match his physique as her fingers wrapped around the huge shaft. _Why would Aphrodite want to go elsewhere for this?_ Hestia wondered stroking the gods erection, the cock bigger than her hand and nearly a foot long. Bigger than anything she'd seen before. She suddenly paled as she reconsidered what she was doing, calculating the odds she'd be able to take such a growth inside her. Her pussy dripped with anticipation eager to try.

"You okay?" Hephaestus asked lifting her chin with his finger.

She gulped as she looked up from the cock in her hand to the kind god towering over her. "I…it so big…I don't…" her mouth felt dry as she hit her bottom lip, finally nodding. "I'm ready" she said nervously.

"You sure?" He asked.

She let go of his penis to take his face in her hands and pull him down into a kiss, sealing the deal. He took hold of her waist and hoisted her up onto his lap, her bare feet quickly finding purchase on his chair by his thighs as they angled her over the hard erection pointing up at her. They both stared down at the waiting cock as Hestia's leaking flooding dripped over the tip, indicating she wasn't wearing underwear underneath her plain dress. She blushed but the god didn't feel a need to comment. Another kind look checked to see if she was sure, another nod confirmed she was ready. So with the gods hands wrapped around his hips and her small arms clinging to his strong shoulders, Hestia was lowered onto Hephaestus, massive cock.

Hestia realized she might've made a mistake the moment his tip opened up her entrance, stretching her pussy wide beyond her comfort level almost immediately. Her face cringed from the pain as he penetrated her, her hands clawing at his skin the further the tip entered. Hephaestus saw the silent cries from the goddess and immediately stopped, holding her still as she quietly wept. "I'm sorry" he apologized intending to lift her off him before he hurt her any further.

"No" she gasped shaking her head. "I'm okay. I just… I just need a second." Luckily being a goddess Hestia could alter her body to accommodate the girth, but she'd never had to do such a thing for such a purpose she she was inexperienced in how much to change. Opting simply to adjust to his size she waited for the pain to pass and signaled him to continue. He carefully lowered her down his length, watching her like a hawk as she gasped and cringe and groaned from the increasing levels of discomfort, attempting to adjust accordingly with each passing painful movement. By the time her hips found the base of his dick her cheeks were wet with tears, her chest heaving gasping for air, her body shaking as her skin glistened with sweat. Her thighs straddled the huge god like a horse, her tiny form clinging to the man's chest for support. She felt the gods cock twitch inside her, so deep she could feel it pulsing through her womb.

She looked up at the worried blacksmith as he wiped her face, his kind eyes examining her intently. She stared back breathless, unable to talk or think clearly. She just felt full, a little toy doll for this large man to play with. Butterflies fluttered in her swollen stomach, the bulge of his cock visible through her skin.

Without a spoken word the goddess clung to the man's shoulders and pulled herself up to kiss the man, her body sliding up his cock to reach him before dropping back down onto his lap. She moaned from the friction, pleasure igniting inside her. Her eyes caught his attention, ready for more of that she just felt. He nodded silently, holding her waist gently as he helped her bounce on his cock, slowly and gently until she was able to bear a more faster pace, her moans and grunts filling the workshop as she rode the large man like a hobby horse. After a while she was laughing, pleasure engulfing her mind as she and the fire god made love, his groans mixing with hers as they fell into a powerful rhythm that rose into a crescendo of cries as Hestia experienced her first of many orgasms that day, her eyes blazing orange with pleasure.

Many hours later after swapping different positions and techniques, the two gods lay on the floor of Hephaestus' workshop drenched in sweat and cum, completely exhausted from the experimental activities. The blacksmith lay on his back staring up at his many creations as the goddess huddled against his chest on top of him, her dress discarded a few feet away along with his clothes leaving both olympians naked with only a wolf skin rug to cover them. The massive god lay silently letting the young exhausted and spent goddess sleep, her soft snoring drifting into the silence as she dreamt of all the new experiences she'd shared with him, the joyful memories bringing a smile to the slumbering girl's lips.

 _ **Three Weeks...**_


	45. Tree of Persephone

Persephone had planted the sapling earlier that day by the foreboding black tree she hated so much, the very tree where she'd taken the bite out of that pomegranate that cursed her to spend a third of her time in the underworld as Hades' wife. She thought growing the plant beneath the looming shadow would at least brighten up the place, especially given the nature of the little plant she'd introduced it to.

That being said, she wasn't expecting results quite so soon.

She'd discovered the rapevine yesterday while gathering some herbs from her mother's greenhouse. Demeter always let her favorite daughter come a go as she pleased but lately she'd been rather cagey about allowing her into the greenhouse without her supervision. Persephone was rather embarrassed at the idea of needing a chaperone just to select a few flowers every once in a while and quickly got irritated enough that this day she simply went about retrieving her ingredients without telling her mother. A few minutes alone in the garden and the goddess of spring quickly discovered why Demeter was so protective.

Initially the young goddess was horrified, realizing her mother was concerned for her safety as the vines assaulted her. But when the shock wore off and the pleasure ignited her burning loins she deduced the goddess of harvest wasn't protecting her from this plant, she was hiding it away for herself. Now she wasn't here Persephone was free to experience a delightful afternoon of ass fucking that her husband could only dream of giving her. Every insatiable urge and lust was fed as the goddess rode and humped and begged the vines to fuck her every way imaginable, leaving the goddess spent and grinning in a puddle of her own cum, sweat and pride as the green appendages drenched her in sap.

Now the young goddess looked up at the black tree she'd planted the cutting underneath, taken from the plant in the green house before she left avoiding the disapproving glare of her mother. She planted it by the roots as an experiment to see if the plant could grown in a rather hostile environment. To her surprise the rapevine did indeed grow, weaving its way around the tree trunk and branches turning the grey bark a dull green with pink flowers dotting the leaves. Persephone gazed up at the pretty little blossoms as a thin layer of pink mist enveloped her, the spores drifting around the tree like an aura heightening her senses her and her hormones. Unbeknownst to her they were also sapping her strength and godly powers making her more vulnerable and obtainable.

The goddess reached out a hand to greet a slithering vine lowering down from the overhanging branches, the tendril coiling around her palm gently inviting her closer. Her feet took several soft steps closer, her eyes transfixed on the curious arm tickling her forearm failing to notice many more dropping from the branches to survey her, reaching down to stroke her hair and skin teasing under her dress. The goddess giggled as the dozen or so tendrils caressed her, their touch like a sizzling fire along her body exciting her core making her wet and horny. She let the few brave arms wrap around her slowly, coiling up her ankles and wrists and around her waist and torso.

"Fuck me" was all the permission they needed before yanking her off her feet.

Mere seconds later her dress had fallen to the ground as Persephone hung upside down with her arms tied behind her back held up by two strong vines. More held up her waist and thighs leaving her feet dangling in the air sending all the blood rushing to her head, at least what wasn't being drawn to her throbbing pussy as three very thick, very powerful vines thrusted into her snatch like a team of jackhammers. Two more stretched her arsehole past her limits and fucked her backdoor, abusing her sore buttocks as she was slapped and whipped across the cheeks. She wanted to scream, either from pain or absolute pleasure, but she was silenced when three large vines intertwined around one another to form a huge green member to ram up her throat choking her cries. Her breasts weren't off limits either, twin vines wrapping around them tightly squeezing them roughly until her nipples were enlarged and hard. Once they were two small vines toyed with the sensitive nubs before forcing themselves inside her nipples entering her breasts. Persephone's toes curled at the bizarre but welcome intrusion, her groans turning to shrieks as the vines expanded until her tits were being penetrated by cock the same size as those fucking her pussy, pumping her tits hard as the plant milked them harder.

Every part of the goddess felt like it was on fire, a dazzling pit of pleasure erupting like a volcano with one orgasm following another. Her eyes watered struggling to keep her breath as the giant cock deep throated her bulging mouth, fucking her so raw she wouldn't be able to talk for days. The two vines in her ass burrowed deeper, twirling together into one drill forcing its way through her intestines deeper and deeper into her body despite her muffled protests. The vines in her pussy pummeled her in a brutal symphony pounding her cervix trying to batter their way into her womb.

It wasn't only luck she wasn't disturbed as she succumbed to her latest explosive climax, her core bursting into white hot pain as the rapevine fucked her through the orgasm by ejaculating into her mouth with its triple headed cock. Sap flooded her airway bursting at the seeps, her choking sobs muffled by the pumping organ until it dragged itself free of her sore mouth. She vomited cum onto the floor below her hanging head, her hair a tattered mess across her sweating brow as it clung to her face. With sap still dripping from her mouth she moaned through a strained and pathetic voice "fuck me! Fill me up! Make me pregnant!"

Whether the rapevine decided to grant the goddess her wish or had every intention of doing so anyway was of no consequence, the plant did indeed dump its load into the young goddess. And what a load it was. The vines up her bum exploded with cum intent on cleaning out her insides and jetting her stomach, earning an uncerimonial belch from the goddess followed by another wave of vomiting sap. The vines in her pussy were less forgiving, plowing into her womb with one violent punch to unleash their seed inside her, blocking the entryway leaving her body no option but to expand to accommodate the volume of sap and cum. Persephone's belly grew to three, four times its size straining to hold onto the load without her godly powers to help her body adjust. Her immortal body could take a beating but she wasn't ready to test whether her stomach could still burst from overfilling. Even her breasts were filled with substance, which promptly poured out of her nipples once the vines pulled away and milked her dry. Eventually the vines had their fill and retreated from her bruised vagina to shower her naked body with the remains of its sap. Her muscles immediately clenched the second the plant left her body, trapping the huge mass of fluid inside her as she was lowered to the ground in a heap on her back heaving.

Persephone stared up at the tree in bewilderment, having never experienced anything like what she'd just partaken in before. Her hand rubbed her swollen belly, the bulging mass wobbling as the sap sloshed around inside her. It hurt to move, too heavy to even lift her head. She couldn't stay like this, it was too uncomfortable. So easing awkwardly around her stomach she sought out her clit with her fingers, dipping them down to poke at her tight clamped cunt. Steeling her resolve she forced two fingers into her pussy and pried the lips apart. Cum leaked out the tiny opening easing a little of the pressure, that is until her thumb pressed against her throbbing clit.

The goddess screamed out as the orgasm she triggered forced open her gates, the captured sap flooding out of her body like a tidal wave covering the ground around her and gushing around the tree before her. Her eyes rolled into her skull as she spammed from the onslaught, forced to let the whole thing unfold before she could so much as breath again. When it was finally over her belly was returned to its normal size and her legs were soaking wet and sticky as she collapsed onto the floor passing out entirely.

Persephone slept soundlessly for many hours under the watchful eye of the black and green tree infested by the rapevine. It didn't seek to wake her, letting her rest and dream while it quietly settled into its new home, spreading its roots beneath the grounds of the underworld while she slept.

 _ **Two Weeks...**_


	46. The Warning

Piper fell back against the floor with a satisfied sigh, her kaleidoscope eyes staring up at the ceiling in a dull haze as she savored the sensation of bliss flowing through her body. Her chest rose and fell with her slow breathing, her perky nipples pointing upwards like arrows on top of her mounds. Her chocolate brown hair fell around her face like an angels halo, which suited the perfect shape of her naked body as she lay on the ground smiling.

 _Holy shit that was amazing,_ she stammered under her breath wiping her brow with the back of her hand. She looked down at the sexy young Roman demigod burying her face between her legs, her sharp face glistening with her fluids as she gazed up at the brunette with a smile licking her lips. "You enjoyed that?" Reyna asked her smugly.

"Holy fuck!" Piper breathed, trembling as the black haired woman kissed her soft thighs around her pussy teasingly. "Where did you learn to do that?" She asked the intimidating praetor breathlessly.

She slowly started to come down from the high she was riding after that last powerful orgasm when a mirroring black haired woman saddled up beside her, her naked body pressing up against the girl's. "I like to think she learnt a lot from me" the leader of the Amazons told her with a broad grin. Piper laughed as Hylla pulled her face in for a deep kiss, her tongue exploring her mouth while her sister crawled up the Cherokee's body to join them.

"Don't be so greedy sister" Reyna scolded gently shoving her aside so she could capture their lovers lips with her own, Pipers cum still lingering on her tongue. Piper moaned softly as she drank her own juices from the girl, succumbing to their advances as they fought over her. "As for my amazing work down there, I've had a lot of practice with insubordinate centurions."

"Good thing I'm a really bad girl then" piper chuckled.

"She's one to talk" Hylla retorted elbowing her sister. "I've never met such a slut in my life, and I've fucked a lot of people myself."

"You've never been able to fuck me over" Reyna replied arrogantly.

"There's still time" she growled, grabbing her by the back of the neck and bringing their faces together to steal a hot kiss from her sibling. Reyna allowed it, sighing into her mouth as they made out in front of Piper McLean who was resisting the urge to touch herself so badly. She'd seen brothers and sisters make out before, hell she'd fucked many of her siblings, but seeing Reyna and Hylla like this made her so hot her mouth was watering. She hoped the two of them would cross the line and fuck right now and let her watch, or better yet be involved. She wanted them both so bad.

The two daughters of Bellona laughed as if reading her mind, turning their attention back to the panting brunette. "Easy there tiger" Hylla teased rapping her nose with her finger. "Good girls wait for their prizes."

"But I'm not a good girl" she pouted.

Reyna kissed her cheek in sympathy. "Too bad. Because you're too gorgeous to rush into. Now shut up and relax. That's an order."

Piper wanted to protest but the Roman leader silenced her with a firm kiss, muffling her objections as the two hot women pleasured her body. Their hands roamed her skin and caressed her thighs and arms, their fingers circling her nipples before their mouths followed them to suck on them. Hylla grasped the left nipple between her teeth making Piper scream while Reyna twirled her tongue around the right making her squirm. Piper could keep up with the two sisters as they played with her tits, teasing her endlessly until she had goosebumps everywhere. Her loins were on fire begging for attention, her rubbing thighs not enough as their probing hands neglected her. "Fuck me" she gasped between moans.

The two romans shushed her and continued sucking on her breasts like hatchlings, ignoring her pleas. "Fine, I'll do it myself" a voice boomed out of nowhere. Piper opened her eyes to find the familiar faces of her ex boyfriend looming over her with his scary blue eyes and dazzling blond her, his powerfully toned muscles rippling over his torso. Before she could utter a breath he pressed his lips over hers, sucking the air from her lungs in a forceful kiss. When he let her breath again he fixed his cold eyes on her. "You miss me miss McLean?" He asked her, shoving his erection into her eager pussy.

Piper winced as his massive prick penetrated her, her slick walls tightening around him instinctively repelling the intrusion. _Was he always this big?_ Piper felt like kindling under his weight, praying she wouldn't snap in two as she stared back at him. She knew she should say no, push him away, but she was so horny and he was so big and despite how crappy he treated her when they were together before he broke up with her she remembered how strong and powerful he was in bed. She needed him right now. "Fuck me" she said demandingly.

"You are a bitch for fucking all these people behind my back" he growled, rising up and placing his strong hands on her chest pinning her down. The two Ramírez-Arellano sisters were shoved aside, leaving them glaring up at the impatient young man as he ground his hips against his ex's. "You think just because we were on a break we were done? You should've come back to me. Now need to make you pay for it."

He pulled nearly all the way out before plowing back in, the thrust digging down to the hilt hitting her cervix. A painful lightning bolt shot up Pipers spine, her body jerking with electricity. _Oh fuck!_ Her mind bellowed as she nearly came prematurely. _He only uses his powers during sex when he want to be especially rough. This is going to hurt before it gets so good._ Gritting her teeth Piper took the brunt of Jason's aggressive fucking, each thrust sending a lightning bolt through her body causing her to spasm, eventually screaming until his hands locked around her throat squeezing her windpipe. She liked it rough sometimes, defiantly was getting off on being dominated by her ex, but she didn't like it when they choked her. She had a fear they'd crush too hard, unable to breath, her voice cut off stopping her from using her charmspeak to stop them. It was the one thing she wouldn't agree to during sex and Jason knew that. _He really hates me! He's fucking too hard, his hands…can't breath…can't breath can't speak can't stop….PLEASE JASON, STOP!_

"You like that bitch?" Jason snarled as Piper choked under his fingers, her fists slamming against his arms trying to get him to ease off and let go, her lower half tensing with panic squeezing his manhood as he plowed relentlessly inside her. "I'm going to fuck your tight cunt until you can't walk. I'm going to mess you up so much you will only ever get pleasure from my…"

His words were silenced by Reyna as she clamped her hand over his mouth fixing him with a cold glare. "Enough!" She snapped as her other hand reached down and grabbed his balls halting his motion. The blonde hero froze as her grip became a vice crushing his delicate bollocks, his hand immediately releasing his ex-girlfriend so she could suck in oxygen nursing her bruised neck. Reyna nodded to the grateful demigod before turning on _her_ boyfriend. "You want to play rough? Because I can do rough to. Why don't we go and my sister and show you how she deals with bothersome males in her employ."

"Amen to that" Hylla smirked, bidding Piper farewell as the two sisters dragged the arrogant son of Jupiter away to punish him themselves.

Piper lay on her back breathing rapidly, her heart racing as she stared at the ceiling. She scolded herself for thinking Jason would've changed, been better, but he was still the same jerk as before. She was glad they broke up in the end. She was able to explore herself more, try new experiences, try different people and new things. She'd moved on. She didn't need his crap anymore. She closed her eyes and cast him out of her mind, her attention returning to the sounds of sex and pleasure filling the room.

She couldn't quite place the location she was in, as if the memory kept escaping her. The scenery kept alternating between the deck of Argo II, the pavilion of camp half-blood and the interior of cabin 10. The only constant was the dozens of figures surrounding her all mixing together enjoying each other's company, making out and talking and laughing and fucking, sexual euphoria filling the air around her. Piper couldn't recall how the orgy started but was very happy to be in the middle of it.

She rolled over onto her side to see Nico slumped on the floor looking exhausted, his leather jacket the only article of clothing on his person exposing his bare chest to the world while his naked legs sprawled in front of him. Pipers eyes immediately dropped to the young boy's crotch where a limp dick sat deflated leaking semen. From the expression on his face she deduced he'd just recently ejaculated and was recovering from his refectory period while his previous partner found entertainment elsewhere. _Benefit of being a Greek demigod, even gay there are plenty of options available._

"How are you holding up?" Piper asked resting on her elbow.

The bark haired boy looked up at her through half linden eyes and waved her off. "Just catching a breather" he told her staring glumly at his small penis.

Piper sensed his frustration, making another deduction. "How long does it usually take to perk up again?"

"A few minutes" he shrugged. He shook his head. "Too long."

"You want me to help?" She asked politely.

His dark eyes met hers with a flicker of hope, drowned quickly out by doubt. "What could you do? You have a spell or a potion or something?"

"A method" she explained as she crawled over to him, kneeling by his lap looking down at his cock. It looked so sad and innocent, but she knew it had so much potential. She looked over at the boys frowning face. "Quick question. Have you ever done it with a girl?"

"You mean sex?" Nico asked raising an eyebrow. "I think I need it to be alert for that McLean." She gave him a look telling him to be serious so he shook his head. "No. Just boys. Why?"

"Just had to ask" she replied taking him in her hand. His organ felt limp in her palm but already she felt the blood pump a little quicker in her grasp. "I found sometimes guys little soldiers just need a little encouragement to get up and running again. A short massage to get the blood pumping so to speak. But… the most tried and true method that always works for me with guys is…"

She paused to purse her lips nervously, hoping Nico would catch on. He did and she swore his breath sharpened when his eyes widened. "Oh… really?" She nodded. He scratched his head. "Well…I've never had a girl do it to me before, so…"

"It's no different to what guys do I shouldn't think" Piper assured him, gently stroking his floppy disk waiting for his consent. He stared down at her gentle hand, glancing out into the orgy eager to return, finally nodding. "I can stop the moment it's ready" she told him, adjusting her stance so she could lean over in his lap hovering over his cock. "Or when you want me to" she suggested with a smirk.

"Don't get coy McLean" Nico replied rolling his eyes. "You won't convert me. You're just not my type."

 _Never say never_ , the girl smiled before wrapping her warm mouth around his limp dick. She'd always fantasied the idea of making love with Nico because he was cute, hoping she could help evolve his outlook letting him experience all sides like she does. She gets the allure of men of course, but women just have a quality all of their own. _Maybe she's turning gay? Or more likely I'm just a product of my mother._

Once Piper got Nico in her mouth she rolled him around with her tongue, playing with the squishy organ like a kitten with a mouse careful not to be too rough. Nico groaned as he felt her around him, his breathing becoming labored the longer she continued. As expected he didn't take long to grow stiff, the penis hardening in her mouth and growing in size until she was running up and down the length with her mouth sucking it slowly. As the boy responded well to her treatment she could the initiative to tickle under his balls, making him groan louder and his hips jerk up into her throat. After a few more seconds of sensual sucking Nico was rock solid with his hard drive ready to plug into his next lucky man.

With her job done Piper looked up at the panting young man, his dark eyes falling down on her with a wild stare. He couldn't believe she managed it. Satisfied with her work Piper regrettable began pulling herself off him so he could return to the festivities. But before his tip escaped her lips his hand fell onto the back of her head halting her. When she glanced up at him questioningly he only uttered one word; "please."

Beaming with pride and excitement Piper grinned as she slid back down his shaft, proceeding with granting the son of hades his blow job. He grunted softly as his hips jerked up to stimulate himself further, his palm firmly planted on the back of her head pushing her down onto him. She offered little resistance but the boy wasn't being rough, he was careful. She found it cute how he was trying so hard not to lose it, giving him her best work so he got the best experience possible. After a few minutes his grip tightened on her hair, his grunts getting harsh and his pace quickening. _He's close._

"McLean. Piper…" Nico groaned, his face flushed with sweat as he caught her eye. "I gonna…cum… can I…in your…"

She quickly nodded, excitement sending a rush to her loins as she took him in her heads and bobbed her head rapidly down on him milking his cock. He took her head in both his heads and helped her go down on him, his toes curling as he met the end of the line, pulling her hair as he ejaculated into her throat with a strangled groan. The load was a lot more than she'd anticipated but Piper was a professional, gulping down his seed breath by breath as he pumped it into her mouth. When it was over she released his cock, cum dribbling out the sides of her mouth as she swirled the last mouthful with her tongue before swallowing it.

Nico stared in astonishment as she broke into a smile, wiping the last traces from her chin. "That was…something else" he swallowed.

"Maybe next time you should let me show you some other moves" she suggested playfully.

He looked down at his deflated cock his lap dribbling semen once more. "Damn. All that and I'm back where I started."

The hot girl chuckled immediately stroking the dick, bringing it back to life. "Easily fixed" she smiled, giving the boy a wink as she licked the tip, a teasing look on her face as she glanced back at him.

"That was hotter than I'd expected" a quirky voice said, drawing their attention to the young man with shaggy hair masturbating to them. "Don't let me interrupt" Leo told them still jerking off.

"How long have you been watching?" Piper asked unfazed while nIco practically leapt out of his skin.

"Long enough to get turned on" he joked, sampling over to join the sexy Cherokee girl and the younger demigod. "Have I ever told you you are so hot?"

"On occasion" Piper nodded focusing on getting Nico back to bat. It didn't stop Leo Valdez leaning over to kiss Piper passionately, their mouths melding together as they shared a deep and platonic kiss. Nico stared at them both as Leo lapped up the boys cum from her mouth to share the taste with her, the two of them giggling as they broke apart. By then Nico was back in action. "All done" Piper said proudly.

"You sure you can't talk him into trying you out" Leo asked with an insistent look to the boy. "Believe me, she is like no man you could ever imagine. If anybody can send you straight.."

He kissed her cheek in acknowledgement, sending a red flush through her face as she sat beside him. Nico looked back at the brunette, considering the offer until a new figure appeared by his side. "Sorry I was gone so long" Will apologized to his partner giving him a kiss. "Stroll brothers cornered me and needed an audience to double time Katie. You ready?"

"Oh yeah" Nico replied wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, rising to his feet to they could seek out a private corner to fuck each other. As they left he cast a thankful glance back at Piper who waved back.

Leo wrapped his arms around her hugging the perfect body snuggly. "Just the two of us then" he whispered kissing her shoulder moving up to her neck. She giggled as he held her in her arms, his hands circling her stomach and stroking her breasts like a calming presence. She leant back against his broad chest resting her head on his shoulder. She always liked Leo and loved being by his side. He was a good friend. The boy gave his friend a devious look, the look he always gave her before suggesting something lewd. "Nico seemed to have a good time. Any chance I could get what he was buying?"

She looked back at him playfully as he guided her hand down to his crotch, where his long erection was waiting for her to give him a gentle squeeze. She kissed his cheek softly. He squeezed her boobs instantly in response. "I would love to suck that big long cock of yours Leo" she said calmly and seductively. "But I have a few other ideas about where it should go."

As the son of Hephaestus raised a curious eyebrow the taunting young girl pulled herself away from his grasp so she could position herself with her back to him directly in front, reaching back to take hold on his prick and guide him forwards to the curve of her bottom rubbing it suggestively between her cheeks. He quickly got the hint as he snuggled up against her, bringing his hands up to cup her breasts letting her take the lead in sliding his cock into place in her ass. "Are you sure you're ready to take the hottest dick in Camp Pipes?" Leo asked confidently with a small hint of concern.

"I had Rachel loosen me up a while ago" she told him, looking back to see his face light up in wonder. _Give you something to think about Valdez,_ she chuckled while he eagerly pushed his way inside her. As promised her back door wasn't as tight as he was expecting but it still massaged his penis nicely as he rocked his hips against her.

Piper moaned softly as he took his time with her, his movements slow and steady allowing her to adjust to his length as he played with her boobs. Her spine arched as the hard rod found her sweet spot, her mouth falling open releasing a loud gasp. Leo took that as a good sign as he gently pushed his weight on top of her, tipping them forwards onto her stomach with him straddling her legs, his elbows placed either side of her shoulders to avoid crushing her. Piper closed her eyes, relaxing her body as the boy enveloped her like a blanket, his gentle lips carefully biting along her collarbone and neck between kisses while his hips got into a strong rhythm taking her ass. She could lie here for days like this, could fall asleep to him making love to her. He felt so warm, so right, sometimes she wondered if one day the two of the would take this friendship beyond platonic. _What would our kids be like? How_ hot _might they be, in every sense of the word._

After a short while Leo brushed her chocolate hair behind her ear to catch her attention, pulling her out of her blissful mind. "I'm not being too rough am I?" He asked her quietly.

"No" she replied kissing his lips. "It perfect."

"You're perfect" he kissed back. They traded tongues for a spell before Leo propositioned "you want on top? I've been on my feet all day and could use a lie down."

"Am I not enough of a bed for you?"

"You are more than enough, but my arms are starting to ache and I don't want to hurt you."

"Okay" she pouted getting ready to get up. But the boy surprised her by wrapping his arms around her before rolling them onto his back, keeping himself firmly holstered in the giggling girl. Now lying on top of the mechanic Piper had to sit up before she fell off his scrawny body, holding herself up with her hands behind her and planting her feet between his bent knees so she could bounce on his dick taking some of the work away from him as he thrusted up into her. He sighed in content watching her do her work, his rough hands caressing her waist admiring the view. She shook her head. _Boys._

"Trust you to get the poor girls to do all the work" a chiding voice said outside of Pipers eye-line. Piper paused briefly to search for the voice until she heard wet smacking sounds behind her, turning back to find Leo being assaulted by a coca skinned young girl who was shoving her tongue down his throat. Hazel looked up at her with her golden eyes and grinned. "Sorry Pipes, I'll be with you in a minute."

"Take your time" she told her returning her focus to riding his lap, keeping the young man busy as the Roman demigod swapped spit with the impish face. After a quick minute of snogging the daughter of Pluto circled around to take in Pipers perfect form, the horny demigod equally admiring the centurion's sexy naked body and cone on brown hair. Hazel was always so attractive she always looked forward to seeing her, with or without her clothes on. "Having a good time?" Piper asked her after the two of them shared a welcoming kiss.

"The best" Hazel nodded, cheekily pinching the girl's nipples to get her to squeal. "I was hoping to get you next after showing Chiron how I like to ride my horses. Or rather let my horses ride me."

"Gross" Piper nearly vomited though she was secretly turned on by the description. _When can I get that horse cock inside me?_

Hazel seemed to read her mind because she kissed her nose playfully. "You really should try it. You think Charisse's strap on was big, you haven't seen anything."

"Well I'd love to make love to you Hazel, but I'm kinda in the middle of something."

"I know" she replied coyly looking down at her friends dripping pussy throbbing above where Leo's dick was ramming into her arsehole. "I already asked Leo and we agreed I get my turn after you both cum. Unfortunately I don't like waiting, so if you don't mind…"

The African American girl had her mouth on the two lovers before Piper could even blink, her long tongue swiping along the girl's cunt tasting her juices before dropping down to encircle Leo's balls pulling them into her mouth. "Oh fuck!" He groaned as the demigod sucked his bollocks aggressively, eager to make him cum sooner than later while her nose probed Pipers folds trying to get an equal reaction. Seeing Hazel do down on them both was enough to get Piper closer to the edge, her moans coming out shaky as the climax creeped up on her waiting to burst. Leo was a tougher nut to crack, but Hazel had slept with him enough times to know how to get a reaction, plunging her middle finger into his bum down to the knuckle. "Fuck! That's cheating!" Leo cried out while Piper almost lost it feeling his erection stiffen even harder inside her. She filed that little nugget away for another time.

Hazel just laughed as she fingered Leo's ass, toying with his balls and teasing Pipers pussy until the two of them were trembling uncontrollably. Leo was reluctant to give up his time with one of his best friends, fighting the urge to empty himself into Pipers bowls while she herself was resisting so she could share the orgasm with him. Hazel redoubled her efforts to break them, leaving Leo alone to roughly suck Pipers clit making her scream. One more curl of her finger in Leo's Colin broke the spell and the two lovers came together, his cum leaking out of her ass while hers squirted over Hazels victorious face.

Piper collapsed on top of the mechanic heaving breathlessly as his chest rose and fell slowly, panting softly in her ear. "No fair" he groaned in defeat.

Hazel was above them in seconds grinning broadly. "Sorry sweetie" she said apologetically to the boy giving his a kiss on the forehead. She turned her attention to the sexy girl next to her, "I guess it's my turn. Let's have some fun" she said pulling Piper to her feet and bounded across the sex filled room holding her hand tightly.

Piper was dragged across the room by all the tangle of bodies fucking one another, barely able to stand after that last orgasm Hazel dragged out of her. The dark skinned girl yanked her around to pin her friend to a wall, taking some of the weight from her unsteady legs by pressing her curvy body against her smashing their lips together. Piper felt the air get sucked out of her lungs by the younger girl, succumbing to her advances lacking the strength to resist. "It's a shame you aren't wearing your hiking boots" Hazel commented briefly coming up for air.

"Why don't you go fetch them?" Piper suggested. "Give me a chance to catch my breath."

She shook her head. "Nah ah. Now that I've got you I'm never letting you go. Not until I'm done with you." She punctuated the statement by ramming her tongue down her throat, grasping the Cherokee girl's neck to deepen the kiss urgently. Taking control of the white girl she took her wrists and pinned them above her head, holding them tightly with one hand while her other dragged her nails down Pipers torso down to her moist entrance between her trembling thighs.

Piper let out a long husky moan as she felt the centurions fingers rake against her skin, undoubtably leaving a series of welting red lines running down her front. Those powerful fingers suddenly flicked her clit causing her to gasp sharply, her skin breaking into goosebumps under Hazels dominating gaze. _I forgot how she likes to play rough. Must still be mad at me for forcing her awake with my charm-speak while I fisted her that night._ Piper considered using her powers to turn the tables on the girl but her voice was too busy moaning and squealing as Hazels fingers dived into her snatch, keeping her on her toes and unable to string a sentence together.

"You look so delicious I could just eat you up" the Roman cooed watching her lovers glistening face as her brow wept with sweat. She easily slipped a second finger inside her pussy and began pumping into her. Pipers hips rocked against her hand eager to please, her clit rubbing against her palm. "Imagine if I had your charmspeak, able to make you do exactly what I told you to? You wouldn't believe the ideas I have fantasies about." A third finger entered, stretching Pipers entrance making her moan louder as Hazel drank in her contorting expression. "I think about you across my knee, spanking up until your ass is on fire and you can't sit down for a week. I picture you nose deep between my legs drowning in my cum. Maybe one day I can have you hanging from your ankles where I can whip that perfect body u til it's nice and tender." Piper bit her lip when the fourth finger entered her, her hips jerking wildly as Hazels palm slapped her cunt with each thrust. Hazel just smiled. "What I want right now though…is to fuck you right here like this with my hand inside you. Maybe I'll use my whole fist like you once did" she whispered tauntingly, her thumb grazing Pipers clit to press against the rim of her pussy threatening to join her fingers.

Piper trembled violently, fearing Hazel would follow through and shove her arm deep into her womb to punish her for abusing her gift on her. Her gold intense eyes watched her squirm waiting for her to claim her, the sheer tension nearly making Piper wet herself with her friend still lodged in between her legs. Thankfully Hazel was merciful, pulling her soaking hand out of her friends red cunt leaving her empty and relieved. But the excitement left Piper in such a state she was almost begging Hazel to bring her release, pleading with her interchanging eyes desperately.

"I suppose now you want to cum?" Hazel sighed tilting her head, studying Pipers pouting face as she casually licked her fingers clean. The chocolate haired girl watched her suck her juices on her fingers slowly until she caught sight of a towering figure approaching from behind her. The imposing young man strode up to the coca skinned girl and took her glistening hand from her to bring it to his lips, depriving her of the last of Pipers taste. "I was enjoying that" Hazel huffed, and yet made no move to pull her hand away.

"I could tell" Frank mused as he cleaned of her hand before leaning down to share Pipers taste with his girlfriend. The two heroes made out passionately swapping tongues and spit like the two star crossed lovers they were. "Now doesn't she taste better when you share her?" He asked her.

She sighed in content stroking his chin, nodding in agreement before glancing back to her captive demigod. "I guess I could share" she admitted.

Piper could only swallow hard as as the son of Mars took the brunette into his arms, releasing her from Hazels dominating grasp and wrapping his thick arms around her protectively. He held her gentle pressed against his broad chest, her trembling form quivering against his toned muscles. The young man was too handsome for her to make a coherent sentence, instead staring down as his chest breathing nervously. His hand brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, calming lifting her chin to bring her gaze up to his smiling smile. "It's okay" he whispered ever so gently, carefully bringing her lips up to meet his. She struggled to meet them rising to her toes, the giant warrior patiently crouching down to lift the girl up by the thighs so she could wrap her arms around him, her feet interlocking behind his back. His erection waited underneath her quivering entrance for him to quietly ask for the girl's permission. "May I?" He asked like a gentlemen.

She bit her lower lip and nodded silently. He lowered her down onto his huge penis sliding effortlessly inside her thanks to Hazel's preparations, watching cautiously as Piper opened her mouth to let out a long sigh. She sat on his prick adjusting to his size, her mind in a daze of disbelief realizing she was on Frank Zhang's massive cock at that very moment. He adjusted his hold to ensure she was comfortable, stroking her chin quietly asking if she was alright. She nodded again, running her hands through his short thick black hair and giving him a peck on the forehead. _She was ready_.

Taking the unspoken cue Frank and Piper began rocking her up and down his shaft slowly, gradually picking up speed as the girl's breathing changed from deep controlled gasps to hitching moans and grunts. He was careful with her, listening for any hints or cue to mark his progress; a brief tightening of her fists saying he was moving too fast, a nod to tell him to thrust harder. After a while his own animal urges started clouding his judgement and was forced to pray he would know when to stop if she needed him to.

Fortunately for him Piper was enjoying herself too much to notice, losing her grip on reality focusing only on the hot passionate sex. Lust filled her lungs and blood and sweat and tears as she rocked against the towering boy clinging to his shoulders, hungry moans and gasps the only sound she could make until two fresh pair of hands found her body. "Remember me?" A husky young voice whispered in her ear as Hazel reappeared behind her. Piper attempted to turn her head to look at the African American demigod but could only glance at the top of her head in this position, meaning she couldn't see the thick phallus being guided towards her back door.

"Oh gods!" She cried out as it was pushed into her ass, her nails clawing at Franks back making his groan against her neck. Hazel grabbed the girl's hips tightly and thrust the cock deeper, grinding her body against her listening to Pipers strangled squeals. She wasn't ready for a second cock, though her recent excursion with Leo had left her butt wide open for reentry.

"Sorry I took so long" Hazel apologized kissing her boyfriend over Pipers shoulder. "Clarice wasn't going to let me borrow her strap on without some convincing. Had to promise her a ride with the leader of Camp Jupiter."

"I'm sure Reyna will be thrilled" Frank joked as the two lovers bounced the poor Greek demigod between them, double penetrating her with experienced efficiency. The romans took turns stroking the girl's skin and hair, soothing her between alternating thrusts. Piper was sent spinning into a series of orgasms she couldn't break free from, twin cock fucking her through each straight into the next as she was sandwiched between the gorgeous heroes. "Fuck, I'm about to cum" Frank grunted in warning, his hips jerking faster.

"Cum with us Pipes" Hazel pleaded, her arms squeezing her tighter as her hips matched her boyfriends pace. Piper couldn't resist as she rode the tidal wave into escasty, screaming one more time alongside the Roman demigod's as they ejaculated into her. When it was over she was a shivering wreck collapsing against Franks chest, Hazels lips kissing along her back as all feeling left her body. The synthetic cock was dislodged from her ass carefully so Frank could lift her off his dripping cock, his dick still somehow rock hard after all that, placing the exhausted demigod down onto a nearby chair to rest.

"You going to be okay Piper?" He asked her brushing the hair out of her eyes.

She looked up at him unsteadily, nodding one last time indicating she'll be fine as she waved them off. Hazel took his hand in hers and dragged him away so she could repay her debt to the strap-ons owner personally. Piper watched then leave, her kaleidoscope eyes refusing to focus on any of the garbled shapes around her. She felt like she'd been having sex for hours. _Maybe I have. How long has this orgy been going?_ Whatever time it was Piper knew she couldn't close her eyes and pass out yet. " _Get up_ " she told herself forcing her charm-speak to function, pushing her body onto her shaky legs trying to stand.

There was a flare of discomfort between her legs as she took a step forward, nearly keeling over onto the floor. She managed to catch herself on a wall, or a chest of drawers, a table, she could be sure which as she dragged herself forward, putting one wavering door in front of the other like a deer learning to walk. She didn't know where she was going, she was just walking. _To my next lover? To go home? Does it matter?_

She passed maybe a dozen couples and groups making up this orgy, most she thought she recognized through the sex crazed fog in the air, a few she didn't. She swore she passed Grover and Juniper making love on a bed of roses, maybe stepped over Katie who'd been painted white with seamen, brushing past Will plowing into Nico on all fours, thought she spotted Chiron somewhere in the background…

"Piper!" A voice called from the fog drawing the stumbling girl over to a soft bed. Her hands shot up to brace herself against the mattress as she tripped over it, stopping herself from falling flat on her face. She looked up to blink past the glaze covering her eyes, the shape of two figures humping each other coming into focus; a black haired young man standing beside the bed with his hands around the girl's hips fucking her doggy style, her blonde her tied back in a pony tail on her hands and knees atop the bed riding him. "Pipes! You okay?" Her best friend asked worryingly as Piper crawled onto the mattress to join her.

"Annie" she fumbled, reaching out to take the blondes outstretched hand like a life line, pulling herself into the girl's arms. She took Annabeth's face in her hands and kissed her, desperately trying to bring the world back into order around her. Annabeth caught her, kissing her back as she held her against the chaos spinning out of control until she was brave enough to let go and look into her concerned stormy grey eyes. "Hi" she said shakily.

"Holy shit Pipes" Annabeth replied concerned examining her best friend. "You look exhausted."

"How long have you been at this Piper?" Percy concurred from behind his girlfriend, still rocking his hips into her from behind. "You don't look so good."

"I'm okay" Piper tried to speak as her head looked from side to side, the room tipping like she was on a boat. _Maybe I am on the Argo after all,_ she thought while Annabeth immediately patted the space beneath her. "You're barely awake" she told her, pointing to the bed insistently. "Come on, lie down. You need to rest."

She couldn't argue with her as her arms gave out sending her tumbling onto the mattress, rolling onto her back staring up at the beautiful blonde looking protectively down at her. Percy continued to make love to his partner while she doted over the girl, observing her intently monitoring her state as she rested. Piper reaches up and brushed her face affectionately. "I'm glad you two got back together" she said quietly.

Annabeth smiled kissing her hand. "Me too."

"I'm sorry for what I did" she told Percy looking up at him.

He paused to let out a sigh, reaching down to pat her shoulder. "It okay. It's not your fault."

"Really?"

"Really" Annabeth assured her, kissing her forehead.

Piper smiled gazing into her best friends face. "I love you Annie."

"I love you to Pipes" she replied, leaning down to kiss her.

The two girls shared their intimate moment while Percy carried on making love to his girlfriend, the three of them enjoying the peaceful moment together amongst the madness of the room. Soon enough Annabeth insisted Piper rest and resumed her attention to Percy as he fucked her, leaving the girl to regain her strength so they two lovers could include her more appropriately. Once the daughter of Aphrodite had fully recovered the two embraced her showing their affections before guiding her to lay beside the naked blonde with her thighs parted, Percy's hard prick rubbing against her folds lapping up her wetness. "Are you sure?" She asked them tentatively, afraid of screwing up their friendship like she did last time.

Annabeth hushed her with a powerful kiss, taking her hand in hers. "It's okay" she said proudly, her boyfriend nodding in agreement. With Piper distracted by Annabeth's natural beauty the son of Poseidon eased his way into the girl, her inner walls molding to his size flawlessly sucking him down to the balls.

Piper moaned into her best friends mouth squeezing her hand, her heart pounding in disbelief as Percy lowered himself over her to begin making love to her, thrusting gently into her pussy in long powerful strokes. It felt wrong to be having sex with her best friends guy, but the way Annabeth watched her with a loving affection made it feel so right. Their bodies rocked together in perfect harmony, their breathing and passionate noises singing to one another joyously. And when Percy reaches down to kiss her Piper felt herself take flight into the sky like a dove. _Annie is so lucky. I'm so lucky._

Annabeth for her part stayed on the sidelines content to watch her friend and her partner together, occasionally stroking Percy's shoulder or arm but never letting go of Pipers hand, a show of comfort and acceptance. The brunette felt bad for accepting all this affection however and not showing any gratitude, looking up at the gorgeous blonde with a fond gaze. "Can I do you?" She asked, catching herself and looking up at the hot young man above her. "If that's ok?"

Percy looked over to Annabeth who was shaking her head in wonder smiling, nodding briskly as she replied "of course. You needn't have to ask." To Pipers delight she stepped over the girl's body and positioned herself above her head so the sexy demigod could pleasure her kitty, slowly lowering herself down onto her waiting lips eager to repay the favor. The daughter of Athena sighed as Pipers tongue got to work eating her out, gazing into Percy's eyes as he lifted her legs over his shoulders to pick up his pace. The increased force left Piper gasping, sensing pulses of groaning vibrations through Annabeth's core to be released via passionate moans before they were silenced by her male lover.

The three of them went on like a cycle of pleasure, rocking the bed savoring every thrust and moan. Annabeth was the first to cum, showering Pipers face with a sigh of content before falling away onto the mattress. Piper was left gasping heaving drunk what she could onto to cry out in joy as Percy gripped her hips fucking her harder. "Faster!" She begged, her climax closing in. "Faster, I'm so close. Oh fuck! Oh fuck!" Percy groaned alongside her as he ejaculated inside her, his hot semen igniting her insides like molten lead as she trembled against him. He collapsed to her side as she sighed breathlessly, their combined fluids leaking out of her entrance for Annabeth to scoop up with a finger to taste before relaxing beside them.

Piper lay between the pair of them swimming in haze of satisfaction, not believing she'd ever experienced anything like that before. It was more than sex between them, it was like…she couldn't describe it. "Thank you" she muttered, badly audible enough for anyone to hear her.

"You're welcome" Annabeth replied kissing her cheek. Piper nuzzled against her friend content to fall asleep right here and wake up by her side tomorrow morning. But someone caught her eye at the edge of the pavilion, standing radiantly by a column in the brisk night air glowing in the moonlight. The sight took Pipers breath away as her slim perfect form glistened beneath the soft white robes over her shoulders, her braided black hair falling across her neck. She turned her head and her electric blue eyes fell upon the young demigod captivating her, her smile warm and inviting.

Annabeth noticed her friends staring and nodded in the direction of her gaze. "Go on tiger" she teased nudging Piper insistently.

She hesitated a brief moment before taking Annabeth's directive, sliding off the bed to nervously walk out into the pavilion towards the heart of the orgy where Thalia Grace strode to meet her. They eyes locked onto one another from across the grounds, sharing a quiet moment of longing drawing them together. Piper suddenly felt very exposed wearing nothing but her nervous smile, but the huntress didn't seem fazed as she shrugged off her robe behind her letting everyone gaze at her perfect supple beautiful body. Piper could've stared at the sight all night but her eyes remained transfixed to her dazzling blue orbs, lost in their shine as they twinkled in the moonlight.

When they joined together in the middle of the pavilion the stunned brunette made to say something when Thalia pressed a finger to her lips, quietly asking her not to say anything before embracing her in a deep meaningful kiss. Piper melted in her arms reciprocating the emotions she was sensing flooding from her, wrapping herself in her love without a thought to the consequences. _Fuck Jason. Fuck the world. Fuck the gods._ Nothing else mattered as they lost each other in themselves, closing her eyes as the daughter of Zeus kissed her body down across her breasts to her tingling navel. Piper couldn't formulate any words as the lovely young girl dropped between her legs to pleasure her, biting her lower lip for fear she'd start weeping like a lovesick teenager.

"Thalia, I…" she started to say before her lovers head rose back to her face, her confession sticking in her throat as her mother's eyes stared back at her. "Mom?" She squeaked, horrified to see the goddess in all her naked glory groping her body in Thalia's place.

"Such a beautiful girl" Aphrodite whispered looking over her daughter proudly, cupping her breast and cheek in her hands. "Forgive me daughter, but I simply must have you."

Before she could protest the goddess was all over her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to pin her to her bussom as she dove her tongue down her throat, claiming Pipers body like she would any other lover before her. The demigod tried to resist but it was like Aphrodite had hit her with charm-speak, her muscles relaxing in her grasp letting her have her way with little more than a sigh in objection. Long fingers squeezed and caressed her skin expertly, leaving her in goosebumps before hooking into her pussy immediately hitting her g-spot sending waves of pleasure through her body. Her moans were swallowed up by the goddesses long tongue as it fucked her mouth raw, like a slimy tentacle in the woman's mouth (which the demigod was too familiar with). Before long Piper was gushing against her mother's hand, shocked and horrified to find herself being fucked by her own mother. "Mom, please" she complained in embarrassment, her eyes darting around afraid of her friends witnessing this.

Her shock turned to confusion realizing she wasn't with her friends at the orgy, instead in the hall of gods in the heart of Olympus. _When did I get here?_ She pondered as two large hands grabbed her waist and lifted her up off her feet out of Aphrodite's grasp. "That's enough from you wrench" a slurring voice boomed like thunder as he picked up the startled demigod hoisting her onto her lap where a very large dick was waiting for her. "Now let's… _hic_ …see what me children…see what all the fuss is _hic_ about" a drunk lord of Olympus stammered as he attempted to slide Piper (unsuccessfully at first) onto his cock.

Piper stared back wildly as Zeus struggled to get his oversized prick into her small cunt, the head sliding past her clit many times before missing completely instead inserting itself into her other vulnerable entrance. Piper screamed as the tip pressed against her colon trying to tell the god to stop, but the drunk failed to realize the mistake and pushed into her regardless unaware he'd entered the wrong hole. The cock shoved painfully up Pipers ass inch by uncomfortable inch bringing tears to her eyes until her mother was by her side again, shushing her daughter and placing a hand over her snatch. She willed her powers into her reliving the pain and turning it into pleasure, allowing the girl's body to shift more quickly to fit the gods diameter easing her discomfort before the god of the sky shoved the goddess away so he could fuck her daughter in peace. _Oh gods_ , Piper muttered bracing herself.

"What's the matter?" Zeus belched grabbing her arms, yanking them behind her back arching her spine making her scream. "You ain't never taken a real dick before?" He boomed slamming her onto his lap. His cock punched through her body until it bulged out of her belly, grinding through her intestines like a jackhammer as his hips slapped against her body. Piper was screaming incoherently as the god fucked her mercilessly, never taken such abuse in her entire life. If it weren't for her mother's magic temporarily coursing through her system his dick would've torn her body to shreds.

"Are you enjoying my husband's company child?" Hera snarled from her left, her voice like nails on a chalkboard sending ice running up her spine. She looked across to find the furious goddess looming over her red with fury, her green robes draped over her shoulder barely concealing her bust chest. Piper tried not to stare at her large mounds, blinking away the tears in her eyes attempting to keep her gaze on the floor out of respect (which proven fruitless considering she had her husbands cock shoved up her ass). "You think you're the first harlot to share the mighty Zeus' bed?" The goddess asked grasping Pipers neck roughly. "Do you intend to bear him children as well?"

"No, lady Hera" Piper choked struggling to breathe. Her hand squeezed her throat harder, her mind briefly flashing to the primal fears that reminded her why she hated being strangled during sex, to how rough Jason would fuck her during their relationship before he dumped her. She started to panic. _She'd going to kill me for fucking her husband. This is how I die isn't it? Die like a slut._

To her relief and surprise the goddess let her go, watching the girl gasp and sputter while she stepped onto Zeus throne lifting her robes. "He is my husband you tramp" Hero growled as she presented her unshaven pussy to the demigod, grabbing her by the hair and forcing her face into her cunt. "Fortunately for you, I need some attention my husband is too busy to provide. If you can make me cum, I won't punish you as severely as some of his other lovers."

Piper wasn't optimistic about the challenge, she remembered the stories of how Hera punished Zeus lovers over the years. But left with little choice she went to work eating out the goddess as best she could while dealing with the god fucking her behind raw. He was pounding her so hard shockwaves were ripping through her body nearly rupturing her insides, her arms ready to be pulled out of their sockets with each tug. Now Hera's nails dig into her scalp urging her to impress her, shoving her deeper into her taint bruising her nose. The poor girl was in agony, Aphrodites magic barely translating the pain to pleasure keeping her from falling into shock.

"Fucking bitch!" The drunk god shouted behind her, almost twisting her arms as he plowed harder into her. He was nearing his limit, Piper could sense it. The problem was Hera wasn't and she didn't have both her hands free to try and turn the tables. _I need to think of something! Demigod of sex, think of something. Hera likes it rough, how rough? As rough as Zeus is being right now? Okay, limited options, think nasty. I know, we don't do nasty, but just this once…_

Throwing caution and her own concerns to the wind Piper closed her eyes and opened her mouth, sucking in a breath of Hera's arousal before latching her teeth around the goddess' clit. "Oh, fucking bitch!" Hera screamed as the girl bite down harder than she'd intended, instinctively gritting her teeth against Zeus' assault. She quickly followed up by sucking on Hera's nub as hard as she could, ignoring the stabbing pain in her skull from where both her hands dug into her. "FUCK!" Her voice boomed as her loins opened up, gushing violently across her red face in a torrent of juices drowning her.

Piper braced herself against the onslaught of cum from the goddess, gasping for air as Zeus climaxed at the same time filling her bowls with his seed. His food gates opened just as wide, the sheer amount flooding her stomach until she found herself wrenching over in his lap vomiting cum from her mouth like a fountain. Godly semen covered the floor at his feet as she finished coughing it up, her throat raw and strained as he released he arm tossing her unceremoniously to the floor in a heap. "Worthless whore" he belched finished with her, turning his attention to his wife pulling her into Pipers place on his lap to fuck her brains out next. Hera forgot all about the mortal as she rode the thunder god aggressively.

Piper crawled across the damp floor breathing harshly, her lungs burning and arms aching worse than a hangover. Her ass felt like it'd been stretched beyond repair, spurting a mouthful of cum at a time trying to cleanse her body of Zeus seed. Pipers hair stuck to her cum stained face matted together, her eyes wild and hazy. She felt like a piece of shit.

"Let me take care of you" a kind voice said offering her a hand. She stared up at the offered palm, following it up to a handsome face of the sea god looking down at her. She took the hand gingerly, allowing the kind god to lift her into his arms and carry her across the room. The hero fell into the sea gods embrace effortlessly, her arms looping around his strong neck basking in his warmth. Poseidon wasn't like his brother, he was gentle and sweet (just like his son). "Feeling better?" He asked her when she stopped shaking,

She nodded staring up into his deep eyes, feeling like she was adrift in a vast calm ocean. Spontaneously she kissed his cheek, then his lips, then he kissed her back and before she knew it she was making out with Percy's dad. He shifted his grip with her until she had her legs wrapped around him tightly, grinding against his crotch her boobs pressed against his chest exploring him with her tongue like a puppy dog. He caressed her soft skin with his gentle fingers, wiping away the cum and dirt from her face and body cleaning her up so he could gaze at her beauty. When his palm ghosted over her sex she shivered in anticipation, whispering in her ear "fuck me."

He accepted her invitation, guiding his cock into her moist welcoming vagina with a sigh. He wasn't as big as she was prepared for, he took pity on the small girl unlike his brother did. Zeus was rough and violent, but Poseidon was calm and gentle like a wave, rocking her up and down on his length maximizing her comfort. Her moans filled his ears as she fucked him, leaning back so he could enjoy her breasts and bite her nipples. "Oh yes, fuck me" she sighed happily, her back arching in escasty as he clung to her hips holding her against him, thrusting harder into her core.

"May I intervene?" A quiet voice questioned, prompting the girl to open her eyes and see a thin pale man gazing down at her upside down. The third brother watched Poseidon fuck the demigod in fascination, his hand stroking his cock slowly in wonder. Piper looked up at the erection in his hand, reaching out to touch the throbbing member. He felt cold and hard, the organ pulling against her palm. "With your permission" he repeated stroking her face questioningly.

"Yes" she breathed, opening her mouth wide for the lord of the underworld to grant her his gift willingly. Her tongue shot out to meet the tip circling the crown before wrapping her lips around the shaft as he cautiously pushed the penis into her mouth. Hades groaned as her tight throat contracted around him massaging his length, instinctively thrusting his hips forward making her neck bulge as he filled her throat. She moaned around his cock in pleasure, getting better at breathing through her nose when she was deepthroating someone so they wouldn't choke her. Steadying herself between the two brothers she hooked her hands around the thin man's hips, squeezing her thighs around the sea god so she could be spit roasted without fear of falling out of their grasp. They held her more tightly too, two sets of hands wrapping around her body to support her as they carefully fucked her simultaneously, a loud mix of grunts and moans echoing around the space as they played with the sexy demigod, hands groping her hips and pinching her nipples and stroking her hair or massaging her clit. Piper love every minute as Hades' balls slapped across her face, Poseidon's bollocks bouncing off her ass cheeks with each thrust, her body a perfect outlet for their sexual desires.

She came after a few minutes, her body shuddering between the powerful Olympians in heated orgasm before she was deposited onto the floor by the pair as they yanked their cocks out of her and pumped them furiously to shower her in affection. The young girl lay on the ground smiling as they covered her in white hot steamy cum, painting her body white until the god were spent and empty. Her skin glistened in the aftermath basking in the glow, proud to have been of service to two kindly souls.

She had a few brief moments to take in the scenery before her next suitor came along to claim their bounty, her multicolored eyes scanning the hall of Olympus finding all the gods present and accounted for, even a few minor deities she didn't think stepped foot on the mountain. To her surprise (not as surprising as the party she had mysteriously left) everyone was in raging heat, chasing and fucking each other, sharing kisses and partners and cum and cocks and pussies and drinks… she assumed drinking was involved because the gods were acting a lot more outrageous than usual, even the quiet ones. She saw Hestia in the corner of the room being fingered by Hephaestus of all people, Demeter bent over a table getting plowed by Hermès, Iris and Persephone in a 69 position, the orgy was wild. _Must be something in the air._

"Hello beautiful" Apollo whistled sliding over to the relaxing young girl, smiling broadly as he took in her radiant naked body. "Where have you been all my life?"

Piper looked the handsome blonde god up and down licking her lips. "Waiting for you" she replied inviting him to have a taste. He obliged eagerly rolling on top of her to kiss her heaving chest, honing in on her tits to ravage her nipples with his mouth. The brunette gasped as he bite tenderly down, biting her finger to keep herself getting too excited as his hands roamed her figure squeezing her mounds and thighs. "Take me however you like" she horny mewls uttered between husky breaths.

"In that case, this titties were made for fucking" Apollo beamed straddling her belly to rub his long erection between her breasts. She looked down at the dripping penis teasing upper and giggled, using her hands to sandwich her boobs around it as he ground his crotch over her. She'd often got complimented on her busty tits but few took the opportunity to grant her a titfuck. So to give one to the horny sun god seemed poetic. He grinned broadly as he pumped his dick between her breasts steadily, taking hold of the mounds so Piper could lean back and relax as the god fucked her chest.

She didn't relax for too long as her vision became dark, a shadow falling over her ask as a woman's hungry pussy appeared above her looking to be eaten. She didn't miss a beat as she reached up to the eager newcomer bringing it down to lap up the leaking nectar. "Oh yes!" Athena cried as the demigod ran her tongue through her folds, her hips shivering as she lowered down to her waiting mouth to be pleasured like a queen. "Oh, so this is why my daughter loves this tongue so much."

Piper beamed with pride as she listened to her best friends mom moaning and praising her, nuzzling her nose into her clit receiving a hand through her hair in gratitude. While she licked at Athena's pussy Apollo continued to fuck her chest, his dick coming inches from poking the goddesses round bum which his bright eyes were staring at. "Oh bless be the heavens for such a gorgeous sight" he sighed happily, unknowingly bringing a smug grin to the goddess of wisdoms face. Piper was content to lay here in the company of two hot Olympians until she felt movement on her lower half as one of her legs was hoisted I to the air, leaving room for a third figure to slide between her thighs and rub her clit against her throbbing snatch. "Come to enjoy the party little sis?" Apollo asked glancing behind him as the goddess of the hunt glared at him.

"Just shut up and keep your eyes forward" Artemis warned her brother as she scissored Pipers hips, rubbing her wet pussy against hers with her leg draped over her shoulder. Piper could feel the huntress panting against her calf as she rocked her hips against her, moaning into Athena's cunt as a fresh wave of excitement overflowed through her body. _Three gods! Three hot, sexy Olympians! I must be dead. I died and went straight to heaven. Oh gods this is glorious._

The first of the Olympians to cum was Athena, which disappointed the demigod as she lapped up her gushing fluids listening to the goddess scream in escasty before falling off her face to the floor. Apollo grumbled something in Greek, sounding like a curse he couldn't resist watching a woman orgasm, before ejaculating all over Pipers chest and face. "Fuck" he groaned expelling his seed, staring down at her as she licked her held clean like a kitten. He got hard from watching her quickly. "Damn. What's say we take this to the next level?" He asked her.

Piper shot him a teasing smirk as she kissed his tip, telling him "next time. _Now leave me alone with your sister._ "

The charm-speak did the trick, the sun god reluctantly climbing off her body leaving her to focus her attention on the hot naked huntress humping her pussy like a rabbit. She reached up to squeeze the goddess's breasts, touching her sensitive clit making her squeal as they ground into each other more hurriedly. Artemis was sweating profoundly by the time she hit her limit, Piper following right behind her as they screamed sharing the orgasm, their bodies trembling as they collapsed in a heap together intertwined in each other's limbs, Artemis lying on top of the demigod.

"Fuck" the huntress breathed combing the hair out of her face, staring at the laughing demigod as she gazed back at her. Taking the goddess' face Piper kissed the sun gods twin, their saliva mixing with the combined substance of Athena's and Apollo's cum in her mouth. Artemis moaned as her tongue lapped up the mixture, pulling away grimacing as she forced herself to swallow it. "Gross. I can taste my brother on you."

"I know" Piper laughed teasingly. "So hot isn't it?" She didn't need to hear an answer. The urgency in Artemis' return kiss was enough. The two girls made out furiously for a while, the demigod feeding the inexperienced goddess more of her brothers cum to drink as they basked in the hot afterglow until the huntress was yanked off her lover by an unseen force.

Piper looked around for the goddess, unable to find her as two large fists grabbed her wrists and dragged her over to a large throne pinning her to the seat. She sat at the foot with her back pressed awkwardly against it as her legs kicked out at nothing trying to free herself. Out of the haze a towering figure looked over her, a massive horsecock materializing in front of her face to stand at the ready pointing at her gaping mouth. Piper was stunned to see such a huge prick, her mouth wide open in an "O" shape, perfect target for the monster to strike plunging into her throat in one swift movement. Her mouth watered as her jaw locked around it, her wide eyes staring up at the powerful face of Ares glaring down at her. "Time to take your medicine" he snarled grabbing her by the hair and yanking her head down his shaft to fuck her face mercilessly.

The young girl gagged around the god of wars hulking member, her eyes watering as he shoved himself down her throat as hard as he could. His balls slapped her chin with each rapid thrust, her mouth burning from the force of his powerful hips as he smashed her face into his crotch nearly breaking her nose. With her hands restrained Piper couldn't brace herself against him as he fucked her face, her head bobbing on his thick cock, throat bulging straining to hold the size as she let out a muffled groan. Pleasure and discomfort blended together leaving her on the edge as his big hands held her head tightly threatening to crush her skull. Piper wasn't usually into such rough violent sex but she hated to admit deepthroating Ares in this manner was a real turn on, her thighs rubbing together trying to stimulate the throbbing urges growing in her groin.

"Fucking bitch…Fuck!" Ares grunted, startling the demigod as he abruptly exploded inside her mouth flooding her airway with cum. Her eyes went white as he emptied his balls into her, caught off guard at the premature orgasm as his hands instinctively pulled her head forward, jilting his cock deep inside her throat pumping a jet of molten semen making her cheeks bulge. Piper tried to scream but her voice was drowned and washed away, her cheeks swelling trying to hold the volume sealed in by his massive gerth. Seeing no other recourse Piper drew on all her godly prowess in regards to sex, all the practice and experience and natural gifts granted by her mom to swallow the gods unholy load mouthful by mouthful, gulping his scorching hot seed as fast as he could pump it. She heard her own heartbeat thudding in her ears alongside the echoey _gulp, gulp, gulp_ as she forced herself to drink from the god of war's hose, her lungs burning from holding her breath until the towering figure slumped sideways yanking his extension out of her mouth with a pop.

"Holy shit!" Piper cried out gasping for air, coughing up the last remnants of Ares' cum while the rest settled in her stomach. Her throat felt raw as every inhale stung, her lips bleeding from where her teeth ground against them, her face red and sore from the pounding. The god fell to the floor beside her, seemingly passing out from exertion leaving the demigod panting and unsatisfied. _For fucks sake,_ the horny Part of her brain complained while the rest was grateful his assault was over before it could've gotten worse. Zeus and Hera did a real number on her but she feared what the god of war might've done given the chance.

She pulled at her wrists planning to quickly conclude her body's needs herself when she discovered her hands were still bound above her head. She thought Ares had been holding her wrists with his hand but it turned out something had wrapped around her arms holding her in place. "What the fuck…?" Piper pondered before realizing the binding were green and strong, looking up to see vines coiling around her forearms slithering down to her armpits.

Her mind snapped to attention as she looked around, the orgy of gods shifting to one of plants and Olympians, vines restraining goddess and gods alike within pink mists to dampen their powers as they wrapped up their limps, breasts, torsos, cock, fucking their holes and throats and anything else they fancied, a variety of methods both hot and depraived. The rapevine littered the floor and walls, encompassing all of Olympus as it claimed the gods.

Piper blinked against the spores drifting in the air around her, her vision growing fuzzy as the scene flickered between the plants assaulting the gods and the pleasurable orgy she was just a part of, even fading back to camp half blood where her friends were still enjoying themselves briefly. _What is happening?_

Her question went unanswered as lust filled her body, her clit throbbing begging for attention as more vines stroked her soft skin around her body, teasing her nipples and easing her thighs open to expose her dripping entrance. She moaned longingly without protest as the plant hit her pleasure point, mesmerizing them out of habit by this point, relaxing into its gentle embrace as a pretty pink flower drifted closer to gaze down her naked body. Piper looked up at the blossoming petals as a delicate mass of tendrils grew out of the center being drawn to her arousal, the blossom hovering over her crotch as her hips buckled desperate to be filled. She was in so much heat she didn't have the Will to fight as the flower surged forward latching around her pussy, the tendrils shooting inside of her as deep as they could travel slithering straight for her cervix.

Piper cried out in escasty as the rapevine fucked her, the petals melding to her skin clinging to her as the tentacles pleasured her insides, her breath panting as her body was rocked with overwhelming pleasure. A hundred arms stimulated her naked form exciting her muscles, heightening her senses, bringing unmeasurable joy the likes of which the demigod could never have imagined. "Fuck me" she pleaded, begging the plant to send her over the edge into space. _Fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me…_

When she came her mind went pure white, all sound drowned out into static, her vision becoming smoke as pure unbridaled escasty erupted from her body, an orgasm to rival a gods gushing out of her core to be swallowed up by the hungry rapevine attached to her symbiotically and physically. Piper shuddered against the vines holding her steady as the flower siphoned the blissful climax through her pussy into its being, glowing faintly as the energy traveled along its body to join the converging pool of pleasure it had been gathering from the other gods across Olympus.

The demigod pulled herself down from her high to watch as the rapevine grew a fresh new blossoming bud out of the combined godly energy, massive closed green petals unfurling to open up in a fresh new beautiful display. Through the hazy afterglow Piper witnessed the birth of a new creature as it rose out of the blossoming plant, its smooth form shaping to fit that of a regal young woman with perfectly sized breasts and a plump round arse, a slim waistline and beautifully long legs, slender arms stretching over its head where wavy dark green hair flowed across its smooth back. The creature stepped out of its cocoon and strode slowly across the room, its wide pink eyes examining everything like a new born. They fixed onto the naked demigod and she broke into a smile, her pink lips mesmerizing along with the rest of her facial features.

As Piper blinked up at the gorgeous young woman walking towards her, a faint sound of alarm bells started ringing in the back of her head. _This isn't right. Somethings wrong. Get out of here!_ The woman knelt down to brush a strand of hair from Pipers face, looking deep into the girl's eyes as Piper suddenly saw the totality of the creatures expression. Her hair, her lips, her eyes, her nose, her smile…they were a perfect mirror to _her._

"Thank you for creating me" the grateful musical voice of a perfect copy of Piper McLean sang before she leaned in to give her a thankful kiss on the lips, whispering softly a word that sent a cold shiver down Pipers spine; " _mom._ "

Piper awoke with a terrified cry, sweating profusely as she shot up in bed finding herself back in cabin 10 at camp half blood. She painted rapidly as her fearful eyes darted around the room, finding only her siblings scattered throughout the cabin in their respective beds, the rapevine they owned on the bedside chest of drawers dormant. She put a hand to her chest trying to keep from hyperventilating, finding herself dressed in her pajamas instead of naked, the fabric damp from the sweat she was producing. _Just a nightmare_.

"Bad dreams again?" Selina asked her rising up from the bed to comfort the shaking demigod. Piper looked back at her forgetting she was there. While cabin 10 was notorious for being the more sex crazed group of teenagers at camp (not helped in recent weeks by the plants arrival), their nights didn't always delve into mad sexy revelry and orgies. Most nights they just went to bed as usual. However some of the cabin mates have taken to enjoying each other's company during the night, either to have some one-on-one time or simply snuggle up together and drift to sleep. It's just what they did, and Selena was one of Pipers popular sleeping companions.

"Yeah" the Cherokee girl replied rubbing her temples, already forgetting the details of the nightmare as she lay back beside her bunk buddy. Bad dreams were rather common for demigod's so having a fellow hero on hand to turn to for comfort was a big help. Piper snuggled up next to Selena as she waited for their cabin leader to talk to her. "It's hard to describe" Piper explained quietly. "It was some kind of party… an orgy, everyone was there. But then I was somewhere else and…something amazing, but terrible… I don't know. I think something bad has happened to the gods."

"You sure?" Her sister asked worryingly.

Piper hesitated before shaking her head. "I don't know. Maybe a good nights sleep will help me remember."

"Yeah" she agreed settling in on the pillow kissing Pipers forehead. "You know, it could've just been a really intense wet dream" she told her. Piper was forced to nod in admittance. "Was I there?" Selina asked her.

Piper chuckled giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You're never too far from my mind sis" she teased, earning a peck on the lips in return. The girl rotated around so the brunette could wrap her arm around her settling against her warm body as they drifted back to sleep.

But as Piper closed her eyes she couldn't help but wonder if what she dreamt was really a wet dream…or some kind of vision.

 _ **One Week**_


	47. The Final Chapter (prelude)

_**Thank you all for reading till the end (unless you just came here and cut straight to the end, in which case shame on you, go back and enjoy the smut).**_

 _ **This has been a big series and a huge deal for me. When I writing started this last year it was just a bit of fun bringing tentacle smut to Percy Jackson. But after building up the surprisingly intricate plot and cast of diverse characters, hearing from you guys as you commented and reviewed and requested so much more, I am stunned to be sitting here writing out the final words that will be posted as part of this memorable experience. I did not see this becoming so massive to where it is and I need to thank everyone who followed me from the start to see it to the end.**_

 _ **As for this chapter, it was one of those chapters that I could've just kept writing. No, seriously, I had to write bullet points for "who fucks who" next and it took so long to complete the LIS story had to be put on hold (check that out, I'm told it's quite good). But it had to be big because this is the last chapter for me to write for this story and I wanted it to be special. Be big. I wanted it to to be a thank you to you guys for loving it so much.**_

 _ **As for the cliffhanger, you aren't crazy. Over the past few months I'd been developing what is "**_ _The Final Chapter_ _ **". Official announcement,**_ _The Final Chapter_ _ **isn't this. That is a separate work (a sort of sequel) that takes the story forward to the big event this smut series has been building towards. All those questions about the characters, relationships, the rapevine, the visions, the break ups (Yeah, you guys had words about that), all roads lead here.**_

 _ **In one week**_ _The Final Chapter_ _ **drops, so check that out when you can because it concludes this story in epic Percy Jackson fashion. I loved writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

 _ **So, that's it.**_ _Aphrodite's New Plant_ _ **is officially over (soon). It's been a wild ride. I love every second writing this, every bit of feedback I treasured, every review and comment you guys shared made me so happy knowing people are actually enjoying this piece of shit I pulled out of my ass one lonely evening.**_

 _ **I couldn't have been more prouder in a "Percy Jackson fifty shades of tentacle grey smut piece" than right now. I had fun, you had fun, and that's all that I'll remember from this trip.**_

 _ **I will continue writing, I'm headlong into a Life is Strange series; "**_ _The Misadventures of Super-Max_ _ **". A different take and style which you should check out alongside my other stand alone stuff. I also have a few requests people have made that have yet to be published so be on the lookout for them.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading this series, thank you for supporting me and my mad ideas. I've done all I can here, so this is all for you. Thank you and enjoy.**_

The Final Chapter

11 September 2019


End file.
